Destiny: Beyond Darkness
by silentslender
Summary: Sequel to Destiny: Beyond Infinity. Three Months since Ceres had been brought back by Ghost, her journey as a Guardian will only begin to unravel among the darkness looming ahead. The Past will soon come back to coil around her and her friends, as old wounds and hope begin to drown in the abyss, can she pull herself and the rest out before they succumb to the void?
1. Chapter 1 - Technical Difficulties

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

**Chapter 1 - Technical Difficulties**

'Evil so dark it despises other evil', not many things in the universe come to mind when you really break down the severity of those words. The Fallen are remnants of what they were, pirates warring with each other and the Last City. The Cabal, ruthless in their militaristic practices and imposing force. The Hive, masses of gnarled creatures spawned from darkness, a plague sworn by the Sword Logic.

The Vex, machines of time unknown, a world unknown, their constructs bend time and space, their strongholds house dangerous, reality manipulating simulations, their single-minded goal to bring forth their creations into reality, to become all that exists. If anything, they embody this meaning more so than anything in this world.

And the worst of the Vex has yet to come...

* * *

[Ishtar Commons, Ishtar Sink, Venus]

_***Bratatatatatatatata!***_

The heavy machine-gun fire lit the mossy ruins of Venus in a fierce, orange glow, sharpening shadows and flashing scared, frantic shadows that ran from the source, the bullets puncturing metal and concrete while shells littered the ground.

"Get the hell out of here, now, Lyra." The gruff, violet Warlock ordered the purple and silver ghost, shoving his hand against it to move to father from where the orange flashes ceased, followed by a sickening slice and crunch of bone, no even a scream emanated from the defender. "He didn't last long, but thank you."

"I can't just leave! You'll be killed!" The ghost, Lyra, argued back, even while the Warlock threw a CLG toward a few Fallen fuel lines, the sudden trail of fire expanding across the two buildings' walls, dividing them and whatever the singular, crimson eye belonged to, its sharp, brass claws retracting from the embers

"We don't have time to argue right now, Lyra, if you don't return to the Vanguard they won't have time to prepare for what's to come, now go!" He retaliated, grabbing her shell and lobbing it far into the night sky, the acidic rain slowly smothering the hiss of flames while the Warlock sighed. "Good luck, my friend."

The Warlock swung round, spraying the submachine gun across the mucky earth, his hand bending sideways, the muzzle of his gun caught in a brass figure's vice-like grip, a single twist breaking the weapon apart with ease. Not one to give in, the Warlock pushed himself far enough away with a single jump, grabbing his sidearm and unloading the entire clip against the stranger, the kinetic rounds simple scratched the armor, the figure merely reached for its own weapon, slowly pulling it from its back.

"Heh, don't know what you are, but for what it's worth you're really good a killing, atleast I'm going out on my own terms." The Warlock ridiculed the entity, a brass rifle held within cold, lifeless fingertips, the eye flickering through the scope. All while the Warlock held his right hand, revealing the pin around his ring finger. "Tick... Tick... Tick... _Boom_."

* * *

[The Nexus, Ishtar Sink, Venus]

"estúpidos robots que viajan en el tiempo!" A Hunter threw himself behind cover, the massive arc blasts shaking the foundations of the Nexus so much that rocks fell from the ceiling through cracks in the Vex plates housing the electrical grid connecting the whole Nexus together. "Always showing up when you don't need them!"

"Shoot! Slide! Repeat! How hard is that to understand!?" The familiar female Hunter decked out in tiger-striped silver and purple Rouge 4.5 armor. Dimitri drew her bow again, the arrow piercing the eye of her eighth Harpy, with another arrowhead, her bolt punctured a Vex energy cube, the resulting explosion shattering several more up the small flight of stairs near the entrance to the Nexus

"It follows whoever runs first, unless you want to be target practice you are welcomed to try, Idiota." The semi-Spanish speaking Hunter, Sparrow, replied bitterly, the two pinned within the tunnel, to their left, an open gap between them and the next tunnel, to their right, another open space with only a pillar for protection

_~Dimitri, the left!~_ Instinctively, the Anomaly pivoted her left foot and drew another arrow, watching the iron head sever the head of a Goblin while raising her handgun to blow the mind core to slag

"Let's see..." Dimitri edged her head around the stone, gasping sharply as an arc blast pelted her across her mask, her body slamming against the wall with a short spasm, while out of anger, slamming her fist into the ground. "Son of... bugger; He's pinned us until more reinforcements arrive."

"Great, what is it you suggest we do? I cannot move in while we are being watched." Sparrow shook his head, detesting their current problem

"I know-I know, give me a second to think here!" Dimitri scowled, looking quickly while arc blasts shook the foundations behind them, but she managed to see Sekrion, Nexus Mind still chipping away at the structural support for the tunnel they hid behind, sooner or later they'd be defenseless

"Come on, Boss, what are you planning?" Dimitri muttered anxiously. And if by some miracle, she gained a response

"Sorry, you guys! I've taken care of the Vex, you ready to go home!?" Her voice called from above, the sharp drop from the crystal mine revealed the Titan in shining red, white and black armor. Her right hand rose high into the light of the Nexus, embers kindling in her palm. "There's only one way to go, you two ready!?"

Dimitri grinned under her helmet, her own hands shimmering with Void. "Yeah... alright then."

"Let us try once more, Camaradas." Sparrow agreed, his own mystical Void Light tingling across his body

"Okay, like what Morbin explained..." Ceres closed her eyes, bowing her head to focus her mind on only her Light, feeling the warmth she did time-and-time again, that radiant light of the sun in the palm of her hand, snaking through her arm and to her heart, beating just like it to the rest of her body. Her Light was more than mere power, it had the ability to augment and flow with change, her own mind the very catalyst for these concepts to take form

Opening her eyes, her body crackled with golden embers, yet the drain on her body was minimal, while the indomitable strength she always felt using her Hammers of Sol remained, burning fiercely among the caves and Nexus' contrasting glow.

Below her, a burst of purple light burned through the darkness with a mystical glow. Dimitri and Sparrow conjured the same glow, their bodies aglow like when using their Supers, yet this time, no sharp bows were formed, only a powerful, resonating light.

"Now!" The three yelled. Dimitri ran out the right, while Sparrow ran left between two tunnels, firing off several warning shots against Sekrion's shield, drawing the glowing, golden eye toward him, the silver turrets lined with him while he gathered more Void Light between his hands, powerful, earth-shaking bolts striking his body, yet doing little to phase him, like his Void body was absorbing the blows with ease while his hands focused on the unstable mass between his fingers

"That's it... focus on me, máquina tonta." Sparrow spat in a native tongue, summoning all the Light he could muster to hold out against the quaking blows, he was a Solar Hunter, and the Void was a new concept to him entirely, yet he kept his hands raised, keeping the attention of Sekrion on himself only, even while his feet dug into the ground to brace the force applied

Dimitri was next to move up the length of the center spire, climbing high to overseeing the defensive Sparrow, the Nexus Mind still focused on the one that drew its attention, for a smart mind, it was too logical for its own good, even while the air began to send tingles down Dimitri's spine.

She didn't react, merely drawing her Nightstalker Bow, breathing in slowly through her nose, holding the arrow back for a second, exhaling, the arrow flew behind Sekrion, ensnaring the Mind in the grasp of Void, followed with another to the overhang of where they once hid, the same result holding the Mind in-place for the flash of sunlight to Dimitri's left.

"It's all on you now, Boss!" Dimitri called out, still shimmering with that of the Void

The Titan's feet pressed to the thin outcrop of the wall nearest the ceiling, her hammer aglow with a stronger, ferocious flame. Pushing down, Ceres threw her first hammer, the connection to the eye breaking into several large shards of metal that ruptured the air around Sekrion, consuming the Mind in a torrent of flames, making the machine sound off irritably.

Still airborne, another hammer was spun through the air, breaching the hull of the chassis with ease, the molten backlash pushing the Mind back to the center of the Nexus, right above her. With a third hammer conjured, Ceres came flying against the Mind, the machine still gaining the ability to raise its spine and slam against the Shadowshot anchors, but with a spin of her hammer, she sunk the sharp end into the top of the Mind, riding the spins and attempts in throwing her off with whiplash.

"Hyyyyyaaah!" Ceres pushed her feet against the pointed head of Sekrion, pulling back with enough force to tear her hammer through the back of Sekrion, backflipping over two arc blasts that tickled against her back. Upon rotating completely, her hammer sailed from her fingers, slamming straight into the eye again, caving in the robotics and mind core with ease, the last shards of her hammer riddling the Ultra Hydra with irreparable gashes

**_*Fa-Thud*_**

Ceres slid across the ground, hiding behind the stairs from the large detonation that followed after the Mind's destruction, pieces and parts sailing over her head while Dimitri hid behind the pillar and Sparrow simply held up his Defender bubble for a while longer.

_~Great Work!~_ Ghost praised Ceres, while the body of Sekrion revealed some shiny blue engrams

"Okay, think this whole 'Light Augmentation' is pretty good, I barely felt any shockwaves while aiming." Dimitri clapped giddily at the engrams, reluctantly throwing one to Sparrow. "Oi, Español, take it."

"I agree, this strange ability is... insightful," Sparrow replied calmly, with Ceres sitting down before the Nexus, now without a Mind to govern it, but somehow it was connected to the Vault of Glass and the Citadel, its what connected them all. "Are you alright, boss?"

Dimitri grumbled at that. "Kiss ass... but yeah, you good?"

Ceres jumped a little, getting up after a short rest. "Of course, just thinking about how this literally connects every Vex on Venus, wonder if we could ever control it someday?"

"Please, don't. The last thing I need is to have a very uncomfortable conversation with Taka as to why I lost you in a Vex teleportation loop." That made Ceres snap her head around to Dimitri, who crossed her arms. "I'm serious, mess with Vex tech and you're bound to regret it."

"Er, forget I said anything." Ceres held her hand up with a sigh, just then, their coms went off

_~One tendril of the Vex surge has been severed. But their presence still grows in other dark places, far out of our reach. We must continue to understand their power and haunt the realms where they gather~ _Ikora commended them._ ~Good work today, Guardians~_

"I appreciate your aid, ceres y anomalías." Sparrow thanked them both, with Ceres humming softly with pride, while Dimitri put a hand on her hip

"Whatever you say, _'_Español_'_." Once again, Dimitri taunted him with his own language, knowing fully what the word meant, but the way she said it was more-or-less an insult

"Well, shall we go?" Ceres recommended, the two stopping themselves before they could start bickering again, with a begrudged nod, the two followed their leader out of the Nexus, every-now-and-then shoving each other behind her back

"Foreign Twat." Dimitri slurred, her arms behind her head

"Vaca inglesa." Sparrow counted

"Tosser." Dimitri backhanded his insult again

"Bruja." Again, they continued behind Ceres, the Sunbreaker, slowly turning up the volume of her headphones within her helmet, with Ghost bobbing beside her

"You know they'll be at this until we leave, right?"

"I know, that's why they'll either tire themselves out or run out of insults." Ceres shrugged, humming the song she played while leading them through the narrow tunnels under the Ishtar Academy

"Can't you just hit them with your hammer?"

"I'm their leader, not their taxi."

* * *

[Tower, Last City, Earth]

[Ceres' POV]

With another issue involving the Vex taken care of, I spent the rest of my afternoon wandering the Tower until Taka came back from a mission on the Moon, I went from helping Amanda with my Jumpship to seeing what new weapons Banshee had in-stock, to just chatting with Ghost in the main plaza, which was bustling with Guardians talking, laughing and prepping for missions ahead.

Some Warlocks were chatting about new information uncovered about the Fallen with a Hidden member, while Hunters were sitting in a circle, playing cards while basking in the sunlight, Titans were admiring each other's new equipment or modifications too. It was another day at work, and I was resting my arms over the railing, feeling the soft breeze against my skin.

"H-Hello, excuse me?" I blinked out of my daydream, turning around to see a Hunter before me, his armor was quite ragged and looked to be made of nothing more than basic metals and matterweave, a new Guardian. "Sorry to bother you, I-I was told that if I needed some fieldwork advice I was to find, 'Ceres'?"

"That's me," I smiled kindly to the nervous boy, looking around eighteen when he was brought back, he had onyx eyes with curly, lightish-brown hair. I offered him a hand, seeing him hesitate. "Nice to meet you; You must be new, right?"

"Y-yes," He quickly shook my hand, letting go a moment later, while motioning to his ghost. "I'm Jay, and this here is, Jarvis."

"Good to see you," Jarvis bowed, with Ghost hovering over to him. "How's life treating you, Ghost?"

"The same, always getting shot at and murderous robots." Ghost replied nonchalantly, meanwhile, I focused on the new Hunter before me

"So, what do you want to know? And don't be afraid to ask anything, honest." I motioned with a hand, and after looking uncertainly toward Jarvis, he sighed and spoke up

"I wanted to know... what kind of Vex are there?" He fiddled with his hands at this. "I've been working on Venus, so the House of Winter has been a little problematic, but its the Vex I've only encountered once, and I wanted to know the best methods of handling them?"

"Well, that's easy. The Vex have weapons that deal mostly in precision aim or splash damage, while Hobgoblins stick on high ledges and in the back, Goblins are the ground troops. If you shoot the head off a Vex they enter a 'berserk' state, and Hobs have the ability to defend themselves by expelling heat if damaged."

"Right - You getting this, Jarvis?" He whispered to his ghost, the little shell nodding. "Sorry, continue." I smiled thoughtfully, he was just like me when I first started out, uncertain, but I was lucky to have people like Zane and Morbin, only fair I do the same for Jay here

"Minotaurs are the brutes, and Hydras can be the most difficult, utilizing a rotating shield and arc cannons, but all Vex have a weakness," I then pointed to my stomach. "The Mind Core, the Minotaur's is hidden behind a layer of armor and a Hydra's can sometimes be behind their eye, but if you take that down the Vex will fall without fail."

"Amazing! Thank you." He bowed his head rapidly. Feeling a little red, I raised my hand and patted his shoulder

"If you ever need anything ask for me, okay?" I offered, watching as his smile grew more confidently

A while later he left with his ghost, running off to find a new mission on Venus. Crazy how it's been only just over two months since I was first brought back into this world, how far I've come since mine, Zane's and Morbin's battle against the Black Garden and Chronos, Collective Incarnate. Zane... the first friend outside of Taka who had done so much for me, followed a novice and advised me through so much, despite how others saw him and little I knew about him.

Zane... Just thinking of him was nice - gah, what the hell am I saying? Shaking my head of those thoughts I sat back against the rail, going back to waiting for Taka to come back.

* * *

[Tower, Guardian Accommodation, Last City]

Another day was soon passing by, myself, sat with my feet propped up on a coffee table while reading through a hand-written book, and Taka, who was reading too, our ghosts have gone to have fun with other ghosts off duty, leaving me and her to relax, apparently the Hive were trying to wipe out an ether supply to the House of Exile, and she, along with her fireteam had to make sure both sides were left high and dry. If the Hive took out the Fallen, no-one would be left to stop them from claiming the Moon, a necessary evil the Fallen are.

_**Verse 1:1 — Predators**_

_Predators and Menaces —  
Carved to endure by Xi Ro —  
Third surviving sister of the Osmium King's last brood —_

_A STORMJOY. A stormjoy is a living cloud. When it passes over our continent, it lowers its feeding tentacles. On each tentacle are the BAIT STARS. Although light makes you happy, you must avoid it. You will be eaten._

_A stormjoy is a good way for an old person to choose death. Also, a daring knight can cut the bait stars from the tentacles. I have six!_

_FALLING. If you fall off the edge of the continent, you will die in the ocean! This is a special hazard when our father the Osmium King uses the engines._

_HELIUM DRINKERS. The currents of the Fundament Ocean bring us near other continents. The Helium Court is near us now. They are of our species, but they are our enemies. Their knights raid us every day. Helium Drinkers have two legs, two arms, and three eyes, just like us. But they are bright/evil. I want to be a knight and fight them!_

_The Helium Drinker ambassador ate ten of my sisters as tribute. This is normal. However, I resent it._

"Whatcha reading, Ceres?" I craned my neck toward the left, buried in the crook of the L-shaped sofa was the curious glance of Taka, and I just tapped my index finger to the small journal

"Eris and Zane are the only two Guardians that can read Hive, far as I know, and he wanted me to review some of his translations from the Book of Sorrows' pages, it may not sound fun but some of the stuff in here is fascinating, even with only some of the pages gathered!" I elaborated. "Pieces of their history, their home planet, even this 'Sword Logic' of theirs."

"Sounds like something you'd do," Hmm? I turned my head again, brushing a lock from my vision. "Even off-duty you can't help but find some way of aiding others, it's quite admirable."

I just waved a hand, but the compliment did make me happy. "Of course I'd find a way to help a friend, Zane's really nice to me so I wouldn't just turn down his offer, he may not seem bright but how he can translate half of their language surprises me."

"Hmm... I'm sure," Taka nodded, still reading away. "You really do like the guy above all others."

Huh?

"Huh?" I echoed my thought, putting my book down to think with my lips pursed. "I mean, of course I... like him."

That smile. Like the cat that swallowed the Canary. "You mean like-like him?" Taka corrected, while I shrugged, but I heard her chuckle a little. "Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Uh, sure I did." She asked if I liked Zane, and I do, he's my best friend after all. "...let's see..."

Wait. She said 'like-like'. As in...

"Come on, Ceres, I know you like-like the guy," W-w-what!? My head snapped back to Taka, her hand lowering the book to flash me a cunning grin of her's, while I felt my chest tighten at her comment, my head spinning so fast it might just fly off. "See? It's written all over your face!"

"Nothing is written on my face!" I yelled back, throwing a pillow at her, yet unlike most Titans would, she just knocked it aside, still grinning at me while I grit my teeth angrily. "I don't like, Zane - No, I do - Gah, you know what I mean!"

Her expression morphed to one of glee. "I never said Zane was involved, but you did." It was obvious who you were talking about! My cheeks burned more, all while Taka pressed the notion into my ears. "The prodigy among the Titans and the Vanguard as a whole, slayer of the Black Garden and who best the incarnate of the Vex. Ceres, a Guardian who has a crush on The Worst One, the Hunter some would shun and scorn for things not many know the truth of."

The more she rambled, the more this tightness in my chest twisted, while my head couldn't stop thinking about him… his appearance, his smile, laugh, those eye – gaaaaah! Stop it! I balled up my fist and quickly punched myself across the face, throwing me against the sofa again while I groaned into the fabric.

"Stooooop~!" I begged her, throwing my hand in her direction while glaring toward her with one eye through my hair. "Stupid-Stupid-Stupid."

"Ceres," Her hand grabbed mine, pulling me up like I weighed nothing, but I slumped with my head down. "Talk to me, why him? Of all the Guardians and people alike, those that are actually good people and others that just want to get into bed with you."

"Is there a rest-stop between here and your point?" I muttered, hearing her stifle a laugh

"I just want you to tell me why you like him? How does he make you feel, or do you admire how good he is, and how you want to be like him?" As always, I couldn't win against Taka, her experience in both being a Guardian and a person far exceeded my own, and... this feeling... It wasn't because of what people insinuated

"It's both," I answered softly, my hands in her own while she sat there in silence. "He's always been this... forsaken hero in my eyes, he could have given up or died countless times, yet he had people to guide and care for him, to remind him of what he was and who he wanted to be, just like what he's done for me, I could never have gotten where I am without him."

"But it's not just that, is it?" Taka insisted calmly, and I shook my head, feeling a smile form

"He always cared for my safety, gave me the assurance against all other odds. I learned so little about him, but I felt I never needed to, because I saw Zane for who he was, despite the weight of the world, how people would only wish harm on him, I've seen the kindness he brings, the joy and connections he's made with so many people, the Zane I know..." I looked to Taka, remembering him when he sang in the Last City, his friendships with Ana and Variks. "Is a hero, and... I..."

My hand tightened. I searched for a clear answer for a while now, only in recent weeks have I really felt this way, and the thoughts that crossed my mind always asked me if I was right? Was this too rushed? Did I simply admire him? Did... I deserve to feel this way?

"I...I like Zane, more than anything like a friend, but I don't know if I feel that way..." My answer seemed to shift a large weight from me, openly admitting it to someone I trusted felt right to me, to know that someone could understand how I was feeling, maybe even help me understand it more in time

Taka giggled sweetly, hugging me happily. "My little roommate's in love~!"

I blushed at that, pulling away to pat my cheeks. "I-I'm not sure about that, jeez, Taka!"

"Pfft, yeah, keep telling yourself that, Ceres." I hummed bemusedly at her untrusting answer, but atleast she wasn't going to go around telling everyone, that I could be happy for. Then I pushed a finger to her cheek, moving it up and down

"What about you? Anyone you like-like?" I shifted it to her angle, seeing her blink passively for a moment, then grin

"Tisk-Tisk, Ceres, my lips are sealed." I frowned, grabbing her wrists while she fought to hold me back. "Not gonna tell~!"

"If I have to spill my secrets, so do you!" I argued, the two of us at a standstill on the sofa. "I know you swing both ways, that much I've figured out."

"Mmmhmm." She nodded, pushing me back against the back of the sofa, cracking her fingers. "Well, that's true, but I don't see your point?"

"I will figure you out one of these days." I warned, picking up my book again, with Taka following suit

"Only when I die, Ceres, until then you do you, and I'll do me."

"Fine!" I huffed, seeing her roll her eyes humorously and I couldn't resist a smirk

"Fine."

To Be Continued...

**[]-{Destiny: Beyond Darkness}-[]**

Written by Silent Slender

[OP 2 - Resister]

* * *

A sweet start with a mixture of slice of life and action! But don't worry, depression won't start until the next chapter, because why not? FYI, Beyond Infinity started in July and Beyond Darkness starts within Mid-October. Hope you enjoyed the start of the new book! Seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Identity

When faced with millions just like you, how do you stand out above all others?

Author's Notes: That 'Light Augmentation' was an idea among several that will be seen through-out the books as idea me and a friend of mine suggested, this one is pretty simple and helps to expand on what Guardians can do with their Light beyond just supers like with the CLGs. But I think its best to show you and tell little than to just make a chapter dedicated to a bio of the abilities.


	2. Minisode - Kindred Spirits

**Minisode - Kindred Spirits**

[Last City, Tower, East Wing]

"-Thanks again, Amanda!" Taka waved toward the mechanic while trudging down the staircase and passing by Dead Orbit. She had some time off after her last mission on Mars, the scorching desert sands and plasma burns were a pain but no longer. Since her roommate was away with her fireteam and her other friends were off on their own jobs, she had little to do but make her way down beneath Future War Cult to where all Guardians hang around to watch Crucible Matches

No one really had a name for the cargo ship that was discontinued in the back of the hanger, instead, everyone called it whatever they thought sounded right. Being an unused ship, Shaxx had transformed the brig into a bar for Guardians to relax and enjoy Crucible streams, chat by a bar and make bets, or take the day to relax.

Proceeding down the small steps, Taka moved aside for a few Guardians leaving the ship, red spotlights illuminated the barge door leading into the brig, sofas, and chairs off to the sides with screens displaying matches or news reports, a V-Shaped bar was vacant, but a small, rectangular list scrolled through upcoming matches, while another displayed the pool for the largest bets.

"Hmm... not many Guardians here today, though there's some in the back." Taka decided to take a closer look at the two Guardians who seemed to be in the middle of talking with someone sitting down, though Taka couldn't quite make the person out, but their collective voices traveled far

"-the matter, love? Cat got your tongue?" One sounded rather snarky and looked to be a Warlock decked out in Crucible armor, alongside his matching Hunter, who stood with his arms crossed

"Not particularly, but you seem to think so," She stopped moving toward the elevated section of the bar, recognizing the smug, tomboyish tone anywhere. Standing just at the edge of the wall segregating the two sections, Taka spotted her Fireteam leader in casual clothing, Dimitri, though she looked unimpressed with her company. "Now, how many more times do I have to say this? Go. Away. Grif."

"Oh? So does that mean I get to keep you company?" The Hunter replied, and that earned an eye roll from Dimitri, the girl pinching her nose

"Jesus Christ, it's like Eva all over again - Ahem, okay, let me try this," Dimitri stood up, crossing her arms with a scowl. "So help me, I will personally tie you both up and hang you from your balls for Cabal Wardogs to mangle your ugly mugs up while I pull up a chair and crack out the popcorn."

Taka restrained a smirk, knowing fully that CT would have lost it if she heard her speaking that way. The two didn't seem to take that all that well, seeing as the Hunter scoffed under his breath, while the Warlock took a daring step toward Dimitri, towering over the girl with... a very unnerving expression on his face.

"That fire in your eyes really is somethin', you know that? It makes me understand why so many want you," Taka felt something in her chest twist irregularly, a strange, foreign sensation caused her grip against the concrete wall to tighten considerably. "No one needs to know, just you and me, trust me, I'll make it worth your while?"

"Ehehehe, that might work on sleazy people, but unlike them, I have something they don't," Dimitri looked just as disgusted but hid it better than Taka did, a swirling storm bubbling inside her. Dimitri leaned in, head tilted up toward the Warlock, Grif. "I can castrate you and your spineless twat here before you had a chance to continue your little wet dream."

"Tsk-!" Grif didn't take that too kindly, his hand grabbing ahold of Dimitri's wrist tightly without her realizing, but that didn't phase her, simply making the Hunter stand her ground while the Hunter stood back, finally noticing Taka as she stepped into view of him and Dimitri, her focus broken. "You little brat, I wasn't a-"

"Let. Go. Of. Her. _Now_." Taka's hand twisted Grif's off of the star-stricken Dimitri, catching Grif by surprise by how strong the Titan's handle on him was, the muscles in his arm were completely paralyzed by a tingling sensation, especially when he gazed toward Taka's eyes, no tranquility or warmth. They were cold, dead onyx orbs pierced his own with a frightening chill, her grip straining against his bone's reluctance to budge. "_Leave_, or you'll lose more than an arm, _sir_."

"Grif... Grif! Forget it!" The Hunter tapped his friend's arm quickly as if to avoid Taka all together. The two didn't budge, with Dimitri standing back with a strange look on her face, eyebrow raised at Taka's sudden change in atmosphere, she'd be lying if said it wasn't rather exciting to see

"...Forget it," Grif yanked his arm away, Taka continuing to glare until the two left the ship itself, neither of the two looking back while Taka breathed heavily, running a hand through her bangs before turning to the wide grin of her friend, the girl falling back onto one of the sofa's with a small applause

"That was... awesome!" Dimitri squealed, laughing a little. "Did you see his face? He was like, 'Yeah, that's me, you are probably wondering how I got here', and I half expected you to knock his teeth in!"

"Dimitri, you were... he was...!" Taka could barely formulate a sentence, realizing the sensation of holding Grif by the wrist had excited her, the sheer thrill was infectious, but also a cold reminder she wished never occurred. "Still, are you okay? What was that all about?"

"You mean his, ahem, 'hints', didn't give a picture?" Dimitri's sarcasm did little to sway the worry on Taka's face, but she paid it no mind. "Eh, just another idiot to the pile - but I'm impressed, you finally showed off some of that fire." Dimitri was smiling, her arms behind her head with a sly smile. Taka, on the other hand, tilted her head, perplexed

"'Fire'?" Taka knew what she meant, but not how that applied to now, as if needing to spell it out, Dimitri wiggled a finger in her direction

"How you talked down to them clowns, you had some serious Titan rage etched into your voice, not bad." This answer brought about something Dimitri never expected. Instead of some mature retort from the Titan, she saw her avert her gaze, an expression of shame spliced with a small tinge of red on her cheeks. "W-wait..."

"I hate it when I do that, you know? Lording my superiority over others like I'm somehow better than them," Taka sighed sadly, sitting down opposite Dimitri, who looked ready to spout off an apology with how her posture straightened out. Taka smiled a little, it was sweet of her. "No-No, it's okay, you didn't know that so it was natural to assume you'd figure it out."

"I-I know, but..." Dimitri closed her mouth, humming angrily at herself for doing this. Taka was only trying to help, so she swallowed her pride and stared back at her teammate. "Look, sorry, I should thank you for getting those guys off my case."

"Why were they trying to... you know... ask you to do _'that'_?" The rather inappropriate proposal they spouted off made Taka disgusted, seeing her friend be treated like that. Suddenly, a fist tapped lightly to her forehead, making her jump back a bit

Dimitri was still smiling wickedly. "Don't be mad, Guardians like that come-and-go, most just give up and stick to what they know, rinse and repeat." She sat back, eyeing the ceiling above her. "Day-after-day and by now I don't really care what they say or do, it doesn't matter, why would it?"

"That's a rather toxic way of viewing your situation..." Taka murmured, realizing now why Dimitri was always so reserved when it came to being emotional, say for the time when she asked Ceres about Zane going to Venus weeks ago, that made it clear she wasn't a person who wore her heart on her sleeve. "Your expression says it all, you've been taunted and insulted for so long that like your brother, you're used to it-"

Dimitri visibly twitched at that.

"Strength is nothing but tolerance, Dimi, just resistance to accumulated stress. Our bodies have interesting ways of showing us when we've reached our limits. Anger, sadness, irritation, they're all just flares in the sky, but Dimi you... you've already tolerated so very much you can't even read the signs anymore."

"That's why you can sit here and just chat like nothing at all has occurred." Taka looked to her friend with worry, not pity as before, but genuine concern over her well-being. Reaching over the gap, Taka's hand rested on Dimitri's, making the Hunter twitch again with a perplexed expression. "I told you before if you ever do want to say something, just say it, I'll be here to listen."

There was reluctance in Dimitri's facial features, a large part of her mind scolded her for thinking that would be alright, to dump her problems, her isolation onto Taka like some crutch, it wasn't fair on her, and Dimitri knew herself she was okay, she had gotten used to it... right?

Another part of her, a small, almost insignificant piece of her wanted otherwise. To finally speak out, to let out her frustrations to someone who wasn't just another Guardian or enemy, but a real, genuine friend. Ceres gave that to her, she had friends, a fireteam of all things, and her brother was happy - well happier - with his own group.

"...You make it sound so easy... to... try and say the things I know..." Dimitri was slow, her voice unusually soft and anxious, hiding her gaze under her bangs. "...You and Ceres can sit and talk about this stuff... but... atleast you're not hiding yourself."

Taka felt a little worried, asking her something so personal out of the blue, but she couldn't just allow this to continue, not if there was some way of making it better, just like how CT taught her.

"For a long time I... felt like this copy of everyone... I was a Hunter of the Vanguard, a new girl, I had my connection to the Void which was the only thing that made me unique - whoop de doo -... I never really got along with fireteams, I always stuck to my own gut, most hated a new Guardian that took their own route without orders, mainly because I didn't trust anyone but myself and Ray."

"Hmm." Taka dared not to speak now, nor make any sign of surprise or reason for her to stop talking

A small, ghostly smile graced her lips under her bangs. "Then Shaxx offered my skills up to the Crucible, and... I felt complete. I had a place where it was every Guardian for themselves, I had a team but most strived for selfish glory, while I just... went through the motions, but my movements, how I felt, the tingling sensation of a close match, the bitter taste of defeat, the sheer joy of winning, it made me feel I had found my place."

"Zane's appearance did little to change that, only add more to the life I had found myself addicted to, it came with allies, enemies, as you've seen, and... after the Vault... I was met with anger, hatred, sorrow, that only made me stronger, and their stings turned numb, I... went numb." Her fingers dug into her thigh. "I... I... was afraid of doing the same to Zane, I almost did if not for the things Shadis told me."

"What was that?" Taka finally spoke again, her throat dry all of a sudden

"He told me, you can be whoever you strive to be, good, bad, Human or Guardian. But if you're lost or can't find a reason to continue, take a step back and see all that you have lost, and all that you have left," Those words resounded in Dimitri's mind constantly, doubts and illogical decisions weren't so fuzzy anymore, Taka seemed to agree, her own, her hand lifting Dimitri's chin, their eyes meeting once again. "Huh?"

"I think I understand, this is something you've known for a while, isn't it?" Dimitri nodded once solemnly, so Taka stepped up and moved in beside Dimitri, the girl stiffening a little from how close they were. "I never knew Shadis, but I can see the impact he's had on you, so please, let me be there for you too, whenever you need someone to vent out your frustrations to, I'll be here."

"...Why... why would you want this?" Dimitri shook her head, finding no room left on the couch to move away from Taka, making her cheeks burn a little from the sensitive topic and how vulnerable she's made herself, how could she be so stupid? "I'm just a stupid, headstrong, violence-loving Guardian. So why do you keep doing this? Being near me?"

It was her turn to share, even if only a bit. "The same reason you chose to confide in me, I've made mistakes in my past I'm not proud of, and someone paid the price for me," Taka shook her head, hand resting on Dimitri's shoulder. "I'm fortunate to have met Ceres because then I'd have never found a friend who understands the pain of regret and the difficulty of moving on, so I guess I can confide in you, even if just a bit."

That tipped Dimitri over the line. A warmer, feminine smile gracing her lips as she reached over and wrapped an arm around Taka, holding her softly with a shaky breath, catching the Titan off guard a little, but she quickly returned the embrace, feeling a heavy burden lift from her own shoulders. The two didn't speak, nor did they move for a while, finding the space around them to be just as peaceful.

Under locks of silky-white hair, rose a hushed voice. "...Thank you..."

Resting between strands of blue and against the Hunter's shoulder came another. "...And to you, Dimi..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

A small, sweet story between Taka and Dimitri, these two are awesome how they contrast, but also how they don't in other areas. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2 - Identity

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

**Chapter 2 - Identity**

[Earth, Last City, Downtown]

It was a surprisingly sunny day for Autumn, blessing the Last City with a small remnant of Summer once more. I took this as a prime opportunity to wear something a little less thick. I wore a red hoodie with a blouse underneath, a marigold skirt, black thigh-high socks, and white shoes, Ghost bobbing to my left shoulder with my tagalong's own ghost doing the same.

"Ahh, nice to finally be out of that stuffy tower, I swear, one more report about how one Guardian considered the pros and cons of lobotomy toward Cabal interrogations via soup spoon and I may just stand in front of a Vandal's rifle next time," Artemis whined, swaying back and forth around Ghost. "But why? Why would you do that - why would you do any of that?"

"Oh, believe me, I can think of many ways I couldn't care less," Cayde replied ironically. Clapping his hands together, his blue gaze met mine. "Thanks for this, Ceres, gave us the right excuse to leave the Tower for once, good work."

I quirked a brow, my small smile lifted. "Cayde? What did you say this time? You know Zavala will catch on eventually."

"Ahh, it'll be fine!" He waved off my question, clearly, it was something stupid and filled with holes but I wanted to bring Cayde along for a small trip into the City, given how he's almost never away from the Tower. "Anyway, Ceres, what's the occasion? Did my 'handsome' charm finally get to you?" He put a hand on his chin, trying to look sassy

"Pfft, you wish it were that easy," I playfully shoved him, the two of us parting the way for a few bystanders as we walked and talked. "Honestly, it was my way of thanking you, you know, for the message during the mission to reclaim the Last Array."

"You still remembered that huh?" Cayde asked with genuine surprise, while I nodded, my hand in my pockets, stretching the jacket a bit as I did

"Of course, it was actually what I used to rally Zane and Morbin into working together, while I haven't any clue as to how you knew something like the Black Garden was in play, I still appreciate the nudge in the right direction," He smiled at that, bumping his fist against my shoulder

"A good Hunter never tells - unless he's paid." His remark got a small laugh from the two of us

For a good portion of our day, we walked about the Last City, taking in some sights I've never seen that he told me were interesting to visit, like an intersection where he himself fought during the Battle of Six Fronts to safeguard civilians, Zavala showing up a moment later to send massive waves of Arc flashing down the streets, decimating the House of Devils.

We visited shops and bought ourselves a few things or just goofed off, being kicked out of one store thanks to Artemis and Cayde accidentally setting fire to something that I paid for and apologized profusely while the two cowered behind me and Ghost, it... wasn't fun.

"Feh, always up to something and needin' someone else to save your scrap hide, eh, Cayde?" From above us, legs swaying back and forth on a small balcony came a new voice, sly in tone, but it made Cayde jump, with Artemis widening her shell in shock

Above us was a Hunter. He wore little armor plating, say for the shoulder pads, chestplate, and knee guards. Most of the armor a dark grey with straps crisscrossing on his torso, hands gloved and with fabric wrapped around his bracers. A thick, black cape swayed against his back, torn by battles with light discoloring. His helmet remained a bandana over his mouth with a visor to cover his face and head. In his left hand spun a knife, making it vanish into Void particles, only for it to return again.

"Tevis? The heck you doing here I thought you were on Venus?" Cayde's surprise reverted back, the Hunter hopping down, still spinning the knife, his left hand raised dramatically

"'It's good to see you', I think that's how you greet normal people," Tevis replied coolly, hand raised to slap against Cayde's the two shaking strongly. "Always a rude, lying Exo, aren't you?"

"Always a cheapskate, and a loner, but to be expected," Cayde humored him, myself and Ghost looking to each other, perplexed, then I raised a finger, mouth ajar

"Umm, hi, can we jump back into this group?" My question brought Tevis to look at me, giving me a once-over, then he looked to Cayde, nudging him

"How long was I gone, when did this happen?" When did what happen? I quirked a brow, Ghost looking to Artemis who shook her shell, sighing

"No, she's not, by the Traveller, you two are as bad as each other," Artemis sighed, hovering over to me. "Don't mind him, Ceres, he's dumb, so his Cayde, but I'm less."

"I still don't understand what's going on but okay then," Shrugging without any answer, Tevis turned to me

"Ceres, huh? Didn't think Titans liked us... or Cayde very much, especially Cayde." That made the Exo in question grumble under his breath, quickly backpedaling to my side

"This here is my Rookie's best friend and Fireteam leader, meet the same Guardian that's taken care of the Vex in the Black Garden, guided by yours truly." Cayde complimented me, putting me on the spot as I blushed a little, grinning nervously at the Hunter's intense stare, even if I couldn't see his face. "Ceres, this here's the greatest gambler I know, who also cheats, Tevis, also one of the rare Nightstalkers of the Hunter Vanguard."

"Missing the part where it's only me cheating because your luck is terrible - But yes, nice to meet you," He held his hand out, clearly more polite than Cayde, but equally as strange. I shook his hand, smiling a little more confidently

"Happy to meet you too, Tevis," With a nod, he started to walk past us, raising a hand to wave behind his back

"Well then, Cayde, if you're up for another game, let me know, Ramen's on me this time, got a real big story to share!" Without waiting for Cayde's answer, he vanished into the crowd, leaving the four of us in a state of silence for a moment

"He was... strange, I'm surprised a Nightstalker would show up out of the blue like that," Ghost stated with slight awe, turning back to us. "Other than Dimitri I hardly know of any other users of the Void, say for Sparrow."

"Nightstalkers, like I said, are loners, more so than other Hunters due to their 'strange' connection with the Void, hence why Dimi gets some flak for her abilities in the Crucible, and Español grump is... well a grump, so he doesn't seem to care far as I've seen," Cayde elaborated, rubbing a hand under his chin. "Seriously need a translator for that guy."

"We do, you just don't listen," Artemis countered bluntly, and I held in a laugh as the two started arguing, following me and Ghost as we continued on our shopping trip. But Tevis seems nice, he was the one that taught Dimitri how to use her Void Light, maybe he can tell me more about her someday?

* * *

"-comprarlo entonces." Strange, that sounded like...

The four of us had made it to a strip of stalls constructed down an unused road, reconfiguring the once sleek, bustling city into a quaint, little market, filled with miscellaneous collectibles, hand-crafted items, and food. Banners of an array of colors strung end-to-end.

"Hey, I think I heard Sparrow's voice?" I pointed toward a stall to our left, our eyes navigating the small river of people to find to very distinct characters standing by a stall with many accessories, scarfs, necklaces, bracelets, and numerous other small trinkets to add flavor to your style

The first, someone at my height, a guy wearing tan shorts with an orange-striped shirt, a tooth necklace under a cropped, white jacket, and a silver ring on his index finger. His hair was short back and sides, leaving him with spiky, brown hair and goatee with soft, orange eyes, though his brows were knitted together in deep concentration.

The other male was a foot taller, dressed in a navy tailcoat with the sleeves rolled up, a brown vest top underneath with another dark green shirt under that. He wore jeans leading down to black boots. An Awoken with striking features; Warm-black hair combed back, the dark green highlights more visible in the sunlight. His eyes were a pale green too, I think he likes green.

"You sure? Might it seem... stereotypical?" Harrow contemplated, arms crossed while Sparrow remained rather mellow at what I could only assume had been a lengthy debate over... whatever it was. Just then, Sparrow's eyebrow quirked, turning to see us approaching so he nudged Harrow, the man's expression shifting. "Ah, if it isn't Cayde-6 and Ceres."

"Hey, Harrow, Sparrow," I greeted, Cayde giving them a raised hand, still muttering to Artemis about something. "So, what's going on? You looked lost in thought."

They both nodded. "Yes, our companion here is deciding if he should buy himself a new accessory to freshen his look, so far he has made no progress." Sparrow motioned to the counter, displaying glasses, and monocles of various shapes, and designs

Pursing my lips, I found this situation to be out of my area of expertise, but I wasn't horrid at outfit choices, given what I'm wearing, but that would be a rather bias opinion. Turning to Harrow, I pointed to the eyewear before us.

"Why the sudden want? You look fine without them if you ask me." My honest answer did make him smile with a soft sigh, taking in mine, Cayde's, and Sparrow's appearances, that made the bulb flicker on. "You want something that completes you, like Sparrow's necklace or Cayde's cape?"

"What about my cape?" Cayde asked, looking it over, but he shrugged and continued to explain so elaborate plan to the two ghosts

"Correct, it might seem a little out-of-place, but you yourself have an already outstanding image with that jacket of yours," This old thing? I mean, I like royal red... I didn't really leave without it or my armor so that makes sense I suppose. "Sparrow here has his necklace, hand-crafted too."

"Verdad." Sparrow nodded, then Harrow placed a hand on his chest

"It's a matter of identity, Ceres, something I'm sure you understand is just as important to the wearer as is to those surrounding him or her?" Harrow clarified his reasons. It made sense, as Guardians it was hard to stand out for your own self-image, and when there are thousands of us, who are you other than 'Just another Guardian'?

"I understand, I think I do more than most realize," I smiled, reminiscing for a bit. "Everyone wants to be unique, it's human nature to stand out in your own little ways, mine is simply by how I speak, I'm not some saint where my words sway people's hearts, I just speak my mind and if people agree or disagree is fine by me. Others do it by being the hero or through glory, and some, like you, just want to have a piece that screams 'you', that tells you apart from others, even if your height didn't already help you there."

Pointing to a silver monocle, the frame was simple, but fixed around the gold rim were tiny emeralds, obviously fake, but it added a certain flair to the smooth, elegant frame, a silver chain connected to the temple tip. Harrow examined the piece, fixing it to his face to gain a feel for the new look, while my supportive smile and Sparrow's nod of approval gave him a confident result.

"Hmm... this does feel right in a strange way, and a matching pair with my eyes too..." Harrow murmured into the mirror resting on the counter, the older lady working here giving him a small nod

"Fits you perfectly, young man." We agreed, even Cayde gave him a subtle look, humming at his new look

"It certainly does." Sparrow agreed

A moment later, Harrow handed the woman a generous amount for the new eyewear, himself content to adjust the bridge against his nose while we stepped away from the stall. "Again, you, my friends have helped me in a rather difficult position."

I waved a hand. "Think nothing of it!"

"No hay problema." Sparrow added with a pat to his shoulder, the two of them finally departing down the way me and Cayde came from, a final goodbye from them both. A moment later, Cayde's arm wrapped around my shoulder with a narrowed look of understanding

"Again, Guardian, you never cease to please others, even off duty," I scratched my cheek hesitantly at that

"W-well when I see someone who needs a hand or advice I'm happy enough to offer some help, no matter who it may be, Exo, Human, Awoken, even an enemy maybe," It was a strange conviction, but that was my identity, an illogical, sometimes careless one, but no one ever wishes to be perfect

"Hehe, sure thing, Guardian," He let go, clapping his hands together. "So then! How's about we go for lunch, I'm starving!"

Rolling my eyes, I saw Ghost shake his shell, looking away from Artemis. "No..."

"Please...~" She cooed, nudging him, but that only made him back away

"Stop that."

"Pwease~!" Artemis continued to pester Ghost, bopping her shell against his with a cute hum, and I could only imagine that if Ghost had a face he'd be beet red by now. "Pwease Ghost~!"

"Caaaayde! Make her stop!" Ghost begged for his aid, but by now he was hanging upside down from a lamppost, waving his arms toward the left street

"Hurry up, delivery doesn't travel through here during rush hour and don't even get me started on wait times if we take too long!" He was a complete child sometimes, makes me wonder how the Vanguard can put up with him constantly up to something? Mysteries of the universe

"Come on, Ghost," I motioned for the two to follow, sniggering a little as Artemis kept pestering him

"OKAY, FINE! But. Just. This. Once." Ghost floated beside me with an angry huff, Artemis' sitting atop his shell with a happy hum while he bobbed along

"Onward to lunchtime, Little Light!" I could see the smoke from here and my laughter certainly didn't help his confidence in being a steed. Never in my life did I expect to say 'I saw a ghost give a ghost a piggyback ride'

What a strange day.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Another funny chapter with familiar faces and a new one! Ceres is fun to write since she's a passenger for this craziness. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Tale of Sorrow

Taka and Ceres are called upon by the Vanguard for an important meeting, one that will put a heavy burden on Ceres' shoulders.


	4. Chapter 3 - Tale of Sorrow

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

**Chapter 3 - Tale of Sorrow**

[Tower, Hall of Guardians, Last City]

It was dark out, yet for a strange reason, myself and Taka were asked to come to the Hall to have an important meeting, saying it was urgent. We didn't think much of it, but it did make us wonder since no one else seemed to be working at the monitors for a moment, instead, when we came into the slightly darkened room, we saw more than just the Vanguard.

Inside, Morbin stood with Ikora, his arms crossed next to a new Warlock, bearing the mark of the Hidden, wearing the same equipment as Morbin, Nemisis Plain with the trench coat being black with a white vest and a fancy, multicolored circular symbol on the chest. His helmet off to reveal another Exo, and... it was strange how similar the two were, with this Exo having a purely white paint-job with violet eyes and mouth glow.

"That's Vlad-12, he can be pretty mellow so don't be too nervous if he's staring at you or into space, he does that sometimes." Taka whispered assuringly to me. I nodded, then saw that Sparrow was also here next to Cayde with Harrow too

"Hey, nice of you to join us, ladies, welcome to the most depressing meeting tonight." Cayde sounded just as thrilled as ever about work

"Let's get serious people." Zavala disregarded Cayde, now turning his attention to all of us. "Now, this meeting is of the utmost importance, and involves all six Guardians present, excluding the Vanguard."

"Recently," Ikora brought up a hologram of... the Vault of Glass? And a video feed. "We have received troubling news that a Fireteam investigating the House of Winter's attempts to breach the Archive for any remaining data... has perished."

"What?" Sparrow unfolded his arms, looking startled by this news, while I and Taka shared a shocked expression

"It's true, much as I hate to admit it, we lost three Guardians with only a single ghost to share the story," Cayde sighed

"Where's this ghost?" Ghost asked him, with Artemis turning on the video feed

"She's recovering from the loss of her own Guardian, honestly looked like she'd seen a real phantom, even muttered about 'a being in brass', which... until she gave us this video..." The feed began to play again, but without any sound

The video was murky with all the acidic rainfall, but between fast cuts and flashes of gunfire, a strange, almost shiny form glided through some shots, one shot showing a Guardian pinned to the wall with a brass set of claws piercing his chest. The next scene was of a Warlock, probably the ghost's Guardian since he grabbed her and threw the ghost high away from where a being, far too human in appearance to be a Vex teleported before the Warlock.

Seconds later, the Warlock held up his hand with a pin, and the screen faded to static and fire. But the video rewound to the appearance of said Vex. It stood like a human, coated in brass armor with a single, glowing red eye and a strange rifle in its hands. It was like some form of Rogue Guardian.

"What the hell was that?" Morbin grumbled all our questions, with Ikora sighing

"We are unsure, it was not a Guardian as the report from the Warlock, Grain. His ghost described they shot it where a Vex would normally protect, yet it didn't falter, instead it... walked toward them," Ikora even sounded perplexed, it could have been a trick of the eye, but fear in situations like combat wouldn't really affect anyone unless it was severe

"Whatever this 'thing' is, it's signature matches with that of the Vault of Glass... while I do not wish to see Guardians risk their lives in the enemy's domain, this time, it's personal," Is Zavala serious? If what he was implying was correct, then... "Starting tomorrow evening, the six of you, chosen by the Vanguard shall proceed with a Raid on the Vault of Glass, to strike against the Vex where they are most defended."

The room was dead silent, not a single one of us could come up with any real argument or reply to that. He was truly serious, the six of us would... Raid the Vault! I... can we? Is that even possible? Is that why Zane isn't here? Did Cayde not tell him?

"¿En serio?" Sparrow asked, I think? "Why us, of all other Guardians to ask?"

"Well, there are plenty of others who would rush at the chance to be the first batch of Guardians to take down the Vault, but that's why we chose directly without anyone knowing until 'after' we send you on your way," Cayde grinned confidently. "All six of you are some of the best we've seen in a while, not bad and not so experienced you're blinded too easily by the big haul at the end, which is undoubtedly a good motivator, but this is serious, trust me, focus is what keeps people who can enter and leave, alive."

"Together, there is no doubt in our minds that the six of you can do what so many have fallen short to do, together, the six of you can bring closure to those who have fallen or been forgotten by time and memory." Zavala assured us without a shred of doubt or reason to be concerned with our flaws

"The Vault of Glass is a wound in time, a landmark to the Guardians. Only those we've seen prove more than just mere legend and pride can possibly succeed in dealing a detrimental blow to the Vex Collective, that is why we have no worries other than for your safety within the world of these machines."

"Of course, there are only two things left to agree to," Cayde raised a finger, pointing it to all of us. "Who will lead you? And who will leave?"

"If one of you wishes to be replaced, we will not hold it against you for being unsure, but if you do, we will lose out on one of our best." Zavala agreed, sounding impassive about whoever may leave, I guess that's understandable, you can't show your disappointment in their absence, but you can't just force them into such a high-priority mission either

"Well, if I can speak freely on my part," Morbin? Of all people I didn't expect him to- "I will be apart of this Raid, but only if our leader is Ceres-" W-What!? Why me? "-Call me bias, but I won't have it any other way, no 'ifs' or 'buts'."

"Wha-" I was now looking between them all, seeing Taka grin, nudging my shoulder

"I have to agree, can't think of anyone else here who can think as you can." Taka too? But why, why were they...

"You may be newer than most of us here, but, confío en ti." Sparrow had a hand to his chest, nodding once. "For you, I will give my life in battle."

"Rather chivalrous of you," Harrow motioned with a plane smile. "You shouldn't doubt your capabilities, Ceres, your way of planning even in the toughest of situations has done alot for the City and other Guardians too, hardly something to consider a flaw on your part."

"I know little of you, but Morbin has spoken highly of your abilities, and while I don't fully understand your... connection with _'that'_ Hunter, if the others have seen potential in you, I shall agree with their vote." Even an Exo I've only just met was in agreement? And 'that' Hunter, he meant Zane, didn't he?

"So, what is your say, Guardian?" I turned my head to Zavala, himself looking deep into my very soul for an answer.

_"This was the greatest trial yet for all of us."_ I turned my head to Harrow and Sparrow

_"I would be the one entrusted with their lives, against time itself."_ I then turned it to Taka, Vlad, and Morbin

_"They put their faith in me, a Guardian who was still new to the world, despite what I've learned and seen." _Bringing my gaze back to Zavala, I raised an unwavering expression, my eyes ablaze with a reinforced vow to see this done, no matter if my life is to be taken, I wouldn't fail them

"I'll lead them into the Vault, we'll smash our way through their defenses and crush the heart of the Vault, no one else will have to die down there," Without hesitation or time to think things through, I took up my oath to be their guiding light through this Raid, until the very end of it all. "That is... if you will have me as your leader?"

"We just took a vote, duh." Morbin sounded unimpressed with that response but shrugged

"Like I once told Dimi, you lead we'll shoot." Taka winked playfully

"Isn't this great, love it when a plan comes together." Cayde sounded chipper about it too

"Then it's settled, starting tomorrow, the six of you will depart for the Vault of Glass, destroy the Mind that controls their Underworld and deal a major blow to the Vex Collective." Ikora enforced the mission's objective

"Take the time to prepare, Guardians, and bring all the strength of your Light with you." Zavala encouraged us all. It wouldn't be easy, if anything, it was to be far worse than the Black Garden could ever be, but we'll find a way through

* * *

[Tower, Last City, Earth]

"Well, that was certainly surprising." You can say that again Ghost. I mean... The. Vault of Glass, and I'm the one they wanted to lead them! "You shouldn't be so surprised, despite you lack of experience you happen to be very smart."

"You always this good at compliments?" I giggled, jogging back up the stairs into the plaza

"For my Guardian, of course." Heh, good answer Little Light. "Please, don't do that."

With a small laugh, I decided to make a B-line for the accommodations again, if not for the shadow leaning against the wall of the Postmaster. "Hey, Ceres."

"Ah - G-geez, Zane, thanks for the free heart attack," I exhaled heavily, seeing him look at me with a simple smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I do night ops alot, and... I wanted to talk to you if you don't mind?" He offered, his hand held out to the staircase leading to the Traveler's Walk, a nice garden that led to some more accommodations and to the upper levels of the Tower

"I have some time, why not?" In agreement, the two of us took a stroll together up the stairs, with Ghost appearing

"I'll go wait for Taka, goodnight." Ghost soon departed, leaving me and Zane alone to the empty night strip down the garden toward the railing overlooking the mountains past the wall, still an amazing view, especially at night with only the lanterns and stars to light the way

"Amazing, isn't it?" Zane breathed, feeling relaxed while he stared off toward the horizon. "I heard Chrome Dome gave you some advice on Light Augmentation?"

"Yeah, he did. Arc can boost speed, Solar for strength and Void for endurance, I didn't believe Light could do that." I beamed, finding that experience to be insightful, new possibilities and routes were completely opened to me now because of it. "The Light really is amazing!"

"I... yeah, it is," His response was soft, mellow even

Tapping the rail for a moment, I yawned a little. "Before I drift off while standing, what was it you wanted-"

"I don't want you to go down into the Vault of Glass." Well, he was obviously concerned with - W-What did he... how did he know? "I had Cayde tell me since I was the last of my fireteam, I told him and Ikora to tell me when someone would be going back down there. And so I can stop them from doing so."

The once peaceful atmosphere enveloping us dissipated, my body turned completely to the still unwavering Hunter, his body hunched over with his arms against the railing.

"Zane, you... you can't be serious, right?" I turned back to face him with an expression of disbelief, of all people to say that. He should be wanting us to do this, for all of his friends. "You of all people would object? Why? We've handled powerful Vex before."

"We barely survived against Chronos, and I'm sorry Ceres, but Atheon, the Templar and Gorgons, they are nothing if not dangerous," Zane reinforced, his voice twisted like his face, terror, and worry. "They can all do what Chronos could if you get hit with the Oracles' power you're gone! Forever, no one would remember you... I... I'd forget my best friend ever existed."

I threw my hand in defiance, my face depicting disappointment with anger laced in my words. "So you're saying you rather have the Vex continue their plans, to eventually bring their simulations into a reality!?" I shook my head, frowning back at him. "I'm sorry, but if I and my team have a chance to stop this, I'm going, with or without your approval."

"They'll kill you all!" He... yelled at me? That honest, kind person... he was gone, just this angry, unstable Guardian who has been down there and came back alive. Without warning, he had made his way over to me, grabbing me by the sides of my shoulders. "We were ready! We knew what was down there and we lost everything! I could only watch at the people who taught me, learned with me, laughed and cared with me, _die!_"

He suddenly shuddered away, lowering his hands as he stumbled away from my star-stricken face, my eyes didn't blink once. "I couldn't do anything but run... I... I watched as the girl who I saw like a... mother... die... right at the foot of freedom..."

His right fist was clenched so tightly I gasped seeing thick, dark drops hit the ground from between his fingers. "Summer... Marco... Shadis... Eva-2... Echo... all but me..."

"Zane." Rika appeared, and I just felt so alone, seeing as Ghost wasn't with me, I only felt helpless and without anyone to turn to in this situation, the one that always did that was... fighting with me

"...play it..." At his hollow reply, Rika blinked, before projecting a recording she had, and of a scene, no one has ever seen. "You need to know... know what that place did to us."

* * *

[Templar's Well, Vault of Glass, Venus]

[Zane's POV]

It was cold again, just sitting there in my arms was Summer, her body was a layer of coldness that met no equal, even to that of the Cosmodrome's snow, my hands were as stained crimson as the cubic, grey stone under us. She wasn't speaking, not now, seeing as she kept her eyes glued to me, that brightness beginning to trickle as if it were her own blood, while that same smile I've known remained intact, even now as I felt my soul turn to shambles, my hands trying to stop the bleeding, while Rika did everything I begged her to, even against her truthful words, for once, I just wanted her to lie and say she could fix it, fix all that occurred in such a small window of horror.

"...z-Zane...you h-h-have to...g-go." Summer was barely able to squeeze the words out, yet I didn't want to leave, I couldn't now, I refused to follow her order this time, I...I needed to

"Keep trying, Rika, I'm not done yet!" I yelled, applying pressure on her wound, in the back of my mind I knew it was useless, she was dying and I could do nothing, yet...would anyone just give up on the person who gave them a reason to live in this world? I couldn't. "Shut up and sit still, I -We're going home, stop talking like its over!"

"...Zane..." Her soft hand was no longer warm like always, it was cold against my cheek, or was that my tears? Maybe both? But she turned my head to face her gently, even as her hand remained, shaking with each second wasting her remnant energy. "If you do...I-I will get y-you killed too...the V-Vex..."

"Please stop saying that!" I couldn't keep my tears back, I didn't want to, I didn't want her to go! "I won't lose you too! Please...please don't leave me..." My head was bowed, yet her hand moved again to pat me on the head, ruffling my hair again though probably leaving blood too

"It's okay...I'm not going far...j-just a little closer to you now..." Her hand fell, moving to rest against my chestplate, her hand shaking to hold, while a small pool of blood formed by my knees now, the circumference continuing to grow. "I'll be... r-right here, still making you... smile."

Her eyes were losing their details, her vision looking unfocused, but her smile made its way to Rika. "Take care...of...of him..."

"..." She dipped her shell, if she could cry, I doubt she'd be any better than me, even as I lost the will to stop the blood, only able to shakily wrap my arms around her, feeling hers drape over my shoulders

"I don't want to go... I want to stay... please..." I sniffled into her chest, her hand pressed to my head as she hushed me like a child, but I continued to cry into her arms

"I know, but only a little longer... okay...? I... want to... see you... but... I c-can only feel you... j-just remember, re-remember what I-i told you..._ Take Action, Zane,_" My heart sank faster into darkness, my Light all but dimmed to nothingness. "Zane? Where are you, I... can't see right."

"I'm here! I always am," My hand pressed to where her heart rested, the beating all but faded away now, and my voice caught in my throat. "I'll always be here..."

"I... I'm... glad... we met... y-you... and... I..." Her hand fell from my locks, and I felt her relax into my arms lifelessly, while mine on grew tighter, while Rika rested against my neck

"...Summer...? Come back... come back..." I gently nudged her, but nothing. ". . . . . ."

In the depths of the Vault of Glass, if you could listen closely, you'd hear the damned soul that remained of six, scream into the endless abyss in agony, the howls of their heart, shattering for miles under the crust of Venus for what would be an eternity.

* * *

[Present Day]

"On that day. The tower witnessed only a single ship returning, a single Guardian covered in blood, his armor torn to shreds, fall to his knees before dozens of others, his face stained with tears that fell from his cold, lifeless eyes. The Raid on the Vault of Glass failed, and the immortalized title of 'The Worst One' rung for months on end since that day for me, mostly among the veterans and those that knew them closely."

"Zavala threatened to banish me from the Tower, to wander aimlessly from the Last City until death or some other fate would claim me, I never spoke during it all, even as Sloane threatened to kill me over her best friend's death, I wanted her to do it, to kill me, maybe then I could hold her warm hand again, see her smile and make any situation bright, but how can I now...when she isn't here beside me? What was there left for The Worst One then death?"

"Z-Zane..." Tears fell from my eyes, even while I tried in vain to stop, yet my heart felt so... _crushed_, I... I was yelling with my best friend, he was trying to warn me like he probably tried to do for his friends before, and they never came back. I looked up to him and yet I was just disregarding everything that happened to his friends like everyone else, I felt sick. It took him yelling at me to realize that. "I didn't know, I... I don't..."

"They saved me though," Huh? I raised my ashamed head to him, seeing his smile pierce his shaken face, even while he trembled before me. "My little sister, Cayde, Ikora, Shaxx, even Amanda, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be here, I... would still be haunted by my mistakes, something I can easily hide."

"But you-" He raised his hand, stopping me, but it shook in the air, and without warning I clasped my hands with his, holding onto his hand tightly with all my might. "Please don't feel that it was your fault, the Vex... they did this, not you."

The Vex took so much from him, all his hope and dreams were crushed by their might, but I won't let it do the same to anyone anymore. "I'll stop them, I promise, I'll take all their memories, all your sorrow, and destroy Atheon!"

He seemed visibly star-struck by that, the one answer he didn't expect, but no amount of pity would change the fates of his friends, but I could give him the closure he needed, destroying the Vex and giving them the vengeance they deserve, for them, Zane and his Fireteam, I'll avenge them all.

"Please... I... I won't stop you," Zane whispered, his head low while I held back the urge to comfort him while tears fell from under his locks to the shadowy ground below. "I can't lose you too... you mean too much to me... so... please, come back... promise me you'll come back."

"I will, cross my heart," I held his hand in my palms for a short moment, seeing him smile with a tear-filled gaze toward me tore me from the inside, seeing the Hunter that taught me so much, who assured me when I was lost, just... broken, I had no right to be anything other than sorry for him, it couldn't have been easy at all

Slowly, my hands slipped into the cool night, my body turning quickly, I couldn't bear to see him fall to his knees, softly crying like a child after all he's done for me. I didn't see that as him being weak, not when he's been holding on for so long, just to see someone he cared for leave him again, even if it was only for the Raid, those thoughts and horrible images wouldn't go away until I was done. I needed to be strong, lest I taint the vow I made.

"Ceres!" I froze at his voice. "Take it!" I turned my head back toward him, hearing the soft scrape of metal slide toward me, tapping against my foot with a familiar aura around it. It was Hard Luck! I picked the weapon up, finally feeling the grip in my hands while I lowered it to my side, viewing the kneeling Hunter. "When you're in trouble, that gun will always give you luck in the toughest of situations."

"Thank you, Zane." I smiled thoughtfully, sliding the gun in an empty holster strapped to my thigh, turning back toward the monumental archway and passing through, wiping away my stray tears, frowning to steel my nerves for him, for Zane, not just the City, I'm doing this for him. "I'll end this, bet on it."

With that, I moved past Dimitri, her arms crossed while she leaned her head against the wall, sighing while flicking something from her cheek. She can keep him company until this is over, I don't want him to be alone right now either, but... no, shaking my head, I steadily moved for the Vault. I need to stay focused, I can do this, me, Taka, Morbin, Harrow, Vlad-12, Sparrow; We'll bring the Vault of Glass down no matter what happens.

Stopping just at the console to access my Vault, I found my hand frozen over the keypad, seeing Hard Luck within my vision for the longest time. Knitting my lips together, I replaced the sidearm I already had, deciding to keep Hard Luck, a sad smile lingering with my left hand gently brushing the side of the gun.

"Together, like always."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Man, this one hit me deeply while writing the small scene with Zane and Summer, even the drama between Zane and Ceres was something. Truly, we may be immortal, but our minds can never just heal. Anyway, first raid and I have no idea how this will pan out since I've never done VOG or written something of its caliber, but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Vault of Glass - Forged In Light

The Raid on the Vault of Glass has begun, and the team led by Ceres must find their way through the doorways protecting the Vex's darkest construct. Can they manage the Guards? And what of the 'Templar' that supposedly guards the second door to the Vault itself?


	5. Chapter 4 - VoG: Forged In Light

_We're getting straight into the fray, and I will try my best with the VOG, I've never done the raid so this will be strange to write without first-hand experience, but I'll give it my all. I hope you enjoy the drama and darkness ahead._

* * *

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

**Chapter 4 - Vault of Glass: Forged In Light**

[Waking Ruins, Ishtar Sink, Venus]

The Vault of Glass.

That day I saw it while traversing Venus for the Gate Lord stuck with me. Among this ruined jungle sat the large, circular-bowl doorway into the Vex Underworld, a literal hell for those that entered, like... Zane's team, they all perished down here too. Among the U-formed cliffs that held the key to opening the gateway into that maw. How many times have I passed this looming crypt, filled with remnants of those long forgotten by the Oracles at work, the Templar and Gorgons Zane had mentioned, they could all just as easily erase us from time.

If we went down there, we would have no control over the stream of time, this was the Vex's Underworld, something far more dangerous than the Sol Divisive, and just as forboding as Chronos was. I didn't talk to Zane or Dimitri before we left, I couldn't have their worries weighing on my mind now, not when it could cost me, I just needed to move forward.

"-eres, Ceres?" I jumped a little from Taka's touch, finally sound came flooding back to my senses. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought," I answered, seeing the rest ready themselves among the mounds of rock and grass, the Vex marching along the valley, thankfully not targetting us yet

_~The Vault is a virtual realm used by the Vex as a testing ground to manipulate reality through the use of ontological warfare, as opposed to their realistic simulations~_ Ikora began over our coms, the six of us standing by to listen closely. _~Inside, the Vex have control over what can and can't be, if you allow it, you may be lost to time forever~_

"~I AM VERY MUCH AFRAID!~" Morbin/Kreig yelled with a hand raised, while Vlad tapped a hand to his Scout Rifle, marked with gold and white, Nameless Midnight.

"Is there any way through the Gate? We seem to have no clear sign from here." Vlad insisted, with Ikora mumbling to someone for a moment

_~I see... I have sent to your ghosts a recording of the last team to enter the Vault of Glass, they have details that may prove of use to you inside. From this point forward our connection will be limited, I trust you all to make it back safely~_ Ikora informed us, before adding one last thing. _~Good luck, Guardians~_

Once the transmission cut off, we were left with Ghost appearing before us.

"Well, that was... unexpectedly easy." Harrow voiced are thoughts exactly, and with a slight separation of his shell, Ghost looked to me

"I have the recordings... amazing to think that the Vanguard had these and never told anyone," Ghost sounded confused with a hint of awe at what the recordings contained, keeping us in suspense. "I guess they really never wanted anyone going here..."

"After what happened, I'm not surprised, given who gave them the recordings." While my helmet hid my glare well, my visor stared back at Vlad carefully

"Another word that even remotely connects with Zane and I'll personality make sure you wish the Vex just killed you now." Acid seeped from every syllable I uttered, so potent that I heard him muffle a grunt, while the air grew thick

"Los silbidos de llama, quite unnerving." Sparrow gulped, while Taka cleared her throat

"Ghost, if you would?" At her offer, Ghost nodded and flashed a pale blue for a second, static playing from his shell for a moment

_Shadis - Okay... why am I recording this? Was it not your job to monitor our findings?_

_Eva - True, but you seem far more... well, I just think my time is spent better on keeping a Hobgoblin from rupturing our insides, don't you?_

_Zane - She's lying! She just hates doing boring work!_

I heard Zane's voice... he sounds just like he always is, and the Exo female's voice, and the male's voice too. Who were they? Well, I should listen more to find out I guess.

_Eva - I can do both, you tout! *Sound of running*_

_Zane - Ah! Summer, help me!_

_Shadis - *Groans* Okay... Echo 01 of the Vault of Glass Raid. My name is Shadis of Fireteam Caelus. It's members; Our leader Summer, then there's me, Eva-2, Echo, Marco, and Zane. These logs are for those that wish to brave this Underworld of the Vex, and in hopes, you can survive what lurks down here _

_Shadis - Let me start with the most obvious question on anyone's mind. How do I open the gateway? Well, it's rather simple, there are three rings that construct a spire within the middle of the cliffs, all three must be active simultaneously without any interruptions, but you cannot, under any circumstances allow the guards, Black Minotaurs called 'Praetorians', if they touch the ring, it will reboot_

"Well, that sounds just-" Morbin was soon interrupted

_Shadis - They are far more aggressive than normal Minotaurs and will stop at nothing to keep you out, believe me, spending forty-five minutes being used like a ragdoll is not pleasurable in the slightest. Anyway, good luck, and hopefully this will help_

The transmission stopped.

"-Utterly horrific." Morbin drawled

I took a small breath, raising Stranger's Rifle tightly between my fingers. "Alright, we'll split into three teams. Taka and Harrow, you two take the left plate," they nodded in agreement. "Morbin and Vlad, you both take the far right plate." Stepping toward the vanguard, my gaze lingered eerily on the doorway. "Myself and Sparrow will handle the central plate."

"You heard her, ~SMASH THE SYSTEM~!" Morbin wailed with his arm raised, throwing a CLG into a small group of docile Vex, followed by a flash of purple. By now he had already taken the lead faster than any Warlock should, and with more gusto than a Titan. Vlad's shoulders slumped, Nameless Midnight lowered in his hand

"Ugh... great." He complied with my command and shambled toward the path of carnage ahead of us, one of those Praetorians thrown over the rising cliff while on fire, the buckshot reverberating off the Ishtar cliffs

We didn't spend a long time making our way to the plates, following the same triggering system as the Gate Lord, I stood in the center of the brass ring, a circular grid of code erecting around me while Sparrow sat top one of the rectangular pillars encompassing the ring, all while my eyes lingered on the Vault's doorway, just beyond it was a foreboding and strange place, and we were minutes away from entering it, these 'tough' Minotaurs weren't so much a threat until up close, but it never reached that point given our powerful weaponry.

"Sparrow? I wanted to ask, why did the Vanguard decide to put you in this Raid team if you don't mind my asking?" I was curious, I knew Vlad was a Hidden so he was well-equipped for a mission like this, Harrow was also very experienced as a Warlock from how Taka and Dimitri spoke highly of him

His head never turned toward me, focusing more down the scope of his black and blue sniper inquisitively. "I am one of few Guardians stationed on Mercury, the Vex having terraformed the whole planet into a machine, el bosque infinito," Again he spoke in Spanish, but 'el' meant 'The', and 'infinito' must mean 'Infinity' or 'Infinite'

"I've heard of the Infinite Forest, it's like the Vault, a machine the Vex have complete manipulation of reality within?" Again, he nodded once, the recoil of the sniper brought him back slightly, the shot having made a sharp_ 'Ting' _against the target with a satisfying pull on the slide afterward to eject the casing

"La regla allí, no Guardian other than Osiris has gone in but has yet to return, so I will search, Hidden help but no by much, afraid of upset their commanders," Suddenly, his solemn tone jumped into surprise, head pivoted my way. "La puerta...!"

My own body swiveled around, taking in the sight of code dispersing into the ground and air with a powerful jolt from the stone underneath our feet. Down within the basin of the cliffs was a massive spire just like all the others, producing a large, white beam of code from the top, striking the doorway's center.

"Seems we did it..." We turned our attention toward the rest, some of them had burn marks on their armor alongside scratches, clearly, we had the safer plate while they handled the majority on their end. Taka jabbed my left bicep. "Lucky you, taking the safer plate."

"I-I didn't know! Geez," Scoffing at her lame retort, the six of us felt the ground shift again with more vibrations. The Vault Door sunk inward three times, the bottom rim of brass slowly sliding upwards to reveal many brass bars crisscrossing inside, the plating condensed atop of each other, revealing the circular gateway into the depths of a cave system filled with vegetation and walls of stone and metal. "This is it... the gateway's opened."

"After months we finally get a crack at it," Sparrow hummed with worry. "Seems too easy."

"So was every mission before, and here we are, let that be a good omen for us now." Harrow assured us, all following my lead toward the steps into the Vault, a strong pull of the wind dragged us closer to... nothing? No sound or sign of Vex, just... emptiness

_~I've made scans of the cave system ahead, but... there's nothing, I can't even tell what time it is down there - Like something is distorting my sensors~_ Ghost informed us

_~Time is dead to the Vex, just like most things they encounter~_ CT murmured too with apprehension

There was really nothing more to say, we had no idea what lay in waiting for us, say for the recordings of Fireteam Caelus, they would be our guide through this unknown threat. I took the first step beyond the groan of metal above, followed by Vlad moving ahead of me, his head looking around at the inner mechanism of the doorway, inthralled by wonder.

"To think I'd finally see it for myself... to finish what you began," What did he mean by that? With a scoff, he shook his head clear of that wonder he shared, a hand against something under his bracer. "I'll rewrite what that fool lacked the guts to do himself."

It had only been fifteen minutes, but he was already starting to get under my skin, but I needed to remain focused, I could let it slide for now, just until we make it back alive.

"You make it sound like you were here." Morbin questioned, the Exo stopping to look back at us from down a flight of stairs

"Because I'm the reason they managed to get through the door, if not they'd have spent longer trying to crack the seal," That wasn't what I was expecting for an answer. Vlad didn't add to the subject, instead, he pressed on with us all finally gathering the courage to delve deeper into the depths, the light of Venus slowly consumed the artificial light of Vex

How was Vlad connected to Fireteam Caelus? Were one of them his friend?

* * *

[The Trial of Kabr, Ishtar Sink, Venus]

The route down into the Vault was narrow and damp, many pools of rainwater slipped through cracks made by rock scraping up against the Vex architecture, allowing vines and other flora to fester in the dark depths of the caverns. After passing through a small fissure, the six of us came out into a large pathway along a cliff-face, facing the black void below, a murky, white hue clouding what awaited beyond massive, dark brass walls, vines strung across the gap.

"That's a long way down," Morbin commented warily, head peeking over the edge, just beyond the ravine was another pathway heading downward, past a... chest? It was rusted and looked worn from time spent in isolation

Taka walked up to it and pried the lock off, the lid sliding up and revealing a stash of Glimmer with a few strange, glowing rocks and a collection of purple engrams, our once wary, the tense atmosphere had reverted to surprise upon finding the loot stashed in plain sight. Taka herself threw an engram to each of us, Sparrow's smacking him in the face and knocking him over the edge of the ravine.

"Hijo de puta!" He bellowed, engram clutched between his arms as his body sailed into the darkness below

"Oh crap!" Taka winced, the five of us shudder at the sounds of screams, followed by many broken bones and unnerving crunches in other places. Floating above the edge was his ghost, Torus, a bronze and gold ghost with a spherical shell instead of the normal one

**_*Fwoosh*_**

He was back again, arms crossed while holding his engram away from Taka, grumbling something in Spanish while ultimately ignoring us while proceeding further into the Vault. Morbin couldn't restrain a mirthful laugh while tailing him, Taka looking to me then to the engram in her hands, almost as though she just saw a ghost.

"Hey," I pat her shoulder, holding my hand out to her. "He's fine, it wasn't your fault."

"I know, still feel kind of bad though," Taka took my hand generously, both of us storing our engrams with a flick of our wrists, CT and Ghost taking care of them both, then Taka winced. "Ouch, I know - I know, CT, 'I need to be careful', you can be a little too cautious sometimes."

"I know the feeling, believe me," I mused

_"What does that mean?"_ Oh nothing, Little Light. _"...Stop that..." _Nope!

"We should continue moving, no telling how far this place goes down," Vlad alerted us from the cavern ahead, Harrow taking point with Sparrow and Morbin, keeping the two from butting heads while shaking his own, clearly not liking being the babysitter. "We got fortunate now, but once we find the way into the Vault itself there won't be a second chance to come back."

"We know, come on, Taka." I motioned the two to follow, leaving behind the one grain of fortune left behind by Guardians long since gone

I stopped. My senses shivered a little when I turned away from the pathway. Craning my neck around, I looked toward the steep walls and unknown veil of mist across from us, and this feeling in my head, it was like someone was gazing right back at me, unblinking without any movement or notion they were there.

"What happened to us moving?" I was scared out of my trance by Taka tapping my back, the presence was gone a moment later, but that still didn't convince me something wasn't watching us, and it was certainly not a Vex

The six of us made our way down slopes and over massive chasms that ran deep under Venus, the amount of mass that had been hollowed out was astounding, and the Vex citadel's overall size only became more apparent. For as far as my eyes could track, the nothingness spanned far into Venus, yet it somehow felt unnatural since the Darkness Zone crept in, the feeling wasn't like pressure or chill like many times before. The air smells of iron, the energy in the air had a buzz or jolt to it. That sinister presence from before now circulated all of us, sometimes stronger when I looked in certain directions.

Our bodies hugged chunky blocks that protruded from the walls, using them to scale down toward a new location. Massive pillars of metal acted like an archway between the open area and another Vault door in the far back, ahead were two large pillars not connected to the ceiling. The whole arena was cubic in nature, with walls separating the space into a lower pool of white light, the middle ground and several elevated platforms near us and the back, a spot over a large chasm housing a conflux.

Circling the entire thing were a multitude of platforms, all vacant for the moment, but my guess is they served as Hobgoblin sniper posts, even the large diving-board like platform we stood by had a clear view of the whole of 'Templar's Well', home of what I can assume is whatever the 'Templar' Zane described is.

I stopped dead in my tracks, between where Morbin and Sparrow sat was a very familiar spot of smooth, white stone, it looked no different than anywhere else in this unusual place, but... I could see the faint stain of... red, so clearly hidden under the veil of dust and time. I knelt down, memories of that recording from Zane played out before my anguished gaze.

"Ceres?" Taka's voice called to me, but I was too busy looking down on the scene that played as though no time had passed, even this white, firefly drifted around my hand as if it has seen it all too

"This was where..." I choked on my words, finding my throat to be parched. "...Summer."

"Hmph, why is it that he had to go down here instead, why did he have to be the one to come back." Vlad murmured, lost in thought by the edge of the cliff, while my hand slowly balled into a fist

"What is your problem?" I stood back up, all eyes on us say for Vlad. "I don't get any of you people, the ones that treat Zane as though he came back from this place with a smile on his face spouting off about how he _killed_ his friends, what the hell is wrong with all of you?"

"What's wrong with all of us? Or what's wrong with me?" Vlad turned around, arms to his sides. "What I don't get is why they believed bringing a Guardian who was still fresh to this world was a good idea. Why, why didn't they bring me? Why that useless coward over me, an Exo with years of combat experience, who learned with Summer under an Iron Lord how to utilize our Light with Enhance, Connection, and Unity?"

Vlad stepped over to me, jabbing a finger against my Crest of the Alpha Lupi, and I could envision his glare, cold and filled with raw hatred toward Zane, and maybe even me. "So tell me, _Ceres_, how was it fair they had to die for a coward like him to run away!?"

I pushed his hand away gently, I wanted to scream at him, to just... do something to make him stop bad-mouthing Zane, but he too had lost someone down here, he had every right to try and pin the blame on someone, and that was Zane, unfortunately. Sighing softly, I looked down at the spot Zane held his closest friend a final time, feeling something surge deep inside me.

"Zane sat here, he held Summer as she bled out in his arms... he tried, he begged her to move, to stand and escape this place together... but... she didn't, because she knew he'd die down here too if he tried, despite all the odds this wasn't something he could beat," It hurt to spill this secret, but Vlad deserved to know, they all did

My head was low, but I heard Vlad gasp a little, with the others giving their own mixed movements of culture shock. I continued. "Summer knew she wasn't going to escape this place, but... she'd make sure he did, not to suffer ridicule or live with the failure of leaving them all behind, but for us."

"'Us'?" Harrow echoed, a hand on his chin

"He had these recordings of their attempt within the Vault of Glass, even if they died, so long as Zane, the fastest, most adaptive due to his naive nature back then, if he could find a way back, he could give us the ability to see the Vex's plans before they sprung them upon us, we could outplay the Vex like no one ever could before," My arms fanned out, motioning to all of us proudly, a resonating sensation in my heart as I spoke. "Summer... she wanted him to live so that someday, Guardians like us, who were all affected by their deaths in some way could finish what they started, who could put an end to all this sorrow."

"I may not know you all too well as others, but I can see that we aren't just here for our work against the Darkness, we, in a way, were affected by what the Guardians down here did," I pointed to Sparrow. "You've seen what the Vex can do, so you were compelled to come here and discover more, to understand why those that perished down here never came back, why... no one can remember them."

"...How did you...?" Sparrow couldn't formulate a response, his reasons for being on Mercury gave me an idea he's been here for that reason, just like how Osiris vanished, he wanted to know more

"Taka and Morbin," The two looked up at me. "Both of you knew someone from Fireteam Caelus, I don't know the connection, but this was about more than just doing what's right, you wanted closure for not being there, despite never being at fault."

Morbin grumbled. "~THIS. IS. PAINFUL!~ It's creepy how you figured this stuff out so easily. Eva was an absolute pain in the ass, her ego is bigger than a planet, but her heart, so to speak, was in the right place, and I was too logical to see that, what she tried to tell me back then... ~IT WASN'T FAIR!~ so I'll be sure to repay the Vex in-kind."

"I... the last thing I ever said to Marco was 'don't be cocky just because you can understand Vex tech'," Taka muttered, punching the wall she sat against. "I didn't even say goodbye, what kind of person does that?"

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know." Harrow patted his friend on the shoulder, sighing himself while dusting off his coat. "I too am here for the same reasons, I had inadvertently caused Echo to lose her voice, such a kind girl too, always smiling like our friend Zane, but I could only imagine how afraid she was without any way to call out for help, and... I feel as though it is my burden to carry out here, to make up for what I had taken from her."

Lastly, all eyes landed on Vlad, the Exo turned toward the Well ahead, arms crossed while his left hid something on his right wrist. "I knew Summer before the Battle of Twilight Gap, the two of us were partners through it all, she had made me far less aggressive, and I taught her everything I knew, but the day she told me she'd take Zane with her over me, I was... aggravated... I... yelled at her for choosing someone new for such a dangerous mission, and that ultimately led to my disdain for him, and for myself... for not trying harder to change her mind."

"Or maybe she wanted to give to Zane what you gave her," His head turned back my way, and while my smile was hidden, I still put a hand over Hard Luck, patting the handcannon gently. "To teach him that no matter the odds, to always take action."

"...Take... Action, hmm." The words were familiar to Vlad, from how he spoke it must have been Summer's way of looking at a situation, just as mine is to 'Roll the dice'

For a good, solemn time we all said nothing, clearly mulling over what I've said in regards to why we're all here, so instead, I asked Ghost to start the next log until we felt ready to move on, I wasn't going to have them fight right now, not until we were all ready.

_Zane - Uhh, I think it's on? Everything's on fire_

_Summer - Hmm, good point, but we have to start the next series of logs_

_Zane - *Sounds of crackling flames and mumbling* Hmph, fiiiine - Okay, Zane here, so the next of several parts to the Templar's Well are quite challenging. To start, a conflux will need to be defended from hordes of Vex, while avoiding the Templar himself since these confluxes play a part in regulating his shield and other systems in the Well_

_Zane - There's a pool of 'cleansing' as Rika called it, that if you're marked with taint by these strange, unstable Vex called 'Fanatics', you might want to jump in before the Templar does his 'Ritual of Negating', if you fail to do so, you'll... umm - Do... do you want to take over?_

_Summer - *Sighs tiredly* Sure, you rest up for now, Zane, and... leave Echo be for a while, she needs to be alone, okay?_

_Zane - Sure_

Did something happen to one of them? Did the Templar... kill someone?

_Summer - After the conflux is safely overwritten, the Templar will bring forth a small army of Vex to try and smoke you out, but defeating them will finalize the process. After this, two will spawn, one to the left and the other to the right. After you repeat those steps, a third will appear back in the middle, defending all three will completely disable the Vex network in the area or atleast temporarily_

_Summer - This is Summer signing off for now_

"...How did a new Guardian like you turn out almost like a veteran in less than three months?" Vlad caught us by surprise with his remark toward me, Ghost having turned off the recording. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or what face he's making right now, but I still felt a smile tug at my own lips

"I had good role models," He went 'Huh' at that, but it was true, I'd have never been where I was without them all here with me. "Look, I not going to pretend we don't all feel some form of sorrow or anger over what happened to them, none of us expected to die when we could simply come back from fatal wounds or death without woes, but I'm begging you if you all really believe that I can lead you, then please, let me do this, let me help you all find that closure you've wanted for months."

"Estás seguro? Do you really wish for us to put such a burden on you?" Sparrow inquired, so I stepped forward, pushing my fist against his chest gently

"If you're in my fireteam, as your leader it's my obligation to carry all your sins so you don't have to be alone so that I can feel what you feel and help you move forward," He stood tall, hand against his heart with a small bow

"For you, I will happily fight for, mi líder." Sparrow was with me, Taka and Morbin were also ready to go, grabbing their weapons. Harrow himself stood next to me, nodding only once

"You have what many would be envious of, Ceres," And what was that I wonder? "Your passion is simply good, no hidden intent or sign of malice, a pure-hearted person who I will willingly follow into this Vault."

"Spoken like a true gentleman, truly." Vlad drawled, punching me roughly in the back of the head, making me bite back a curse. "While your method of talking back was quite childish... t-thank you, for keeping my head straight."

"Glad to see you finally pulled that stick out of your-" Taka slapped a hand over Morbin's faceplate, me and Vlad tilting our heads to him then back to each other, though I had to look up a little to meet his helmet, the two of us chuckling slightly

"Well, I'm happy you're okay, now then," I took the first move, bounding off and over the chasm toward the conflux, the air around us thickening with a strange, chilling sensation. A scream bellowed a metallic echo through-out the Well, they knew we were coming now. "Let's roll the dice!"

_***UUUUAAAAHHHH***_

To Be Continued...

* * *

I know what you might be thinking, not much to the start of the vault, right? Well, got to keep things tense, don't I? FYI, I'm using a few methods from Year 1 of VOG since I doubt anyone wants to read rinse-and-repeat scenes, even if I never beat it I can vouch for everyone by saying it can be laborious at times. I hope you enjoyed this clash of emotions and wishes, seeya in the next chapter!

Have an awesome Christmas!

Next Chapter - Vault of Glass: Wayward Path

With their minds back on track, the Raid Team descends upon the Templar's Well, where confluxes, Oracles, and a Hydra run amuck. Threw trails stand before the Guardians, and a single mistake may cost them their very existence.


	6. Chapter 5 - VoG: Wayward Path

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

**Chapter 5 - Vault of Glass: Wayward Path**

[Templar's Well, Ishtar Sink, Venus]

**_*Pew-Pew-Pew-Pew-Pew-Pew*_**

"Run!" I screamed, falling flat on my face while scrambling behind the wall next to the front middle stairs

"There's like a million of them!" Vlad followed in quickly to the left side, red beams striking the conflux being reconfigured, atleast over a dozen Vex from Goblins to Fanatics marching toward the staircase below

"What the hell!" Spouting off my hatred, I shot back, causing a chain reaction of Fanatics to burst into puddles of unstable, green energy, while Goblins swayed through the light, head clanking to the ground from Vlad's scout rifle doming them, myself taking out the Mind Cores while they're stunned

Toward the gateway leading further into the Vault floated the largest Hydra I've seen to date. The body was white with a blue eye. The chassis was far more elegant with horns atop the chassis, suspending a strange orb between the tips, two smaller ones were hovering under spikes protruding from its lower body, while a massive shield protected it. The Templar, it existed outside of time itself, having a connection to the Oracles that allowed it manipulation over reality within the Vault, so if we messed up, we'd die.

_~We're pinned down - but still holding-Ack! ~DIE. DIE. DIE!~_ Morbin bellowed through the coms, a thunderous crash of bullets from his machines gun rattled the air to the far lefthand side of the Well. Currently, we were on the final step instructed by Zane and Summer, these Vex were now throwing everything at us, Fanatics caught a few of us but that pool of energy quickly nullified the effects of the taint

_~Now would be a good time for these confluxes to finish whatever it is they're doing!~_ Taka sounded exhausted on her end, blasts from the Templar keeping the right side in a pincer attack, but they were managing to stay alive and keep most of the faster foes at bay. _~Ceres broadcast the next step of this Well, just encase we can't catch a break in between!~_

"Can you cover me?" I peered over to Vlad, the Exo slamming his fist against a Goblin, his body cast in a fierce, golden glow as his gunshots punctured through Vex chassis like cannons, so by that interpretation I'd say he's got us covered for the time being. "Ghost?"

_"On it, transmitting the recording to an open channel." _Seconds later, the coms were filled with Summer's soft, mature voice again

_Summer - Okay, recording three of Fireteam Caelus. If you're hearing this then chances are a strange, musical note was heard in the area, if so, find the glowing golden box and destroy it, many of them will appear across the arena, alongside Vex, around thirty-nine._ Two waves of three, two waves of five, two waves of seven, and one wave of nine. _These are called 'Oracles' and... they can erase you from time itself_

_Shadis - Summer, Echo's ready to move out now... are you...?_

_Summer - *Soft Sigh* Yeah... yeah I am - just finishing up..._

_Shadis - Alright, I'll get the rest ready then *Footsteps move away*_

_Summer - *Sigh* Honestly am worried about this, a strange place like this isn't natural, time flows so erratically, apparently these lights we keep seeing are the remains of Ghosts or echoes of Guardians from alternate realities, lost in time and stuck in this endless labyrinth - Really makes you think. Summer signing off_

Again, we were left with answers and dread over what truly happened to their fireteam, but right now we needed to retake this Well from the Vex. Standing tall I raised my hand, bringing down a hammer with a _'clank'_ and warmth against the frigid Vault. Sliding down the stairs my arm swung upward and crashed against a Goblin, sending shrapnel coursing through the group in front of me, melting them down to scrap.

Gliding over the pools of energy, I slammed my knee into another Goblin, grabbing it and hoising the chassis around my left bracer, deflecting Hobgoblin rail shots from afar. Another laser struck the chassis, blasting it away and throwing my left side backward, so I used the force to twirl around, hammer skating across the ground as I flung it toward the group near Morbin and Sparrow, creating a fireworks display of brass and fire.

_***Thunk!***_

I reeled forward in pain, a Minotaur slamming against my back, throwing me into a roll. Spinning on my knees I craned right back around and raised my arms high, locking its arm again while its blaster rose to my face, hooking the claw against the arm I brought them down in a slant, throwing it off balance and crashing the hammer through its skull with an upward heave, slamming the Minotaur into the ground. Turning to my left I smashed a hammer into the ground under me, seeing two more Goblins consumed by fire, while I landed on another's shoulders, my weight crushing it while I swung left then right rapidly, searing two more in flames.

There was one more Minotaur. Pressing my feet against the wall behind me, my legs hurled me over the stairway leading toward the cleansing pool, slamming my heel through the chest of the second Minotaur, my Light fading away as to not overtax my body. Yet my radar blared crimson with the sights of a dozen Vex looming over me, Fanatics blasting me backward as they stomped their way upwards, bodies twitching erratically.

**_*Pop-Pop-Pop*_**

Raining from above came several Solar orbs, all rupturing into miniature novas to tear through the swarm of Vex, Vlad landing next to me, hand shoved through the eye of a Goblin, overclocking it with Light and throwing it back down the flight, seeing more scrap metal rain down in smoldering chunks. Say for a number of Fanatics that appeared before him, all beginning to glow brightly, his feet locked in place.

I shoved my body back with my elbows, the several Vex exploding around Vlad, yet my fear dissipated at the sight of his body soaring above me, Harrow saving him at the last second possible. The two touching down a few feet from me. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it." Harrow bowed his head, the three of us seeing the other confluxes finally fade away, along with any remaining Fanatics. Any reason to celebrate was put on hold for now, my arm raised high

"Stay focused and fan out! If you see a golden cube destroy it or it's all over!" At my command, both Harrow and Vlad took up points near the front left and right, standing between the stairs, while I remained in the very middle between the crossroads and stairs leading toward the pool of energy

**_*UUUUAAAAHHHH*_**

_~He doesn't sound all that happy about us not-not existing~_ Morbin let out a mirthless remark, with the Templar appearing near the gateway, eye locked to me so I quickly backpedaled up the stairs and behind the pillar to counter his arc blasts, to my surprise, a flash of gold assembled before me with an audible piano note

Not holding back, I fired several burst rounds through the glowing Vex cube, shattering it, then two more of the black notes played through-out the Well, the golden glow seen from my elevated point. My radar flashed red, without thinking I stepped back, two red burns striking the ground, so with a flick of a CLG, I tossed it down below, creating a small ball of flames to keep the Goblins back for now.

Ducking, an arm swung over me, I spun around, pinning it with Stranger's Rifle, then the Templar let out another scream, a blast of dark energy flowing through me, yet I remained unaffected. Balling my fist I slammed it through the Minotaur's core, pulling out a mass of the Mind Fluid and twisting my arm to fire two bursts through the remains of its core, sending it sprawling to the staircase.

Over and over in waves of Vex came the Oracles in numerous sequences, Vex, of course, attempted to postpone our sweep of the machines, alongside the ever-looming presence of the Templar, it wasn't easy, you dwell on the fact that one wrong move meant the end, you would be trapped in limbo or just... gone, no one could remember you, the very remnants of who you are remain in physical form but the emotional connection is gone forever.

At first, I thought this happened to Zane's team, but from how he spoke of them, it sounded too emotional unless he had something that evoked the feeling alongside the loss of his friends. If not, then... what was waiting for us past this gateway? Did they know we were coming? Or have they already found hundreds of ways to end our lives? With the Vex I can't help but feel my skin crawl at thoughts of time and space.

_~Hobgoblins on the outside!~_ Over another sequence of _'Dings',_ Vlad called out the Vex flanking us, taking this time to focus on supporting the rest I ran toward the back again, the majority of the Well in my sights, I turned toward the outside, seeing Hobgoblins lurking on floating chunks of stone

Raising my rifle I carefully took single bursts, forcing the Vex into a cooldown period, the moment they stood tall something made a satisfying_ 'Pluck'_ noise, a high-caliber round piercing the Hobgoblins with neck-breaking speed. Satisfied, my attention shifted to the Goblins coming up the stairs in front of the Pool. Cracking my neck, I aimed slow and steady, taking down the small wave of Goblins that started to divide and move for the others too focused on another group or an Oracle.

**_*Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding*_**

As Summer retold perfectly, the Oracles appeared in a large number, another appearing down below, with a slight slide, I skated down the stairs, slamming my knee into a Goblin, throwing it against the Oracle, with my rifle high I shot blindly into the alien technology, disrupting the flow, yet the cloud of gold revealed something unseen, a brass fist to slam against my chest, pinning me to the corner of the wall.

The fist, far smaller than a Minotaur, but packing the same momentum and force threw me against the adjacent wall, my body slumping against the stairs, gunfire still booming all around me. I scrambled up a few steps, avoiding the foot that shattered stone, seeing the thick leg molded to form a smooth, brass shin and thigh, a black boot worn by time.

The figure stood like a human, coated in brass armor with plates thickening against the knees, shoulders, and around the upper torso and neck, a faded, rugged, ultramarine scarf tucked inside. A blade ran along the biceps and thighs. Large rivets jutting from the elbows, while black matterweave protected the figure's exposed joints. Atop their head was a helmet designed like a thinner Goblin, a disk arch attached to the scalp, while a large, crimson eye stared down with no sign of compassion in how 'IT' stood.

"unknown|frequency|eradicate." That wasn't a human voice, or it was just... twisted, an amalgamation of Vex integration and vocal cords pulled like a marionette of the Vex. The right arm folded back, and so I raised my rifle, deflecting the fist that knocked me further up the steps

"Guys! Take care of the Oracles! I have some... _thing_, trying to kill me!" I relayed, rolling to the left, then pushing up against the wall and back on my own two feet, avoiding the metal entity as it broke through stone, the build and that familiar mark draped to IT's waist made it clear this thing mimicked a Titan

_~Qué?~_ Sparrow sounded perplexed, and so did a number of them, Oracles appearing in my line of sight, but without a clear shot I couldn't be much help

"I'm more than happy to give you all a detailed explanation,_ AFTER_, we avoid being erased from _TIME AND SPACE_!" How hard was it to understand that I didn't have the luxury to talk - Ahh! I was thrown back to where the first conflux used to be, now without my rifle and left with this Vex Titan charging toward me with murderous intent

_~Leave it to us, Ceres, just be careful!~_ Taka assured my woes and I spun my legs high, slamming them both against the Vex Titan's jaw, spinning around and landing on my feet to deliver a punch to its head, only it caught my fist and threw me back a few feet, clearly unphased by the strikes

**_*Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-*_**

Again, more Oracles materialized, yet without this thing out of my way I had no other choice but to rely on my team to hold down my section. Drawing my knife, me and the Titan circled each other slowly, its arms low, but head completed transfixed to me. Ghost, what is this thing?

_"I... I don't know, I'm picking up faint traces of DNA, but most of it is consumed by Vex coding, it... was human!" _Ghost's vocalized shock had me hesitate a little, it was human... _once_. Spinning my knife around I lunged for the Titan, striking down then twisting back around to slice upward, my blade did little to scrape the armor, an arm wrapping around my right, twisting down to disarm me, followed by his hand locking me, bending me down and shoving a fist against my stomach over-and-over again, blood coughed up in the process. _"Ceres!"_

"Tisk!" My body burned with a radiant glow, my strength straining against the groan of foreign metal as I blocked his fist, twisting it left while I rose against his lock, snapping something in his forearm. Now kindling with fire, I swept a leg under his, grabbing him by the collar and tossing him across the area, body crashing against a pillar, while I charged forward, slamming his head against the stone again with a knee

It's leg swept under mine, body rising to slam his boot against my stomach while I tumbled, hearing the cybernetic steps crunch toward me. Rising to my feet his fists came down left then right, followed by a kick to my forearms, I blocked his right hook with my left, slamming my other fist into his helmet, grabbing his nape and smashing his head against my knee, making him stumble.

The Titan recovered immediately, leaping into the air for a roundhouse kick so I bound over it with a frontflip, spinning my knife out to slash across his back, only for a hand to coil around my wrist, bending me down slowly for his right fist to crash against my side, using his overbearing strength to lift and swing me across the area and back against the wall next to the central stairs.

Shaking the spots from my eyesight I yelped while rolling to the left, narrowly avoiding the foot embedding in stone. The two of us stood our ground, my arms raised at his approach. He barreled my way with a right hook so I deflected it, repaying him with a punch to the visor, bending under his next swing, my body leapt up and around to slug his face with my boot heel, landing on my toes as I sprung forward, tackling him against the wall nearest the chasm.

Hooking my fingers under his helmet, I threw him down, although an arm reached back and shoved me against the wall too, while his limbs bent around in a grotesque and inhuman manner. He pried my fingers off, crushing them under his foot as I winced from the pressure applied, followed by a sharp knee to my visor, shattering the plate, a shard of glass slicing just below my eye. Then a set of arms lifted me and threw me toward the chasm again, my legs dangling off the edge while I sunk my fingers into the cracks to stop myself.

The Titan stomped over, pushing his foot down on my left hand, my strain wince making it clear he broke a few bones, but nothing could compare to the dread of seeing the endless abyss below, and his attempts to throw me toward its endlessness. I reached up, coiling my fingers around his shin to pull myself up, this freed my left hand, now dangling near the cliff while his right leg moved toward the edge, sending more of my weight over the abyss, my feet flailing desperately to find some form of footing.

Think Ceres, think or you're dead! My head darted in any direction for a possible sign of salvation, the embers of my body beginning to dwindle since I no longer needed enhancement of strength while flailing over the side of a bottomless chasm. This can't be how I die, right? After everything, I'd died like this after spouting off how we'd all make it back alive, I can't go back on that vow now.

"Kch, don't think I'm going to die just yet," My left hand grazed something on my belt, a flash of realization in my exposed, right eye made it all the more clear to this Vex. Glaring through my broken visor and strands of hair, I held a firm grip on my belt, pulling up sharply through the torment of broken bones rubbing against each other

"want|out|eradicate." I had no idea if that was some ploy to lower my guard, or if whoever became this abomination was, with the last remnant of their soul, trying to beg for an escape from this slavery. I pointed high, shoving the barrel against his abdomen

"Eradicate this." I pulled the trigger, Hard Luck's powerful recoil threw my arm back, while the round punctured the armor, pulling me to safety from my hand still clasped around his leg. Bending my elbow, I pulled the trigger again, sending the Vex Titan back against with a shot to the shoulder, a successive third shot to the neck, tearing the scarf apart and exposing wires and metal inside

He stumbled toward the steps, a glimmer of another Oracle brimming against his armor and my eyes. Prying the helmet off my head, I leveled Hard Luck, arm still burning brightly, firing twice and bringing the Vex to his knees, joints and artificial muscles torn to pieces. Ghost appeared, healing my hand as I rested the barrel softly to the Vex's head, he didn't move, arms within reach of my body, yet no command was given, no words, nothing, just an emotionless gleam of the eye.

**_*Blam*_**

The last shot in Hard Luck threw it back, body crumpling against the stairs with each tumble, the bullet gaining a small remnant of my enhanced Solar Light to pierce the skull and shattered the Oracle behind him, the Templar screaming again as a wave of energy passed through, I was alive, so were the five other dots on my radar. While the Oracle dissipated, the body of that unknown Titan refused to move, the eye having died out on impact with the ground again.

"Rest easy, Titan," With a soft voice, I slung Hard Luck on my belt and grabbed Stranger's Rifle from the ground, dusting it off while running a hand through my hair. "Sorry about the helmet, Ghost."

He sighed._ "We can replace it later, use this for now."_ In a flash, an older Knight Type 1 replaced my broken helm

_~Last sequence coming up!~_ Harrow called out, and I raised my rifle once more, seeing the Templar focused on someone else for a change. I hopped up onto the elevated corner of the stairs, getting a clear view of my Oracle, and one toward the far left, even another just a few feet in front of it near Vlad. _~Are you well, Ceres?~_

"You know it, now let's end this trial by fire already!" Rallying everyone again, the Oracles came alive with a_ 'Ding'_ of many different pitches

"The Vex, they're finally vanishing!" I was elated, falling back against the stairs facing where the pool of cleansing once bubbled, the others all joining me in the center. Vlad and Harrow sat down on the stairs with me, checking over their equipment. Taka and Morbin were looking at some engrams they acquired, alongside some strange materials called 'Ascendant Shards' and 'Ascendant Energy', I did have a few of those too. Last was Sparrow, who sat near the gateway, legs swinging over the edge

"So, what now, Ceres?" Vlad inquired, Ghost appearing to bring up the next file for our final test, but with the Templar gone I doubt it would be for long

_Summer - Okay, by now, implying no one has been erased by the Templar, you should finally have a chance at the big guy. Why do I believe he'll still be here? Because his kind of Axis Mind can be replicated countless times, but they only ever need one to guard the gateway, otherwise interference would slow progress, something the Vex surprisingly hate_

_Eva-2 - That I can relate to! Now, are we ready to go!?_

_Summer - Yes, are you okay, Eva?_

_Eva-2 - *Sigh* Y-yeah... just not lookin' forward to telling Marco's friend that... you know, all of that_

_Summer - It's okay, just go wait with the others, I'll be there soon *Sounds of feet moving away*_

All eyes turned to Taka, seeing her hands together tightly with her head bowed, it wasn't fair for her to find out this way, that Marco... I had no right to try and say sorry, it wouldn't do much good other than making the fact more transparent. With a nod, Ghost continued to play the record.

_Summer - By now, you should have noticed a shield where the pool of cleansing once was-_

If by some strange humorous timing, under Sparrow's shadow grew a radiant, golden glow. We all stood on our guards, seeing a diamond-shaped shield appear made of brass. Prongs jutted from the tips while a dark marine hourglass remained fixed to the face of the buckler. A strange Light resonating across the shield itself.

_Summer - I bet it probably just appeared, it has a funny way of doing that, maybe it was his last little joke to the Vex, or for us now more than ever. The Shield of Aegis, the moment you acquire it the Templar will lock onto its Light frequency, before that, however, everyone should make their way to the floating island toward the far right of the shield, there you'll be safe_

"She's right," Morbin pointed ahead. "I can see one in the smog, we use the other islands to hop across."

_Summer - When you choose who will take the shield it should be made clear on how it works, it did for me-_

How would it clarify anything? It's a shield with Light imbued within it, maybe it was written on the shield?

_Summer - Take it and use it to cleanse those of the Mark of Negation, that will disrupt the Templar's ability to erase you, when you overclock it with your Light you'll gain the power to create a dome-shield, a forward-facing shield or a blast so powerful it can disrupt both the Oracles and the Templar's shield, giving you ample time. This is Summer signing off_

"So, who will take it?" Sparrow finally spoke our thoughts, my eyes lingering on the glow, it was faint, but I felt this Light somewhere before, recently too

"Not me, I don't do defense," Morbin muttered, already walking in the direction of the floating lands, with Taka in toe, not saying a word to us, clearly she needed some time to process everything, I can't fault her there

"I would, but... well, being in control of Vex tech rubs me the wrong way," Vlad raised his hands, clearly not wanting to try. "If anything, you take it, Ceres."

"You sure? What about you two?" I was unsure so I motioned to Sparrow and Harrow. Sparrow waved his hands profusely, standing back up to walk around a wall and out of sight

"No es posible!" Okay, so his distrust in a shield brimming with a strange light and made of Vex hide certainly did put people off, I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way. With a defeated turn to Harrow, the Warlock simply put a hand on my shoulder, his answer was clear although it did sting knowing they all shouldered it on to me

"Think nothing bad of this, Ceres, we were all affected by the Vex in our own ways, to touch something unknown of the Vex, even with a strange form of Light is... hard to say yes to," I took a few steps forward, his hand slipping from my shoulder

"That's fine, I understand that just... promise me if something goes wrong that one of you will run in a take the shield, if you all die because of me I... won't be able to live with myself," A risky choice was laid out before us, and I had to make the choice to press forward, even if what Summer said was true, it still didn't make the uneasy feeling go away

"I assure you, this will work, Ceres," With that comforting answer, he and Vlad ran off to join the others, this plan was all we had against the Templar, so I'm praying it works

_"Here we go again, messing with something we don't understand,"_ Ghost murmured warily, and I forced a smile

"Sometimes, Ghost, you just got to roll the dice." Confidence rising for a second I reached out and grabbed the shield, feeling the wave of Light vanish all around me

One. Two. Three. Four...

"Huh, I'm okay," Blinking at the anticlimactic effect, I rubbed my hand over the hourglass, the weightlessness was surprising given how heavy Vex chassis are

"I have destroyed myself to do this." I nearly dropped the shield at the appearance of the Vex Titan before me, hunched over... The Aegis? I glanced at my arm, seeing it still present on my bracer, then back to the Titan, his voice wasn't a mesh of Vex coding spliced with rotten vocal cords, it was rough, deep too, and tired

A memory within the shield's Light!

"They have taken my Ghost. They are in my blood and brain. But now there is hope." His Light was dying, arms casting a faint hue against the brass face, body trembling a little as he continued to draw every ounce of Light from his being into the buckler. "I have made a wound in the Vault. I have pierced it and let in the Light. Bathe in it, and be cleansed. Look to it, and understand."

"From my own Light and from the thinking flesh of the Vex I made a shield. The shield is your deliverance. It will break the unbreakable. It will change your fate." The Titan stood proud,, raising the shield as if to... offer it to me? "Bind yourself to the shield. Bind yourself to me. And if you abandon your purpose, let the Vault consume you, as it consumed me."

His helmet gaze to the shield, then back to me, a solemn pitch in his voice. "Now it is done. If I speak again, I am not Kabr." He vanished without a trace, the heavy silence broken swiftly by radio chatter

"Ceres! Run!" Taka screamed in fright

"What the hell are you waiting for, run!" Vlad scolded

"~TURN AROUND, RED LADY~!" Morbin warned me, so without thinking I sprinted up the stairs with gusto, panicking at the sound of lightning shaking the ground under me

**_*UUUUAAAAHHHH*_**

I had been transfixed on the memory that the Templar traced the signal to me! Pushing off my left foot my body soared over a flock of Harpies whirling down from the far left stairway, instinctively I drew the shield back, my body lurching forward with a powerful burst of Light, shattering their chassis completely, overcoming the shock quickly, I ran up the stairs and saw the tip of the Well, pointing straight to a floating island. Taking in a breath I bound off and over the chasm, swinging my legs to gain some kind of traction.

With a battle cry, my body tumbled onto the platform, feeling a heavy wave of energy pass through me, sending an abrupt shift of perception to my eyesight, like color and image started to bend and stretch, I needed to keep going, I needed to move now or we'll all be dead!

My fingers sunk into soil up above, hoisting my body onto the highest point on the island, from there, I jumped for the smaller platform below, forcing my body to brace and roll. From there I stood a small running start off the final lip, using my Light to boost my glide farther over the void, a hazy yellow hue starting to thicken in my vision, with the rest all watching anxiously, some of their arms out toward me. I needed to cleanse us now!

Folding my arm, I saw the frame expel light between the prongs, creating a large, diamond shield, while the haze lifted, the Mark of Negation was gone, but the metallic roars and soaring Arc blasts reminded me that the Templar had tracked me here. Slamming forward, the shield dispelled a large wave of Light, the strange haze lifting from the others who let out a collective sigh.

"Cutting it close, aren't you?" Morbin humored while I panted, his hand out to lift me back up. "Here it comes..."

"Long-Range up on the small pillar! Everyone else stands behind it or on the platform with me!" Wasting no time, Arc blasts struck the platform, hitting me as I raised Aegis, the damage fried my nerves, my hands numbing a bit, but the shield expanded, holding back any other charges

From this distance, I caught the glimmer of Red Oracles, but those were quickly dispatched by Vlad and Sparrow using snipers, while Taka, Morbin, and Harrow waited for the Templar's shield to go down, luckily I had that remedy. Placing my right hand atop my left, feet firmly planted while collecting a large portion of Light within the hourglass, a strange ticking of a hand blaring in my ears.

_"Now, Guardian!"_ My eyes shot wide at Ghost's signal, Aegis sent forth a rush of Light through the darkness of the Well, the shockwave of Light sailing far across the chasm before finally crashing into Templar, his shield came down in a shatter of coded glass, and while Vlad, Morbin, and Sparrow drew from their reservoirs, dispensing an aurora of fire, and mystical matter, a red barrier ensnared me, Taka, and Harrow._ "We've been detained, use the shield!"_

Seeing Taka raise a Grenade Launcher, I put my hand out to her. "Don't! It's like a Defender Titan, it'll kill you!" She lowered her weapon, instead, she followed mine and Harrow's lead in smashing it with our fists, Aegis shattering the bind, freeing all of us. "Together!"

"Here, since mine won't really be useful at this range," Taka offered her hands to my shoulders, white light resonating over me as though to overclock my Light, which made all the small aches and burns numb, while a buzzing warmth filled my very soul. "Give him one for me."

"On it! Morbin!" He stepped in beside me, hands burning with Void Light again, while Harrow and Taka used weaponry, but we needed to hurry, Templar's shield was starting to reconstruct itself

"~HERE COMES THE WINDUP!~" Morbin/Krieg screamed while I craned my body back, my body on fire while metal and embers corralled into my palm again, but far more fierce and unstable

In a bombardment of Void, his Nova Bomb coiled tenderly around my hammer, the two leading the vanguard for the grenades and rocket that pursued the heat source. At the last instance, all our targets struck Templar, breaking down a large portion of its chassis, one of the horns snapped off, while an Arc Cannon was damaged, causing sparks to fly from the muzzle.

**_*UUUUAAAAHHHH*_**

"Ceres!" A number of my team warned me, so with a heavy breath I channeled more of my Light into the shield, finding my knees to be drifting near the ground from the amount of Light I've stretched so far, the Darkness Zone did little to aid in that regard

"Here," Again, the drain had vanished, Harrow's own hand on my shoulder whilst I stood strong once more, the Aegis burning bright, rekindling its former, enthralling radiance

"Thanks... everyone to me!" We corralled near the pillar, avoiding the flak from Templar, Sparrow still knocking out the Oracles as they emerged. With the shield risen high, we basked in the afterglow, our vision clear again. "Get behind me!"

Taking to the front lines, I braced with Ageis raised, followed by a series of powerful strikes to the screen of transparent light, the Templar summoned more Oracles, trying in vain to erase us in seconds, but gunfire from snipers above me took care of that problem. We needed to put an end to this before we used up the remains of our Light, the more time wasted is more gained in the Vex's favor, how long would this strategy hold out?

"Everyone get ready I'm dropping the shield!" Not waiting around for a response I condensed the Light into the hourglass, a clock hand ticking with each additional wisp of my Light infused into Kabr's

Kabr... he gave up everything to try and stop the Vex and nothing of his legacy remains anymore, just his armor, recently used to assault both Guardians outside the Vault and me, and his shield comprised of Light and Vex, a weapon to change fate itself. If you, beyond this darkness, can hear my thoughts, please, give me your strength as you did for Summer and her Fireteam, and for those who have perished to get even this close to the Vault.

"Let me shoulder your burdens too," With a whisper and my eyes wide open, the massive blast of disrupting Light sailed through the air, slamming against Templar, bringing the shield down. With a slight pull, a net surrounded me, Sparrow, and Taka, the three of us quickly unloading a magazine into the barrier. "Hit it with everything you got."

"Alright!" In unanimous agreement. The sharp _'ching'_ of two snipers rung, the barrel of a black and red machine gun, Hammerhead, loaded beside me alongside Harrow's Unwilling Soul and Taka's Proxima, I myself flew into the air, drawing swiftly my white, red, and gold Zenobia D, a powerful Arc rocket launcher of Hakke

Thunder blared in my left ear, with two sharp _'bangs' _every two seconds, with the pluck of grenades, with all of our CLGs masquerading as shooting stars in the void. My rocket pushed me back with a powerful gust of force, the flurry of colors cascading down over Templar's massive form, breaking down Arc cannons, and shattering those spheres of his.

Each splash of lightning from grenades and my rocket, accumulated with towering pillars of fire, while the grasp of dark matter hooked into his chassis, keeping the Templar frozen to the perpetual forces of another bombardment of the same damaging forces, eroding the brass and tearing through the Mind Core hidden from sight. With a sudden flash of blue light, the cracks split and widened across his form, breaking apart the torso, turrets flying off its sides along with the head that collapsed in on itself, the body finally falling apart in a blinding burst of molten shrapnel and fluid.

For a pregnant pause, no one spoke, the reality of the situation slowly became apparent by the weight of Darkness lifting for the time being, and the Aegis... it was gone! We completed the trials were finally over. A number of us finally let out a cry of bliss as Morbin patted my back, our ghosts appearing to greet us.

"While that was a ridiculously reckless plan... well done." CT acknowledged me, my head nodding once with Ghost and Deus appearing again to dispense a number of engrams at our feet, along with more Ascendant materials

"Enjoy!" Ghost floated aside, all of us taking a few materials, and an engram each, say for Sparrow who lifted from the collection a new weapon, a bronze sniper rifle with a small receiver and black barrel and underbelly, small red lights decorating the rifle. Inscribed on the stock was a name, 'Praedyth's Revenge'

"Perfección." Sparrow chuckled, having Torus replace his old rifle with it instead, in my hands came a new shotgun, a from the looks of it I had myself an upgrade from my Sidewinder, though it had been helpful all this time, this one might serve me better

It copied the same bronze and black coat, a rather smooth, rhombus frame with red lights along the frame, although I no room on my back to use it, I instead held it out for Ghost to store for the time being. "You sure, we could need it?"

I shook my head, patting Hard Luck. "I don't want to cripple my maneuverability, having a rocket launcher already does that, and having two weapons on either thigh would be weird to walk with."

"Ceres," My head turned, facing Taka who looked a little less tense than before, her voice soft. "Thank you for helping me find some comfort over Marco's death if I hadn't have come here I..."

Moving closer, I wrapped my arms around her softly, my head resting on her shoulder. "I know, but... you won't have to do this alone now, promise."

"*Sniff*... I know," I let out a relieved breath, her hands wrapped around my waist tentatively. It was clear who Marco was to her, I didn't need her to tell me the obvious. "Thank you, everyone."

"We all came for a chance at revenge, excluding Sparrow and Ceres, but despite that, we're all in this together, we'll slaughter every Vex in this tomb," Vlad vowed with a fist closed against his breastplate. "This makes one, so let's make it five more, right?"

"Agreed." Sparrow tuned in with Harrow, their ghosts in agreement silently

"What a touching moment." Morbin ruined the moment, but it did make us laugh, Deus, shaking his shell

* * *

[The Gorgon's Labyrinth, Ishtar Sink, Venus]

The pathway led deeper and deeper into a world unlike Venus' lush environment and blue, volcanic horizon. This place seeped with darkness, the Zone in effect again after only a small venture into the depths. The walls had steepened, jutting high into the murky smog above us, our vision was impaired, so our ghost lit the way forward.

"This really is a tomb..." Taka murmured, sticking close to the group while navigating the steep slope down, the two walls finally breaking apart into a large section up ahead, past spots of grass and water that had somehow survived down here without sunlight or nourishment

"...This could be a problem." Morbin had stopped ahead of me, pointing ahead toward the monstrous size the cavern had broken into. Gone were narrow walls, and cramped spaces, now the world had broadened out atop a large cliff, hundreds of feet below us was the ground, with no plausible way across from up here besides down. "Walls are too sharp, can't climb across."

"No other way to go other than down, perfect," Harrow tisked, walking along the edge to peer down with me. "Any thoughts, Ceres?"

"Not much other than down, best we look at some other recordings; Ghost?" Moving away from the anxiety-inducing edge, Ghost appeared from my palm with a... solemn gaze, shell lowered at the top as if to be disheartened. "Ghost?"

"I... well, just... be prepared for this one," I didn't like how he phrased that, but we had no other choice but to trust in what Summer's Fireteam had done to get this far themselves, at the cost of Marco though

_Shadis - *Sound of grunting* Bloody machines...! Zane, you good!?_

_Zane - *snarky tone* I just had my face used as a surfboard, how are you!?_

_Shadis - Hmm, fair point. Summer, how's Echo and Eva?_

_Summer - Fine, but that was cutting it too close, even by our standards, yet the Gorgons didn't seem too phased by the noise we made, strange, maybe they track by movement?_

_Shadis - Could be. Ahem, if you're hearing this, then the Gorgon Maze is up ahead, and it may be the worst part of this place-_

That brought a shiver to me.

_Shadis - There are several of these Harpies inside the Labyrinth, if one spots you then you have around ten seconds to kill one, your welcome if they haven't replaced it by now, if you don't, then the same thing with the Templar and Oracles, you'll be erased-_

"~WHY WITH ALL THE LUST FOR THE ENDBRINGING!?~" Riveting, Kreig as always

_Shadis - Inside this recording is a documented map that took around two hours to pinpoint, maybe less if... *sigh*... heh, you know, if by some chance you're hearing this, Blitz, you should know that I have never seen a bookworm go down with such bravado, hehehe..._

"Marco..." Taka spoke warmly at that, was that her nickname?

_Shadis - There we was, he took a hit for Echo that did some... lasting damage on himself, with a weapon gone, his back to the chasm, you know what he did? The ballsy Warlock did the most Titan-thing I've ever witnessed. He leapt high into the air, the Templar's shield was gone so he hooked his fingers behind its head and pumped that SOB with so much Arc energy that it fried its processor, it couldn't even summon a single Oracle or reconstruct the shield, I don't know how he did it, but that took the Templar down, but... well, without any way to free his arm, combined with the blood loss I'm sure you could figure it out_

_Shadis - He was a good guy, not much of a fighter but he sure showed us, and all Guardians that the Light is limitless in what it can accomplish. He said to me one thing, I don't get it but, I sure hope you do, Blitz. 'From Me To You'. This is Shadis signing off_

All of us turned to Taka, now sitting with her legs over the cliff. She didn't speak, only moving to sit down by the ledge and toward the shrouded maze below. I approached her, CT appearing too with a glance to me, then to her Guardian. I can't imagine how she was feeling, just because she was confident didn't mean it could stave off the pain she felt, that was a cold, hard fact.

"Marco was quite an egghead, even before we met, he didn't fight often so that made him less likely to join up with others, 'what use do Guardians have for one that can't even fight'?" With a halfhearted voice, Taka shook her head. "I didn't see that way, I knew he could fight, he just picked his battles, and Shadis saw that too, probably why he joined them - Hmm, he was very happy that day, couldn't stop smiling."

"I bet him and Ghost would talk for hours about things neither of us could understand," I added lightly, Taka chuckling a little, her hand rubbing against CT's shell. "Hey, after this is over, maybe you, me, and Dimitri could go for that drink, Dimitri does owe me one after all?"

"Heh, she does, doesn't she?" That brought her confidence back, though the feelings she harbored were still fresh in her tone. "You know, Dimi and Marco aren't so different, both have pretty bloated egos when they want to show off."

"That's true," With a small laugh, I tapped her shoulder and hopped off the edge. "The last one down's paying for the first round!"

"You cheating little runt!" Vlad scolded from up high, following after me while Morbin used Sparrow like a surfboard, the Spanish Guardian bellowing out insults in said language, yanking the Exo off. The rest soon followed me down

_~Okay, I've crossreferenced all your HUDs with the map overlay~_ Vlad's ghost, Skoll, informed us with a 'super unpleasant' voice, though now it made sense how Vlad's ghost got along with his bluntness._ ~I'd appreciate it if you don't get erased~_

_~Was that a joke?~ Ghost questioned yet no reply came_

_~Yes, a poor choice too~ CT agreed_

_~Sí~_ Torus too

They all followed my lead, with our ghosts sadly turning off the lights as to not attract the Gorgons. The first part was simple, followed the trail toward a large stone mound between two Gorgon routes. Trudging through a stream we jogged slowly without our weapons on hand, though I did keep my right hand close to Hard Luck.

Hugging the left cliff face the six of us saw the mound and proceeded to climb, hearing something moving ahead of us. My hand raised high their footsteps stopped, and Morbin moved in close for us to gain a better scout of these Gorgons. Peering over the rock we saw something crystal white saunter on by with an icy-blue eye. It was a Harpy, only a white and grey tone with a blue eye, and while tendrils.

"That's... mildly unsettling." I nodded to Morbin's observation, the Gorgon floating on by. I waved my hand forward and the six of us carefully made our way down, seeing the route highlighted orange for sprinting, we booked it across the way, the incline beginning while rocks formed sharp, black walls between us and whatever Gorgon's wandered by

I stopped with my back against a small rock, holding my fist down so that the rest crouched against the two rocks, seeing the same Gorgon fly by with its back to us. Sparrow then waved something in front of us, a Smoke Bomb. I nodded quickly and he slammed it down, the effect forced the Gorgon's plates to split apart, eye pointed directly at us, or where we passed by without it seeing us, a collective sigh as we moved far away and continued down the route.

The Smoke Bomb's effect wore off and the six of us quickly scrambled up the ledge, avoiding a spotlight from a nearby Gorgon, but no alert sounded. This was bad, now two of them were surrounding the rock we rested on and the next we needed to jump to. Waiting anxiously, the two Gorgons went on their journey, completely unfazed by us making our way down, though someone slammed into me, making one of their spotlights stop suddenly, the gaze slowly turning toward our direction.

"Dammit, our straps are stuck!" Taka alerted me in a hushed tone, the rest stopped prematurely as I turned around and saw Taka and Sparrow struggling with their locked straps, all while that gaze slowly drew closer, yet no one dared to move, all silently begging for an answer I struggled to get out

"I-I, Vlad, go, I'll help them!" I yelled in a whisper, running back to try and see the problem, but in this dim cavern it made it harder to see, and that blue gaze now projected off the rocks behind Sparrow, giving me some light but not enough to quench the staggering beats of my heart, sweat pouring down me as I tried desperately to free them both. "Sparrow, hold still!"

"I'm trying!" He wasn't, he was panicking like the rest of us, his hands against a rock to try and pull the bind loose

"No other way then, huh?" Taka replied, her knife slicing across her side with a strained wince on her end, steam rising from whatever warm liquid split between us, did she just... cut herself!? Without warning the two of us were shoved between a fissure, Taka eyeing the spotlight above that moved in a slant toward her, so with a final wave she ran off down a different route, hand to her side

_~I'll take the long way, meet you there~_ I had no room to argue as that Gorgon flew by, causing my heart to rise in my throat and my stomach to sink deeper into my insides, the two of us strained against the stone, praying to go undetected. It never looked our way, say for the pointed chassis spinning against the fissure, a tendril snaking between the stone and my helmet

The eye was trained on the pathway dotted with blood, so instead, it closed its shell and returned to its normal route, both of us breathing heavily while Sparrow pushed me out first, his hand waving for me to grab it.

"She saved us, I owe her a great debt now," I could agree to that too. No longer struggling to stay hidden, we regrouped with the others as I took point again, wondering if Taka was okay the whole time

We waited patiently, the Gorgon slowly shambling by the exit, a small crevice in the stone, leading further into this massive, hollowed-out earth, transformed into a citadel for these machines and the Vault. After it moved far enough away we leapt down, me and Morbin staying outside to watch everyone's backs as they moved into the small area, but we needed to wait, if Taka was nearby she'd be coming here and if it's from the northern sector she won't see the Gorgon if it comes back around.

"This is risky, and rather pointless since she can find it herself," I shot Morbin a look through my visor, but he shrugged, completely unfazed. "I'm not saying we leave, I'm saying we're at risk of a Gorgon spotting us out here."

"Then we'll go back inside when that happens, wait, then come back out, simple." I made it _sound_ simple in theory. In reality, it would often be disappointing

**_*UAH!*_**

Every vessel in my body froze, head shakily craned with Morbin's toward the sound and glare of metal. A Gorgon stared emotionlessly in our direction, eye beginning to glow brighter with a horrendous red infecting my pupils. The pressure rippling through my body was too much to turn away from, nor did we have a choice, we... we were going to die down here.

"W-We forgot a path!?" Morbin struggled with his words, the red consuming us more and more with the six seconds mark... seven... eight...

With a spin, Hard Luck rose directly at the eye, my finger ready to pull down on the trigger in microseconds, a pump of a shotgun following in unity. If this was the end for the two of us, so be it, but no one else is going to die, no one! I'm sorry, Gho-

**_*BOOSH-SPLATT!*_**

My apology cut short by the unexpected _something_ startling the Gorgon's gaze from us, a knife plunge between the eye and ring around it, causing an unnatural spasm to occur, that bright light flickering against a hand holding down the knife, tendrils caught around a set of arms and legs caked in blood. N-no way...

"T-Taka!" I yelled back, the others all stopped to look back, shock visible in their movements

"Holy hell..." Sparrow gaped, coming to run up beside me with the rest. "Free her, quickly!"

"Get me a clear shot and I will." Harrow insisted, trying to aim for the tendrils with a sidearm, albeit with hesitance

"Come on, hurry up!" Vlad beckoned her to leave the Gorgon behind, but those tendrils, they had her in a lock, and so did her knife, pumping more and more Arc through its body that kept the Oracle's power at bay, saving mine and Morbin's lives. Just like what Shadis said... no... no-no-no!

"Leave it and run!" Harrow called her over, waving his hand to reach out to her with my own hand. All of us yelled for her to turn around and run, run as fast as she could toward us, away from fate, away from death no one would recall

"Gah!" Taka coughed, her right arm held tightly to her side, blood dripping from the deep gash lathering her arm in crimson. "Sorry, but, I... I refuse to let a-anyone die a-a-again."

"Burn the binds with your Light!" Morbin ordered me, but was stopped by Taka's hand flinging blood our way, her fingers curled up say for her index, pointing past us and toward the cave system ahead

"...Go..." That single, desperate word had my resolve shatter, as my hand reached out for Taka, tears blurring my vision as I desperately tried to grab her past Morbin who now held me back, even though I screamed for him to let go, to save her while she was still alive, but a part of me knew better, that stupid, but logical side to me that knew why she wouldn't budge from the Gorgon. "Finish this fight... for everyone here."

"Please... make it... the end... of this," I can't, not without all of us, without my best friend! Taka, please don't die! "Until next time."

"Taka! No! Just take my hand, please!" She didn't turn back, instead, her right hand pried into the shell of the Gorgon, allowing her knife to sink in deeper, body charged with Arc that slammed wave-after-wave of indomitable force through its being, disrupting that terrifying gaze from erasing us. "TAKA!"

I could barely see her now, shadows and my own tears making it hard to see, but I didn't imagine it, the sight of her body, and how it flickered transparently against the rocks.

* * *

. . .

_Shadis - If you've made it through the Gorgon's Maze then you've survived having your own reality erased. In any case, by now you've entered the final stage before we believe will be the Vault itself, although you need to cross a chasm by hugging the far wall, not looking down may help in this regard_

_Eva-2 - *Yelling from afar* Yeah, it seems that way from here! It might be a straight path to the Vault!_

_Summer - Take point, we'll be there shortly! Come on, we need to keep moving_

_Zane - I agree with Echo, it just feels... wrong, why were the Gorgons so... docile? _

_Shadis - Whatever the case, we cannot give up yet. Shadis signing off_

Again, we were given instructions, but none of us talked as we moved, sure, we communicated to keep ourselves from falling off the sloped edge, but after leaving Taka... the fact I remember her name means she's alive, for how long I didn't know, but I also wanted to go back and save her, with every fiber of my soul, but that would go against her wishes.

"Hey, you doing okay?" I turned my head back, my body up against the wall, facing the void below, how easy it would be to fall right now. Harrow looked to me, clearly concerned for my well being. "I know it wasn't our intent to leave her, but-"

"We remember her name, everything she's done for us, that means she's alive," I was a little blunt about it, but I just... left her there, of course, I feel torn up about it. "I... just want to end this so we can go back for her, the longer we take the more likely she'll..."

"I know, but do not burden yourself, we all left her behind, even if none of us wanted that." Again, Harrow wasn't upset or angry with me, earnest, even now

"Thank you, Harrow." We continued across the cliff, my thoughts slowly aligning with the task ahead of us. "Ghost, how much farther?"

_~Just a little more, the lip should bend inward soon, just... watch your-~ _Again, Sparrow screamed as his ghost just flew past me, reviving him on said bend with a few choice words for him, something like 'idiot' in Spanish. ~How is it that we've made it this far?~

"Pure, hard luck?" I guessed, patting the weapon in question, though that brought a collective groan from the team

"You've got to stop spending time with the Worst One." Morbin's bitter reply, with a 'boo' from Sparrow, made me pout

"I thought it was good; Jerks." Finally tree of the slippery edge, one-by-one we stepped into the open passage against the walls, the shadowy outlines of Vex portals and spires on the dark horizon was an omen for what awaited us, traversing the walls and between the cracks like snakes, moving down to the final layer of the Vault, my feet touching solid ground with safety walls all around us

All of us gathered together to hear the last of two recordings, the dark, triangular pathway ahead of us illuminated by red cracks in the metal pillars.

_Summer - I'll cut straight to the point. This last part is quite simple. Inside our two portals, one to a desert another to a jungle, destroying all the Vex inside the Vault will trigger them to activate, next, send in two people each portal with a thirty-second timer shared between them, in that time, both portal teams need to nearly kill a Gatekeeper, once you do that, one leaves to aid the two outside in defending the portals' confluxes from being shut down by Praetorians _

_Summer - The people still inside are to kill their Gatekeepers at the thirty-second mark, collecting an Aegis placed in both timelines and leaving to cleanse themselves of the Ageis time distortion before it erases them along with the shield. After that, well, we're about to find out ourselves. Summer signing off _

"Seems easy enough, though I'm getting sick of hearing the word 'erase'." Vlad grumbled, pointing to himself. "I'll go after a shield, who's with me?"

"I'll go," I offered, realizing that whoever stayed outside would have to fend off both portals from the Minotaurs. I went to raise that point, but Morbin already stood out

"I'll handle both confluxes with ease, unlike most Warlocks I happen to be nimble ~I WILL DANCE WEARING THEIR CORPSES!~, yeah, what he said." While risky, we had no other choice, and Sparrow's Golden Gun or Shadow Shot would help whoever went in a portal too

"I will volunteer to go with him, seeing as our numbers are stretched for this encounter." He made a good point, and no one was interjecting to the idea so we had our gameplan

"Ghost?" He swayed my way. "We might not have another shot at this or a moment to breathe so, play the last recording."

"Understood, playing now, and... o-oh..." Again, that didn't help us stay calm, but being so close to the climactic fight didn't make it any easier

_Shadis - *Gunfire and coughing* O-oh, that's bad... really... messed up *coughing continues*, Zane, get out already_

_Zane - What!? No-no-no-no, after what happened to Eva - I-I can't-_

_Shadis - Yes you can! *Shoving sound* You're by far the fastest of us all, you have a better chance at getting them both out of here, Summer's got no Light left and no ghost, and with Echo out cold she'll need you... do this for me, as a favor_

_Zane - I-I can't just leave you... so get up!, Shadis *desperate grunting*_

_Shadis - Heh, you're a good kid, now go! *Sounds of footsteps echo away* I-I have... transferred these recordings to... R-Rika, she'll know what to do... Atheon planned this, played us for f-fools - trapped Eva in one of the timelines... somewhere, I don't know where_

_Shadis - I-If you're... hearing this, Atheon will warp a number of you into a portal, desert left, jungle right, use that callsign for your team to keep you safe, take the shields and use time against that glowing bastard *ragged coughing* hehehehe... finish what we started... _

_Shadis - Zane's probably going to be the only one getting out of here, Summer knows this, Echo too, I do. H-He'll probably be seen as a coward, treated poorly without u-us there... so... to whoever finds these recordings, if you've made it this far, show t-these machines how fate is not there's t-to control... show the world, that Zane... if not for him... we'd have died down here, he never ran... he kept our legacy alive... f-for that... i-i-is something... no one... can change... *soft breath* _

"Oh my..." Harrow was speechless

Vlad held a hand to his visor's mouth, clearly lost for words too. Morbin rubbed a hand over his helmet. Sparrow crossed his hand over his chest, muttering in Spanish. And I... I get it now. Stepping down the hallway, footsteps followed after me while my heart burned with so many conflicted feelings, all aimed toward Atheon.

"This machine thinks it has control over our fates, _our_ destinies," I slammed my foot down, turning with my rifle at the ready. "Atheon, it took so much from all of us, I don't need to hear anything else, I don't need someone to tell me the story of what _'they' _believe happened down here! And I've had enough of this spite toward what Zane was _TOLD_ to do, even against his own wishes, he _WANTED_ to stay and fight, but if not for Shadis, he would have died with them too."

Putting a hand on the triangular doorway, the symbol came to life with a faint, sky-blue glow, a rumble shaking the ground under us. "This tale of sorrow ends here and now."

"Until the bitter end, live or die," Morbin concluded, stepping up with me

"For the future." Sparrow chimed in

"Let's see what awaits us together." Harrow too with confidence

"I have learned alot from today, so much more than months of constant spite and self-loathing, but no more," Vlad spat angrily, the doorway starting to creep open, his rifle raised tightly. "Summer. Shadis. Eva. Echo. Marco... Zane, I'll avenge you all."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Holy Mother of God this took a week to write! I couldn't split part of it into parts 1 or 3 due to pacing, so this was the result, a chapter to cover the bulk of the Raid, with alot more still to come, so, feels everywhere! I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Vault of Glass - The Time is Now

After an hour of battles and hardships, the Raid Team has made it to the Vault of Glass, with only two more obstacles in their way, the very fate of their pasts, presents, and futures rest solely upon themselves.

Author's Notes: Yeah, screw defending ANOTHER conflux after getting the relics, let's just get to the good part, eh? Also, no update for next week since this chapter took alot of effort to create. And Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 6 - VoG: The Time Is Now

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

**Chapter 6 - Vault of Glass: The Time Is Now **

[Vault of Glass, Glass Throne, WARNING: Darkness Zone]

We finally stepped inside the Vault of Glass, like the namesake, in the back were massive columns of white, transparent glass erected into a triangle Arc, shining with a strange, radiant light to bounce off the room's interior. Down from the stairs and other walls and pillars stood two branching pathways to the left and right, leading up to portals, while the paths snaked around and toward us through a series of walls, barriers, and pillars, two of which housed the frame of a Vex conflux pad.

There was a central platform potioned between both portals, a chasm surrounding it, but it gave a clear shot of the Vault's Arc. Obstructing our view was a strange Hydra with a collection of unique Hobgoblins on the multitude of elevated points around the room. These Hobgoblins had silver-white frames and angular headgear, their inner machinery was now a beautiful gold.

_~Facinating, these Vex predate anything recorded in... well, any history! They might be the ancestors to the Vex we've seen today~_ Ghost was enthralled by the idea of Vex from different times converging here, but given the nature of the Vault, this doesn't really surprise me anymore, these Vex were still breakable_. You done fawning over the Vex? ~Hmph, still, that Hydra, a Gatekeeper, and these Precursors should be taken out before we mess with their teleport gates~_

_~So, as the recordings said...~_ Skoll countered frankly, but it was good to know, encase these Vex were something unusual since they predate normal Vex

"Whatever the case, take the Precursors down first, they'll be a problem for later otherwise," I motioned for Vlad and Sparrow to go left, while, Harrow and Morbin tailed me, our two groups separating to take on the Vex. With my fist high, my body's temperature soared with my hammer materializing in a flash. "Hyah!"

One hammer slammed into two Precursors, throwing a wave of scrap down from a wall, with my fist carving through the head of another, using this to wedge my hammer's claw into its core and tear it in half with ease. Morbin's Hammerhead boomed upon the free ledge above me, myself gliding up with Harrow to the right teleport gate, Vex falling one-by-one as the Gatekeeper locked with us, my hammer already sailing past it and into two more Precursors, a fountain of flames combined with a sunspot leaving carnage in the wake of two more Hobgoblins, these so-called 'Precursors' certainly were outdated.

Several Void masses slammed into us and the gateway, but with a machine gun disrupting its focus, combined with a powerful Scout Rifle and a final Hammer of Sol, the Gatekeeper's defenseless form was reduced to a collection of scrap and fire, with Vlad's CLG sending the last of the Precursors plummeting to the abyss below. While an easy clearing, if the past challenges have taught me anything it was that this was only the start of something bad.

"The Vex are cleared, but I have an idea for the gateways," The four of them regrouped on me, my hand pointed in the direction of the right portal. "Since Morbin would struggle to defend two portals at the same time-"

"I find that very insulting-" I jabbed his side

"_I BELIEVE_ that if we do one portal each, then three people defending one conflux shouldn't be a struggle," I then turned to the three main paths leading to the brass ring, pointing to several points the Vex would converge from. "With all three pathways secured we can have both portals done in just over the time it would take us to complete both at the same time, but with a far larger margin for error."

Vlad spoke first. "This might be the same reason Summer's team failed, they divided their forces, and they never had this information as we do now, if not for them, we'd probably fall under the same fate," Vlad's additional answer made the others unanimously agree. "I and Ceres will take this portal first as planned then."

"I have no complaints." Harrow shook his head, Sparrow giving us a thumbs up

This made my smile return, though no one could see it. "Okay then, let's do this!" With or game-plan set, the three of them jumped down onto the ring, a strange boot-up sound emanating from the ring with the faint glint of code starting to form, alongside the sparks and dark clouds swirling in the area around us. "Here they come..."

With a wave of static, white filled the vacant spot inside the frame, a rush of moist air and the faint smell of flora lingering inside. Both of us nodded once, stepping inside together with a sudden, blinding light. Gone was the gloomy abyss of the Vault and now the damp familiarity of a tileset representing Venus greeted us with bright greens, two trees creating a ragged, mossy roof over our heads. Vex steel and stone stood as the foundations of many upper levels and staircases, while... older Vex, similar to the Sol Divisive of the Black Garden, the Gatekeeper was another Hydra without a shield, while the Goblins were black and brown and had a ring-shaped head.

"The opposite of the Precursors then, God knows how old they are," My analysis aside, the small area looked like a miniature version of the Glass Throne, only ancient, the Gatekeeper making its way down from the larger flight of stairs and toward the central plains where red lasers pinned us behind two pillars, so I switched to Hard Luck, using the smaller weapon to maneuver around the corner, firing a single shot through a Goblin's head. "Okay... how did Zane make this look easy?"

"You've never used a Hand- Nevermind, just use both hands to steady your aim." Vlad advised me, himself floating out from his spot to raise his black sidearm, marked with white Omolon cartridges under the barrel, the Vanguard symbol faint under the black coat

He shot almost constantly, sending bolts of lightning through the Vex, drawing their fire as they struck his Sunbracers and chest, but his arm stayed true, bringing down several Vex in a hail of plasma rounds. I spun out from hiding myself, holding a hand under the handle, with the trigger back another round broke a Goblin's head off, but I recovered from its shot to my calf and this time I struck the core.

Pivoting left and past Vlad's tailcoat, Hard Luck slammed two more rounds through two Hobgoblins, bringing them down with lucky shots to the cores, while Vlad slid down the stairs, throwing a left hook of fire into the remaining Goblins, his sidearm drawn high for three rapid strikes to the last of the Descendants, a fresh wound in his side, but he seemed unfazed by it.

"Get back!" My arm jerked his collar back, a blast of electricity striking where he once was, with Hard Luck replaced by Stranger's Rifle, my auto bursts rattling the Gatekeeper's chassis, giving Vlad the chance to recover and draw his own rifle, the automatic fire distorting the Gatekeeper's sight, while I flanked, sliding under a few blasts sent my way while I aimed for the turrets, pushing up with a catapult of force, my body sailing over the Hydra, my body upside down to fire at its blind spot, my hand reaching up and producing my CLG, sticking it to the eye on my way down

With a blinding nova of fire, we both threw away magazines and quickly replaced them, unloading two entire clips into the Gatekeeper who finally went down with an overdramatic explosion. Now that I could see it, his rifle was modeled after a Golden Age Scar.

"Arminius-D, a very useful weapon, but less gawking, my vision is... strange, and I feel very heavy," Vlad was right, I never realized it but some black markings were starting to infect my vision, it must have been the Aegis. Storming up the stairs, we saw it once more, floating passively between the Arch, without time left to lose I stole the shield and we ran for the portal home, black lines filling my vision more and more to the point I could barely see much at all. "We made it!"

I numb sensation came back to me, and I raised the shield, a downpour of Light cast over us, the sounds of gunfire returning with my sight, while the Aegis remained locked to my bracer. Sighing with a hand to the portal, Vlad dusted himself off, now _that_ was too close. Guess Kabr had some serious failsafe added to this shield huh?

"~TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!~ We could use that thing you call, 'help' right now!" Morbin broke the moment of satisfaction, a flurry of lasers flying past us while we joined them, the group of us backing away from the portal while the one on the left activated. "Time to go!"

Seeing Harrow and Sparrow run through the portal we took center stage at the conflux, me up on the cube while Vlad and Morbin were stationed below, using the block as cover. With the shield still in my grasp, I flew over their heads, slamming a wave of Light through the Descendant Praetorian, throwing it back into its group of Hobgoblins and Goblins, lining them perfectly with the line of bullets from Vlad's Arminius, while another Praetorian of the past head popped off with Judgement, followed by Morbin shoving it between its core and upper torso, shrapnel splitting the insides apart. He flicked it around, a slug propelled through two more Goblins, while I raised an aura shield, blocking a rally of gunfire.

Pressing the offensive I shoved Aegis against two Goblins, my left foot shattering the eye of a Hobgoblin, now in defense, I sliced Aegis through a Goblin core, bending my arm back and punching the stone under us, sending another shockwave through the Vex, parts littering the floor while two shots broke my left pauldron, Aegis covered my retreat, moving to stand with Vlad who took out the two snipers in the far right corner, switching back to his rifle.

Then... nothing. Immediately the Vex all vanished back to wherever they came from without any warning. The sudden, eerie silence was unnerving, to say the least, why did they suddenly vanish? A loud_ 'swoosh'_ sound from the portal gave us the answer, but... they only just left, right? Me and Vlad took slightly longer given Morbin's reaction? Time is really confusing.

"Well... that was anticlimactic." Morbin sounded off dejectedly, pushing the remains of a Goblin off the cliff as if he were huffing

"So, we now have both shields, what now?" Vlad raised a good point, me and Sparrow had the shields, and instead of following the guidelines set by Summer we actually managed to pull this off faster, maybe it was down to how powerful we were, or some other adjective we missed, but every criterion was filled, hopefully

_~Over there, there's a sacrificial conflux similar to the Templar's Well~_ Torus informed us. Hopping from the back to the central platform facing the grand staircase, we gazed cautiously toward the conflux, unable to gain a reading on what might happen next

"Well then, all in favor of using the relics say, 'Aye'?" Harrow spoke for us, stepping closer to the conflux. Being their leader, I did too, offering the shield to the conflux, the machine suddenly resonating with the Aegis

"A-Aye." Messing with temporal tech didn't sound smart, and it certainly wasn't

"Screw it, Aye." Morbin too, followed by Vlad, his rifle at the ready

"Aye." He sounded far more determined than the rest of us, no denying why

"Sí." Sparrow offered it the Aegis of the past, finally resonating with the Aegis of the future. These two points in time were influx with the present

I get now, two points in time converge with the present, then these two act as triangulation to draw out the one in charge, the thing behind all that is the Vault of Glass, the culprit of so many lost lives of forgotten allies. The shields were ripped from our arms, the conflux releasing a foghorn that vibrated in my bones. We stepped back, deciding to stand near the portals or the lip between the ground and chasm. Morbin was with me, while Vlad took the left side, Harrow the right, while Sparrow barreled over my head, landing safely on the central platform.

At the base of the Arc sprouted a small orb of blue light, bolts of lightning burning the ground and conducting off the metal rebar in stone, from there, a ring of code enlarged the sphere, a massive aura of light consuming the area with a black maelstrom encompassing the air above, from within, a large shadow stretched over the rock and reflected millions of times through the glass, like how the Vex exist in countless realities.

Knelt down with its arms fanned out, the largest Gatelord I've seen to date, the head craned our way, an eye fixated on us while the arms retracted, plates slotting together while the body stood tall. The body of the Axis Minotaur was a glassy white and blue, the chest sported a far angular frame with two prongs hiding the joints of its shoulders, with two poking out from its shoulder blades. The arms, and tops of its thighs also had these protrusions of metal, and from how the white mechanics contrasted with the blue plating it was as though we were seeing a skeleton through the skin. The head itself sported three horns, two on the sides and one from the forehead. Held it its right hand was a large Torch Cannon.

There was no going back, no do-overs, our fates rest solely on ourselves now, and against the being either created for or by the Vault of Glass.

_**Atheon, Time's Conflux**_

"Keep moving and stay out of range of its feet!" My order passed and Morbin followed me toward the left, all of us aimed for the glowing core or eye of Atheon, with most bullets never making a scratch on his dense, silver chassis

"Finally, I get to see your ugly mug for myself." Vlad growled viciously, sniper casings dropping like flies alongside another magazine from me, the two of us floating high into the air to avoid the repeated bombardment of Arc blasts, from the left, the others did what they could, moving back from Atheon's approach while avoiding his trails of Arc bombs

Refraining from using my Light until we had a better opening, Atheon took this opportunity to turn from left to right, a rapid hail of bolts hammering the open space, one hitting me and Vlad with such intense waves of electricity that I could smell burnt hair from my arms. The two of us recovered and fell back to the entrance, using the walls as cover from the powerful bolts, while Sparrow kept on evading the bolts, distracting Atheon for Harrow and Morbin to use their heavier weapons on his core, the eye facing Sparrow constantly.

"Wait... what's it doing?" Vlad pointed out while reloading. Peering down my scope, I too noticed his left hand, crackling with binds of code, just like... this was _very_ bad!

"He's going to-" My throat snagged on the pull of space itself, my body landing in dust and rock, alongside Vlad. "Ugh... teleport us..."

"Really? What gave it away?" Vlad's sarcasm aside, the two of us now standing in the tileset of Mars, golden sands and Vex stone now coated with thick layers of sand, more of their triangular archways and pillars rotating around a small arena, another portal at the other end. "Harrow, we've been taken to the Desert, cover the gateway!"

_~Understood, we'll see to it you are not lost to us~_ We both let out a sigh, although that same creeping strokes of darkness begun to snake over my vision. I turned to Vlad, shoving him aside to find Aegis hovering before us. This must be what Shadis meant! Atheon subsequently had a double edge sword using that teleport

"So Shadis pulled through, always like him too," Vlad hummed, pulled me aside while I cleansed us, lasers from Precursors following me while we took cover. A small nod and two CLGs bopped down the stairs, landing next to the Hobgoblins, even if they were tough, I doubt they could survive two grenades to the face, no much of a threat in all honesty

**_*Ding-Ding-Ding*_**

Why did I have to think that? Through the scorching heat and dust clouds came a sharp, crimson glow of several Oracles, combined that with more Goblins had my heart beating a few ticks faster. With one more cleanse I slid down the stairs, while Vlad took care of the Oracles, I slammed the shield into one Goblin

Hooked into the Precursor, I rolled my body over the Goblin, tearing metal and Ageis free and slamming it into the ground, sending a wave of Light rippling through the next two. A sudden, sharp burn flared in my forearm, but I ignored it and turned the Hobgoblin's way to fend off the second rail bolt, grabbing Hard Luck and taking its head off with a clean shot, forcing it to recover while I lined up the second shot. It took a stand and I shot it back down.

_***Boosh-Ding-Ding-Ding***_

"Dammit! I'm out of sniper rounds!" Vlad ran for me, the darkness seeping in while three Oracles remained, seconds were all we had and not enough time for one of us to clear the Oracles hidden behind stone obstructions. I cleansed us, raising Hard Luck above us, wincing at the bright light of the Oracle's gaze

"We can do this, just-!"

**_*Blam! Blam! Blam!*_**

Vlad and I hesitated, the twinkling light of the Oracles above us dissipated moments after I said those words, followed by the other two and a Void grenade to another two Hobgoblins approaching from the far right that neither of us even realize they had shown up. A new shadow flew over our heads, slamming a fist through the air, or more specifically, what appeared mere milliseconds facing it.

**_*Di-Boosh*_**

"You know, Atheon," The person landed before me, my arm rose to cleanse us mindlessly, including the new _Guardian!? _"If I'm going to keep reliving this for all eternity you've got to up the stakes a bit, that was just insultingly... predictable?"

'She' was a Titan. Wearing the same armor that had pummeled me back in the Templar's Well, only she was speaking normally, albeit with a synthetic tone, and she wasn't trying to pummel me, that was apparent. Her brass and black armor hugged her curves, while she lowered a handcannon of similar design as my shotgun and Sparrow's sniper, but instead of a bronze coat, the accents were gold with the mechanism built within a white frame, like the Precursor's armor.

"Who... are you?" Muttering toward her, the Titan didn't respond, but her head did tilt to the left, almost like she's never seen a Guardian before. I stood a step back when she took one forward, eyeing us closely. "Umm... hi?"

She stepped back, scoffing with her arms crossed. "Seriously, Atheon? These two look nothing like any of us, last I checked, Shadis didn't wear some decked out Warlock garbs, and Echo hated using rifles - I don't even recognize this one!"

"N-No way... it couldn't be..." Vlad took a step toward her, weapon low while I looked between the two. "...Eva... how... how are you...?"

"Huh?" She was blunt, and I had to keep myself from unhinging my jaw while gears cranked in my head, the only thing I did was cleanse us again, which in turn, startled... Eva, the long-though dead Titan of Fireteam Caelus

_"There's just no way! How can a Guardian survive for so long in this place?"_ I don't know Ghost, I... I don't understand anything that the Vex 'can' do

Eva didn't seem too pleased, either by our aghast or silent responses, shaking her head. "Honestly, just give up you dumb machine... pretending that my friends are still alive won't change anything, so do me a favor and wait for someone else to kill you or just end this already."

Vlad sounded angry at that, or desperate to convince her we were really here, that whatever she's been subjugated too wasn't messing with her, did... Atheon trap her in time? Without any clear warning, combined we me cleansing us again, Vlad gripped her shoulders tightly, her handcannon drawn to his chest while I froze up.

"You... _never_ say 'Friends', you think that doing so will make you sound soft, even though you really do care about everyone, Zane's the complete opposite of you and that's why when you're in public you're harsh but that was to toughen him up," Vlad choked out each word, and that handcannon's aim faltered with each word. "You're a narcissist, but you can be kind in your own way. So cut this lone-wolf act and wake up, because we are real, and I know you know me because _I'm_ the one that made_ you_ who you are."

Again, this suffocating silence, not including my cleansing process, no one spoke up, that gun now falling from Eva's grasp as her whole body trembled slightly, a small, pitiful laugh escaping her lips. "...Took you long enough... He did it... he really did it..."

"Eva?" Vlad fell with her, the Titan's legs giving out while her head remained bowed, I would help, but I was afraid more Vex might arrive if we didn't move, but at the same time it seemed it wouldn't be possible right now. "How long has it been since I've seen you like this?"

"...The night of this raid I think... that was... eight months ago? Years? I-I don't... time is all messed up... I-i've been stuck in a loop thanks to the Oracles, me and Freya haven't really been able to tell what's real or not, I... I couldn't even save them... they..." Vlad pulled her closer, patting her back for a moment

"We can work out all this mushy emotional stuff later, right now we need to go before that gate shuts," Vlad didn't sound too convinced, but he knew I was getting weary of how long we've spent here. With a hand, he brought Eva back on her own two feet, handcannon in-toe. "Right, this here is the leader of this second raid, Ceres."

"H-Hi," I waved shyly, the Titan looking me over then to the portal awaiting us

"He really did it, I don't know if I should punch him or kiss him when we're out of this place if we can..." I took the lead, cleansing us again. "I hate that blasted shield."

"I know you might not believe it, for all you know this is just another loop, but..." I raised Aegis proudly, the three of us making our way around to the portal. "Wouldn't you rather roll the dice and see for yourself?"

That made Eva ponder, hand rubbing against her forearm. "...What's with Zane finding all these nice Guardians, what kind of luck is that?"

"The kind that's gotten us this close to taking down Time's Conflux. I'd ask you to sit this out, but I never taught you to back down in a fight." Vlad humored her, and for once, she let out a small chuckle, spinning her gun around, a rather satisfying click of the hammer as she pointed dead ahead of the exit

"I've waited months to put a bullet it that glowing mug of Atheon's, like hell I'd miss my chance now."

"We're back!" My callout brought only Arc bombardment atop us, with my hands throwing Vlad and Eva down onto the pathway while I was thrown down with them, biting my tongue against the painful convulsions

"That was fast," Morbin offered me a hand, Sparrow and Harrow tag-teaming Atheon near the plate, both taking down the remaining... glowing Harpies that... exploded?

"What did we miss? Exploding Harpies?" Vlad muttered, helping Eva up. Morbin shrugged, the four of us hiding behind a wall while Atheon continued to suppress us

"Supplicants, ~BOOM GOES THE INSIDES OF ALL~, yeah, that." Morbin drawled, his finger pointed at Eva who stared back at him in silence. "Who's this? It's not Taka."

"No... this is-" My eye caught the glint surrounding Atheon's arm. "No time, you might be warped soon to the jungle!"

"Wha-" I grabbed Morbin by the collar, pointing to Ageis

"When you get in, someone takes the shield to cleanse yourselves, Oracles will spawn so take them out then leave with the shield, got it?" My frantic explanation was met with the three of them vanishing, leaving me, Vlad, and Eva behind. I sighed, running alongside them for the ring, seeing Supplicants, Goblins, and Praetorians emerge from the walls. "We need to move, now!"

"She seems... stressed?" Eva worded carefully, shooting behind us at the closing trail of Arc ruptures that tailed us

"She's the leader, I'd say it comes with the territory." I can still hear them! Deciding it best to leave that aside, we took our stand on the gateway's ring, the code crackling to life while the flock of Harpies came spinning into view

Dashing toward the suicidal Harpies, I could imagine that if one went off in close proximity then the rest should enact a chain reaction. Praying this wouldn't be how I died, I spun around, closing Aegis to my chest, immediately swinging my arm wide to throw an arc of Light through the leading Supplicant, seeing the Light discharge across their chassis. With the group frozen I drew Hard Luck and shot once, the eye caving in as the Vex ruptured, bringing the others along for the concussive blast of Vex fluid and scrap.

_***Pow***_

My jaw felt like snapping, a warping Praetorian slapped me back, firing twice to forcibly pin me to a wall, not one to cave I hovered up, a fist slamming into the wall while I drove the prongs of Aegis into the Minotaur's head, twisting around to drag the body backward, tearing the scalp off, with a spin I utilized the Light and prongs as a makeshift blade, severing the torso and legs. Turning back around Aegis caved a Goblin helmet in, followed by two powerful rounds to its chassis, my hand flicking out the empty cartridge, raising the forward-facing shield for cover to reload.

"Duck," Absentmindedly I did, Eva drop-kicked another two Goblins, spinning on the ground to fire two rounds through their cores. Vlad covered our fallback, the gateway flashing three times behind us. "Well, you're not thick like most Titans so that's good."

"I... don't know if that's a compliment." I'll take it as one seeing as she never responded. We regrouped behind a wall facing the central platform, lightning cascading from those blasts illuminated us. "Okay, who has the shield?"

"Got it," Harrow complied, the two radiating off each other. "What now?"

"I was thinking about this, since time is the very basis of Atheon, and its what we used to draw him out, we can use it against him, that's why these shields were in the past and future." I broke down the plan, with Morbin catching on

"You wish to use the same method we utilized to summon him, hit him with a blast of two timelines that it caused a disruption, thereby crippling his defenses." Morbin was right, the rest all nodded in understanding, so without any further delays, our team divided again

"Pincer maneuver!"

"Roger!"

"Got it!"

"Si!"

Me and Harrow bound over the chasm, avoiding a line of blasts that shook the foundations behind us, our Light gathering with the hourglasses, with the pressure prolonging our flight, we released a connected concussion of Light against Atheon, time disrupting his chained bursts of lightning, while we landed in the center, Aegis of the past and future vanishing. I brought out Zenobia D, launching the first of our counterattack alongside Harrow's Unwilling Soul battering against the Mind Core, although blasts still rained from that Torch Hammer, Sparrow's constant maneuverability alongside powerful shots of Vlad's sniper saw to that issue.

Channeling my body full of Light, my body burst into flames, while I catapulted into the air, Torch Cannon lined with my Zenobia, with a simultaneous pull both of us released a rocket of lightning, both colliding in a flash of unstable electricity, but my grin remained, body flying backward, my feet pressed to Harrow's who I launched higher than Atheon, his body brimming with his own surge of blue energy. From his palms flew massive amounts of lightning, his body sailing closer to the Axis Minotaur, seeing the feet carve into stone in vain to hold back the intense outlet of Arc injected into his chassis.

Atheon reeled back, arm thrashing Harrow away, his Torch Hammer spraying an array of blasts to push our offensive back, all while code circulated his arm, crunching Morbin, Vlad, and Harrow from reality, the ring for the desert came online. Bending at the knees I lurched back, avoiding more deadly attacks from Atheon, Vex striking my back a few times while I hid behind the cube, the coding starting to align and stabilize the gateway, Eva's CLG erecting a beam of Void Light to cripple the Vex, while Sparrow sat behind me, using his explosive-tipped rounds in his scout rifle to blow the Vex away.

"Eva, continue to weaken the Axis units for Sparrow to take down; If Atheon catches sight of you fallback and I'll take the lead!" Instructing them both I saw that eye do just that. "Switch!"

"On it!" Eva backpedaled, drawing her handcannon to take the heads off several Hobgoblins, forcing their defenses to rise, leaving the Praetorians without backup. Taking charge I broke through their abdomens with two bursts each, exposing the Mind Core, sliding under one of their legs, fist missing me, I fired three more times with successive hits to the eye and core, taking it down

Pushing up against a Hobgoblin's waist I lurched off, throwing a left hook through the Praetorian's eye, using the leverage to bury my heel in its Core, staining the boot in Vex fluid, my body rolling forward and back to cover, the Hobgoblins torn apart by explosive payloads. Drawing Stanger's Rifle again I continued to damage Atheon from afar, though not without injury from the blast radius of those Torch Hammer rounds.

In a flash of light, Morbin's group returned, his arm bearing Kabr's Aegis, Atheon noticed this, already channeling another force teleport. Without any warning or sign, my world was drenched in sulphuric rain and thick foliage. We were back in the future, and comfortably floating next to me was the Aegis, so I collected it, cleansing Sparrow and Eva who cleared their senses, all of us immediately moving for the adjacent gateway home.

_~Descendants inbound!~_ Thanks, Ghost

We traversed the left-hand side, our guns raging on against the Hobgoblins and Descendant Praetorian below. Bracing with the left I dove into the group, a shockwave of Light throwing them into Sparrow's line of sight, with a single shot, Pradeyth's Revenge destroyed the four Hobgoblins with a single, sharp_ 'Ting'_. Pivoting, I heard the Oracles chime again, but I was busy deflecting the Praetorian's blasts, exposing his back with Eva whose ghost summoned the same shotgun I acquired from the Templar, the buckshot was strong, tearing apart the spine and core in a single slug.

Almost all the Oracles were surrounding us, and the darkness was starting to creep in. In a new, contrasting glow, Sparrow slammed his palm back on the Golden Gun hammer, in a stream of fireworks his six rapid shots burned through the Vex, our vision cleared again with Aegis, enough so that I spun around, flinging Aegis from my bracer toward the exit, the Oracles appearing a moment later for Aegis to shatter on contact, deflecting the square buckler back into my hands.

Sparrow looked at the last embers from his Golden Gun, then to me, then back to his hand, shoulder slumped. "No es justo." He grumbled and just walked on ahead, taking in the last cleanse as we ran back through the gateway

Flying out into the Glass Throne, my glide threw me off course, my arms bringing Aegis back around to guard against the metal forearm now keeping me aloft, my eyes finally settling on Atheon's, our gazes never once turning away to the combat behind us. This machine knew why we were here, and I know it has the strength to take us all out if we allow it, we may be stronger than Fireteam Caetus but this thing was the observer of this world.

"Grrahh!" Locking my feet to the forearm I wrenched Aegis from the plates, gliding back with a massive boost from Atheon's foot slamming the ground, the Torch Hammer pointed at me, with nowhere to move quick enough, two of bolts from the verticle line struck my body, throwing my momentum off balance as I landed on the center island, static locking my muscles. "A-Ah... I can't move."

_"Ceres!"_ Ghost panicked, that looming shadow made it obvious, a Torch Hammer lined to me despite the constant bombardment from my team, craning my neck to face Atheon, my eyes fixed to the radiating muzzle, this was going to hurt really badly

"Okay, just going to put a lid on that," From behind me, many footsteps touched stone. Harrow and Morbin lifting me to my feet again, while Sparrow gave another thumbs up. "Honestly, you can be as reckless as Summer was, then again, she was a Hunter so its to be expected," To my right, Eva appeared, her body enhanced by the Void. "Still... I've seen them die over-and-over again, so believe me, I'm done seeing people die."

The chain of Torch rounds came crashing down, Eva's arm fanned out, and nothing brought an end to our lives, for once in my time as a Guardian, I could finally see the strength behind a Titan Defender's Void, she had negated every shot, even though the blasts were pushing her down to her knees, her purple dome remained steady.

"Come on you idiots!" Her head snapped my way, and I could physically feel the glare from her visor. "We only get one shot this close to him, its all up to you now!"

"THROW EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT LEFT!" My final commandment tore at my vocal cords, Morbin's Aegis grazing mine

We both let out a warcry, soaring through the circumference of the bubble, turning in unison with the past and future overflowing with golden rays to counteract the suffocating whites and blues. With both Aegis primed in front of us, our body jerked back, producing two massive novas of Light to disrupt Atheon's control over time, his aim thrown off its mark again.

Sparrow took the lead, body refracting the purple sheen onto his own body, the reclusive bow constructed to fire only a single, powerful shadow shot, anchoring Atheon's feet from moving forward, arms straining against the dark matter. My feet touched the edge, hands cupped for Morbin to land against, even with the weight of an Exo and the exhausted in every fiber of my being, I still gave Morbin the lift he needed to join Vlad.

Vlad scorched his own coat with unrivaled flames, the unstable hatred brushing against Morbin's fierce, purple hue. Together, Morbin produced a Void Blast so powerful that it shattered into several smaller orbs, those volatile creations making contact with the six flaming balls thrown from Vlad, consuming Atheon in a powerful amalgamation of Light.

Eva fell to her knees completely, the shield falling as we unloaded everything we had on Atheon, bullets breaking apart the chassis, tearing through wires and weakened points our powers had damaged significantly. Atheon kept up his assault, hitting us a few times but no one dared to stop pulling their triggers. I took a shaky step toward the front, raising high with my right arm, Hard Luck, I had one round left in the chamber, so with a click of the hammer, the cylinder rotated once.

Heh. "What? Didn't see this coming?" The trigger felt heavier, but for once, I held a steady aim for that core, seeing the bullet blink past my vision, striking dead center. Atheon's body jerked back, the Torch Hammer no longer firing

The Mind Core shattered.

Time's Conflux burst into flames, parts burning up a cherry red as bits and pieces fell from the frame, legs finally giving out as the head imploded, falling face-first into the ground with a massive 'thud', parts skipping across the ground, all while our elated cries rang through the vacant Glass Throne. My arm finally lowered, a smile creeping onto my face yet again as Morbin's arm wrapped around my shoulder, the two of us laughing.

"~COMBO BREAKER~!" All of us jumped back onto the open ground again, rummaging through Atheon's remains while I stood before the severed head, teetering on the edge, with a small shove, my foot sent the head spiraling into the darkness below, the very weight of this place just... vanished, but only by a little. Ghost appeared beside me too

"Good work, Ceres, I think... we made their deaths mean something more than 'sorrow' and finished this for them all." Ghost gave me an assuring stare, his voice filled with solemn confidence in our actions, while I looked away from the chasm

"Thank you, Ghost. It's finally over, Zane." My prayer went out to everyone, those that were still alive, and all those lost to the Vault of Glass, because if not for Kabr, his Aegis that could change fate, for Summer's recordings that guided us every step of the way, no one here would be smiling and cheering, we may have lost our lives too

"So," All voices died down, Morbin standing a few feet away from Eva, the two not moving an inch. "I figured out what you meant."

Eva sniggered, a hand to her helmet's forehead. "Geez, you're an idiot, took you long enough, Chrome Dome."

"Well... I'm willing to... umm... how do you say this..." Morbin started to trip over his words, and I resisted the urge to say 'aww' as Eva moved closer, tapping her fist to his chest, head peering up to him

"I know, just try not to get lost in my shadow, okay?" She cooed, while Morbin remained dead silent, though Vlad nudged my side

"These two are just too awkward to outright say it, aren't they?" I too nodded at that

"True, true."

"We can hear you!" Both barked back, making our laughter more universal with the rest

Moving past the two Exos I made my way over to Harrow, Vlad following me with his arms crossed. "I know we just got a lucky break here, but this place is still crawling with Vex, so the luxury of rest will have to wait."

"I agree, while this is certainly a monumental victory for Guardians as a whole, many threats can still conjure the power of the Oracles." Harrow concurred with my worries, with Vlad raising his hand slightly, though Harrow's attention seemed to be elsewhere, his head looking right and left

"We also need to return to the Gorgons' Labyrinth, since Taka is still apart of our memories she must still be alive, but for how long I am unsure, this should take top priority over anything else," My reason exactly, I won't be happy until we find Taka and leave this place, and this Darkness Zone was still present so that meant we were still liable to die here

"Okay!" I turned to everyone, my raised voice grabbing their ears. "We've gotten everything useful and have taken control of this place from the Vex, for how long I'm not sure, but we need to go after Taka."

**_*Thud-Blam!*_**

Searing pain burned through my right shoulder, Vlad's body atop mine with his helmet torn apart, a large score through his right eye, while above us, Harrow stood firm, and despite the pain of wanting to scream out, I found no voice other than a chocking, plummeting sensation in my chest. Harrow had taken a hit for us both, a sizable hole through his chest.

"Harrow!" Sparrow cried out

"...h-h-harrow... n-no..." I croaked, Vlad falling off of me, his hand rose to cover his eye, sidearm raised to whatever stood before Harrow, and after Harrow fell to a knee, we saw... "No!"

My eyes must have been playing me for a fool, terror froze my blood and stopped my heart from beating so fast, standing with a rifle in-hand was... Kabr's armor!? But... I... I killed it, how, how is it here!? It was completely unscathed, and ensnaring the body was a blackish-red smog. Raising his left hand... was the crushed form of Harrow's ghost, the Light never even escaped this..._ thing's_ claws

_***Blam-Blam-Blam-Blam***_

Desperately, Vlad shot every bullet left in his sidearm, each round did nothing but bounce of this... copy of Kabr's armor, it didn't say a word, made no effort to kill any of us, simply walk right up the stairs leading to the Glass Throne, hand tossing the crushed ghost shell away without so much as a glance toward us, instead, it clicked its fingers, and dozens of storm clouds rolled in around us.

"Harrow! Harrow!" I beckoned him to stay awake, his chest still rising a little as I and Sparrow did what we could to try and stop the bleeding, the rage-filled bellow from Eva came before her handcannon fired alongside Morbin's Judgement, the two trying everything to stop the entity from leaving, but nothing phased it. "Stay awake, Ghost, help Torus!"

"O-On it," Ghost hesitated, his Light and Torus' merging to try and repair the damage and clot the bleeding. "C-Ceres, that thing, it's signature... its the same one that killed the fireteam in the Archive."

"No way... then why, why do this... why not..." A hand pressed to my palm, seeing Harrow's helmet face us completely with shallow breaths

"No need to blame yourself, Ceres, this was all me," Harrow's voice was faint, yet the two of us heard it through the gunfire and shouting. "I-if I had acted sooner, maybe it wouldn't have taken Wyoming from me... I could have... done more, but this... is enough for me..."

"Do not talk, my friend, w-we can see you through this, no time to talk." Sparrow shook his head frantically, yet Harrow's soft chuckle brought a cough with it, blood leaking from his helmet

"I leave the safety of our friends in your capable hands... my friend," Harrow couldn't die, I promised, even if I'm crying and can't see straight, I had to do something. "You need not cry, Ceres... do not waste tears on guilt, save them for... times of joy... bliss... and sadness for others, never for the guilt that is never yours."

"Please don't die!" We were Guardians. But even that didn't make us immortal

Harrow's breathing slowed, and his head turned toward the light glimmering from the Glass Throne, hand reaching up to the light, or perhaps a light we couldn't see ourselves. "I can hear her voice... like an... Echo..."

He stopped breathing.

His chest ceased rising, hand falling with Sparrow's head bowed, a hand on my shoulder as I bent down, crying into my hands as many robotic feet clanked around us, but I didn't care, I... failed, all this and for what? A victory is never without sacrifice, and... I never paid it, someone else did for me.

"I'm already low on ammo, this is very bad," Morbin grumbled, moving toward us with Eva, and Vlad, their weapons raised while Eva tisked

"I didn't just come this far to die down here, especially not after someone risked their second life for us!" Eva's so-called egocentric nature wasn't there, only a bitter vengeance, while I felt the same and still lacked the ability to move a finger, I had no right to try

"We can beat them, just going to take some elbow grease." Vlad spat, grabbing his rifle and raising it ahead of me, Sparrow grabbing ahold of Harrow's auto rifle, drawing it with Vlad's. "Get up, Ceres, we're not done yet!"

"..."

"Don't, not right now." Sparrow warned him in a low voice, slotting a new magazine into the well, Ghost vanished alongside the other ghosts, but I made no effort to say or think anything toward him, I just... couldn't. The footsteps cornered us in, red glares all around us with Vex of the past, present, and future lining up with weapons trained on us

One Goblin had its sights on me, my head lifting to view it, but my hand could barely lift my rifle, let alone... Hard Luck. I ground my teeth at the pressure my fingers had against it, Zane offered it to me for luck, even at the worst of times, it was true, the number of times he's shown incredible luck in the face of death may have just been down to that, no skill or ability could make up for that. Slowly, my hand coiled around the handle, prying it from the strap, while it was heavy, and my grip shook under the strain, I continued to lift it, there were no bullets left, but I won't let them step anywhere near anyone again!

I pulled the hammer back, nothing loaded into the chamber, but my finger pressed to the trigger, the first shot fired would send the room into a frenzy of bullets and lasers. Holding it toward the Mind Core, I pulled back, hoping, praying my anguish and hatred would do anything to change this unfair outcome, I was childish but didn't care, none of us deserved this!

**_*Blam*_**

The Hobgoblin's core imploded, staining stone while it fell, I blinked, I did pull the trigger but... there wasn't any-

"You did well; Keeping him safe," That voice! My head craned back, seeing the black cloak with red symbols down the torn fabric sway in the breeze. Held high above my head was the black and white handcannon with an Ace of Spades adoring the chamber. "Ahem, cue your Ex-Machina... _now_."

**_*Blam-Blam-Blam*_**

Cayde sent several more shots through the Vex, the powerful payload throwing group off their small pedestals while other warped backward to avoid being in the crossfire, but their own offense was cut short by more gunfire raining from above, blowing their armored hides apart alongside Cayde. A shadow flew in from above, landing two well-placed shots through a Praetorian, bringing it down.

The figure wore metal boots with padded shins that had small prongs sticking out from the metal, with jumpsuit-like pants with the design continuing to the chest, adding plate-armor for his chest while padding his stomach and sides tightly, a tarnished, blood-stained white scarf coiling around his neck. His arms were like the legs, armored with small prongs on the corners of the pauldron, last was the helmet to cover his face, the visor gave the appearance of a Fallen in black and light blue armor. Swaying in the air was a thick wolf pelt, the sharp hooks holding it against the shoulders.

Resting in his right hand was a shiny handcannon, though I couldn't make it out from the light of the Vault, he stepped down past Cayde, head looking down at me, then to the small army of Vex. While reloading, I refused to blink, finding it hard as my tears lingered at the corners of my eyes.

"...No way...!" Eva gaped

"...Summer...?" Vlad was wrong, indicated by the shake of the person's head, while he flexed his left hand to pop the air bubbles

"Everyone here alright?" Cayde asked us quickly. But the Hunter; One look at the black and green sword held firmly now in his left hand had my heartbeat rise again, though a part of my gaze drifted to the lifeless form of Harrow. "Rookie, you good?"

"No," Zane's voice was low, filled with so much fury it could very easily cut steel. Drawing his strange handcannon forward, the hammer snapped back. "Now I'm pissed."

To Be Continued...

* * *

The big end for the Vault of Glass raid, and I am a heartless [BEEP], next time we get the grand escape from the Vault, finally moving on past this hellhole, also, Zane and Cayde are here! I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Prologue to Acceptance

With Zane and Cayde here to rescue the injured and guilt-ridden Guardians from the Vault, the group must make their escape, so long as they can get past a relic from the past. But can Zane finally gain the closure he needs? And what of the guilt festering in Ceres? Will she go through the pain Zane's felt for so long?


	8. Minisode - In The End

**Minisode - In The End**

_[Tower, Last City, Earth]_

_The skies were an eternal grey, the stratus turning all to blacks and whites around the plaza, the atmosphere was bleak and drained of color, cold with the rain that filled the cracks between tiles, while streams fell from tent roofs. Yet, all eyes were on the lone Guardian in the middle of the large, open plaza, himself grey, while the vivid, crimson liquid remained as the lone tone of color among the endless smog of the Tower._

_He had fallen to his knees, armor cracked or broken completely, while his helmet was long forgotten to the tomb he left behind. His hands stained with red, while some stained his knees and face slightly, yet no one could tell from his blank, shattered expression if rain poured down his face or tears that continued to fall in tempo with the rainfall. _

_"Move aside! Comin' through!" Cayde shoved his way carelessly through the small crowd, coming to stop before the Hunter knelt in defeat by his shadow. At first, Cayde didn't know what he was looking at, the scene wasn't properly clicking in his mind before his eyes finally did catch sight of the deep stains of red. "Oh no..."_

_The Hunter's head lifted, seeing the shadow moved in to face his own tear-stained eyes. Cayde knelt before him, hand on his shoulder while Artemis gasped, seeing his ghost appear, looking weak and with some damage to its shell. With a firm hand, Cayde looked right into the Hunter's eyes._

_"Rookie... Zane... where's the rest?" He fought back his own gut-wrenching feeling, the mere sight of his Hunter was enough to paint the story, yet a part of him refused to acknowledge it, and he really wished to just have misheard Zane_

_"... I... I..." He couldn't choke out a word, fresh, boiling tears falling from his eyes. "...I couldn't... they... they..."_

_By now, others started to mumble among themselves, all while Cayde sat there, completely shook by the hollow feeling in his own metal chest, while Zane's head fell against his armor, crying out silently while hitting Cayde's chest weakly. All the Exo did was close his eyes, not once breaking his composure._

* * *

[Present Day]

_***Fu-Thud***_

I fell hard against the floorboards of my home, hearing someone stifle a laugh at my expense, my sister of course. I rolled over, not really feeling to great, not since Ceres left with the others, its been atleast two hours and nothing yet. While Dimitri looked at me with amusement at my fall, I still kept my eyes to the ceiling.

"You gonna get up?" Dimitri asked, but I didn't respond, so she shrugged and went back to listening to her music, all while I felt my eyes envision something... familiar

_"Does it hurt? Does it frustrate you so much you can feel nothing but a mixture of emotions clouding your heart and mind?" Her hair flowed in the moonlight, the stars kindling with her eyes, all while her body burned with a soft, yet fierce glow that tore into the night, like a rising sun at twilight. "If so, hold onto that, let it remind you how far you've yet to go and have it be your guide through that dark."_

_"Through the dark?" _

_"We are birthed of light, not for the sake of power over power, but to resist that darkness, to let it fester inside us and threaten our light, but if we can only guide ourselves through that darkness, we can learn to harness it, and move beyond its reach and make that dark our own." Her smile, even at the end, it grew with so much light in the darkness. "If I'm gone, know my Light will always be by your side, let that be reason enough to live."_

"..." Without a word, I got back on my feet again, I sighed heavily and put the Book of Sorrows down, moving with a focus for the door ahead of me, all while Dimitri raised an eyebrow at me

"Where are you going?" I held a frown, but I wasn't upset, nor was I angry, I just had a sense to move forward again, harder and faster than any day prior to now. With my hand throwing the door open, I turned to look at my confused little sister

"I'm going to finish what I started." Without a word, I ran down the hallway, narrowly avoiding Guardians along the way, while Rika appeared beside me, looking at me with worry. "I know."

"You're going after them?"

"Yes."

"But... can you go back there?" I did let a smile touch my lips

"With you, that's all I could ask for." Stopped just outside the complex, I slid into the open air, the warmth of the sunlight beaming down on us while I turned my head for the direction of the plaza

This feeling as I run, it was just like back then, the time I fought with Ceres and Morbin against Sepiks, this rush through my veins, a feeling of triumph building in my heart just pushed against my chest every time I took a step against the stone. But the dread, the guilt in my soul from losing them all, they... they died because... because I wasn't strong enough...

Taking a breath, I opened my eyes again, sliding down the railing that led down into the Hall of Guardians, the wind brushing through my hair as I stumbled down before the Vault Storages, hearing footsteps behind me while I worked on navigating my Vault.

"Zane, Goddammit, wait!" A hand pulled me away from the keyboard to see the frantic expression of Dimitri scowling at me. "You can't be serious! You... you're going back!?"

"I am." I confirmed, seeing the pain strike her face like an iron

"After everything that happened, why now?" Dimitri then pulled at my shirt, pulling me down to her eye-level. "Why!?"

"I let Summer, Eve, Marco, Echo and Shadis die down in that Vault! I. Let. Them. Die, Dimi... how can I be okay knowing it could happen again?" I know it wasn't me, I was following an order but does that really make it okay? What would have happened in I stayed?

"It wasn't-" It was my turn to enforce my own feelings back, grabbing her own collar, I pulled her forehead against mine, knowing this was the only way to make her listen clearly. I wasn't myself, but every word was me, just without the kindness in my voice

"I can't rid that from my head; If I was stronger they wouldn't have had to die for my sake," I rebound, seeing her eyes widen a little. And with a heavy breath, I let her go, seeing her stumble back while I felt the breeze against my jacket blow. "But now, I have something I can't lose again, I've wallowed in sorrow for so long that if you weren't here for me, I wouldn't still be here, you know that, Dimi."

"Zane..." She was scared to lose me, I felt the same for her, but... I'm also afraid to lose so many kind, honest people to the Vault of Glass. Ceres... she was right, and it's time I proved it to her, to everyone again that I'm not at fault, and that I won't run away again. "You know, asking me to come along would have been simpler than you getting all worked up."

"*Sigh* Yeah, I know. Rika?" I asked, and in a slow transition, my clothing was eroded by metal from my boots, up. My padded shins had small prongs sticking out from the metal, with jumpsuit-like pants to replace my jeans, the design continued to my chest, adding armor for my chest while padding my stomach and sides tightly, a tarnished, blood-stained white scarf coiling around my neck

My arms were like my legs, armored with small prongs on the corners of the pauldron, last was the helmet to cover my smirk, the visor making me appear like a Fallen in black and light blue armor. Along my back was a thick, wooly wolf pelt, the sharp hooks holding it against my shoulders. Last, something almost alien sunk into my right hand, my fingers hesitating to hold the heavy contraption that formed from nothing again, after so many months of neglect, the weapon took shape again in the light.

"No way... is that!"

"The Handcannon Rising Sun used..."

"How does the Worst One have it?"

White metal coiled around a black frame gracefully like metallic wind, sharp thorns of gold dotted the black interior of the barrel, the hammer, and butt of the handle sharp and deadly, yet ever-so-graceful. My arm raised it to my eyes again, a feeling of familiarity rekindling in the palm of my hand.

"Now then, are you going to stand and gawk, or are we going to pull off an Ex Machina?" I asked her with a small hint of humor. Yet by the time I looked back at her, I saw the arrow pointed right at my nose, her hood already over her helmet's visor. "Please don't let the string go."

"Don't tempt me. Still, this is just as much my fight as it is yours, they took Summer from both of us, she was like a mom to us, to alot of Guardians who didn't understand their purpose in this world, I'd be more insulted if you didn't ask me to come with," Dimitri answered sorrowfully, gripping her bow tightly. "Before we go, I have someone else we might need."

"By all means, I'll go get our Jumpships ready!" With a wave, Dimitri ran off toward the Vanguard hallway

"Be back in a flash!" Without any delay, Dimitri shoved past the nosy spectators, all looking at me like always, but that didn't matter, right now, for both my Fireteams, I'm going to put this behind me, even if just a bit, even if I feel every second beating and tearing me apart, I need to do this, I had to take action

"Ready to shine one more time...?" I looked to the Handcannon, feeling nothing but a warm sensation like a person's hand, like Ceres' hand on mine. "...Lumina..."

To Be Continued...

* * *

Boom, it's Rose! And yes, I know you don't get the original Rose/Lumina until D2 but who said I can't flip the table? But yes, this is the original Thorn purified into Lumina, might make that a short chapter in the future. Hope you enjoyed why Zane, Cayde, and Dimitri came to the VOG in the previous chapter, and seeya in the next chapter tomorrow!

Next Chapter: Prologue to Acceptance

With Zane and Cayde here to rescue the injured and guilt-ridden Guardians from the Vault, the group must make their escape, so long as they can get past a relic from the past. But can Zane finally gain the closure he needs? And what of the guilt festering in Ceres? Will she go through the pain Zane's felt for so long?


	9. Chapter 7 - Prologue to Acceptance

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

[Vault of Glass, Glass Throne]

[Zane's POV]

"Everyone here alright?" Cayde asked them quickly, my gaze resting on the Throne surrounded by Vex of all timelines. "Rookie, you good?"

"No," Being here made my blood boil, but I had to move on, so for once I wasn't okay, I was anything but that. Drawing Lumina forward, the hammer snapped back. "Now I'm pissed."

Vex were drawing closer now, and I wasn't going to let them near, they must have exhausted their Light, and judging by their pouches they had little to no ammo left, guess we showed up in time. Bending my arm back over my shoulder, Lumina brought down a Goblin approaching from the Throne; Twirling around I fired twice, taking down two more Hobgoblins, with the buckshot of Ace beside me as I and Cayde worked in synergy with each other.

Our backs pressed together, my gun faced behind his forward, taking down several Vex that warped closer, lasers flying around us, some managing to hit me but I remained firm, tilting my body back to allow a Praetorian's arm to sail by, Quickfang slicing through the forearm, hooking the blade through its shoulder to wench it down, Lumina slammed against the eye to behead it with a single shot.

Stepping back, I raised Lumina to my right, pointing straight at Vlad, he immediately hesitated, though in a flurry of particles a Hobgoblin took center stage, a bullet now lodged through its Core, bringing it down. "Really, right beside me?"

Pivoting toward the right, I continued to press the advantage with Cayde defending my blindspots, powerful bullets rang true against bronze and gold, lasers burned my unarmored points, but they never made a dent in the Wolf Pelt Weave, thank you, Summer. Channeling surging pulses of Arc through me, I leapt into the air, drawing Lumina down, slotting a new cylinder to dome three more Goblins, rotating my body on impact with a Minotaur below, a burst of lighting channeling into my roundhouse kick, sending the machine sprawling across the ground.

I ducked, spinning around again to perform the same technique on a Hobgoblin, my boot sending shockwaves coursing through the construct, a 'Finisher', if you will. Another round sailed past my face, Cayde bowing his head, avoiding a laser while bending his arm upwards, taking down another Hobgoblin. Dashing forward, my knee crashed against a Goblin, using the leverage to carve in two more Goblins apart with quick slants of Quickfang, sliding under the blasts of a Praetorian.

Slicing quickly the Tibias were severed. The Precursor fell, my body spun around to plunge Quickfang through the back of the abdomen, staining my blade with fluid. Hopping onto its shoulders I jumped high toward the ceiling, pressing my feet to the ceiling, the lightning coursing through me snaking over brass. Bending back down my blade gleamed green, slicing massive arcs through a small gathering of Goblins, carving in a spiral of emerald, seeing parts and glass rain around me, coming back to stand next to Cayde, the two of us reloading.

From the holes and blindspots arose more Vex, Harpies now among them, thankfully no Supplicants, but this would be very one-sided with just the two of us fighting, but not unbeatable. Without a word our weapons pressed against one another, staring down the drones of the Vault. Harrow died to protect them, if anything, I can't let it be for nothing.

**_*Schhwaff-Schhwaff-Boosh*_**

We let out a small sigh, seeing the two shadow shots sink into stone, anchoring the Vex and bringing their shields down. With my Arc dwindling over my body, me and Cayde raised our arms, gone were Lumina and Ace of Spades, instead, the molten construct of sunlight took form, burning across our armor, scorching the ground beneath our feet.

Stepping once, our Golden Guns fired once, taking down two Praetorians, the shards erupting to cause a massive chain of Void-infused implosions, followed by three more streams of molten Light through stragglers outside the shadow shot range, then with a slide back-to-back, we pinned down the remaining Hobgoblins with two golden lines of fire, a molten display of fireworks basking us in sunlight.

The fires died out, and the Glass Throne was once again silent, only Atheon parts rested at my feet, granting me a large breath of air I never knew I held, the weight of this place had taken alot on me, it still has a hold though, only until we're all outside, where I can see the volcanos of blue fire and the lush green of Venus' jungle will I feel satisfied.

"I never expected to be down here again... it's ironic really," I humored halfheartedly, turning back to the group and seeing them finally lower their guards, they deserved to after losing Harrow, who I promptly knelt beside, Cayde shaking his head solemnly. Ceres hadn't budged at all from his side. "...The last thing you want someone to say is 'that it's not your fault', but believe me, if it was, then I doubt you would have lifted my gun."

"...I-I'm so... so sorry..." Her head turned to me, seeing tears trailing down from under her helmet made me agitated for some unanswerable reason

"I am too, but... we need to go, I don't want to leave him here but we can't get him out of this Throne, let alone the Gorgons' maze," My head turned slowly to Sparrow, while I expected him to interject, he held onto Harrow's rifle, nodding once

"él entendería." I have no idea what he just said but I could take a few guesses, judging by how he was standing and his tone of voice. Just then, two sets of footsteps came toward us, less metallic, with slight grunting too

"You know, next time, let me do the killing and you can be a crutch." Dimitri was complaining, I'm surprised, given how she didn't seem to mind before

Held upright against her left side was the recently saved Taka, Dimitri wrapping an arm around her back to hold her up, while draping the Titan's arm over her shoulder. One look at the blue-haired girl's weak smile made everyone's spirits rise.

"Taka!" That made Ceres twitch next to me, her head peering up beside me, tilting to look their way. Taka did the same, one eye closed but she could see it, Harrow's body, Ceres' blood-stained hands, and from there she struggled out of Dimitri's hold, my sister tried to tell her otherwise but against the stubbornness of a Titan it was futile

"Geez, don't strain yourself, idiot." Her whisper went unheard by most. Still, Dimitri was a softy at heart

"...you're alive... I... I should have done something - I-I couldn't even save you... o-or Harrow-" Ceres' voice broke, Taka limping down to quickly pull Ceres into a tight embrace, silencing her desperate attempts to apologize. Even from where I sat, Taka bit her lip, holding onto Ceres for dear life, even though her hands were shaking

"Shh, it's okay, you did really well, Ceres, don't you _EVER_ blame yourself for what happened, don't _ever_ do that." Taka scolded her, and Ceres only crammed her head into Taka's shoulder, softly weeping while I turned to Cayde, seeing his jaw drop, his and Artemis' eyes wide

"Zane... you... might want to look." Even Rika was aghast at whatever had them spooked

"Huh? What's up, Cayde?" Standing back up, my hand rested on Lumina, expecting to see whatever did this to Harrow, or maybe another Axis Mind. My gaze followed his, mainly because his hand clasped my jaw, turning it in the same direction

!

Something caught in my throat, while my feet tripped a little, while the armor was strange and not something I've seen before, the helmet was gone, revealing to me a face I... I thought I'd never see until the day I died, or worse. I knew this wasn't the Vault's work, no matter how you look at it, there was no way she was standing here, yet, it made sense that she was, her fate in this strange place was never confirmed, only an assumed worst-case scenario.

Her smooth feminine features and dark purple plating, with pink eyes and mouth accents, combined with those four, small antenna poking out from the back of her scalp were still engraved into my memories, so much so that something in me melted away, the guilt I harbored myself had finally broken down a little more.

"Eva! I-It really is you!?" Instead of tears I instead jumped high with pure joy, running over to embrace the Exo with all my might. "You really are alive! Hahahaha! S-Summer was right, she was right!"

"Tisk, 'course she was, when has that ever been debatable," Eva snorted, and I half expected her to shove me aside, but I felt it, a soft pat on my back, that only made my heart jump higher. "You did it, Runt, you actually pulled through."

"Couldn't have made it without Summer and Echo, but..." She and I parted, a hand rubbing against her head, eyes downcast

"I know, Atheon made that reality far too many times, I'm sorry that you had to go through that." Now that creeped out, stepping away

"Why are you so nice, this is kind of creepy." Her hand whacked me on the back of the head. "Ah, there it - Ow!"

She breathed slowly, glaring back at me. "Watch it, Runt - Now, we can work out everything later, won't be long until more Vex arrive, and I've had my fill for rest of my life, thank you."

"She's right, Guardians," Cayde took it upon himself to make the hard choice. "I don't want to just move on out while everyone's still wound up, but if we don't move we'll be next, that's a pill we all need to swallow."

"...While I don't like the idea of just moving on while we process this situation, if that entity comes back I doubt we have the firearms to deal with it," What did Vlad mean by that? What 'Entity'? "Still, what's your choice?"

"...Why me...?" Ceres murmured, clearly dumbfounded by his question. Her head bowed again, still holding onto Hard Luck tightly, which made me smile a little. "Why would any of you trust me?"

"Are you kidding me? How in this universe could you have predicted that thing would show itself and try to take us down? Tell me, what are the odds?" Morbin demanded, stepping toward her with his arms crossed

"I... don't know-"

"Right, you don't. So stop feeling sorry for something that was never your fault, if anything, none of us were to blame, even he said in his dying breath for you not to blame yourself," Morbin grumbled, pointing dangerously at our leader. "So shut up and tell us how we're going to get out of this alive, or so help me I will punch you, Red."

While harsh, his words seemed to cut deep, seeing as she mulled it over, head peering up at me, Dimitri, and Cayde hopefully. "Please, take the vanguard, those with ammo left, take the rear, anyone injured or without much ammo left should stay between both groups and only use your weapons when absolutely necessary."

"Finally, something I can do," Morbin flipped Judgement, a slug now loaded. "Let's get the [BEEP] out of here."

"Amen!" Dimitri waved her arms high, hoisting Taka back around her shoulder

"I can walk, Dimi, it's-" A hand was placed over her mouth, making the Striker blink

"For once, stop being so modest and lean on someone, I'm okay with that..." Dimitri tried to keep her head turned away from Taka after that; Aww, so sweet, even Taka looked surprised, her eyes finally resting again with her head against Dimitri's shoulder, though Dimitri did look back. "You've done enough, old man... thank you."

* * *

[Flashback]

_So... not to sound uncaring, but how is it you survived, Mi amigo?_

_Oh! I can answer that, it's a little stressful though... Taka?_

_It's... fine, Zane, go ahead and tell them._

The darkness of this abyss made it almost impossible to see ahead, say for looming shadows and the ever-constant flow of a stream in the distance, even with the old map I had of this maze, avoiding the Gorgons was stressful, having to hide in waiting for so long made my patience wear thin, I couldn't waste time, not now, I had to reach them, to find Ceres and keep them from Atheon's wrath, or atleast aid in stopping all this time manipulation.

"This place is just creepy, to think this was under our feet all this time." Dimitri whispered to us, my eyes fixed on the rudimentary path the Gorgon took, how close were we to being erased? Would the outcome have been different? Would we have called it all off and just gone home? Would I had vanished in their place?

Shaking my head clear of those dark thoughts, I motioned for them to follow, in a way, it was awkward leading Cayde of all people. usually, he'd take the lead but I guess I did know this place better, still though, very strange events we find ourselves in sometimes.

"Rookie, how's it look? These things are giving me the creeps, brrr, is like staring into Zavala's eyes when he's angry... well, angrier." I didn't reply, holding my hand out while we remained against the far right of the maze, nestled between two boulders while the blue glare arced our shadows, but no alert was made. "...That will never not be creepy."

"Almost at a point the Gorgon's don't go down, just through... here?" My head tilted, the doorway was wedged open, a large rock had pried the doorway ajar, usually, this meant they triggered- Oh no! "They alerted a Gorgon!?"

"Wait! Won't that mean we - h-hey, Zane?" I ignored Dimitri's hushed yell, scrambling through the crack as light poured into the large chamber, a chest sat untouched up top, down the stairs in the center of the curved wall floated a ghost, not one of those phantoms, and I recognized the design anywhere

"CT?" Hearing my voice, the ghost turned with a wide shell, flying straight toward us, Rika appearing alongside Artemis, and Ray. "Hold on, if you're here then where's-"

"Z-Zane, thank goodness you're here! I-It's Taka, she... she's... I-I don't know what's happening!" CT flew off in a panic, the six of us followed her around a small wall, to my horror I felt as though my heart sank with rapid beats. "Taka! Taka! Open your eyes!"

Taka's armor was stained with blood and strange, golden code, the same snaking, cubic design the Oracles were constructed into. Her armor looked to be shifting in and out of reality itself, with her helmet gone her eyes cracked open, cheeks dry with tears, teeth biting down on her lip against what I could imagine was unbearable torment. Dimitri never hesitated to move to her side, reaching out to touch her.

"D-Don't t-t-touch... b-b-bod-d-dy... p-p-pai-i-in," Her eyes weld up with fresh tears, a tiny, pitiful smile on her lips as Cayde knelt down beside her, taking a look at the golden code diligently, though his expression was hard to read, and I hadn't a clue as to how I could resolve this, how can you keep someone from being erased from time? "O-o-others... o-okay-y-y."

"That's good and all but we're more worried about you," Cayde grimaced. "I'm not an expert but from what I can tell your Light has been drained significantly, but what's left is keeping you... stable, along with CT here - To put it bluntly, you-"

"Don't say it, we can fix this!" Dimitri bellowed, her fist slammed against the wall, I couldn't see her face through the visor, but I couldn't begin to imagine how she felt. "We can't just let her die, I can't..."

"D-Dim-m-mi?" Taka's voice was hoarse, hand reaching out to touch her visor, despite the pain that flared up in her eyes, that smile didn't dissipate, even while the code continued to course through her very existence

"The Gorgon," All eyes drew to Ray, his shell floating back at bit at our looks. "R-Remember, the Vex are like any other machine, overload their circuits with electricity and it's bound to fry something, r-right? S-So that's what Taka did, she did something that stopped her from disappearing! If we take out the Gorgon, w-we might negate the effect!"

"While an amazing idea, how would we know which Gorgon to take out? There's eight in this maze and all our extremely durable." Rika reminded us, and if it were true, the chance to save her could lay in defeating the Gorgon still enacting the Oracles' power

"Not true," Cayde pointed to the doorway, raising Ace of Spades. "I caught sight of some strange Harpy having a dance party for one near the far left, could be the one we're after."

"Then let's go!" Dimitri stood back up, hesitating at the sight of Taka staring back at us, flabbergasted. "Ray, stay here with CT."

"B-But what about you!?" The frightened ghost shivered, but Dimitri tapped a finger to his shell

"I need you to help CT in keeping that code from spreading, and if danger comes, just use that lightbulb and blind them, duh," It was abnormal seeing Dimitri acting this way, but given her closest friend is practically being eaten by time I'd say that was a good motivator. She didn't deserve this, not after managing something I've only ever seen Marco - I get it now

"Marco the Nerd strikes again, heh," Finally managing a small laugh after coming down here, I pointed to Rika. "You stay here too, we'll be back."

"I can always count on you to put me a worst spot than before, and I live in your backpack." Rika rebutted, Cayde pushing Artemis toward the group

"Got to have someone to keep them in line for me, try not to blow a bulb." Artemis simply nodded while Cayde took point, reloading Ace of Spades while I turned back to Dimitri, her gaze lingering on Taka, her eyes closed with labored breaths. "Let's roll, Guardians! Dimitri? Rookie?"

"Come on, we can fix this," My hand touched Dimitri, her body shifting away, hands brimming with crackling, purple energy

"..." She was determined, and it was a chilling sight. Instead of Cayde, Dimitri ducked under the doorway, stepping through as we followed suit, leaving our ghosts to watch over Taka, and hopefully, it wasn't too late to stop this, I failed to be fast enough to save Echo, but I won't this time

I raised Lumina proudly in both hands, holding on as though my life depended on it._ "Please, Echo, I could really use your strength right now."_

"-the Gorgon they encountered must have been -"

"There it is," Dimitri pointed ahead sourly, the Gorgon was actually only a few feet from the doorway, the course of its watch disrupted thanks to the significant damage dealt to the chassis, bumped and chipped around the broad plates, while the eye was cracked, spitting blue light constantly. Dimitri automatically stood up, though the Gorgon had its back to us

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Cayde humored, wiggling his metal brow, the two of us looked to each other, then scoffed

"Totally." That still creeped him out how we did that so perfectly

The Gorgon released a distorted cry, instigating another chorus with the rest in an eerie choir of robotics. Dimitri took the lead, sprinting from behind the boulder with her body bursting with Void, brighter and brighter with each step, while I myself went to the left of Cayde, the two of us springing off the walls, hands cast high with the brilliance of a Golden Gun in hand.

"Grrraaahh!" Wave after wave, Dimitri slung smaller Shadowshots aimed perfectly toward the eye, the body of the Gorgon flaring red, but each bolt that struck only weakened it more with the one that followed, this did more than enough to breakdown the Vex from within, pulling parts in a multitude of directions it shouldn't

Dimitri had unleashed four by the time I and Cayde landed shoulder-to-shoulder, Golden Guns raised, one round in the chamber and the mechanism drew the fire from our bodies into a single chamber

**_*BLAM-BLAM-Schhwaff!*_**

Two more spearheads flew above us, Dimitri's form flying through the air, while two precise Golden rounds connected with the bolts, igniting a chain reaction of miniature blasts, sending flaming shrapnel and wisps cascading around us, alongside many bioluminescent pieces of machine, the eye of the Gorgon landing by my foot, so while blowing out the smoke from my Golden Gun I crushed the eye completely with a satisfying '_crunch'_.

Taking a breath, the sounds of echoes made no indication we were going to expect trouble, these Gorgons worked in singular directives, only ever coming together by the off chance they happened to cross paths, so trouble certainly wouldn't follow. But now I realized it, how strong I've become since back then, Summer was right, even if I didn't fully agree, if not for her I'd have never gotten to where I was, or without Cayde's 'training'.

"Well, that was a thing," Cayde mumbled, not really knowing what to say, so instead he turned to look at Dimitri, her arm against the wall for support. "You good, Guardian?"

"Y-Yeah... I really needed that," I stepped in beside her, linking my arm around her waist with hers on my nape. "I-I can walk!"

"What? And have your heroic return be with your face in the dirt, what kind of awesome brother would I be to let that happen?" Again she grumbled, knowing I was right, though that did make her raise her head as we walked back

"You're taking all of this too well, more than I was expecting?" Ah, that made sense. I hummed, seeing them both with eyes on me, so I nodded, tapping Lumina

"Well, I think it wasn't for the fact I have you two here, and for all the people I've met now I probably would be more... unstable, it still hurts being down here, facing all of my sorrows and fears again, but... I'm not alone, and the more time I spend making my wrongs right again I feel happy, like I really am moving on, even if just a bit." My arm squeezed around Dimitri a bit for some comfort, Cayde's hand tapping my arm. "Thanks, little sister."

"Hmm, let's just make sure Taka's okay... Big brother." I resisted the urge to coo, though Cayde had it harder trying not to laugh, igniting a fury in Dimitri that tightened around my nape. "Argh! Bite me you stuck up Exo!"

"I didn't say anything!" He waved his hands while squeezing through the gap

Entering the safe zone, our ghost returned, with CT looking rather elated, her shell apart to beam a large light over her Guardian, Taka's arm resting against the crook in the wall, panting heavily. "You shouldn't move! But... I think that's fine for now, just sit still."

"T-Thanks C-C-CT, still a l-little weak." I sighed at her voice, seeing the Oracle code gone, but her armor was clean, I guess it reversed time on her gear, it now looked brand new. Taka's eyes reached us, widening with a smile. "You did it? Or am I..."

"You're A-Okay, Guardian! Though I don't know how I feel about saving a Titan - Well, I've done stranger." I nudged Cayde's side to just call it quits, with Dimitri looking far less tense at the sight of her friend being as fine as the day they met, though now a few locks of her hair had turned white, while her left eye was no longer onyx, instead, it shined a soft gold

"Jesus Christ, don't ever have me worry like that again!" Dimitri scolded her, hands on her hips. "You think watching my best friend nearly turn to nothing was stress-free!?"

"Your... 'Best Friend'?" Taka sounded lost in that state of thought, so much so Dimitri hardly noticed

"Yeah! Grah, I hate worrying for people! It's just so... frustrating!" By now, Taka had wrapped her arms around Dimitri, making my sister go completely rigid, Taka's head against her chest

"Then I'm sorry to have worried you." It wasn't often to hear someone who according to Dimitri was 'calm and collected' sound as though they were ready to breakdown at the seams. Of course, Dimitri looked to me and Cayde, and I did a 'hug' guestre while Cayde slapped a hand to his face, my sister didn't get social cues often

"I - mmm, don't worry about it, idiot." It was cute to see her get sentimental but we still had a job to do, and time was never on our side here, but if we could beat a Gorgon with ease, then I wasn't so unsure of Atheon's fate now

* * *

[Present Day...]

"The rest you can fill in I *grunt* guess - up you go!" I pushed Sparrow up the ledge, using my triple jump to make the final push, they were all exhausted that they could barely do more than a large jump, let alone a glide, getting out would take time, and we needed them to conserve their strength for the chasm in the Templar's Well ahead. "Honestly, seeing Marco's suicidal tactic again had my heart tick a few beats faster, but it paid off like back then, so good job, Taka!"

"Thank you, he did always think outside the box, like you." I waved off her compliment bashfully, taking point with Cayde, Ceres, however, hadn't said a word, it was clear Morbin's words got to her, but it wasn't guilt riding through her, this was something else

"You know I really did try," I stopped just before the sharp cliff, hand holding onto Lumina tightly. "Those recordings you had to get through this place, the Vanguard didn't have them."

"What?" Morbin murmured

"I did, I kept them so that they'd have no reason to send others down here, to... die, but when I heard all of you were coming here despite that, I gave them to Ikora," It surprised me, to see them all here, they lost someone close, but still did him justice by making it out alive, so with a hand to my chest, I bowed fully toward them all, Rika joining me. "You did what we couldn't, thank you, from the bottom of our hearts."

"Don't mention it, we did this knowing the risks, our Guardians knew the stakes, so did we, but we're glad you both can find closure in all of this chaos." Ghost answered, Deus, CT, Torus, and Skoll all giving their own nods or hums of unanimous agreement

Then from the corner of my eye, a familiar ghost with about several shades of purple stripes appeared beside Eva, eye concealed slightly by the shell. "T-Thank you for coming here, Zaney, I-It's nice to see you too, Rika."

"Save the nervous greeting until_ 'AFTER'_ we leave, okay, Freya?" The little ghost nodded, vanishing back into Eva who rolled her eyes at Rika. "What? You know I'm right."

"Well true but she hasn't exactly been talkative in the last... uhh, how long has it been? Well, point is, she hasn't."

"Was she ever?" I rebound, Eva this time said nothing while we approached the gateway into the Templar's Well, scraps of Vex still littering the area, though no more Fanatic pools

"Would you look at that, Guardians, nearly home free!" Cayde broadened his arms with a smile, all of us stepping into the Well, weapons ready for any last-ditch attempts on our lives, though the Darkness Zone had lifted, it still kept me on edge, we thought the same until - !

"Hmm, it seems we have to make the jump though," Morbin pointed out the chasm at the opposite end of the Well. "~NO MORE JUMPING~!~

"I agree, if I have to deal with any more stress I will forcibly reset myself." Vlad fell to his knees, taking a breather. "Made of metal yet Light exhaustion somehow affects us, what kind of design flaw is that anyhow?"

"You sure there's no other way, Rookies?" I snapped my attention to Cayde, himself waiting on an answer

"No, there's no opening close to this ridge, if we tried to use the floating platforms we may end up more lost than before," I quickly surmised, drawing Quickfang instead of Lumina, this was bad, something was seriously bad

Echoes of Venus hummed ominously through the cavern, winds of static and dew continued to pass through the wind tunnel. Echo was first, taken down and thrown to the void below, her ghost never came back, and we never saw the attacker, until Summer took a blow for me, defending me as I claimed Kabr's Aegis, but in the end we only succeeded in drawing it back to the Vault, and I lost Summer there and then, because I hesitated.

I hesitated back then because I was weaker. I am _not_ weak, nor am I afraid to face down this Vex again.

"Ceres!" I dove over Vlad, shoving Ceres aside as her hand reached toward me with surprise, her body falling behind the silver wall that divided us, my visor painted clear on the blade, that edge twisting toward me. With a powerful lunge, my body was sent flying through the air, slamming up against the wall next to the gateway, it tore through my armor, leaving me gasping from the air as blood rained, Rika appearing as my vision faded away

...

...

"*Cough-Cough* Ow..." My body was pinned between the metal and stone of this Well, but I still got a clear view of the attack fading away

Appearing in the crossroads of the central staircase, demolishing the wall hiding the small flight toward the Chasm stood the silver and gold Vex that had been driven into my memory for months. Its weapon appeared from a small rift in time, that was how it got Echo, sending its weapon to a different point in our time to strike her, and it killed me, but I was okay, Rika went unnoticed.

This Vex was unlike any Gatelord though the Axis Mind shared the build of one. A Precursor that safeguarded Vex strongholds, mainly the protector of the Citidel. Unlike most of the Hezen Protective, Its body was covered in silver plates, gold joints clear through more translucent pieces of armor. Vex code adorned its shoulders and the front of the waist like a warrior's mark. The head concealed within a curved, vulture-shaped helm, the eye's glow peering through two slits on either side of the nose.

Clasped in the right hand was a long naginata, a staff of metal decorated with the same coded marks between the blade and staff, a long, rectangular blade radiated with arc energy, skating the edge dangerously. If the Vault of Glass had the Templar then this was the Citadel's protector.

**Talos, Spire Overseer**

"Z-Zane!" Ceres' voice kept me calm, she must have thought the worst, but I was alright, physically anyway, but with Quickfang low, brimming with bolts of lightning and a slight rumble in my boots, I hadn't dared to take my eyes off Talos, the machine waiting like a warrior would to its enemy

"Don't interfere." My raised hand made the several weapons lower, their owners dumbfounded by my request

"You got this, Rookie?" I looked to Cayde, seeing him stand with a frown, eyes lingering on my helmet sternly. I nodded once. "Then make it pay."

"Right," Turning back to Talos, I felt Arc course through me, my hair standing on end. "Do you... have any idea..." My foot slammed against the edge of the platform, body burning with all the Arc I had, my heart thumped in my ears, and every fiber in my fingers itched with unrestrained fury, boiling my blood. "Where we're standing right now!?"

Talos made only a loud racket of synthetic metal, naginata arching back, slicing the air with a large crescent of Arc, so I remained rooted, slicing upward with my own burst of Arc, pushing myself back a bit from the strain of negative bolts against my blade, but the energy dissipated. Bending at the toes I flew to the left, sprinting across the wall, then from there, I flipped toward the upper right, avoiding a silver gleam that swooped from below, followed by a slam that threw me faster onto the ground next to Talos.

I raised Quickfang before me, a field of umber shrouded me with a crackling effect of the powerful lightning that took a toll on my stamina, but I had his blade locked with mine. So I skated his weapon away, fly kicking the hand with a large burst of Arc, pushing him back.

Again, his naginata rose, the arm swinging the weapon far from its side and across in an arc, then again twice, yet each ring of steel was met with either air or my own blade parrying his. Talos grasped it in both hands, slamming down against my sword, uprooting stone and dust that I quickly retreated to, springing up on a wall, then high to the pillar to my right.

A blade through time dispersing the dust, revealing that I was eye-level with Talos, blade slicing across the nose, followed by multiple strikes that kept me elevated, slamming every strike I had against the helm of the Vex, breaking parts off the armor, my body diving down to avoid his arm. Overclocking Quickfang I swung upward with a large curve of pure currents, exposing the Mind Core through a number of scores through the plates.

**_*Kiiiin!*_**

I grit my teeth, my blade bounced off the surface of his own weapon, his recovery was much faster now, and in a flash of white and red my chest took the brunt of his right fist barreling into my chest, my back striking the wall toward the lower level, falling down in a heap where the Aegis would reside.

"Ah, son of a-" I bit the inside of cheek as I pushed myself up again, seeing Talos stomp to throw me against the wall below the rest, hearing some call out to me though through muffled ears. This was just like before, and that clicked so easily, it was like before, only I was not going to die, I had to live, I need to live for them. "Sorry, Rika, but I have an idea so crazy it might just work."

_"What do you have in mind?"_ Can't say now, need it weaker._ "...Right...?"_

"Just a little longer." I scrambled up, using the force of that stomp to throw me back to where I started. Talos lunged, so I did the same, prodding his slash to disrupt the flow of Arc, causing a backlash on both of us, but I was overcharged with Arc so it didn't matter. Bounding forward I struck up with a powerful uppercut, pressing my feet to the wall I lunged back, slicing between its arm, hooking my fingers into a plate to plunge Quickfang through the lower vertebrae

Pushing back I landed on the stairs, a blade narrowly grazing my helmet, carving electrical, white lines through the stone, a foot slamming me back atop the flight, and with unwavering amount of speed his body had jumped high above me, naginata poised down with a powerful wave of energy lighting up the Well below where I once stood.

His blade was now poised above my head, reaching up I guarded, taking a massive brunt of the force that fractured something in both forearms, though his own armor cracked too, clearly not a wise tactic either. With the chance to cut the backs of Talos' ankles I twirled through, only managing to break away at the plated parts by a small margin. My Arc enhance was gone now, and the strain had struck me, I never exerted my energy like this until now, this was... new. Though behind me, Talos' left hand suddenly begun to crepitate with temporal light.

**_*Shiiiin*_**

I couldn't restrain a bloodied gasp from a second blade, more rusted and withered by time surfacing from far below, it drove across the first wound through my armor, tossing me into the air for the present blade to thrust through my armor, shattering the remains of the Wolf Pelt into pieces, while my body soared high, slamming painfully past the group that watched my blood-stained body tumble past them, twitching from how I landed, my face to the floor.

"ZANE!" I heard them all cry out, one of which squeezed with fright, and my vision was slowly dotted with spots, but I remained in the land of the living. To think... it had a blade hidden in the past... just for me? Or did that happen to Summer? Echo? I strained to hold it together, my hand clawing at the ground

_You know, if you ever doubt yourself, even if the world is against you, remember that you can be whoever you strive to be, good, bad, Human or Guardian. But if you're lost or can't find a reason to continue, take a step back and see all that you have lost, and all that you have left._

"...Zane... please get up!" My eyes twitched, again, I was lost like back on the Moon, and Ceres and Morbin were there for me, as they are now, I had the strength to take a stand for us back then, so if I can do that now, we'll live, we can see more of this world together. That's all I want, to be with my friends again, just as I was back then

I don't know what kind of thoughts are swimming in the collective right now, but I hope you miserable excuses for machines are pleased with yourselves. Through-out this whole universe, I doubt I could find anything a fraction as evil as you.

My hands pushed under me, blood dripping from my already sealed wounds, Rika herself floating back into my body as I moved above Ceres, her expression still covered by her helmet, mine was too, hiding the scowl I had for the Vex, I hated every one of them, just the sight of them makes my insides turn, they're vermin that needed to be erased from every aspect of time, right here and now.

"Rika, you ready to do something really reckless?" I had a plan, it was suicide but I didn't care, I knew how this was ending, so all odds were completely irrelevant

_"I am but - Wait-Wait-Wait, you... don't mean?"_ It's dumb, isn't it? _"Yes... but we're professionals at being dumber than others." _That we are, if we live, scold me all you want. _"And if we die I will kill you."_

Stepping back toward the lumbering form of Talos, both naginatas rose before us, ready to send a concussive wave of Arc toward us. Arc pulsated around me, graced by embers that now flickered around my right hand, both elements conjuring with strange results of unity and instability. Lightning ebbed-and-flowed through my bones, while fire hugged my body, an embrace of warmth consuming my skin.

"Is he!?" Vlad figured it out but made no comment I could hear over the static and roar of flames in my ears. It was perplexing, I almost felt a hand guide across my right, as if to aid me in reaching for my weapon, the smell of roses or was that just me? Whatever the case was, I had charged everything I had into my right arm, the sensation tore at every conceivable nerve in my limb

I reached for my left hip, lightning slicing the air with bolts of Arc snaking between my fingers to form a blade, reaching back around I held it to my right, fire manifesting in a burst of embers, crystallizing into the handle, receiver, and barrel of a gun. With a leap, my right arm reached out to the elements shrouded in darkness, conjuring a Golden Gun coiled with lightning and fire, while the blue blade poked out from under the barrel, the sight now jagged and blue.

Uniting both elements of a Gunslinger and Bladedancer into one, I leveled the iron sights with the Mind Core under Talos' armor, refusing to acknowledge the agony flaring from my arm and shoulder. Again, the sensation of an arm crawled along mine, holding onto the bottom of the gun gently, my eye trained on the core with a single breath.

_"Goodbye, Talos!" _ A final time I pulled the trigger back, feeling a force so deadly and precise that it vibrated through my arm violently. The bullet had the punch of a handcannon interweaved with the high-pitch _'ching' _of a blade

A single round was produced in two large rings of orangy-yellow, and bluish-white. The bullet's blowback threw me from the air, but my eyes never left the bullet, lightning, and fire separated, forming a double helix at near light speed, disintegrating both naginatas and punching through the Mind Core with a drilling effect tearing through the other end and into stone, splashing Mind Fluid in a large radius.

An infinity mark was engraved in metal, Talos falling apart with a dramatic eruption from certain points across his body, but it finally fell apart, bringing this cycle of death to a close, it was over. And as I flew back into the earth, I let out a shaky breath. _"Goodbye... Fireteam Caelus."_

Digging my left hand into the ground I slowed my tumble, my right arm draped low, the armor was torn apart, a large, fresh scar like a lightning bolt snaking along from my wrist to the tip of my shoulder, the right side of my helmet burnt away to reveal my eye and a few locks of my hair. Burns still coated my forearm and hand where the Golden Gun had scorched me, and my Light had all but drained down to the point my vision was slightly hazy.

"Are you that stupid!?" My gaze drifted up to Vlad, seeing him stand above me, probably fuming for what I just did, but I was alive so it meant I kept my personal vow, so I simply lowered my head with a small scoff at the scolding to come. "Summer spent years attempting that trick and you thought you could pull it off on a sheer fluke!? You could have died, _forever!_"

"I know, but..." I shakily stood back up, clenching my fist. "I couldn't sit back and watch anyone else die," That made Vlad flinch then I did myself. "Ngh! Ow-ow-ow-ow, Rika! Help! Pain!"

"*Sigh* Hold still..." Rika worked her magic and started the healing process on my arm, the pain gravitating to a dull sensation, the skin had reformed though the scar remained, forming a white pattern over my arm, I could move my fingers again, though my lapse of pain made some of them chuckle, even Rika. "You honestly scare me sometimes, dummy."

"Even at the foot of Death's door you still manage to make light on the situation... I'll admit, I missed this." Eva replied in a reminiscent tone. "It's finally over, huh? Never expected to say that after... dammit, how long has it been again? Eight weeks? No... okay, I'll just not ask."

"Eight months, and while that party trick was dazzling, we shouldn't rest ~I AM VERY UNHAPPY WITH THIS PLACE~, so yes, please let me leave." Morbin sighed wearily, while I walked over to Ceres, seeing her stare up at me with an awkward silence between us

"Come on, Titan Lady," My hand reached out to her, still tender but I could bear it for now. "Let's go home."

"Together." I blinked, seeing Morbin with his hand down beside mine, and he looked at me for a moment, nodding, before we awaited our leader to take our hands again

The world could be against us, the Darkness can try and divide us but I know where I want to be, and I will never let go of the two greatest people I have ever met, an Exo with a blunt, logical attitude, and a Best Friend I could never trade for the world, and of course, a ghost I'd never forget for her sass. I'm okay where I am now.

We heard her sniff a bit, both hands reaching out for ours. "...Okay... let's go home, Horizon."

To Be Continued...

* * *

And at long last the Vault of Glass is finally over, and I have loved every word and every emotional moment within, with their situation, so many emotions have been thrown around at once that there's hardly time to take anything in, but I think that works best here, since time is against them. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: New Light

A day since the success over the Vault of Glass and Zane goes about his day with some strange results, while members of the Raid Team and associates start to move forward, with a little push from Zane's optimistic attitude and Rika' sass of course.

Author's Notes: The use of Bladedancer and Golden Gun together is called 'Light Unity', the hybrid Super is called, 'Golden Dancer', we will see more of this style in the future ;)


	10. Chapter 8 - New Light

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

**Chapter 8 - New Light**

[Last City, Earth, Tower]

_The Raid on the Vault of Glass was something not many had anticipated, the fight against one of the Collective's strongholds and against Time's Conflux, Atheon wasn't a feat many would have seen being a possibility. Led by a rising Guardian of the Titans, Ceres led a team down into the depths, returning but not without the heroic sacrifice of Harrow, a Warlock who gave his life to save two lives, at the cost, he and his ghost were lost to the Vault, by what the Vanguard now call, 'Revenant, Light Taker', for its reason of primarily targeting Guardians' ghosts._

_Even with this, the Raid Team was rescued from the grasp of the Vex by what many Guardians called the 'Worst One', who fought with Cayde-6 and 'The Anomaly' of the Crucible, bringing the slayers of Atheon home. Now, without any threat looming over their heads, the Guardians finally had a well-deserved break to mourn the loss of a friend and gather themselves for whatever lies ahead._

"Well, I'm surprised they didn't talk more about Eva, might be the next issue's topic?" Mulling over the magazine I threw it in the bin and went about my walk down into the Hall of Guardians, finding Eris' spot vacant. Strumming away on my guitar softly, finding the simple symphony of notes to be relaxing, my eyes drifting to my new scar, snaking up my right arm, but I didn't resent it, I thought it was cool. "Still... we should go see-"

"Ah! Just the Guardian I was looking for!" My tune was interrupted abruptly, turning on a heel to face Lord Shaxx, the Titan standing with his arms crossed. "Two people wanted to speak with you when you had the time."

"Well, no use in waiting I suppose, point me to them, Shaxx." He did, and my head craned toward two very familiar faces. One was Ikora who wore a small smile, standing far less rigid, and beside her was... Sloane? I haven't talked to her since... uh - well it's been a long time

"Good evening, Zane, I trust you have been enjoying your time recovering from the incident within the Vault of Glass?" Ikora was concerned for me, that's nice

"Totally," My eyes widened with my dramatic hand gestures. "You wouldn't believe it, but people were... thanking me, and some even apologized for being mean to me or something. I mean, I get it, no-one really liked the 'Worst One', but hey I hold no grudges - Its been a fun day."

"I can see that, you look as though a heavy burden has been lifted from you, Cayde told me himself, with a few dramatics, that you braved the Vault you wanted no part with anymore to save your fireteam and their allies," That made me relax a little, standing with a plain smile on my face as she continued with a look of relief for my wellbeing. "It couldn't have been easy, facing your inner demons."

"...Yeah, it was... tough, trying to keep a straight face for everyone so they knew that there was still hope, not just as Guardian, but as a person who cared for lives above his own, I was ready to give everything I had for the sake of both revenge and for them, but not to die," I lifted my head, smiling brightly with Rika floating beside me. "But to live for them too."

Ikora approved of my answer, she knew that this wasn't an easy road for me, she could always see that in Guardians she knew well. "I also wanted to thank you personaly for assuring the safety of both one of my Hidden and my apprentice, so if there is anything you need I will see to it with the best of my ability."

Shaking my head rapidly with my hands I took a step back. "I-It's fine, you don't need to owe me anything, Ikora, honest."

"Please, even if it is something trivial, I wish to compensate you somehow?" Now that she did bring it up, one idea for the Festival of the Lost came to mind... preparations for the holiday in a few days were already in motion, say for the decorations being prepped around the Tower

"Well, there is something..." I walked up to her ear and started whispering my plan, seeing her sight widened slightly, though a small smirk crossed her lips. "Think it can work?"

"That it would, Guardian, quite the surprise too." I giggled a little

"Ahh, it's the least I can do for everyone, the Vault of Glass has some people happy, others adapting, and the Festival only makes more sense!" While we discussed this, and my excitement starting to boil over, Sloane took a step forward, looking directly at me with a stern expression, but she looked tense, almost nervous or disappointed at herself, Shaxx and Ikora never said a word between us, me and Rika shared a look.

"I... am sorry, for... everything I've said about you, and to you directly..." Her head was bowed, hiding her expression. "When I found out allies I could truly call friends had perished and you were the only one to survive, I... had no real outlet for all this sickness I harbored, and I directed it at you, I didn't bother to hear you out, nor did I give any reason for my anger-"

"Why do you all apologize?" That made her freeze, bending back up to meet my neutral gaze, my hand rubbing against my guitar gingerly. "I get it, why people hated me, and for a while, I felt the same about myself, there's no reason to feel guilty, it was... everyone's way of trying to move on."

"I tried, but only now am I okay... I know Summer died down there in my arms, along with Echo who couldn't say a word, I was ordered my Shadis at his deathbed, we lost Eva but now she's back, though with her sense of time completely screwed up, Marco was afraid like me but still managed to give everything he had left. All of them gave their lives for me to live, and I will never let that go to waste. I accept what happened and I'm willing to move on with everyone I can now call my friends."

"Even so, please, let me just say sorry, so I don't have to face you with guilt anymore?" I chuckled a bit at that, seeing her face turn a little red from embarrassment

"You already did," Rika pointed out, while I nudged her. "Oh right! Here, we thought to give this to you, since we couldn't really find the right time to try and approach you, so with the Festival of the Lost coming up, eh, why now?"

Appearing in my hands I revealed to the three of them a picture, still as clean as the day it was taken, though in a silver frame. It was of a Fireteam, all with rather rugged armor, stained with colors to make each stand out. One was of an Exo, his arms crossed and looking irritated by the two people behind his shoulders. The one to the left was of Sloane, smiling with her hand on Vlad's shoulder. To the right was Summer, her hair radiating with the sunset, eyes wide with a laugh frozen in time, holding two fingers above Vlad's head.

Sloane said nothing, just taking the picture frame I offered to her. "See, we shared storage so alot of their junk takes up alot of room so while I was filtering out... questionable items, I came across this, and I thought that when the time was right I'd give you it, something of Summer's that she treasured."

"...Thank you... Zane." Her hands brought it close to her chest, while I just waved a hand happily

"Ah it's fine, I've got others to talk to now, so not to be rude, buuuuut..." Shaxx then put a rought pat on my back

"Go on, Guardian, I'm sure you've given us alot to talk about, your sister certain had her fair share telling me her side of the story!" Shaxx laughed out loud, while Ikora nodded respectfully as I copied her, waving as I made my way for the exit

"Think she was happy?" Rika asked me quietly while I tapped my nose

"Well, if anything, she knows she doesn't need to let go to move on."

* * *

"I haven't got an order like this - Not in my notes buddy, nothin' I can do there," Banshee spoke so autonomously as though he's said those exact words millions of times, he might have, he's... forgetful

"Again, how can you not remember an order 'YOU' wrote - You know what, doesn't matter, I'll just order it again for next Wednesday." Ah, the lovely ranting of Vlad never ceases to amuse me, he had a new eyepatch over that missing of his now too, it really suited his bad attitude

"I second that," Rika added, our approach garnering the attention of the three. Morbin, who made repairs to Judgement, Vlad and Banshee who were arguing - well, it was more Vlad yelling and Banshee rubbing his head absentmindedly. "Sup, Little Lights!"

":)" Deus projected, flying to greet Rika, while Skoll looked constantly irritated

"Stop calling us that, he may like it but-" Rika bumped into him

"Aww, why be such a stick-in-the-mud, I'm only messing with you!" That only made him grumble more. Clearing my throat, I waved to Vlad

"Hello~! Banshee forget again?" My question made him nod, glaring back at the other Exo. "What about Morbin?"

"I have nothing to say to you other than... th-th... thank you for... you know... saving us." Huh? He was... thanking me too? It must be a good day then

"What the hell reset him this time?" I whispered to Vlad and Banshee rather loudly

"I can hear you, Worst One!" He then sat back down. "Guess that no longer applies, hmm, still, I'd rather not be in any more debt to you than I already am."

"We're buddies, you don't need to repay me!" I appeared beside him with a smile, Judgement's muzzle resting on my nose

"Hug me and I'll end your children's children." But Guardians can't have kids, and I'm a guy? "Figure of - You are the Worst One."

"Aww, apology accepted, best buddy." Moving my attention away from the crazed Exo with a shotgun I saw Vlad stand with his hands to his sides

"So, what is it you want from me? A thank you or whatever else has been spreading like wildfire these past two days?" Vlad was always straight to the point, I knew he also hated me somewhat, but he had the sense to realize I understood him well, Summer and he were an unbreakable duo for years

"Nope! In the spirit of the Festival coming up I wanted you to have something," Rika obliged with my hand waving for her to hand me the item from storage. In a small flash of white particles came forth a black leather necklace, bound with a few golden stripes, a silver chain at the bottom connected to a shiny, gold charm of a sun, a blood-red ruby fixed in the center of the celestial body, sunlight made it twinkle a bit too

The Exo's violet eye glowed, jaw unhinged at the sight of the charm dangling from the necklace like he were seeing a ghost stand next to me. "H-how did you... she never took it off."

"I... took it, knowing I couldn't take her body home with me I decided that atleast something of hers could escape that place, Lumina and her sun necklace were those things," I offered the necklace by the cord, seeing Vlad hesitate to grab it. "Go on, I have enough of their stuff to remember them by, and if I ever wanted to; Lumina, for the most dangerous of tasks."

He graciously accepted the token of Summer's, holding it gently over his head to slip it around his neck, the charm adding to his contrasting dark colors fittingly, the charm was definitely a nice touch to his bleak design. His posture had changed significantly, though his gaze remained the same again, unfazed.

"This means more than I am able to express, I am honored to have it." Now he looked ready to ask me something new. "On a different note, how has Ceres been? No-one other than her roommate has seen her and while I am sure she is okay, she hasn't ever died yet, has she?"

Me and Morbin looked to each other, then sighed. "That's right, but she's seen us die and come back, but never die and... stay dead, so it's probably weighing on her mind right now."

"I see, well if you do see her, don't let this bother her, slap the sense into her as she did for me, right?" That I wouldn't do but I got the incentive. "And if you see Eris, tell her... 'Osiris May Not Investigate Gatekeeper's Usual Location. Investigate Sector-6, Back-up And Call Kira', got it?"

My brain had stopped processing at that, even Rika's shell looked frazzled. "U-umm... okaaaay? Sure, I'll tell her... whatever that means?"

He hummed then turned back to the desk to fill out a new form for a weapon. "Good day then, Zane, and say 'Hi' to Ceres for me."

"~AND US~!" Morbin/Kreig bellowed, while we both took this as our que to leave, having my brain rack around that sentence to keep it memorized, though it did make my head spin, my stomach feeling queasy

"Ugh, too much thought!"

"Surprising, you have those?" Har, Har, Rika

* * *

[Tower North]

Coming just down the steps, passing by New Monarchy I saw that someone stood alone at the far end of the railing, facing off toward the City below with their back to the Tower, I could make out her dandelion hair anywhere, and the red jacket too. Feeling a strange sensation of joy and anxiety build-up did make me slow my movements just a bit. We hadn't talked since the Vault of Glass, and she was completely out of it back then over Harrow's death, but... could I ask her just as Cayde and Dimitri did for me? Would she spill her plight onto my lap?

As I approached, I remained out of her field of view, startled when I saw, of all people, the Speaker approach her, Ghost looking startled himself but he made no comment that I could hear, so I moved closer, hiding between two supply crates of New Monarchy as I listened in.

"You know this view is a constant reminder, both to us and the City that we are forever watching over humanity, that our eyes will never turn away from our goal," His voice was smooth, but it still made Ceres squeak a little, her head turning to Speaker while her posture straightened, but I could see it, dark rings under her eyes, in only two days. "No need for alarm, Guardian, I only wish to ask why it is you feel compelled to do as I do, stare out toward the lights and think endlessly?"

"I... I'm trying to find a way to move forward, to make sense of my choices up 'till now, but... trying to do what I think is best... I really can't tell if what's best is what's right," Her head turned to the orange sky, lost in thought. "I'm don't know what to do."

"Mmm, you are uncertain due to previous choices under your guidance, or is this of those you guided? Do you hold yourself accountable for that which has brought a bitter-sweet victory for the City?" Speaker always had an answer, and never sounded anger, disappointed, only calming and understanding

"If I had remained vigilant, I could have saved Harrow without him having to... die for someone like me, I was weak, if I was stronger, smarter, he would still be here." Is this what was eating at you, Ceres? Not guilt but the fear of being too weak to save others? "I can't lose people who put their trust in me, if Zane or Morbin died I... I don't think I could live with myself."

My hand gripped the strap on the crate, wanting to run out and tell her she's wrong, she is strong and that we would never blame her for our deaths, but if I did it would only make her feel unsure, I had to take this slowly. Being the optimist meant always finding light in the darkest of days, but to rush into all instances of sorrow would do no good, I need to talk with her, to understand and assure her she was wrong to think she had to become stronger alone. It hurt to bite my tongue and watch and do nothing, but I had to for her.

"I'm sorry Zane." I am too, Rika, but we will see this end without tears

"There is much in a Guardian's life that is left questionable, how we choose to wield the Traveler's Light as a weapon, to protect humanity and our allies from the forces of darkness, our system is rich with secrets and unanswered questions, some of which can be teeming with pain, loss, doubt," Speaker turned around, but left Ceres and Ghost with a final notion. "When you uncover these secrets, they may entail sorrow, but it is up to us to see them bathe in light, to learn from what they teach us, that is how we grow."

"I'll... take that into consideration, Speaker." Ceres didn't sound certain, but his words did have her ponder by the railing more, so I decided to leave her be, for now, I had to dwell on some thoughts of my own

* * *

[Tower Accommodation]

The day was nearing its end and tomorrow would be the start of the festivities, but I had other plans in mind, but I needed to accomplish a rising tide I knew could not wait, I wanted to let it simmer for a while, but if my past experiences have taught me anything, Ceres' thoughts were bordering on toxicity, mine were drowning, neither brought a benefit to either of us.

"It's time we gave her closure too, Rika, only fair what goes around comes around." While making for Ceres and Taka's quarters with gusto, I turned the bend and nearly fell back on the red carpet, finding a Titan standing before me with black jeans, a white shirt, and navy jacket, though without shoes only blue and white socks, but that blue hair made her stick out on the white walls. "Hey, Taka!"

"Hi, Zane, thought I heard you muttering this way," Was I loud?

"You were pretty loud..." Rika whispered softly. Clearing my throat I saw their room only two doors away, with Taka's right hand brushing her white strands of hair back

"So, how's the treatment going if you don't mind my asking?" Softly I started our chat, seeing her eyes linger on her hand

"Fine... just alot to adapt too so I won't be in the field until some point in November hopefully, but therapy has been great, Eva can be a handful with that narcissistic attitude of hers, but she can be interesting to talk to," Taka shared in my small chuckle, CT appearing in her palm. "CT here has managed to coax Eva's ghost, Freya, into talking a little more - She reminds me of Ray alot."

"The two actually are good friends, finding themselves more outspoken with each other, though Ray is more so now thanks to Dimi, maybe trying too hard in keeping her ego in check," That made me scoff, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Honestly, even I can't handle hearing Eva and Dimi try to boast better than each other, that's a headache no-one asked for."

"Hehehe, I can imagine; In other news, I'm sure you don't need it but I wanted to thank you for saving everyone, and me especially from that Gorgon... the... thought of disappearing forever was... really frightening," I frowned, seeing Taka rub her forearm gingerly, eyes wavering. "If I didn't Ceres and Morbin may not be remembered, and if you never showed up I... was really scared."

"Hey," My hand pressed to her own, smiling assuringly. "You're still here, this isn't a fake world. Honestly, you had Dimi worried more than me or Cayde combined, she was really determined to save you, so don't let the fear of being forgotten get to you, I doubt Dimitri would ever forget someone like you, honest."

Her gaze softened, and... were her cheeks pink? Why would - I narrowed my eyes, moving closer to her gaze as she blinked, my suspicious hum in my throat. "You know something, Dimi's been... strange, like taking care of her hair in the morning, something she _NEVER_ does, believe me, morning Dimi is scary Dimi."

Taka's confident smirk returned, that poker face was really strong, like facing the Wall with my bare fists, but like all defenses, there lay a weakness, a crack in the wall to exploit over time. Dimitri was never girly unless really rare circumstances occurred, and her relationships with people never move beyond best friends, or me being her Brother of course, but this was new, and a consistent trait over the last two days.

"...I don't know what's up with her - But keep it up, I like seeing her this happy!" That broke her defense a bit, but that was all I needed to know to piece it together. "My little sister has a very tomboyish nature, combined with a competitive streak, but she can find it confusing letting her feelings show, the complete opposite of me, so if you have that effect on her, keep being yourself, seeing her happy all the time just... feels right to me, you know?"

"I'll keep that in-mind, Zane, although, I have to ask you for a favor," Now it was my turn to remain neutral, seeing her sigh after looking to CT, the ghost nodding once. "Ceres, she's been... taxing herself, spending her early mornings working out to the point she nearly collapses, hardly eating too, and she doesn't talk as much, I'm worried that she's trying to push me and CT away for our own protection, despite not needing it."

"Harrow died saving her and Vlad, even he expressed some level of concern - The Vlad amount that is, and I saw her talking with Speaker, she looked lost, confused about her decisions so I wanted to talk to her, but... I don't know what to say, what can I say that wouldn't sound like everything she's probably already sick of hearing?" I had no idea what to do, I wasn't a smart person like the rest

"Like you said about me, being you just makes Ceres who she is, I've seen it, how she laughs and smiles with you and Morbin, but 'you' specifically makes her feel as though no task was ever out of reach, that her choices could always prevail so long as you stood by her," Taka smiled warmly, patting my chest. "Just be you, and she'll hear you, I promise."

While the outcome may be hard to reach, hearing my own words used against me didn't sting, it had logic I couldn't defy. I had that effect on Ceres, but was it that powerful? I know she's happy with us, but me specifically? Was that true? If so, it might work, I could reach her if she allowed it.

"You always have a way with words, dummy." Rika bopped my head, Taka and CT moving past us

"Please see to it she gets some rest too, the poor girl hasn't slept since we returned from that Vault." CT requested of us, and we nodded. "And while we're out no messing around." What did she mean by - Nope, not thinking about it

**_*Knock-Knock-Knock*_**

Three taps and we waited with anticipation, worrisome and hope rising and falling within me, I had to remain calm here so why was it hard now of all times? Because of the situation? Ceres? Ahh, too many thoughts! No, just focus Zane, you can do this!

"Heeey, Ghost, how's you?" Me and Rika greeted kindly, the shell floating up to us with a neutral gaze, how did he open the door? Questions for later

"Fine, as always, nice to see you two again - Although, I think I know why you're here," His assumption was correct, since I nodded with a smile, tapping Rika

"You don't mind if we..." I trailed off, so Rika bopped Ghost on the back of his shell, pushing him toward another room instead, even though Ghost tried to get a word in

"Move your metaphorical butt, Ghosty." 'Ghosty'? Didn't know she had a nickname for him, though unoriginal since it's just adding a letter to his name. Now alone in the small hallway, I took the time to notice the inside of their main room, since it was connected to their two rooms, bathroom, and open kitchen, it left little unseen

The box-shaped room housed their living room, with two sofas in an L-shape, an armchair sat across from a coffee table next to a large window that peered toward the City below, giving me a massive overview as I had in my home. The place was clean, say for the papers, cups, and other assorted items littering the table, the light above turned off, even the T.V remained offline. Yet sat there on the dark blue sofa, spread out with her eyes closed was Ceres, wearing shorts and a crop shirt, red socks too.

She was listening to something on earphones, breathing softly with her hands on her exposed stomach, her crop shirt revealing her... ahem, rather toned abdomen, alongside her well-defined forearms, Ceres was nowhere near muscly, I think she said something about wanting to be slim but athletic, this was the result, and it was - AHH, bad brain, bad brain!

Patting my warm cheeks I sat my guitar down beside me, sitting back on the sofa next to the one she occupied, seeing pictures of her with me, and Morbin, that bright smile of hers alongside mine, and Morbin did manage a faint grin. Another was of her and Ghost, wearing rather basic matterweave armor, maybe from when they first arrived here? It's been just over two months since we met, man that was fun, seeing her beat that Archon, then help me find the first page of the Book of Sorrows.

"Who would have thought, you'd turn into an amazing Guardian, Ceres," She couldn't hear me, but that was fine, I'd let her know I was here when she woke up. "If you never showed up, I'd still be seen by most as... well, the Worst One, some still do but I'm okay with that."

I sat back with a soft smile toward the Traveler, finding the sun radiating with its shadow to be an odd comfort. "People can call me the 'Worst One', that's fine. I know I still have my old friends beside me, pushing me back to my feet whenever I fall down." I took a small look to Ceres, then back toward the window. "Now? Now I have all of you, so that makes me even stronger."

. . .

"...How can you sit here and say that... after all I've done..." I jumped, startled by Ceres laying there, eyes closed still, but her mouth curled into a frown, headphones off. "...I have no right to be anything to you, I should have just stopped at the Templar, even before that but I didn't, this... stupid thought of justice was just masking the fact I wanted to do what so many couldn't, I'm... I'm horrible."

"You wanted to be the first to lead a team that conquered the Vault? Not a bad goal, that's why we all went down there, it sounds selfish, but deep down we all wanted to do what was right in ending Atheon's control over the Vault, don't try and lie to yourself, there is nothing wrong with wanting to succeed." I remained seated, even as she turned toward the back of the couch, facing away from me. "Ceres, I'm not going to leave, nor am I going to give you the same spiel as everyone else."

"...Please just go... I..."

"Don't want me to get hurt? I used us like a battering ram over a near-bottomless pit on the Moon, I've been killed by a Cursed Thrall and sliced by a sword, one killing me so if anything I'm a magnet for pain, though I'm not proud of that." Scratching my cheek sheepishly, Ceres still didn't move. I frowned, but still never moved. "Talk to me Ceres, please?"

"About what!?" She finally turned around, this time sitting up with a fiery glare, teeth knitted together to hold back her anger a bit. "I was weak! I was naive! Anyone else should have led that Raid and I let my stupid accomplishments over the Black Garden cloud me then! I should have said 'NO' but I didn't and look what happened!"

"..." No response and she took that point to continue venting, hands rubbing against her eyelids

"I won't risk anyone else's lives for mine, not until I'm stronger, strong enough to prevent that 'Thing' from hurting anyone else!" Her hands lowered to her lap, head downcast to avoid my gaze, and it hurt alot to see her like this, just like a mirror to the past and I had to face it, she needed to as well. "Zane... I understand what you're trying to tell me but this is different!"

"How so?" My turn, Titan Lady. "How is my past different from your present? How is your desire to push others away different from me?"

"This _is_ different!" I stepped back up, moving to push my hands against her wrists quickly, pinning her to the sofa as I stared down at her with no malice or pity, just a consistent state of equilibrium. "I can do this alone, only until I get strong enough!"

"You'll die out there, either by some fluke or because no one will be there, not to save you but to stand by you. Guardians are stronger together, you taught me and Morbin that so don't say it isn't true." I held her down, a Titan's strength was beyond mine, but with how conflicted Ceres was, her strains did little against my hold, her eyes constantly looking away, but her shaken gaze finally met mine, large and full of so many emotions. "Don't let this rule over you, if we let our pursuits destroy us then what good are we?"

"You don't get it, I'm the only person who can-"

"If that creature, 'Revenant', walked through the door what would you do!?" I barked back, seeing her fist ball up, trying to fight against me but only by an inch

"I'd beat him!" I pushed back against her weak resolve, my head leaning closer to hers, she was like a frightened animal with nowhere to run, if she unleashed any Light now it would probably hurt, _alot_

"You'd die!" She pushed back again, but her arms were shaking

"I can win!" Her voice was starting to break, eyes hidden for a moment, but I didn't relent, holding her down with everything I had

"You can't even beat me!" That finally made her stop, her strain had simply vanished, and her head tilted back to face me, tears creeping into the corners of her eyes, mouth shaking

"I-I don't want you to die too..." My own grip softened, but I didn't move, nor did she fight me. "I only feel angry toward myself, had I been stronger or smarter I could have prevented that Thing from killing Harrow, maybe even save him when he was shot, but I didn't do a thing, only watching as the murderer walked away, throwing his ghost away like it was trash."

"You're never alone in this world, Guardians can be divided at times, factions and the Crucible segregate those at times too, but us? Dimitri's Fireteam, and ours, and many more know that there is no reason to be alone when we're stronger together, we took down every obstacle in our way, against time itself to beat the Black Garden and Atheon." My smile returned. "I'd follow you through it all. Morbin would too. So don't be the dumb hero of the story, okay?"

After a lengthy pause, the strain on my hands was gone, Ceres' muscles relaxed while she took a long, shaky breath.

"...*Sniff* Okay, I-I'm sorry I..." Ceres looked to me again, cheeks turning red. "U-Um, can you let me go now, I'm not going to hit you."

"Oh, right!" I immediately pushed off her wrists, falling to sit down on the other end of the sofa, scratching my cheek feeling a little embarrassed, but now there was an awkward silence between us, it was good she wasn't going to just push everyone away, but it would take time, and I was more than willing to wait, I've waited this long to move past my own mistakes

Deciding to distract myself, I picked up my guitar, rubbing over the laminated face before strumming once to test the cords, adjusting accordingly while I felt a pair of eyes watch me closely, inspecting my movements while I worked, it was a little strange all things considered.

"...Could you play something... if you don't mind?" Hmm? My eyes glanced over at Ceres, seeing her trying to hold a shameful gaze to me, her wounds were still fresh, and after that small argument it probably made her feel very vaunreble

"Sure, beats the awkward tension between us," I wasn't sparing on my humor. Adjusting my spot on the sofa, I resting the curve of the bouts on my thigh while adjusting one of the tuning pegs. "Any preference?"

"Whatever comes to mind," Well her suggestion made it easy then, had a song I picked up from a Music store Downtown, had a soft melody too. "..."

Muscles locked at the sensation of Ceres pressing up against my side, her head resting on my shoulder while her body tucked itself in, enough room for my arm to move easily toward the strings over the soundhole, but I did feel a little bit of heat rise to my face at how close she was, I could hear her breathe softly, even smell faint remnants of apple in her hair.

"R-Right... hmm... let's see..." Plucking a few strings and testing some tunes, I adjusting with her gaze never leaving my hands, following them closely as I listened to the clock on the mantle 'tick' to the rhythm in my head

**Mica Caldito - Till I Die (Kill la Kill Cover)**

I have to go to somewhere I saw  
When I was so young and immature  
I want to know if truth is painful or not  
And why my heart leads at the sight

The time will tell us gently  
Just how powerless we used to be  
But now, now's the time to raise my arms  
And throw away all hate

'Cause I meant to be your piece until I die  
No one wants to be alone  
So I'll leave my soul by your side  
And though we fall apart between Hell's divide  
I'll seek you on my own  
That old smile, beneath the stars

You have to go you have the time  
Before the world caves in beyond cue  
The fate that we know, this cruel world but we would survive  
I can see through the tender lies

Time will tell us gently  
Just how powerless we used to be  
But now, now's the time to raise my arms  
And throw away all hate

Don't let me be your wound  
Wash off what leaves you bound  
Always be safe and sound  
Let me pray for you

'Cause I meant to be your piece until I die  
No one wants to be alone  
I'll leave my soul by your side  
And though we fall apart between Hell's divide  
I would seek you on my own  
That old smile, beneath the stars

Till I die  
By your side

Till I die  
By your side

I played through the melody, feeling a radiating warmth spread through my body, comforting against the sunset while I let my hand rest on my lap, seeing a hand next to it, while my eyes peered to my right, finding Ceres fast asleep on my shoulder, her body still curled together against my side as she softly dreamed, it took nearly having my ass kicked by a Titan, and some verbal abuse from her, but it finally took all her strength.

Her whole attitude was all over the place, from being distant to snappy to hesitant all the way to clingy, her whole mental state must be in disarray from sleep deprivation, something Guardians can stuffer from. Despite how weird it was, I'm glad she was asleep, can't get strong if she can barely stand. Deciding to take up her idea, I gently placed my head against the cushion behind me, resting my guitar on the floor as I closed my eyes, still smiling contently.

"Sweet dreams, Titan Lady."

To Be Continued...

* * *

A slice of life after all the pain, and a sweet moment with Zane and Ceres, so cute! We'll see the aftermath of that later. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Patience and Time

Ceres wakes to an embarrassing sight, while Taka watches humorously, but after a long-awaited rest, Taka tells them both of a Crucible Match they missed that day between Dimitri and The Shadows of Yor.


	11. Chapter 9 - Patience and Time

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

**Chapter 9 - Patience and Time**

[Last City, Tower, Accommodations]

[Ceres' POV]

"zzZZZz...?" I found my once warm bed to be rather airy, my blanket was gone and someone had opened the blinds from where the light shined against my face. In vain my hand met with nothing, and my body was against something far less poofy, only now do I realize I wasn't in my bed but on the sofa, and someone was here, humming? "...Ugh...?"

"Morning~" Was that Zane's - wait! My eyes shot open immediately, cheeks burning as I remembered that Zane had come to visit me, even knocked the sense into me after my stupid vendetta toward getting stronger, pushing everyone I cared about away... I was an idiot, I even said it myself that I couldn't have gotten this far without them, when did I become a hypocrite?

Then I listened to him sing and play his guitar, and it was amazing, relaxing too as I... slept against his arm... with my head on his shoulder... oh my God, why am I such an idiot!? Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, while also covering my red face, I peeked between my fingers to see Zane sitting there, a mug in his hand with the right working on tuning a guitar string. He was smiling, just like always.

"Had a nice rest, Ceres?" Oh nooooo! My right eye peeked over at Taka, a mirthful grin on her face gave me the indication she came in and saw me asleep on his shoulder, probably with Zane passed out all the same, how did Rika and Ghost take that? Argh! This is not fun! "Don't worry I won't pry."

"Thank God..." I sighed

"Zane told me everything," I went back to hiding my face, refusing to budge as I fell back onto the length of the sofa, whining defeatively into my hands. "In honesty, you're taking this far better, he saw me and CT and immediately started to trip over his words trying to explain himself, all while making sure not to wake you."

"In my defense, I was scared of getting lectured by CT..." Zane narrowed his eyes, holding a hand to cover his mouth toward Taka. "She bores me."

"I am quite capable of hearing, thank you!" Said ghost glared down at Zane, his eyes darted up to her then back to Taka, pointing up

"My point exactly, what did she say?" That made Taka crack a small snigger, trying her hardest to remain mellow in the faces of us and CT

CT grumbled, floating off toward Taka's room. "Honestly, you two are impossible sometimes; And Ceres, darling?" I pulled myself up to look over the sofa, eyes locked to CT who was gazing back passively. "I do hope you are okay, you've had us worried sick."

"I... I am a bit now, thank you, CT." She bobbed once and floating away, while I turned around, head low as I placed my hands on my lap, sighing once with the weight of all I've done still sunk against my mind, tugging with infectious intent. Like bile in my throat, I finally spat out my regret. "I have no real excuse... I was... stupid... blinded by some desire I thought was right... it nearly cost me more than just a friend..."

Shaking my head, I wiped a tear from my eye. "I'm sorry for... what I said... I was lost, the things I've said to you both... especially you, Zane," I pulled my head up to look at him, trying with all of my heart to hold it together, my entire head a maelstrom of nonsense I couldn't navigate alone. "What kind of friend would push someone close to them away?"

His smirked softened, glancing to Rika who appeared before us. "The kind that at her core, is a selfless person, despite everything I know, everything you do is with that ideal in mind, so I have no reason to scorn you."

"We can work beyond this together, bit-by-bit until you're able to look back on all that has transpired and see how far you've come, I know I have to." Taka enforced, a hand through the white locks of her hair, grazing past her golden eye

"You're not alone; Whatever comes next, be it Fallen, Vex, Hive or Cabal, I'll always be by your side, Guardian." Ghost nudged my cheek, my finger skating over his red stripe. After two days that stretched on for eternity, I felt the steady sensation in my chest tick faster, fill me with a radiant warmth that I had subconsciously yearned for

"...I don't deserve any of you," My smile was small but meaningful, the notion of their love had that fear of loss dull, I had lost a friend, someone who wanted to do what was right, but he gave me a chance to see this, the happiness I had taken for granted, I will never let that gift be taken from me again. "But I don't think I could give any of you up."

They smiled. "Glad you see it our way."

With a warm cup of tea resting on my lap, I turned my attention to Taka, noting it was one o'clock in the afternoon. "Taka, were you out late? Since you came back home and found us still asleep."

Her lips pursed, then took a small sip from her cup. "Yes, I was invited by Dimi to watch a match, she said it was out in the EDZ and since I had the time I decided to join her, see her in action again."

"Bet she was loving that..." Zane murmured, though I don't think Taka caught his words as she continued

"It was... strange, to say the least," That grabbed our attention by the collar. "The match went on as normal, but... two Guardians... they were unlike anything I've seen before..."

* * *

[Flashback]

The match was held within the European Dead Zone, Widow's Court, once filled with towns were now left in ruin with nature retaking the land, tearing buildings apart, glossing over stone with moss and trees, while the cars were buried in mud and grass, a truly mystical place had formed in the wake of the Collapse and the absence of humanity. Taka watched from the comfort of the monitors stationed in an outpost controlled by the Tower, and from where she sat it didn't look good for Dimitri and her ally.

"Son of a-!" Dimitri's curse was silenced by gunfire, sharp, black needles sinking into the concrete barricade, some having sliced through her armor with such ferocity. The match was now a two-verses-two, Dimitri was alone and pinned by both Hunters at the far end of Widow's Court, using powerful, twisted handcannons to pin her down

The two in question were serious threats, draped in all blacks and greys, with both wearing Celestial Nighthawks, the beak tainted black with white eyes, their armor wasn't recognizable, something handmade from Fallen armor and debris. Clutched in their hands were duplicates of a legendary weapon.

It is most likely named after the thorn-like spikes on it. The handcannons were sleek, dark black, with many spikes adorning the sides, coiled around the frame and barrel toward the muzzle, as though Hive and Guardian weaponry unified to form such an abomination, a Weapon of Sorrow, Thorn.

Dimitri knew this too well, since these two were primarily after her head, she was associated with Summer, and she had claimed the original Thorn and purifying it into what was now known as 'Lumina', The Shadows of Yor didn't like that, and this was their means of 'justice', something she was getting sick of hearing.

"Give up, Anomaly, even you can't defend against weaponry with overpenetration!" The leader was on the right, standing atop a wall facing the church, Dredgen Fay. From the street below him came several more rounds slicing through the wall, one grazing Dimitri's bicep

"Hehehe, poor Lil o' Anomaly is scared~!" The cackling of Dredgen Rin had Dimitri wishing to just put an arrow between her eyes, but she had an audience on the edge of their seats, it would be a shame to waste it. "Come out, Come out, Anomaly~!"

"Oh gee, that's a really good idea! Why didn't I think of that - Go shove that lamp post up your ass!" Dimitri bellowed, plucking an arrow that was splintered by a single 'thorn' round, said black bullet sailing past her head

"This can all be behind us if you just behave and accept your fate, girl, otherwise we'll be sure to give people a show they wish they could forget," Fay warned her, loading a new cylinder into the receiver, firing another two rounds with a sickening sound emanating from the barrel

_***Blam-Blam***_

"DON'T YOU IGNORE ME!" All eyes were finally drawn to the fourth Guardian up on the roof of a nearby building, lowering a Hakke pulse rifle, Lyudmila-D, the beige rifle with the strip of orange across the sides of the receiver was nothing impressive, but it still took down two Thorn shots

**_~Hahaha! Looks like things are heating up down there!~_**

"I thought you said he was dead?" Fay sounded unimpressed by Reiner's entrance, the Titan gliding down to stand between the two Shadows and Dimitri, who quirked a brow, though he couldn't see her mirthful smile

"What? Come to save Lil o' me? My heartless chest beats for you." Her tease at the ill-tempered pervert had him snap his head around, visibly shaking with anger

"Bite me, brat! I'm only doing this to win, that's all!" His gaze shifted to the Shadows, Rin looking really annoyed, tapping Thorn's barrel to his own throat, poking himself

"No fair, no fair! I want to kill her!" Rin whined, but three rapid rounds to his chest made his attention sway for Reiner. "You'll do just fine though... I'll play with you."

"Go to hell!" Reiner raised Lyudmila, releasing the remainder of his magazine into Rin, who hopped around the street, getting struck did little to phase him, his own Thorn firing sharp prongs, Reiner flew back, reloading mid-glide as he slipped into the alleyway, with Rin following him, but finding no sign of the Titan, much to his confusion since he heard no flight above him

A '_Fwoosh-Clang' _ startled him out of the alley, seeing the golden hammer to his right, the claw hooked around his shoulder, pulling him down into a flaming knee, how Reiner hid behind a rusted car without Rin noticing had his head spin, along with his body that soared high, splashing down in a puddle next to Fay, himself casually reloading, effortlessly avoiding Dimitri's arrows.

"Okay, this is bothersome..." Dimitri muttered, knowing the two would use their Supers at any given moment, and while Dimitri was the best she couldn't outrun a bullet at the speed of light. Reiner soon joined her behind the slightly demolished barricade. "So, how's you?"

His flames died out, scoffing at her. "You know, if you want to hear it, I wasn't trying to make you strip, only remove your weapons, and... I was an idiot, alright?"

"You recorded that, Ray?" Dimitri hummed

_"Of course, but he sounds sincere, or... is trying I think?" _ Ray replied softly, with Dimitri snorting a laugh

"Ehehehe, love it when I win," Clearing her throat she saw the two walking toward them slowly, clearly to instill fear. "Alrighty then, want to make up for making me nearly strip and for your pitiful excuse for an apology?"

"Screw you, I'm trying!" Dimitri was convinced, her ears wished for a better volume though. Pushing him back she pointed to the right wall of buildings

"Distract them with your nonsense, I've got a plan," Without giving him time to refuse, Dimitri sprinted through bullets, some slicing through her armor more, a chill coursing through her Light but it wasn't horrible, now out of sight, the two focused their attention on Reiner, yelling toward the buildings

"I'm not your lackey! You hear me!?" Turning around, he switched to his own sword, a silver broadsword with a blue T-guard, the edge laced with Void. "That dumbass better be quick..."

"Oh look, boring side character." Rin teased behind the safety of Fay, who simply raised Thorn again, cracking his neck

"You really wish to defend such a heretic, we are not monsters, we do not stray from the Light, simply apply the methods that Dredgen Yor learned was the true goal toward 'Peace', toward salvation." Fay preached to Reiner, the Titan making no effort to move, watching the clock on his HUD slowly tick down, but he simply lowered Crown-Splitter, sighing only once

"Idiots like you always take too long talking, never once getting to the point..." Reiner spoke dangerously low, his blade skimming the dirt, head raised to face the two Dredgens. "To sum up you want me to join you since I'm... 'unstable', right? That's where you're going?"

"Don't bother..." His body crackled with blue sparks, lightning coursing over his body, snapping at the car to his left. "I want to beat the Anomaly, to be the one on top. That will _never _change!"

"You know, 'Shadows' does suit you! Means you're always in mine, touching!" Dimitri sailed high over the buildings, landing on the wall previously occupied by Fay, their weapons crackling with embers, only for Fay to catch a glimmer of purple wedged on a windowsill, his gaze fixed with surprise

"Don't use your Light!" His call fell on death's ears, Rin raising his Golden Gun to Dimitri, the girl sitting on the wall with her helmet off, letting her hair flow comfortably in the wind, a scowl on her face filled with disdain. A ring of purple Shadowshot binds encompassed the street, spanning the roofs without them noticing at all, the anchors fixed to several points, one behind Dimitri too

"Void Suppression Field." Dimitri's fingers clicked, a flash of orange and gold filled her vision, yet faded away inches from her nose into weak, dying cinders, Rin's Light was gone, so was Fay's, the two opting to use their Thorns instead, while Dimitri explained herself, jumping down to walk ever-so-casually toward them, mocking how they moved before. "One of Tevis' tricks, took ages to master it, but now I can set a field to suppress an enemy's powers, Light or Darkness, though it takes alot of Light to conjure the prongs to connect."

Rin screamed, finding a sword embedded in his chest as Reiner lifted him high into the air, turning to thrash him through a car window, ghost appearing after a Willhelm Scream shook the ruins.

"You Shadows don't deserve the Traveler's Light, people who would use it to instill fear and segregate others, what makes you different from the Warlords? The Fallen? Even the Cabal? Guardians that abuse their gift for selfish goals should never have become Guardians in the first place."

Fay didn't falter so carelessly, even at Dimitri's insult. Reiner was forced to sway left, avoiding two Thorn rounds, followed by to boot to his chest, throwing Reiner back with some surprising force. Reiner jumped back to his feet with a push, seeing Fay charge him like a rugby player, so he steadied his from and watched as Fay raised Thorn, firing three shots that dug into flesh, but he remained firm, responding with a far faster slant of Crown-Splitter across Fay's jaw, sending him sprawling into the dirt near Dimitri.

Pushing up, Ray shook his head angrily and punched the ground, turning on his knees and standing back up to face the sly smirk of Dimitri, her hand taunting him forward. Fay retaliated, unleashing six final rounds to pierce stone and bark, flying through a cloud of smoke. Dimitri stood up again, hidden under a veil of smoke she prolonged with her enhanced state. With a palm-heel strike to Fay's chin, her fingers locked behind the hood, slamming the hawk-helmet against her knee to crack the metal plate, with a roundhouse kick enhanced by the Void, a massive pulse shattered the chestplate, Fay tumble to the ground again.

**_~I've seen enough, this match is over!~_**

The siren's blared, and the match had come to an end, the overtime had gone on for too long and in the end, it was two against one, Dimitri dusted herself off, rubbing some dirt off her cheek while Reiner sheathed his sword, the two approaching the kneeling Dredgen, who's finger's jiggled on the trigger of the fake Thorn.

"Aww, good match, but stick to my shadow next time, its better that way." Dimitri cooed mockingly, seeing the barrel of Thorn start to raise in slow motion, so even faster, her sidearm pressed against his forehead, the hammer pulled back

"Y-You...!" Bang! His body recoiled painfully, breaking the helmet even more while flopping to the dirt, Dimitri blew the smoke off her sidearm, holstering it with a spin

"Don't ever disgrace Summer's name around me again, pig" Dimitri kicked Fay's corpse, ghost watching her warily as her deathly scowl burrowed into it. "What are you looking at?"

"N-Nothing!" He went back to reviving his Guardian, while Dimitri gave Reiner a pat on the back

"Good job, you're a great distraction, pervert." While not the best thing to say to someone, Dimitri had a zero-tolerance for a reason, and Reiner was no different, though she knew what he was doing back then, it was just fun to lord it over him

"You're making it harder to feel sorry, you know?" Reiner growled, even while Dimitri shrugged, walking past him without so much as a glance. "Tell me something?"

"Depends." She replied, stopping momentarily

"What's the deal with you and these Edgy Freakshows?" Reiner saw her make no real response, her feet already moving away without looking back. "Hey! Answer me!"

"Sometimes its best to drop a subject before you dig up something worse," Dimitri drawled, hand raised to wave. "Until we meet again, Reiner, for better or for worse."

* * *

[Present Day]

[Ceres' POV]

"Woooow, a run-in with the Shadows of Yor!" Zane gaped with surprise, my head tilted at Taka's retelling of how the match went with Dimitri's input for what was said between them

"So the Shadows of Yor follow some Guardian's twisted form of 'Peace'?" While eerie, if they're still around then it meant the Vanguard kept a close eye on them, but it still made me wonder who this 'Dredgen Yor' was, a part of me rather resented the idea of knowing, sometimes ignorance is bliss

"A creepy quest for another day," Zane clapped his hands, grabbing his guitar. "Welp, I've overstayed my welcome, I'll see myself out."

"Wait - Uh, Zane..." I was hesitating, my head flooding with so many thoughts at once over the last three days, I had been giving myself grief for something out of my control, and thinking that what I was doing meant everyone would be safe, I was my own worst enemy. "A-Again I'm sorry for... everything - My head was completely out of it, I-I was saying things I shouldn't have-"

"Ah, it's alright!" He stopped me, waving me off happily. "If anything its good you can see that, proves you're already starting to move again, but not alone. There are plenty of Guardians to do missions, so take some time off until after the Festival, make plans with Taka too."

"Oh, I intend to do so." Taka confirmed from her spot, smiling as her arm wrapped around me, hugging me tightly. "Thanks again for knocking the sense into her silly head."

I had no room to complain, sighing as Zane slung the guitar on his back, waving away. "The day of the Festival I've got a surprise for you, I think it will get you back on your feet pretty quickly - Toodles!"

And with that, the man that held me down and berated me with logic left, and... it was honestly rather dishearting, I liked having Zane around to talk to, but there was tomorrow, and the days after, and I wanted to see how the others were doing too. I especially want to be here for Taka and CT, the sensation of being erased... I couldn't bear the thought of how that felt.

"Hey, Taka?" Asking her slowly, I stood up and made my way for the bathroom, I smell like I've been left in a desert for a week. Her eyes looked up from her phone. "You're the best roommate ever."

She snorted a chuckle. "Right back at you, Ceres, now go and drown in a bath while I get lunch prepped, you really do stick, blah." To make it transparent to me she waved a hand over her face, while I pouted shamefully

"Compliment you and that's what I get? Jerk." I slipped away from her laugh, Ghost bobbing beside me. "Say Ghost, think there's a way to learn how Zane did that trick back in the Vault? Where he looked like he fused two Supers into one?"

His shell narrowed. "I don't know of anything in the Archives, but I think I might know a Guardian that could help," Ghost's response gave me some hope for what my Light could do, maybe not with the same results as Zane, but close enough. "Now, for the sake of the occupants of this home, please get a bath."

"I'm going, I'm going, geez, give a girl a chance!" This must be divine punishment for my dumbass decisions over two days

To Be Continued...

* * *

A mix of strange, emotional, and funny times with the team. We're coming up to the Festival next, so, I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: A Dark Presage

The week of the Festival has come, and the whole city is in high spirits, Ceres is given a 'Gift' by Zane, and an interesting request that takes them back to the mysterious surface of the Moon.


	12. Chapter 10 - A Dark Presage

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

**Chapter 10 - A Dark Presage**

[Earth, Last City, Tower]

"PFFT, hahahahaha - What are you wearing!?" My unrestrained laughter had me clutching my sides at the ridiculous sight of Zane, he wore his normal armor but... his face... hehehe. "Y-You can't be s-s-serious!?"

The Purple Engram head tilted at me. "What? I think it's flashy!"

"Pfft, hehehehahaha - I-I can't even _breathe!_" A tear rolled down my face while I did my best to calm myself down, feeling the pain and pleasure of laughing so hard riddle my stomach, Zane was an engram, and Rika bobbed beside him, two red horns fixed to her shell. She was a Lil Devil. "Okay... Okay give me a minute, I haven't lau-hehehe-laughed like that in a while."

"Glad I'm still doing my job, It seems Ghost is on board too?" He was right, pointing to Ghost who, quite ironically, was wearing a white sheet over his shell, he was now a Ghost-Ghost, I found it adorable. "Nice! Old-School."

"I also thought it would be a funny sense of irony." Ghost added, with Rika flying around him with a small chuckle

"Well, it's certainly 'you', Ghosty." With Rika's approval and my laughter reverting to a smile, Zane quickly grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the central plaza, passing lantern engrams strung across the walls and between trees of the garden, but purple light crept from behind the wall dividing us from the plaza

"Welcome, Ceres, to the 'Festival of the Lost'!"

We passed through the wall, stopped just at the stairs as my eyes widened at the sights. Many Guardians were dressed up like Zane, their shaders turned a fluorescent green or purple, masks of firey skulls to unblinking eyeballs and jack o' lanterns, even a mask of... Atheon, though that only unnerved me for a second, I did kick his ass after all

Strung around the buildings and white pillars were more lantern engrams, brimming with light, while deposits of purple, rectangular candles burned around them and in corners, the tree near banshee had been turned into an engram willow tree. What were once banners of the Vanguard behind us and on the pillars now stood purple and gold tapestries of a ghost with markings and symbols to probably represent the holiday. It had a strange vibe to it all, the colors reminded me of a festival, while the eerie masks and nightlight added a sense of haunting to the air.

"The Festival of the Lost is a yearly event, basically Halloween and it's traditions," Ghost elaborated while we walked, Zane offering me some sweets that I happily chomped down on. "Through-out the Vanguard and Last City's time we have lost those along the way, so for a whole week we celebrate the time spent with those we lost, and use this a time to remember them, to let them know they are not lost to us."

"I was brought back on the 31st of this month, so it stands for the reason why I love it, not just for the festivities - I met Rika on the day of the Festival," I turned my head suddenly, seeing him nudge Rika's shell while she hummed a funny tune to herself. So Zane's 'Rebirth' was only a few days away... interesting. "But enough of me, time for a themed mission, Leader!"

"Huh?" Ghost shared my confusion, was there more to just making me laugh? Well, this is a festival so I shouldn't be surprised. He rubbed his hands together, hooking his arm around my shoulder to hold me close, pointing past the Traveler to another white circle in the sky

"Let's go back to the Moon!"

Oh boy... here we go again.

* * *

[Ocean of Storms, Moon, Hellmouth]

The two of us were finally back on the planet that started off our investigation into the Vex and the Black Garden, while also giving me an unpleasant look at the darkness that enthralled the Hive under the crust, I only got a small taste of their power and even that was enough, from what Zane's decrypted from the pages in the Book of Sorrows it was far worse than we realized.

I'd be more prone to caution if not for the exotic engram on my own head, Zane having bought me one too, I looked goofy but so did he so it was fine, it made this trip more humorous. And since our involvement with the Hive last time, more Guardians prowled the moon too, seeing some race off in sparrows or fight off small skirmishes with Fallen or Hive, it was honestly more comforting to know we weren't out of reach of help again.

"Right, so Zane," He turned to me on a heel, body tilted. "Since we're here, what exactly are we doing on the Moon?"

He visibly jumped like a puppet on strings, holding two fingers up. "Two reasons. Number one, you know how Eris is... Eris?"

I didn't quite understand but I nodded. "Right well, she doesn't... get the Festival to remember those we've lost, even when she thinks of her old fireteam she got really depressing and stuff - Started talking about 'fates which have passed need not be remembered for their fall', so I thought, 'why not give her the very meaning itself?' And so, here we are."

He couldn't see it but I was very confused. "...Right, judging by your silence I'm guessing this isn't making sense - Right, basically we're going after a Darkblade."

"A... 'Darkblade'?" Was it a Hive weapon?

_~You can't be serious, there's one of them here?~_ Ghost seemed ghast by the news

_~Then again, if not for a... questionable source we wouldn't have investigated ourselves~_ Rika informed Ghost

"A Darkblade is a very rare Hive variant of the Knights we've seen, like a Thrall, turned into an Ogre, this is the Knight's equivalent, and they are very scary, I've seen one put a Guardian through reinforced steel before, it... wasn't pretty."

"So it's a larger Knight, but why are we going after it, for Eris?" I questioned where this was going, and from how Ghost reacted it was clearly tougher than any other of the Hidden Swarm

Zane tapped a finger to his neck. "Because this particular Darkblade happens to love wearing old ghost shells from the Great Disaster way-back-when, one of which I recognized from what Eris had told me..." What he said next had my body shiver. "It has her ghost, Ceres."

"We're going to take it back!" He nodded as I felt a smile cross my lips. "That's really thoughtful, I'm sure Eris will be grateful."

He then fumbled with his fingers bashfully, clearly not used to compliments like me. "Y-yeah, I thought since she'd helped me out with understanding Hive I should return the favor. She lost alot here, she deserves something back I say."

"Agreed," I was on board with this idea, though I did have one other question. "Say, why isn't Morbin here? I'm sure he'd love to fight a powerful Hive Knight barehanded if he felt like it?"

"Weeell, I did ask him, and he said, and I quote, 'Hive disgust me, go do whatever the Hell you two want, I don't care'... I-I'm leaving out the shouting as I did kind-of knock on his door countless times to get his attention." Zane nervously laughed, before rubbing the back of his engram head. "That and... well, I thought you'd like to team up with me, just the two of us like we did before..."

That made me smile warmly, he could be really sensitive at times and it was cute. "I'm always happy to, whenever you want - I know we're Guardians nd that we have a job to do but that doesn't mean I won't help my best friends out." I know he is... right? No, stop doing that, Ceres, you're better than this

"Oh, really? Awesome to hear, let's - oh, right you're the leader?" He motioned for me to take point, but I...

"N-no, you lead, it is your mission after all," I replied rather meekly, and although he didn't respond right away he did retake his pose, a finger jabbed toward the Hellmouth proudly

"Ahem, let's get going, Horizon!"

"Right away, leader." He giggled happily at that. Better him than someone like me...

* * *

[Ocean of Storms, Moon, Circle of Bones]

We had to slaughter our way through the Acolytes and Thrall once more to get down to the chasm again, but with the power we've gained our Light and weapons were far superior, even this Vault of Glass shotgun, Found Verdict, the slugs more than chewed through chitin with ease. Now, we walked through a circular chamber, rounding a grated wall that opened up to a pile of bones and the wall between us and the Hellmouth below, but now the scenery had changed.

Not a single Thrall was in sight, say for half-a-dozen Shriekers dotting the air above the chasm, all of which were dormant right now, strange Hive runes were burning in the cobblestone too, so with one look to Zane I could see him rub his chin in thought, the two of us crouched behind the bones for cover.

"Hmm... strange, someone's performing a ritual...?" He seemed transfixed, even bringing out a journal containing alot of notes on the Hive and even some quotes from the previous three pages he's fully deciphered from the Book of Sorrows

"Have any leads?" He shook his head but did pull me closer, pointing to some runes, then to the pages, letters with English translation under them, although he only had several translated

"Right... umm... okay, so it says, roughly speaking, 'Revenant of Light... Drink from Abyss... Rise Eater of Hope...'" Zane choppily translated the runes, with a chill washing over us as though eyes were already aware of our presence, did the Darkblade find us? But where was it hiding?

_~Couldn't have translated a more positive message from the Hive, could you?~_ Rika murmured

"What do you want from me? That was the best I could describe from ONE circle, there's SIX!" Zane was right to motion wide, seeing five more dotting the Circle, all of which housed similar runes or different ones altogether. "This is very not okay though, the last one... it's Crota's real title."

"You don't think this Darkblade could be trying to..." I didn't want to finish the sentence, finding the mere thought to me horrifying, if Crota was to rise again... I don't even know what the 'Great Disaster' is fully, but if Crota managed to carve something like that into Guardian history then I don't want to imagine him returning. "Well, we have to stop this here and now then."

"Agreed." Zane drew Hard Luck. "Cause's he's been standing there for a while now." Huh!?

I followed Zane's gun, seeing it point to something standing behind a pillar that obscured the pathway toward Phogoth's chamber

The knight finally came into view, stomping onto the scene with heavy steps. The Darkblade stood a few meters taller than a normal Knight, the armor was a stained black with some streaks of red remaining, but it had bulked out, more jagged with red fabric adorning its pauldron. The head had a glowing green line through it, horns more prominent at the sides of the skull. Held in its right hand was a large two-sided ax made of solid chitin.

Dawning the Darkblade's neck was the prize we sought for, a chain of dead ghost shells, one, in particular, hung in the very center, a greenish tint to it with a faded purple cross through the shell. Eris' ghost?

**[Marder, Sorrow of Crota]**

It finally turned toward us, a strange, clear aura surrounding it as one of the Shriekers came to life to aid the lone Darkblade. With a gravelly howl, it lumbered toward us, ax skimming the floor while bone was pulverized beneath each step taken. Rasing our weapons we unloaded rounds against the shield, and yet each flash of a bullet ricochet off the clear aura, not once did it stop taking steps toward us.

"Dodge!" Zane barreled out the way, myself taking his lead to the right as the ax came crashing down with both hands, causing bones to fly through the air. Suddenly, bolts of purple struck my back - I forgot about that Shrieker. "I got this... probably!"

Marder was focused on Zane, slamming the ax down to send bones clattering past his aim, which did nothing to stop the looming approach of the Darkblade. Taking this time to clear the Add from the fight, I pivoted behind a small wall facing the edge of the chasm, bolts of Void tapping off the surface. Jumping up I glided, firing several bursts from afar into the eye, seeing the chitin crack significantly. Running to avoid the rotating bolts I fired twice, seeing the Shrekier explode.

"Uwah!" Snapping my head toward Zane, the aura around Marder came down, making it flinch as Zane finally landed rounds against the jagged head, causing it to jerk, even as it continued its approach, this time with a slight jog, slamming the ax down, but with a hop and the ax's force Zane flew far from Marder's reach, while I grinned

Pulling the trigger back on Zenobia the rocket was propelled, erupting into a surge that pushed Marder against a broken lantern. With both of us suppressing him, his body suddenly enveloped itself in a crumbling shroud, body vanishing without a trace. I never knew a Knight could do that?

"Behind us!" Doing as Ghost said, I rolled, feeling the force of a blow throw me to the ground. Irritably, the shield was back, this time with two Shriekers awake - They must be the source then - With this key flaw, I rallied with Zane, himself taking out the first Shrieker with a full moon clip

"Back up," Zane tugged me back, avoiding more Void bolts from afar, all while Marder continued to press the assault, we had to keep moving, the second we ran from cover the ax split said wall into two, the Shrieker striking us both while we ran uphill from where we arrived, bones flying out from under each step

Standing firm we both easily disposed of the second Add, the aura fading away but also lifting a weight off the Darkblade as its speed picked up, ax rose above us. This time, however, I hesitated, a green glint sliding past my face, diverting the ax from us. Zane sliced twice in quick succession, drawing from the sun to burn across his body. Despite the ax slicing right along his chest, pushing him against a wall, he lined up his Golden Gun, three shots tearing through Chitin as I could barely move, eyes frozen from fear.

What was wrong with me? I hesitated again? Stop it, this isn't the Vault, this isn't the Vault!

"Ceres?" I didn't speak, only bringing to life my own Light, the hammer's glow was weaker this time, while my body continued to burn bright it still didn't shine as it always did - That didn't matter. Taking point I threw down a hammer at Marder's feet, a Sunspot forming as my flames grew, with quick succession I lobbed two more hammers into its face, seeing chitin crack, even as the ax barreled through the torrent of flames, nearly taking my arm clean off the shoulder, I simply latched a hand around the handle, spinning around to slam a foot into its face

Landing off to Marder's right I swung down with a final hammer, only to gasp as a fist connected to my gut, followed by a low swinging slant, the face of the ax punted me through a lantern completely, chitin, metal, and crystals covering me. Even without a Darkness Zone in effect that left me crippled with a cough.

Now Zane took point, battling the now shielded Darkblade with his own sword, but with that and the Shriekers awake, it would be suicide. I tried to move, but my recovery was slow, even with my body still channeling Light Enhance. So in my knelt position I flipped around and saw my sight lock with the nearest Shrieker, taking aim a rocket soared high, hitting dead center and leaving us with only two now, both of which kept me pinned while I watched helplessly from the sidelines.

I felt my eyes bulge, he negated Zane's Bladedancer!? With a free hand, Marder shoved a fist against Zane's face, pummeling him into the stone, followed by a downward thrust. Zane rolled immediately, the ax sunk through the ground while Zane knelt down, sword basked in Arc, body now Enhanced.

Again they clashed, yet Zane's swirling momentum was cut as he found his arm straining against Marder's equally matched strength, green embers coursing over its armor. The two bounced off the other fiercely, trying to press the advantage. With a sharp clang, the two of them slid past each other, light dimming as they turned.

Marder retaliated, blade swung right in a large arc, but Zane moved back, luckily. What followed was a hand grasping his arm, followed by a hard foot to the face, crushing Zane into the ground, disarming him completely as his Arc energy fizzled.

"No-no-no, Zane!" I screamed, but a burn from Void struck my hand, keeping me pinned still

The edges of chitin rose high, but I could see it, feel it crawling over my hands, blood staining my hands again, the air growing thick with sorrow and regret, and him laying there... Zane lying there... dead. The very sight in my head was haunting, every inch of my body trembling with fear that overwrote any sense of logic as I broke into a sprint, body burning brightly with flickering, desperate embers.

"NO!" I threw myself over him, a dull pain sinking into my body as I saw blood fly off to the right, my body tucking Zane into my arms while we flew through the air, flying behind a crumbling wall under siege by the Shriekers. My back was torn open completely, even while the Light and Ghost slowly repaired the damage, I still held onto the Zane tightly. "..."

"Ceres... why did you...?" I only sniffed once, my hold only growing out of fear as I felt his arms relax, head resting against my shoulder

I can't... I can't see that again...

With a soft tug, he pried himself free, sitting down next to me, while Ghost continued to repair my back, though the vacuum of space did feel cool it wasn't enough to calm me down, my heart racing to try and keep up with the rest of me.

"You know I expected things might turn out this way," Huh? My doubts and tribulations had all but silenced themselves, turning to Zane, I could see his face, him staring at me with that same, crystal blue gaze of his had no end of compassion. With a hand on his head, he sounded a little unsure of himself. "I'm... not a smart person, but, I can tell when people are hiding something under a veil of emotional walls, kind-of my thing."

"No one said you had to move on so quickly, there's no easy way out of guilt, desire, and sorrow, even acceptance can be dangerous since it can also lead to ignorance, but that's not you, you're at a crossroads, trying to fight against who you are and what you've become, it's plucking at your thoughts." Zane's words were completely unshaken, he had figured out what I have been struggling to grasp while wearing a mask and he saw through me

"I want to move on... to become stronger with all of you... but I can't unsee it, like a part of me lingers in that Vault still, tied to it, and... I don't know if I can let that go without becoming blind to what has happened." It hurts to think of that creature, what it did to Harrow, but I also fear to let go of his memory, the words he told me with his dying breath. "I... don't know what to think, Zane."

"This brings me back," Zane's head rested on the rock, hands tapping against the engram helmet. "You and me tied behind a rock with no way past these endless bombardments of Hive weaponry, all while the big baddy waits idly by for their chance to attack, and you lost your way, unable to conjure a plan with that crossroads in your way."

"Guardian... Ceres, the day I found you I felt as though you'd do something extraordinary, you faced the threats on all our frontiers, you brought together Guardians that had no reason to work together and had them face down the Black Garden and the Vault of Glass," Ghost reminded me of those times, flashes of all we had accomplished brightened the paths in my head

"When you lead the way we can accomplish anything, despite how cliche it sounds, I wouldn't have been able to move on, to accept what I lost to the Vex," Zane smiled so brightly, a toothy grin with his eyes closed. "Because of you I can finally be truly happy, thank you Ceres from the bottom of my heart."

While his eyes shined from the lanterns around us, my own orbs widened incredibly, this sensation I felt, Ghost, Zane, Rika, Morbin, Deus, Sparrow, Vlad, Taka, Dimitri... all of them were here for me. The answer was obvious but I had complicated the issue further, my mind made for the worst-case scenario and that had enthralled me to this state of uncertainty.

I managed a single laugh, looking back with embers tracing my glove's palm. "It's hard to take this seriously with an engram on my head..."

"One's of life's greatest gifts is the unexpected!" Zane stood up, a blast grazing his hair while the engram was placed back on his face, locking with a twist. His hand quickly met mine, I hadn't needed a reason to wait for his to reach mine as I grabbed ahold. "Let's move forward together, and get that ghost shell!"

"Then I have a plan, I hope you're up for a little danger." My plan was reckless, but I wasn't worried, I could count on Zane to see it through, always. He laughed devilishly

"Bring it."

* * *

"Okay... Now!" I glided to the left, Zane leapt out to the right, dividing the Shriekers' attention, with my final rocket Zenobia homed in with ease, the rocket flying through the weaker Void bolts and annihilating the Hive. Zane, however, ran for Marder, the invincible Darkblade sending a shockwave back at Zane

He missed, Zane having hopped to the right, feet pressed to a lantern, followed by a hop atop the Darkblade's head, this strategy didn't waver its focus as it smashed the ground again, the shockwave throwing Zane high into the air, and far over the safety of the ground. He, of course, laughed as though on a ride, body struck with a number of Void bolts, so with only a single platform to land on, his hand sunk against the Shrieker shell, flipping him around to shove a CLG into the inside.

Tapping the shell, he backflipped with such grace, even as purple and orange lit up the chasm behind him, he remained straight as an arrow, passing my the edge once more with his Bladedance activated, myself using a far more radiant Sunbreaker form to absorb the blow of the ax again, the clang of our weapons sent molten sparks everywhere.

"Engram Smash!" Zane cried out, his body thundering down with a leg risen as high as it can bend; Ax kicking with tremendous force that created an Arc blade out of his heel with a streak of blue, energy splashing through the stone and my feet, spikes disintegrating off the Darkblade's scalp

Taking the lead my hammer tore through the cobblestone, sending sharp, molten shrapnel against Marder's chest and chin, the flurry of stone disorientating his form, even that wasn't enough to repel another swing of that ax. I blocked, an Arc blade locked with my hammer while Zane's body pressed to mine tightly, both of us taking the blow with only that familiar sensation of his Light flowing with my own, fueling my fires greatly.

Twisting our supers around the head of the ax we pulled Marder forward, striking up with a sharp kick from us both. Stunning the weakened Darkblade our bodies danced around the Hive's, hopping up once, weapons raised. A single war cry and like a hammer to a nail our tool tore through its nape, smashing its face into the cobblestone with a streak of orange and blue, flakes of chitin spat out from the nape while the ax crumbled apart next to the head of the Darkblade.

It didn't take long for the bliss to set in, the two of us high-fiving giddily. "Nailed it!"

"Fireteam Engram wins," Rika chuckled, our ghost appearing to inspect the now crumbling form of Marder, those Hive symbols finally going out now that the catalyst for the ritual was gone, but Zane wasn't joking, these Darkblades are tough cookies

"And look what we have here," Zane hummed, flicking some chitin away to reveal the necklace of ghost shells, one of which he plucked from the chain, inspecting it carefully in his hand. "Rika?"

"On it," Myself and Ghost watched anxiously for a response, looking to each other then back again. With a wide eye, Rika spun around. "This ghost still has a signature... a remnant of its Light remains... let me see if I can..."

_~[em:01] No! I'll find a way to hide you, to hide your Light.~ _We could hear her, a younger Eris pleading to her ghost

_~[b:01] There's no other way...~_ The sound of a soft, female ghost came to life

_~[em:02] Don't ask me to do this!~_ Eris snapped out of fear, for myself, I merely held a fist to my chest tightly, hearing this... it was familiar to me, I could feel the pain Eris felt, even if only a tiny fraction of that pain

_~[b:02] Just promise me one thing.~_ Even at this, her ghost never wavered, speaking strongly

_~[em:03] Brya, please...~ _Eris practically begged her ghost, Brya, not to leave

_~[b:03] Don't look back~_ With a stern voice, the last remnant of the memory faded out, the eye of the ghost dwindling away

"She had given everything for Eris to live, even if that meant her life." Ghost sadly murmured, the four of us taking in what we heard

"I made sure to include the message for Eris, while she may not like to hear it again I'm sure it will be nice to have in any case," Zane spoke up simply, holding onto the shell tightly. "I won't let this be her resting place anymore."

"We'll all make sure of that." I added, placing my hand atop the shell too, with Ghost and Riks floating in closer

"Then lets get going, Guardians." Ghost replied and soon after the four of us left behind the remains of a past better left for those who remember it

* * *

[Last City, Tower, Hall of Guardians]

We came back early hours of the morning, but the Tower was as busy as ever, Eris herself stood by her strange artifacts, murmuring into a book with that stone in hand, whatever it was. Of course, she soon turned to us upon realizing we were standing behind her. We also took the engrams off, that would be rather inappropriate for what would come next, and with a not in my stomach that certainly was a given.

"Heeey, Eris!" Zane waved happily, with myself offering a small smile and wave

"Nice to see you again, Eris." While her expression didn't change, she did, however, look to us with curiosity

"Guardians, what is it you bring to me? Another piece of that book?" Did she know we were bringing her something? That's strange...

"Well yes and no - We did bring you something but it's nothing to do with the Book of Sorrows, actually..." I then pushed Zane forward a bit. With an assuring smile, I patted Zane on the back. "Zane wanted to give you a gift, something... to help you understand the Fesitval a bit better, hmm, I know I learned alot in the last few hours."

Her eyes did narrow slightly, clearly not understanding our angle. "I see, atleast you are not here wearing those... masks, I have seen Cayde's... I am not amused." What was Cayde's...?

"Hehehe, yeah... Cayde's wearing a mask of Eris." I almost burst into a fit of laughter if not for the reason we were here, quickly clearing my throat as Zane smirked a bit at the though. I could even hear Ghost laughing in the back of my head. "Ahem, that aside, I know you don't... _get_ this time of year, but I hope this will atleast mean alot to you since we had to kill a Darkblade to get it."

"You slew a Darkblade? One came crawling out from that pit?" We both nodded, inticing her curiosity more. "Interesting, not many Guardians on the Moon faired well against them, well done. Even so, what brought this hunt to your attention?"

"This," Zane pulled a hand out from behind his back, holding out the newly cleaned ghost shell of Brya, her paint was redone as to not look worn, it was almost as if she was sleeping, something I thought at the time to be sweet, she deserved to rest for what she had done to save Eris. The once-Hunter in question had her mouth agape slightly, eyes wide at the sight of the ghost Zane blissfully held out with rosy cheeks. "We wanted to return her to you - After giving her a clean-up of course."

"...Brya... this Darkblade had her...?" Eris whispered, slowly taking the ghost from us gently, inspecting her frame delicately. "To think that after all this time I'd ever see her again... her death had been the final nail in the coffin down in depths of the Hellmouth, how she sacrificed herself for me a final time... for months the guilt had writhed in me."

"I can understand that feeling..." Slowly, I slipped my hand in with Zane's, feeling his hand lock with mine gently. "We both do, but we had someone or something to remember what we lost, and to remember the times that came before we lost those we cared for. You never had that chance, Eris, so we changed that."

"Consider it a thank you as well for helping me with Hive translation and such, if not for you I doubt I'd have uncovered the Book of Sorrows' pages or any of the secrets the Hidden Swarm have under lock and key," Zane's additional reason had not fallen on death's ears, Eris herself held Brya close, looking to us with genuine comfort in her voice

"To even hold her again is more than enough, Guardians... thank you for this gift... one I surely never amount to repaying." That had us smile more, knowing Eris had finally been given a fraction of the closure she deserved. "Even if the forces of Crota remain untamed, this is proof that such a thing is not unobtainable, you have given me that too."

"We're always here if you need us, Eris, just ask anytime."

And that was when a tiny smile graced our presence. "Yes, I will do that."

To Be Continued...

* * *

A festive, emotional chapter and there's more to the holiday than just this chapter alone! I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Festival of the Lost

October 31st has arrived and so the final night of the Festival is going off with a celebratory bang through-out the city. Ceres, now accompanied for the night by Zane, Taka, and Dimitri, head off for a surprise cooked up by Zane himself with aid from a collection of sources.

Author's Notes: Thank you Shadowkeep for this idea, those Ghost Shell Memories on the moon have some interesting lore from parts within the Great Disaster which I will be covering in this book, so stay tuned!


	13. Chapter 11 - Festival of the Lost

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

**Chapter 11 - Festival of the Lost**

[Earth, Last City Strip]

The city was amazing if I had known the buildings in the distance hid this place I would have come here sooner. My eyes were wide while I gawked at the spectacle of The Strip. The two to three miles of road was aglow with entertainment, primarily built as an homage to the Golden Age's Las Vegas Strip, it certainly lived up to its title. The Festival of the Lost enhanced it with stalls, street entertainment too.

There were casinos, cinemas, a theater, as well as other buildings I couldn't quite see, the crowds were massive too, so myself and Taka sat by a cafe off to the side, awaiting the arrival of Zane and Dimitri who told us to wait here for them, so far, my experience with all the colorful lights, spotlights, banners and music was enough to make me forget for a moment that we were Guardians, say for our ghosts.

"You seem really happy?" Taka hummed, while I stopped playing with the straw in my mouth to answer her

"Well... I was thinking that for a moment we weren't actually Guardians, and that several factions weren't out there and probably trying to kill us, I felt... human, even if just a bit," I wasn't upset by my second life, just honestly taken back by how easy it was to just forget

"I know, coming down here any time of the year would do that, although, CT does remind me that I do have a job to do," Taka chuckled, patting said ghost who was talking with Ghost, the two of them in a world of their own now. "Although, I wonder why they asked us to wait here for them? Oddly suspicious."

I rolled my eyes. "I know right? Atleast give us some hint?"

"Never in a million... years..." I jumped at Zane's sudden appearance before us, his expression somewhat startled by my look, I guess I never really tried to look any different from normal so I understood his reaction. It was Taka's idea, although I don't know why...

He himself looked like his usual self, say for the dog tags around his neck and his guitar case on his back, so was he planning to play tonight? Interesting... As for Dimitri, she was trying her best to maintain her poker face, though a red hue on her cheeks gave away how abrasive she was to change her look. But I'll admit, she looked beautiful.

Dimitri had a purple hoodie, undone, with a white blouse underneath, a yellow skirt, black thigh-high socks, and white shoes, her long, white hair had also been combed neatly, no longer wild and unkempt, she also had matching dog tags and a pair of amethyst earrings.

"T-This... was all his i-idea... v-very insistent..." Dimitri murmured shyly, while Ray appeared, tilting his shell

"But... you said you wanted to-" Her hand clamped around his shell, blush intensifying

"Don't. You. Start." Her warning made his eye blink twice, sighing once she let him go

"She's very sensitive about this stuff..." I heard him whisper to Ghost and CT

"You do look really nice though, so don't worry, we won't judge," I assured her, a small smile crept onto her face

"Heh, yeah, well... I-I don't normally do this, so... it was a gamble." And a good one

"Makes me feel lazy now, then again I don't own alot to wear..." Zane muttered, eyes finally leaving me with a cough, covering his face a bit. "You both look beautiful by the way."

I wore a red halter top with a gold-chain necklace, with a white jacket tied around my waist. A pair of black shorts too with knee-high, white socks and black shoes with white soles. My hair was also done up like Taka's, with it tied into a small ponytail given the length of my hair, I wasn't used to this sort of style but I liked it, especially my new hairstyle, even if only for tonight. But hearing that made me smile softly.

Taka, on the other hand, kept her ponytail but added some silver earrings to the mix, wearing a white shirt with her dark blue jacket on; Wearing a pair of skinny jeans too and matching shoes, I don't care what anyone says, we agreed that high-heels are murder stilts, I can put up with being electrocuted, shot, thrown into and through walls, and generally in agony, but they are a fate worse than death.

_"You're being dramatic." _Says the non-organic lifeform without a real body. _"...That's fair."_

"Even so, you look just fine yourself, Zane." Taka complimented, and so he turned back to face us, clicking his fingers

"Thank you! Now then, let's get moving!" Zane rebound, leading us down The Strip and into the crowd, the four of us sticking close as to not be swept away

Along the way, I was primarily reminded that candy was a given during the Festival, which I believe came from 'Halloween' as Zane reminded us was the original holiday during the Golden Age, and it represented the same meaning, the sweets were like a secondary thing for children, which we all were when we were offered some. I mean, offer me chocolate anyday and I'm a happy Sunbreaker.

In no time at all, we had arrived just opposite The Strip before us was a typical bar, slash, restaurant, lights flashed inside and the outside was rustic, painted black with a white sign saying, 'Nighteye'. Pushing the door open for us, we stepped past Zane and entered the bar, myself, Ghost, Taka, and CT sharing a glance of suspicion before entering.

"Trust us, you'll love this..." Dimitri grinned devilishly

In a flash, the lights blared and I was startled by the crowd waiting inside, music playing in the background as everyone talked or drank among themselves. The bar was packed. Cayde and Tevis were drinking with a set of cards in their off-hands, both their ghosts watching intensely at their indecisive moves, Glimmer stacked on Tevis' end.

Ikora chatted calmly with Vlad and Morbin, with Sparrow listening in with a disgruntled Reiner drinking away, though he seemed to keep to himself, every-now-and-then adding something to the conversation though it was probably something blunt, that, and Eva was about the only person managing a conversation with the short-tempered Titan, probably because she had a large ego to ward off his insults.

"When did you...?" My gaze fell to the child-like grin on Zane's face. Dimitri wrapping an arm around his neck. "You too?"

"You bet! Had this planned out for ages! So I chipped in with some of the Glimmer I had stored up - eh, wasn't using it anyway." Dimitri waved off casually

"Surprise~! Consider this a joint celebration in defeating Atheon too, I think would like that." Zane... Dimitri... I had to wipe my eyes quickly, finding it to be a little too much at once. "Oh crap, we made her cry!"

"You said that it would make her happy!" Dimitri ground her teeth together, both their heads locked

"That's what I thought!" He blinked. "Guess girls are harder to read than I realize..."

"What?" Dimitri inquired but I laughed a little, Taka handing me a cloth

"Thanks, sorry, that took me by surprise is all, I'm really happy," I spoke up, Ghost and I looking to each other, then back at them. "Thank you so much!"

"This means alot, not just to Ceres," Ghost pipped up, the two siblings and their ghosts quickly looking ecstatic for their job well-done

"It's really nice, but I'm surprised you got Cayde, let alone Ikora, down here for this?" Taka nodded, arms crossed with a look of surprise herself. Zane merely bumped his fist with Rika's shell

"Never underestimate my Guardian, Ikora's the one that helped us plan it around a time Zavala would be less busy, and Cayde is Cayde to it made sense." Said Exo sneezed despite not having a sense of smell. Bobbing up to Ghost and Ray she pushed them along. "Come on, I even got us a place to chat so move it!"

"A-Alright!" Ray replied meekly

"You don't have to push..." Ghost muttered, leaving us alone for the rest of the night

"Wait... is that...?" Dimitri leaned back, using Zane as support before her eyes widened at Cayde's table, the biggest smile I've ever seen plastered her face. "Tevis!"

Said Hunter I met before turned away from his cards, shoving Artemis away from looking, then waved to her. "If it isn't the Kid herself, finally come down from your pedestal to greet me?"

"Like you're one to talk! You still owe me Glimmer too!" She barked back, Cayde motioning to her then to Tevis

"See! I knew it, you even cheated your Rookie out of Glimmer!"

"I. Did Not. Cheat. What do you take me for?" Tevis chuckled, tugging on his collar

"A CHEAT!" Both of them backed him into a corner. Dimitri quickly grabbed a bottle of booze, even while we tried to gain her attention, but to no avail. SHe drunk a large sip, then marched over to the Hunters

"Cayde, deal me in, this is personal now!"

"Aaaand, she's gone," Zane deadpanned, turning to me and Taka. "Welp, no use standing around, I have music to play! Enjoy-"

"Zane," I stopped him, pulling him back into a tight hug. "Thank you..."

"Hehe, anytime, Titan Lady!" He patted my back, and proceeded on with his musical skills, though he did so with a skip in his step

* * *

Sometime later, while the party continued on, even though Ikora had to drag Cayde back to work, it was fun getting to talk to Ikora outside of being a Guardian, she had some very interesting stories back in her early days as a Guardian, and now I feel bad for Shaxx, though Cayde found it funny. Now Taka was making sure drunk Dimitri didn't do anything stupid, she was still able to walk straight so that spoke alot about her tolerance.

Reiner was... perplexing, he was frustrated alot, though the only reason he was here was because of Dimitri's insistence and a friend of his called 'Sero', apparently, he was to be part of a new fireteam although the specifics he left out, other than him getting angry half the time he was smarter than he looked, and after my inquiry, he did admit to apologizing to Dimitri from months prior, although I knew he probably had by now.

"Hey, Dimi, ready to send this night off with a 'Bang'!?" Zane called to his sister, her hands clapping together while lifting a pair of drumsticks, twirling them effortlessly

"I may be drunk but don't think I *Hick* can't still leave you all in awe!" She bellowed with laughter, heading up to the stage and sitting by the drums, testing them first. Meanwhile, a DJ with white hair, a streak of electric blue and purple through her hair, handled whatever instruments they didn't have, giving them a silent thumbs-up to go

"Alright then, so, we got only a couple minutes before the Festival is over so I just kind of wanted to say..." Zane raised a fist to the air, smiling back at us. "You guys are the best, so for all those we've lost and those with us now, let's give them all a real finale!"

We all applauded, while Morbin nudged my side. "Quite a flair for dramatics them both..."

I whispered back. "I like it, they both can add a wave of ease no matter the situation, I think it's a great talent."

"Hmm, I guess that's true," He and I clanked our drinks and watched the show. With a few drum beats the song kicked off with a bang for sure

**Area 11 - Cassandra (pt II)**

Still  
Although it doesn't really matter now  
I can't believe it; that I got so far  
I got so far behind, my love

You use me and I use you  
I; your savior, you; my muse  
The best friend that you've been to me  
But I wanna be your enemy  
(I wanna be your enemy)

You stare at me with omnivorous eyes  
You want a reaction, want a reaction  
You wear a red dress when you're in a bullfight  
You're drawing attention to your double life

In dreams, I'm coming to find you  
And when I wake I want anyone else  
'Cause I don't love you  
It's what I'm telling myself

This was the moment, this was the place  
This was the night that everything changed  
I'm hiding from you  
Hiding from you  
Hiding from you  
'Cause we are the same

We're not just numbers we are alive  
A digital haunt in an analogue line  
I'm hiding from you  
Hiding from you  
Hiding inside you  
'Cause we are the same

Wait, just wait for me and I'll come around  
Pack up, log on and we'll leave this town  
And we'll run around  
And live in secret worlds and say our secret words

And I'm still encrypted, I am a machine  
The ego behind this computer screen  
My best friend that I've never seen  
That turned you into my enemy

"No, it's all in my mind" I feel  
I should save myself before this gets too real

This was the moment, this was the place  
This was the night that everything changed  
I'm hiding from you  
Hiding from you  
Hiding from you  
'Cause we are the same

We're not just numbers we are alive  
A digital haunt in an analogue line  
I'm hiding from you  
Hiding from you  
Hiding inside you  
'Cause we are the same

With a final strum of the electric guitar and a beat of the drums the song came to a close, leaving us to applaud their skill while Zane looked to me, giving me a silly salute as I copied him back. Hmm, good work, Guardian. Seeing everyone here tonight was alot for me, I realized how far I've come in only a number of months, the people I now know and the friends I can trust, I understood what Zane was trying to teach me, that the Festival wasn't just about remembrance of the dead, but to remember that there will always be people beside you that have lost just as much or more and that connection is what makes you stronger, as to not repeat the same mistakes you made.

I will get stronger, but only if I get to do it with my fireteam too, otherwise I haven't learned anything. And with that, it was now November 1st and the end of the Festival of the Lost.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Almost at the end of this act but one last chapter remains and then we're onto The Dark Below, while short I promise it will still be quite the journey. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Beyond Darkness

Fireteam Horizon is called to the base of the Tower wall by an unexpected caller. From there they'll take their first steps in broadening their minds to the vast power of the Light, all in preparation for what looms in the future.


	14. Chapter 12 - Beyond Darkness

**Act IV - Sorrow and Acceptance**

**Chapter 12 - Beyond Darkness**

[Last City, Tower, Base of the Wall]

I never once saw the wall from the very bottom before, now that I peered up, it was... very tall, makes me wonder the effort those previously put into its construction must have felt when it was complete, turning this country-sized area into a sealed sanctuary for humanity. I wasn't alone, having Morbin and Zane with me for, what I could only describe as an important, but baffling message.

_Dear, Ceres_

_Surprised to hear from me? I bet, I'm subject to leave for a lengthy mission near Saturn so I wanted to give you and your fireteam a small token of my appreciation. It will seem harsh but I'm not as kind as Summer was, but I can assure you this will aid you all if you take my gift to heart, especially that idiot, Zane._

_Meet me at the base of the Tower wall, below the Speaker's Observatory where maintenance on the wall is being conducted. Preferably before 1 PM._

_Sincerely,_

_V_

We were just off to the side of the tower, facing up at the Speaker's Observatory. There were repairs and maintenance happening along this section of the wall, simple fixes that robots could do I assume, but at the base of the platform lifting supplies up to the machines was the Hidden Exo, Vlad, and his ghost, Skoll.

"Well, this is a surprise." I couldn't tell if Morbin was being sarcastic or was generally surprised, but it was great to see him again. He turned from making a report to a robot, pointing up at the wall, then he turned to us, violet eye wide at our approach

"So you came, good," Was this a test or something? Taking a look at us closely, he crossed his arms. "Now, to waste little time I'll get to my point, your Light, I've seen it before, you three have learned to use Light Enhance, correct?"

"We did, it took some time though for me." I admitted

"Summer taught me!" Zane proudly spoke up, while Morbin merely huffed

"Hmm, fair enough. Well, after that little stunt you pulled, you seem to be well informed of Light Unity, something even I can't do," Vlad sounded gruff, his expression not exactly thrilled by Zane's stunt with that fusion Super, I never brought it up, but that scar along his arm looked bad, even during the Festival party. "You were lucky, don't forget that."

"Rika tells me that often enough, I know." Even for Zane, he was rather understanding, usually, he'd apologize when someone pointed out a flaw, well, so long as he was okay I'm okay

"So this gift of yours? Is it to do with our Light?" Was this what I thought it was? If so, I'm starting to get excited

"Correct, not many know how to conduct their Light in our methods, atleast, not past Light Enhance; To those that know, there are three more techniques common among people like myself," Vlad explained, with Skoll projecting a diagram of figures using Light, the first was Enhance, but the next was of a Guardian using a Razor's Edge, then it moved, flowing the energy into the form of a Golden Gun. "The second is called Light Connect."

"You can expend more Light to chain Supers so long as you have access to two elements beforehand. Combining this with Enhance would work but you can't use two Supers in a chain." Vlad gave the rundown

"So we can say use Void to enhance our bodies, but then use an Arc Super?" Morbin inquired, Vlad bobbed his head

"Exactly. This connect however can only last three times or you suffer from severe withdrawal of Light, close to Light Extinguish, something I've seen and it's not pretty." That made me shiver, okay, Ghost, take note, no more than three

_"Got it, I'll continue to take notes from now on." _You're the best

The third image was that of three figures. One used a Hammer of Sol, throwing it toward a Nightstalker who guided the energy along the tip of an arrow, firing it off toward the last figure, who conjured lightning in his hands, catching and channeling the three elemental forces into one before propelling it into the sky.

"This is called Light Bind, it is tricky to use, but effective if the fireteam wills their Light to be harmless to their allies, like usual, only the passed along energy of the previous two in the chain must be collected by the third, if they can control the unstable Light with their own, it can be a devastating force against any enemy of the Darkness," That looked amazing, maybe we could do that someday? "Of course, fail and you'll die, but the backlash won't be permanent, just painful."

"Of course it's painful." Zane chuckled, and so, Skoll brought up the last image. it displayed something we've all witnessed a certain Hunter perform. "Oh hey, it's me!"

"Who do you think I got the image of an idiot from?" Skoll murmured but Zane didn't catch that

"The fourth, and most dangerous, Light Unity. This technique is a force of nature incarnate. If you have access to two or three elements you can learn to infuse the elements of each into a single, unstoppable weapon, but the factors are much higher. You must have a clear image, knowing how to synergize the unstable properties of each element carefully, if even one is out of balance could end your reincarnation, forever." He made it clear to us, but his head rose to the sky. "But I've seen it before, and it is a power unlike any other."

"Woah... so, what are you going to teach us?" I asked curiously, and his hand pointed to the wall

"Climb the wall and make it to the very top."

. . .

"HUH?" All five of us blurted out, Deus looking to Vlad, then the wall, then back to Vlad, then shook his shell and disappeared

"I agree with him -WHAT THE [BEEP]-!?" Kreig summed it up nicely, what the hell?

"Umm... think Zavala might actually exile me this time..." Zane half-joked. He then clenched his fists multiple times. "I don't have fishhooks for fingers either."

Vlad rubbed the bridge of his nose. "If you want to learn the other methods you need to master them one at a time, rushing into this will only end in alot of pain or death, there is no short cut to power if there is then I'll show you an idiot." Vlad barked, his arms blazing immediately, forming two balls of fire in his hands. "Mastering enhancement also grants more than a power-up, if possible, you can manifest your Light element into its true potential."

He clasped his hands as though holding onto a pole, and from within his palms grew a handle, a guard of roaring flames spitting out, followed by a surge of heat down to his feet, sending a few lines of embers down at our feet. From his shoulderblades sprouted a pair of brilliant, flaming wings, my eyes could hardly believe it!

"I... didn't see that coming?" Morbin gawked himself, while Zane clasped his helmet in his hands, shaking with excitement

"I-I've seen this! It's only ever manifested for a few Warlocks through-out history! Hahahaha!" Zane was in awe alongside me and Morbin. Vlad simply smiled

"This is the final stage of a Sunsinger. Dawnblade." Even the name sounded so cool! Even I felt the heat of the blade as it finally faded away, Vlad dusting off his hands. "Now that I've given the three of you motivation, ready to go?"

"You bet." "I am intrigued." "Whenever you're ready!"

"Good," He turned to the wall. "You will scale the wall and use you Light Enhance constantly, not just to boost your progress, but to expand you Light reservoir, that should aid you in the long run. But to assure you, this won't be easy, I have enlisted the aid of some... enthusiastic Guardians to 'help' you along the way." I didn't like the sound of that

_***CRASH!***_

Just then, all of us bar Vlad jumped at the sight of a smashed box once filled with daggers slam into the platform, sending razor-sharp blades everywhere. Whoever was 'helping' Vlad had to be crazy, who just _throws_ a box of daggers!?

"Well, someone is certainly excited." Skoll chuckled darkly, Ghost and Rika quickly vanishing themselves. "Good luck~" He didn't sound encouraging

"The Light to any Guardian is a weapon against the Darkness, and it can remain like that for most of a Guardian's life, a narrowminded thought, but those who learn, who are willing to broaden their horizons on the potential of the Light, they are the most powerful among us, the Iron Lords, myself and Summer, and a number of others have all seen this and have learned to an extent, how to harness our Light to its true potential." His finger rose up the wall, glaring back at us

"Climb the wall, use your Light Enhance to expand your reservoir of Light and learn as you proceed to avoid the obstacles in place, do not waver, and do not quit until you reach the summit, otherwise, you will die someday, it's harsh but that's the reality of it." Blunt but correct, we had to overcome this task, there wasn't a shortcut or cheat, we either try and try again or fail

"First to the top's the best!" Zane already augmented himself, dashing vertically along the wall and was already starting to gain distance between us. Morbin, on the other hand, enhanced himself but started to murmur

"Mine enhances my endurance, but there has to be a way to use that in a practical method, perhaps against the traps or maybe..." I stopped listening, he was starting to freak me out. Clenching my fists, my body immediately burst into flames, strength filling up my veins as I bent at the knees for an extended jump

_"Keep the fire burning, expand my reservoir, push beyond my limit!"_

With a boost of roaring flames, my feet slammed into the wall, fingers sinking into the concrete as I hopped my way up the wall, scaling toward Zane who was actually making good-

_***BONK!***_

A large collection of green engrams suddenly piled atop him, sending him screaming back down as I winced, his body buried in the ground as Vlad remained stoic but I could hear Skoll laughing. What kind of torture was this?

_"Ceres left!"_ I did so, seeing another collection of green engrams fly by. Seeing shifty black figures high above me, it was clear they were launching this attack from the Tower itself, meaning if I broke past that line I'd be safe to go all out. Grinning, I sunk my fingers deeper, using another burst to send my hurdling upward, though a flash of purple passed me

"What!?" Morbin flew ahead, using his strength and lack of strain due to his Void enhance to pull ahead, just then, the tingling sensation of lightning crawled up to me, meaning Zane was close. Not wanting to be outdone I leapt high, swinging my body up and over a lift, using the flat surface to glide higher, swinging my body around and latching onto the wall again

I blinked, my fingers slid, a black sludge sliding down the wall, my hands desperately trying to claw back into the stone but my fire was boiling the liquid, making it harder to hold on all while Morbin flew past me, grabbing a wire from the lift, while I started to slide down the wall, hitting Zane on the way as we fell to our deaths.

...

We were brought back, myself sitting atop Zane who groaned. "I'm okay..." I gasped sharply, jumping away as... why do they have a toaster!? Where did they get a toaster!? It struck Zane in the head, popping out two slices of toast in the process. "Ugh... less okay..."

"Sorry, Zane!" I called back, not wanting Morbin to have the lead for long. I wasn't going to lose! Reigniting my flames I soared high, clambering up the wall while avoiding the many objects thrown down to stop us, Morbin having to take a break up ahead since he was being pelted with white engrams, some shattering against his head

Sensing my opportunity I dove up with a heave, pressing my feet onto his shoulders, startling him, then with the leverage I flew up, turning in a wide arc with my left leg, sending a wave of fire to bat the engrams away. My fingers hooked to the wall's many cracks while someone high above us yelled at the flaming engrams I sent back, why did it sound familiar? Who did Vlad hire for this?

"Heads up!" I gasped, Zane flew right past me, stomping hard into the concrete and providing me and Morbin was a pathway to climb, how he managed to run up the wall vertically was astounding but I didn't have time to gawk, I was losing, I may not have alot of it, but my pride was on the line here

_"Wow, he certainly knows how to fire you up."_ Ghost remarked slyly, but I ignored him. _"Hmph, no denial."_

"Why when it's, true!" I yelled, slamming a foot into a fissure, then with a heave, I clawed my way up only to throw my head back immediately at the sight of a swordfish scratching the rim of my helmet, although it missed I heard it slam into Morbin below with a solid 'clang'. "Sorry!"

"Not this way! Not this way!" Zane bellowed, screaming as he ran... back down the wall? My face paled soon after I caught sight of, and I cannot stress this enough, a boulder tumbling down the tower!

I too screamed, sinking a hand into the wall, then with my right hand I grabbed Zane by the cape, swinging him to hang below me whilst we watched the boulder soar past us frame-by-frame, Morbin himself hanging just below Zane, his head poking up at me.

"WHAT THE [BEEP]!?" I could agree, this was excessive, I don't even know how that got up there, whoever was doing this had too much free time on their hands

"It's like a freaking wall of horrors!" Zane trembled as I pulled him up in my arm, holding onto him tightly, that same tingling sensation of his Light coursing over my body. "T-Thank you..."

"Let's call it a truce until we find out who's behind this, sound fair?" I suggested, with both guys agreeing immediately to the plan

* * *

"Look who's finally here, congrats!" Are. You. Serious right now?

Poking their heads outside a large, rectangular hole in the wall was Dimitri, smiling devilishly with her hair dancing in the wind. Beside her, Taka was watching us, although she looked at me with a neutral smile, I can see her sweating at my firey glare under my helmet, my eyes glowing through the helmet.

"Sorry about this but Vlad insisted on our help," Taka...!

"I got another batch of green engra-a-a-ams..." It was him, Jay. His armor looked far better since the last time we spoke, he looked to be handling himself with that box of engrams. Upon seeing me he trembled. "M-Miss Dimitri? Y-you never s-said it was Ceres!"

"Oh? I guess I didn't, whoops," Dimitri shrugged, wrapping an arm around the boy as his faced burned with embarrassment, either for helping them kill me, Zane, and Morbin, or because he wasn't used to this much close contact with a girl. "Well, what's done is done! Welcome to the dark side, Kid!"

"So all this time, you were trying to kill me? Your awesome brother?" At Zane's plea, another couple of daggers were thrown his way, imbedding into the wall around his hands. "Hehehe... I'm scared now."

"You should, I missed a Mayhem tournament because of this but hey..." We all gulped at the red glow in the Huntress' eyes. "...This is just as relaxing..."

"Sorry about this, but... boop." Taka then pressed a button on a remote, and I swung myself around like a door, a square shape in the wall flicking up like a hatch, my girly scream made Morbin laugh, until one opened up under his fingers, throwing him back

"AHHHHHHHHHhhhhh...!" His anguish plummeted around 500 meters down, his body tumbling against the wall, but at the velocity he built, we saw his body ragdoll off the wall and into the trees somewhere. Ouch.

"Haha!" Zane successfully avoided his own by twirling around to grab onto my legs, while the added weight was annoying and the strain my Light started to have I was still able to hold on. Or so I thought, with Taka smiling alongside the evil chuckles of Dimitri, and Jay simply turned his head in shame. "Hehe... she has another button, doesn't she?"

"Do I?" Taka taunted us, while I shakily held on for dear life, Zane himself gulping, shaking his head in denial

"...Maybe...?" I winced

"I'm going to push it." Her thumb shifted over the button

"Don't you push it." I begged, my hands holding on tighter

"I'ma do it!" Dimitri snatched the remote from the taunting Taka, her smile never wavering while she rested her cheek in her palm

"Don't you do it!" Zane and I begged her, both of us wrapping our arms around each other as a large strip of the wall opened up, and we were sent falling back down the 500 meters we crawled our way up to. The scream of the wind all but drowned out our own screams as we hit the ground with a flash of black and white

...

"...Okay, maybe we need to try something new." I heard Ghost after only a moment of death

* * *

This time we were going to make it to the top, our race aside this had to end. If we could make it past them we're home free, but Dimitri was far more persistent than I realized, and with Taka and Jay to back her up she wasn't without a second idea. We had to think ahead, use her methods against her and move forward!

"Come back for round two!? Fine by me!" We heard her bark down from up-high, another array of objects tumbling against the wall as we ran up the sloped surface, Zane taking the lead while punching objects out of our way. A trapdoor flung up, Zane's hands pressed to the surface with his legs folded

Morbin took the lead, planting his feet against Zane's, bracing as his body was thrown higher and out of the range of any more obstacles. He hovered toward the wall, slamming his fists into the cracks, sending a surge of Void through the systems within, that caused some of the trapdoors to go haywire, revealing the ones we couldn't quite see. From here I ran up his back, pushing off his shoulder as Dimitri stared back at me, my eyes trained on them while I turned mid-air, waist twisting around with my left foot poised.

"Hyyyah!" In a similar fashion as before, my leg discharged a large wave of flames into the window, not enough to hurt them, but now their view was obscured. With my body finally out of a boost, I nearly plummeted to my doom again, say for Zane's hand reaching out to grab mine, his feet planted inside the window, all while I was curved around to grab ahold of Morbin's, flinging him up as we pulled Zane along like a chain, flying right over the trappers and onto the safety of the Tower's walls

"We made it!" Zane cheered, the three of us letting go, his feet sending a burst of electricity through the wall with each thunderous step. "But I'm winning this!"

"Fat chance, Worst One!" Morbin dug his hands into the stone, pushing up with enough pull of gravity to tear the concrete out from under him

"...!" I said nothing, my body burning brighter while I left a trail of fire with each meter I ran, my hands working to pull me up faster, throwing chunks of concrete back down onto my competitors. Good thing this section of the wall was under repairs, Zavala would kill us

The top of the Tower was so close now that my heart practically burned, with every ounce of my Light converted into fire I pushed every shred of it into my feet, leaping high with an initial thrust of power, soaring higher than either one of them could perform. The clouds were becoming visible again, white stone turning into a flat surface in the blink of an eye.

Upon reaching the top, my eyes stared out toward the curvature of the world, the Traveler dividing that line while the sounds of the city below reached me from up here, I felt a state of serenity pass over me, watching the world go by with the bright blue sky and the shimmering sun above me. I landed, skidding to a halt while my mark blew in the breeze, my body's flames slowly dying while I continued to watch the city from afar, panting from exerting my power.

"Quite the view, isn't it?" Morbin asked, moving round to cross his arms, body coated in dust and other objects that stained his armor. "Not many come up here and yet I still managed to lose despite knowing the best way up -THAT IS UPSETTING- But yeah... good view."

"It is..." I sat down, crossing my legs to watch while my body relaxed, utilizing my Light for so long had exhausted me but I didn't care, this breathtaking view was enough to satisfy me

"I'm getting tired of falling from high places..." Zane crawled up to us, crying while flopping over onto his back, looking back at me as I tilted my head

"That's just sad." Morbin shook his head

"You okay? Sorry about... well, knocking you down a couple... hundred stories." I apologized meekly, but he raised a hand

"Nope, totally fair I did throw that swordfish at you." It was him?

"Where did they -I YEARN FOR A BLOOD FEUD- Yeah, what he said I guess." Morbin facepalmed, myself giggling at his constant switches between himself and Krieg

"Crazy how it's only been four months now." I reminisced on the time, and yet I feel as though it's been longer, perhaps that's just how it feels around everyone, including these two, I couldn't have asked for two better teammates and friends

"Heh, it's really fun though." Zane hummed, holding a hand up to the sky, his left arm acting as a pillow under his head

Turning my head to him, then up at the stoic Exo who continued to watch the city with us without complaint, then back at the Traveler, without it, this wouldn't be possible, and... would we have ever met? If the Darkness, the Collapse, and so-on never came around, would me, Zane, and Morbin have met someday? It sometimes startles me, wondering if this was all some elaborate dream I'd wake up from, and I'm happy it isn't if this was a dream I don't think I'd want to wake up.

Propping myself with my arms behind me, I gave an answer. "Yeah... It is."

To Be Continued In Act V...

* * *

And so Act IV is finally complete, with the main focus of this Book finally arriving... in two weeks, I do need a break every-now-and-then. I hope you enjoyed it, and thank you all for the amazing support, seeya in the next act, Guardians!

Next Act: Act V - The Dark Below

The Dawning season is here and while the City is in high spirits for the holidays, the battle with the Darkness rages on. Eris has unsettling news from an informant on the Moon, the Hidden Swarm are now driven to resurrecting their Hive Prince, Crota, Son of Oryx. Now, they must venture into what lurks in the dark below.


	15. Chapter 13 - The Great Disaster

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 13 - The Great Disaster**

_Six of us went down into the Pit... Only one crawled out..._

_I am Eris, the last. I have seen what the Hive call... a God._

_Crota, Son of Oryx. He took everything from me. He will turn his eyes to Earth, and only a true weapon of the Light can stop his wrath._

_Now you must face what lurks... in the dark below..._

* * *

[Moon, Ocean of Storms, Summoning Pits]

Among the cracks and crevasses of the Hellmouth, the Hive amassed within their citadel of iron and bone, Thrall fed on piles of bone, while Knights guarded gates or patrolled the area. Wizards conjured rifts for the Acolytes to gather within the Summoning Pits themselves. They were gathering in large numbers, something that made a figure in the dark caress his chin in thought.

"Hmm, no-no-no why now do they squabble? ...Not likely, why would - No, that makes sense..." His mutterings were left on hold, as something new flew into the Pit, a Wizard that made his skin crawl with excitement and anticipation. He could not believe it, of all the times this was now! He had almost given his hiding spot away but remained undetected

This Wizard was larger than the rest, eyes big and bright blue with jagged shoulders and thin arms with shackles on its wrists. Its chitin was a dirty beige with dark robes stained with blood and decorated with bones around the waist. Spikes protruded from its back and head, all while a feminine cackling laugh left its mandibles.

"Omnigul, Will of Crota... this is bad... but very good too, but definitely bad," The man spoke, tapping his fingers to the walls around him, contemplating with someone. "Yes, that's true but this is still very bad - Too bad, I wanted to study her myself, guess a deal's a deal."

Without a word he slipped back into the darkness, happily skipping along in the darkness of the Hellmouth. Something big was coming and he had to act swiftly otherwise it would be a disaster all over again.

* * *

[Last City, Tower, Courtyard]

"An enemy without cover is without victory, brothers!" Zane all but bellowed from behind a wall of snow, his helmet encased in a snowglobe engram, while a Titan slammed one of the Crucible banners into the ground, looking like a light-blue and silver armored reindeer from a crusade with those antlers

Standing proud with him was the traditor herself, Taka, reading a number of snowballs while Sparrow worked with two other Guardians to man small mounds of snow on the east side of the Tower. To the west was my team, consisting of the eager Dimitri using rubber arrows tipped with snowballs, Jay was mending the broken walls and Morbin was... simply watching from afar, although we did have others backing us up in this climactic showdown that had a number of Guardians watching from the sidelines.

"We won't back down so easily!" I waved my hand toward my right. "You lot mend the walls! As for the rest, half at the back and a half at the vanguard! Overcome their blizzard!"

All hell broke loose, snowballs flying through the air, slowing Guardians down to a crawl, while I tried to take the lead, protecting my allies who were shot in their blindspots, moving up was a hard-fought battle, and neither side really held the advantage until walls were broken, spirits were shattered, and snow stained armor.

It was the Season of Dawning, much like the Festival of the Lost, it was only ever celebrated at a certain time of year, so December, and it was just as beautiful. Snow-covered the grounds of the Tower and beyond, unlike the Cosmodrome I could enjoy it without being shot. The banners were replaced with light blue ones decorated with a white symbol of the Dawning. Lanterns decorated the Eververse and railings along the Tower, while some rose into the air like stars.

Above the staircase leading to the Hall of Guardians and the Quarters was a gargantuan, glowing Dawning logo, radiating with color depending on the time of day. Blue lights decorated the pillars stretching from the walls of the wings to the stairs themselves, it was almost magical how the Tower glowed.

Of course, there were gifts placed around the Tower for Guardians to pick from, containing resources and cosmetics, one of which Zane wore, even Snow-Dregs, which admittedly were kind-of unnerving. It was amazing the work Guardians put into these events, makes me excited for what else was in store for the holidays I missed.

_"There's alot, but I think I'll let you experience them for yourself,"_ Bah, no fun, Ghost!

Just then, the tranquil battle of ours came to a close.

**_~WOULD FIRETEAM HORIZON PLEASE REPORT TO THE HALL OF GUARDIANS~_**

_***Bam***_

I got distracted and was pelted with a snowball, knocking me on my back in surprise. A boisterous laugh came from the attacker. My eyes locked with a Warlock, his helmet off he had spiked, red hair with matching eyes, a toothy grin stuck to his face too. His equipment was dark red with black, similar to my style, I like it.

"Haha, sorry 'bout that! You good, Titan?" He lowered a hand to me, and I accepted it, pulled back up in an instant, for a Warlock he had the strength of a Titan himself. Keeping with the grin he put a thumb to his chest. "Name's Sero, heard alot about you, I did want to talk... but who would pass up a snowball fight, right?"

Wait, Sero... "I know you, you're Reiner's friend!" He nodded, and I put a hand to my chest too. "Sorry, I'm Ceres, but you probably already know that, huh?"

"Who doesn't? You're pretty cool, even us Hidden know about you - Ah crap, sorry," He put his hands together in apology. "I was told you don't like it when you're praised alot, my bad."

I quickly shook my hands. "No-No, it's fine, I just don't like it when I'm put above everyone else is all - Still, I should probably get going, sorry to cut this short." I quickly replied, Sero merely patting my back

"Don't sweat it! Turns out Ikora needed me as well since I'm only ever needed for Hidden work when it's dire, can't be good whatever it is." Sero pointed out, then waved ahead of me. "Hey! Long time no see, Morbin!"

"Oh great, it's you, as if the Worst One's optimistic personality wasn't enough for one day..." Morbin just up and turned away, even while Sero ran up to talk to him

"Ah come on, it's been too long buddy, how's your fireteam been?"

"Good."

"What about Deus, he still-" The were out of earshot, but I saw Morbin point to fingers to his head, pulling back the trigger on an invisible gun as I giggled, unfortunate, he's like the Warlock version of Zane

"Who's the Warlock version of me?" Gah, I said that out loud! Blushing I turned to Zane, thankful my helmet was on. "Ready to go, leader?"

"O-Of course, and for the record, I was referring to Sero who just roped Morbin into a conversation," I said that last part sarcastically with Zane doing crying expressions with his hands

"Oh no, not a conversation! The humanity!" That had us laugh while leaving the others to continue the war without us, though Zane did turn back to his team. "Go forth, my brothers! For even in my defeat, let my sacrifice bring not sorrow but triumph over our enemy!"

He got quite alot rallied up by that.

* * *

[Tower, Hall of Guardians]

"Thank you for coming, Guardians," Zavala greeted us sternly, the lights dim while Eris stood near Cayde, which was quite the change of pace given she's usually never away from her stand. What was going on? "I'll cut to the chase, an informant on the Moon, directly under Eris, has reported an unusual amount of Hive activity, and after reports from the Cosmodrome it is clear to the Vanguard that the Hive are mobilizing."

"They are not just 'mobilizing', they are preparing for their Master's return... the signs were there, and this only proves that our time is limited," Eris spoke grimly, clearly irritated by this news. And yet, someone had to ask, and I had a feeling I knew who she referred to

"It's Him... Crota." My whisper brought unease to the meeting entirely, with Zane chuckling anxiously

"Heh, that's, um..." He held onto the Book of Sorrows tightly. "Yeah, he's... very powerful."

"Not many Guardians who survived the Moon have ever seen him up close, those that have never lived to say a word." Ikora grimaced, making my skin crawl. All these titles for the Hive, they were his acolytes, but I don't think I've ever seen an image of him

"If that's the case where do we start? I doubt they could bring him back just like_ that_." Cayde clicked his fingers, and Eris frowned

"If given time he will, it may not be like..._ 'that'_, but if the Hive succeed Earth will fall." Eris berated Cayde, then turned to her glowing rock. "It will be the Great Disaster on a worldwide scale."

Again with that name. I never had the chance to read about it, and most I came across randomly were scarce rumors and Eris' ghost's recording. "Excuse me, but... what exactly was the 'Great Disaster'?"

My question came with an answer from Morbin. "Death. Pure and simple."

"Summer told me about it, she said it was the biggest failure of the Vanguard, and I've gone back to collect a few more ghost shells and let me say... they were right." Zane shivered, but now my curiosity peeked, I know little to nothing about this event, but I still wanted to know more

"Well then, Guardian, you're in luck," Cayde tapped the table, nudging Artemis. "Bring it up."

"Got it," Her eye soon displayed a battlefield on the Moon, frozen in time with Hive and Guardian alike

"I was there and the stories I got made a story even I wouldn't like to revisit." Cayde began, looking to Zavala and Ikora, then he cleared his throat...

* * *

_"We called it the Great Disaster, nothing much more to be said but here goes, ahem..."_

_"Shortly after we encountered the Hive during the Battle of Burning Lake, one of our closer victories, the Vanguard ordered a full-scale assault on the Moon to establish a beachhead. Of course, not everyone was so keen on that idea, Shaxx warned us to delay the attack as so we could learn more about their weapons, especially the Ascendant Swords, like the one you three destroyed way back when. If the name didn't tip you off, it didn't happen."_

"I vividly remember the stories from that night. The sky burning green, the roar of thunder ripping through the darkness, and the Eater of Hope tearing through our ranks. Crota, the merciless Hive prince whose dark campaign to pursue the Traveler led to the slaughter of countless worlds—all in the name of his father." Eris interjected

"Dark and moody is right too, moving on." Cayde continued

_"Mare Imbrium was one of the first fronts we fought on and was the clear message that we were outclassed by thousands. Guardians who arrived fell by the hundreds, leading the army was none other than that Hive-Prince, Crota, any that crossed him had their Light devoured. Even the Titan Wei Ning was personally killed by Crota."_

_"After the fight, the Vanguard considered the Moon restricted, that is, until we finally got a hold on the place thanks to Guardians, yourselves, and those Fallen. And the rest is history."_

* * *

Cayde closed the projection, the lights coming back on while the room remained in solemn silence. I lifted my head, looking to Eris. "The sky turned green? How is that possible?"

"Something his sisters cooked up in a place called the 'Ascendant Realm', it was his Oversoul," Zane replied, head buried in the Book of Sorrows. But wait, an... Oversoul? Seeing my confusion he tapped Rika, making her project an image of a green sphere with a Hive under it. "From what I managed to translate... - Think of it as a back-up drive of your soul, if Crota's physical form is killed he returns there, escaping death."

"Then how do you kill something that can keep coming back?" Sloane inquired, but Eris spoke first

"Now is not the time to worry about this issue, so long as Crota's disciples are alive and his Soul anchored to our world he will return." Eris pressed the issue at hand, while this whole 'Ascendant Realm' and 'Oversoul' was baffling, right now, stopping Crota from being awakened again was our top priority. "If your Vanguard is ready to listen I will tell you how to banish his soul back to that accursed realm."

Zavala was silent through it all but nodded once. "While an unkillable foe is troubling, you and Zane are the two that know more about the Hive than anyone here, whatever it is, we'll agree to support this campaign against Crota and his spawn."

Zane gave Eris a thumbs up, making me smile at his humor, then Eris motioned to us all. "We must slay his generals, lay his plans to waste. First, we must take care of his first general, Sardon, Fist of Crota. He is largely responsible for leading Crota's army of Blades in conquering the Moon shortly after the Collapse, he will not be pleased to see the ones that slaughtered his Sword Prince generals, good, add him to their rotten graves."

That was dark, but Eris continued. "In this time we must search for Omnigul, she is the consort of Crota and the architect of his rebirth, we cannot allow her to live either, but she is clever, she will not be so reckless as to give away her nest."

"Allow our Hidden to see to that, if she hides somewhere on Earth we will track her down." Ikora proclaimed, turning to one such Hidden. "See to it that this general is tracked down, leave no stone unturned."

"Of course, I'll get my team together," Sero raised a fist, then marched away, giving me a wave. "Nice meetin' you guys! Good luck out there!"

"And to you too." I offered back, turning my attention back to the meeting. "So, I guess we'll start by tracking down Sardon?"

"Agreed," Zavala concurred, turning to Eris. "Eris, guide them to this general, in the meantime myself and Ikora must prepare another fireteam for an equally dangerous matter."

"Very well," Eris agreed, turning to look at me directly. "When you are ready, proceed to the Cosmodrome, I shall inform you along your path to defeating Crota's generals one-by-one."

And just like that, our newest venture against the acolytes of the Darkness had arrived. Now, all the whispers and history I've witnessed and experienced has come to light, the names and other lands beyond our reach were finally coming undone. This battle won't be easy, it never is, but I'm not one to back down either, be it this feeling I always have in times of crisis or my Titan stubbornness.

"Okay then, Fireteam Horizon, let's get this done!"

"You bet!"

"I'll follow your lead ~CRUSH THEM ALL!~." Couldn't have said it better myself; Literally

To Be Continued...

* * *

The short campaign has begun, but there's alot more in-store this time! Lore, Two Strikes (One I [BEEP]ing despite, and one I love), characters and fights abound! I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter, Guardians!

Next Chapter: Impending Threat

The Fist of Crota awaits in the cracks of the Cosmodrome, an easy enough mission, but the threats that loom over Horizon won't be so cut-clean.


	16. Chapter 14 - Impending Threat

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 14 - Impending Threat**

[Old Russia, Cosmodrome, The Blast]

From within the confines of my Jumpship, the three of us listened to Eris and her story of the Moon. _~We went to the Moon seeking vengeance, but it found us first: Crota, the Son of Oryx. We'd never faced anything like him. In the end, only I was left. Crota and his armies destroyed our Moon. If we don't stop them, I fear Earth will suffer the same fate~_

"We got this, Eris, everyone, let's to this," I replied, and upon reaching the entryway to the Devil's Lair we finally had boots on the ground. The moment we set foot inside the lair we found not just Devils but Hive, the two factions in an all-out war on the other side of the basin. "What the...?"

"We missed the party." Morbin cocked Judgement, while Zane took point, taking out a Vandal and two Thrall with a knife and two rounds to the back of their heads. We followed, the Fallen far too busy with the invaders from within the facility ahead

The Blast was absorbed in battle. A Skiff dropped off Fallen troops, running into the fray. A piercing, inhuman shriek shook the air, and a large, more feminine Wizard appeared behind the group of Hive. With another shrill cry, it created several summoning circles, calling more Thrall to the fray, alongside Cursed Thrall.

_~With the increase in Hive the Fallen eventually uncovered them, revealing to us their commander's location, Sardon now commands the Hive spawn on Earth. Search The Grottos. Find this monster, and see to his end~_ Eris informed us darkly, while I tapping a finger to the side of my head

"Eris, there's something else, a Wizard, bigger too and... ugh, laughing." It was a loud, mocking cackle, even while Morbin and Zane cleared the enemies in our way I felt as though her glowing blue eyes were locked to me, as if daring me to strike her, and in my chest, I felt the urge to do so, but why?

Eris' voice carried only vile words at my report. _~Omnigul! If you can, destroy her here and now, Guardian. Lay that witch to rest~_ Wow, Eris really didn't like her. But what was Crota's top general doing out here? I thought she was more methodical than the rest?

I gasped, running over to Morbin. "Get down!" Zane ducked too, a bombardment of Arc blasts from Omnigul sailing over us, followed by a glow toward our left. She wanted me to distract them! Cursed Thrall!

_***Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!***_

We all stared in surprise, seeing the line of Curse Thrall erupt into bones and chitin at an Arc rail striking the first. I turned around, shocked to see a Vandal and three Dregs standing over us, firing down upon the Thrall that gathered. They were... helping us? The House of Devils was advancing with us?

"Why..." I murmured, Morbin raising his shotgun to their heads, but I quickly put it down, earning a glare from under his helmet but I held it down firmly. "Wait, just... trust me."

"No, not when it comes to Fallen," I know he hates Fallen but we could use this. He and I didn't move, with Zane looking between us and the Fallen. Slowly, the strain on my hand lessened. "...One chance or I start blasting."

"Thank you," I breathed, standing up to meet the Vandal face-to-face. "Why are you helping us?"

It spoke in a raspy, rugged voice, with a few grunts, happily though, Ghost translated a bit._ "Okay, what I got from common phrases used by the Fallen, she said, 'Devils and Undying are enemies, Hive are the enemy of both, our enemy is our ally.'"_

"So she wants to team up?" Zane asked, earning a nod from the Vandal, outstretching Hard Luck he took down three Thrall without looking, pumping his fist high with delight. "Awesome!"

"Hmph, so you aren't afraid ~FOOLISH FOUR-ARMED FOOLS~ Yeah, what he said," Morbin grumbled, but he ultimately glided down to the dirt below. "Stay out of my way and we'll be fine."

_~Someone's got a stick up their-~_ Rika grumbled

_~Let's not! Ahem, make the unstable robot scarier...~_ Ghost nervously added

"He really doesn't like Fallen, does he?" I didn't answer Zane, finding it both confusing and sad, whatever happened must have more to do with Deus, but what? In any case, I looked to the Vandal and nodded, holding Stranger's Rifle tightly

"If you can get us through we can find their commander and take him out, then we'll go for the Wizard." Again, I received a nod of approval, and a part of me felt strange working with Fallen, especially those that probably hate us for killing Sepiks Prime. A mutual trust, that's all it was. "Alright then, let's go!" We and Zane charged in after Morbin, the small ground of Fallen following us closely with a war cry among their kind

Omnigul saw this, and I swore she grinned, summoning another army of Cursed Thrall while the Knights advanced and Acolytes held strong against the Fallen to the far right, or until buckshot tore through them. Morbin landed, smacking a Thrall in the face and firing another round through two, using his free hand to slam a void fist into an Acolyte, absorbing its energy for himself.

Zane jumped atop the building to my right, using the height to cause a wave of blue light to simultaneously explode around us, myself and the Fallen laying into Omnigul, the blast of her own Thrall disorientating her for a moment. A Knight charged me, my aim remaining on Omnigul as I saw the flash of green slice the Knight's arm off, followed by a horizontal spin that decapitated it.

_***Blam-Blam* **_

Two shots to the head and a knife took down the last two Knights, with Dregs following Zane's example, tearing apart the Thrall while Zane ran behind them, taking off their heads with ease. Omnigul summoned a black cloud to obscure my sight, firing several accurate bolts into me and the female Vandal, the two of us knocked back. I grabbed one of her arms, pulling her back onto her feet while she raised her Wire Rifle, both of us unloading through the smog, decimating Omnigul's shield.

"DIE!" From afar, Morbin held a mystical ball in his hands, unleashing a large nova upon Omnigul, while her attention focused on the blast. With a cackling laugh, her body was consumed in an emerald fire, vanishing before the Nova Bomb could detonate, but said sphere of Void Light traversed the battlefield, clearing the way forward with a shiny blast and rainfall of chitin

"Dammit - Sorry, Eris, she got away."

_~It does not matter, she is within the Cosmodrome, this will make it easy to track her down in the end. Proceed with the mission, Guardian~_ Eris ushed us onwards, even while Hive continued their assault, but we had our opening. Zane waved me over, Morbin throwing a Thrall into the support beam above

Another line of grunts and raspy words reached my ears behind me, it was the Vandal again, bowing with two knives in her lower hands. Ghost? _"On it, she said, 'Must fight, Devils unyielding, name is... Silvis', huh?"_

Even if it were a Fallen, I raised my fist to Silvis victoriously and regrouped with my fireteam, hearing her let out a war cry a moment later.

_"Here I thought I'd never see another friendly Fallen."_ I know, Ghost, who knew?

* * *

[Cosmodrome, Refinery]

It was strange going back the way we'd typically travel, and having back-up from the Fallen we slew the God of, I guess they're not all bad, just... like us I guess. Upon entering the Refinery again, a loud metal grinding sound quaked from around the corner. With a silent nod, I took point to investigate, slipping my head around the wall for a better look.

Three Acolytes were kneeling in a summoning circle, a green cloud swirling above them. Zane crouched his way over to the adjacent wall, while Morbin hid behind a buried forklift, our weapons trained on the Hive, in a countdown between Rika and Ghost, we took their heads clean off.

Sadly, the noise intensified, and the cloud grew with Zane pushed me back with his sword carving up through the snow, slamming against the crackling cleaver in a Knight's hand. It resembled that of a Sword Prince, my HUD marking him as a 'Blade of Crota', great, more of them.

Zane flashed us a peace sign and swiped the Knight back into a chunk of the ceiling. "I got this."

With a powerful lunge to the Knight's stomach, Zane slammed it back against the wall, carving through the chitin with a graceful pivot under its own right swipe. Zane's right arm tucked over his left, swiping up through the Knight's forearm, amputating it. The Knight swung down from the left, dashing the snow while a hand shoved the face of the sword away, Zane slanting up sharply through the left arm, severing it too. Completing his execution Zane slammed the blade through the Knight's throat, twisting then carving right, beheading the Hive completely with a burst of chitin.

The Blade of Crota fell to the floor, leaving behind in a veil of light its sword, crackling with mysterious energy. At first Zane went to lift it, but I felt a flurry of fear override my senses, snatching the sword before he could take it, he turned to me, seeing that I was completely fine, was I fine? Why did I do that? Argh, again with this paranoia!

"S-sorry, just... last time you touched a blade like this you... changed." Before I could offer it back his hand rested on my helmet, patting me while I froze up, face burning

"Don't worry about it, trust me, you're gonna love that sword in a second..." He pointed toward the shutters ahead, Thrall swarming from within. He pushed me forward. "Have fun~"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't you - Nevermind..."

Pushing aside my thoughts I held the sword in both hands, feeling a strange, ominous power hidden inside the blade, whatever it was started to pulse, probably best I use it quickly. Gliding above the Thrall they gnashed their teeth and scratched the air, and with a sudden slam, my body struck the ground, sending a shockwave powerful enough to wipe them out completely, leaving behind a wave of blue embers.

"Woah...!" This sword... it was powerful. For probably the first time in a while, I let myself grin with anticipation toward the sounds of Hive in the Refinery's adjoining room, Thrall swarming from the other side of the disabled laser grid

Swinging forward my body flew into the open warehouse, knee cracking against a Thrall, with both hands I slammed down again, a sheen of midnight blue across the sword as Thrall shattered before my eyes within the crash of thunder. I swung again, gliding far toward three Acolytes on a small platform, the Sword struck the first, followed by two more lunges to decapitate the second, the third severed at the waist.

The sword was starting to crackle green, veins of energy snaking along the edge, this didn't feel right but I still had Hive to deal with. Ignoring the glow I ran for the Hive terraformed land down a train tunnel, seeing two Knights raising their Boomers at me. Thrall scrambled in from behind them, claws radiating too.

I slid under the first, cutting it and two more Thrall in two. Jumping high I flew over the last two, my blade brought down on the two Knights, stunning them from the impact, turning with the weight of the sword's power my body carved through the Thrall in an impressive arc, followed by an uppercut to the first Knight, splitting its chitin down the middle. A blast of a Boomer struck my side, so with the sword now crackling with unstable energy I inverted my grip, throwing the weapon like a spear, sinking it clean through the Knight's head with ease.

"Had fun?" Zane called to me, waving once while Morbin stole the engrams that littered the ground, handing them out to Deus. Taking a second to catch my breath, I looked to my right hand, the sensation lingering

"Yeah... that sword, it was... really powerful." I wanted to use it again, but that felt wrong, ugh. I sighed, closing my fist. "I guess the power of the Hive can be intoxicating."

"It is, hence why myself and Eris always look for ways to use their stuff without being corrupted, Thorn would be a perfect example," That was true, from what Taka told me, the weapon Zane used in the Vault of Glass, Lumina, was once a legendary weapon called 'Thorn', and that it belonged to a corrupt Guardian. Tapping my shoulder we turned our attention to the tunnel ahead of a buried train cart. "Guess we go down."

"Yeah..." It was covered in that strange chitin of the Hive, with glowing crystals protruding in bundles against the walls. I took point, the three of us trudging our way into the Grottos, our boots echoed each time

_ ~I survived for years in the tunnels under the Moon, using the shadows as the Hive do. Keep your eyes open~_

After a short walk of silence, we came across the waterlogged cavern past a fallen lantern. The entire cavern gave off unpleasant energy, Hive runes were dotting barricades of the Hive and the walls of the caves, glowing ominously. From how Zane reacted to them with his hand tightening around Hard Luck, it was clearly a bad omen.

"Well, that's convenient." Morbin pointed out the larger smog of darkness resting above a small pool of water, energy crackling around it. That must be Sardon. "We're surrounded."

"What?" Me and Zane blurted out, all of us back-to-back, facing the Hive that somehow snuck up on our radars, watching eagerly from the shadows and walls surrounding the lower level of the cavern. They could have struck, and yet no Thrall were present, only a few Knights and Acolytes, were they waiting for...?

With a roar, a strange, heavy sensation pulled me nearly off my feet, suppressing my Light like how I first encountered a Darkness Zone, my HUD displayed it as a 'Dark Burden', crap. In a splash, a large, goldish Knight stood proudly with his cleaver, eyes trained on the three of us.

**[Sardon, Fist of Crota]**

"We... should start running..." Zane murmured, backing up a little while Morbin tried to jump, but he only got around a typical height for one

"Great, he suppressed our momentum ~I WILL SEVER YOUR KNEECAPS~!" Morbin screamed bloody murder

Sardon baffled me further, taking only a single step, he dropped the sword into the water, claws closing to form fists that broke apart with blue fissures of energy, the sword lost its glow and crumbled completely. Was he going to fight us with his bare hands?

_"Wow, another first, today is weird."_ Not right now, Ghost. But he was right, first, we fight alongside Fallen, and now a Knight, one of Crota's generals was wanting to punch us to death instead of using a sword. If this were any other situation, I might have found it laughable, but deep inside me something couldn't help but make my heart tick faster at the challenge. Sardon still didn't move

"Guys, take care of his Hive, I got this." I declared, pushing Stranger's Rifle onto my back, cracking my own knuckles with a shimmer of fire across them

"You can't be serious?" Morbin grumbled, then I saw him lean over to Zane. "I think it's finally happened."

"She's got the 'Titan-Complex' after all? Yeah... want to make a bet who'll get the most kills? Rika... record this..." Zane insisted with a whisper, despite me clearly hearing them

_~You bet - oh, whoops, that was through the coms, hehehe...~_ Rika too...

"I don't see you two moving!" They jumped back, cocking their weapons

"On it!" They replied, running toward the way we came, the Hive following them, leaving me with Sardon who looked from the Hive to me, stomping closer with his fists low for only a second. With surprising speed, his right arm folded, and I braced with my arms on fire

_"Come on, I've taken worse than a punch!"_ What was that? Do I... really have a complex?

Sardon's punch crackled with that same energy as before, this time, a felt the impact rattle my bones, the blue shockwave I used with the sword before tore through me, sending me flying into a nearby boulder, I gasped, arms shaking as pieces of my gauntlets fell apart. Breathing heavily, I felt my body sink into the stone a little.

"No... my arms are..." I couldn't believe it, he broke my armor and through my Light? _"My arms cracked... I couldn't take it... argh, it hurts!"_ I hunched over slightly in agony, feeling my arms twitch

The Fist of Crota looked completely unfazed, though it did stop to analyze me for a second, I went to raise a fist but I nearly screamed when his own left hook slammed into my side, something inside me broke and I was sent hurdling into the large column to my left, body tumbling to the ground in agony. Sardon looked toward me, growling angrily while punching the wall I was previously against, was he... angry at me?

"Get up, Red! Don't go bossing my around if you lack the guts to stand your ground!" Morbin yelled from afar, his fingers jammed into the skull of an Acolyte, using it to block incoming shots from a few ahead of him. "Grit your teeth and bite back."

Slowly, I acknowledged him and pushed myself up again, armor cracking, say for Alpha Lupi, but the side was torn a bit, dammit, he can damage Exotic-Tier armor too? Panting I clenched my fists, enhancing my arms again with furious flames, Sardon noticed, doing the same with that Hive magic again. He took the lead, throwing numerous punches toward me that thundered through me with enough force to break apart my armor again, my feet barely managing to stand strong as I felt blood flow from points across my body, bones creaked and muscles nearly tore open.

_"I... I...!" _ I'm an idiot! Why did I do this it makes no sense! What did I have to prove, what am I doing! _"Ceres you idiot what are you trying to accomplish!?"_

_"Look out!"_ I couldn't react to Ghost at all. My lungs collapsed against my voice, blood flying out my mouth as my helmet fell apart, revealing how broken my spirit was. His fist collided with my stomach, hurdling me across the Grottos and into the pond, my eyes hazy while blood blinded my left eye

_***Pow-Pow-Pow-Pow!***_

"Tisk!" My eye cracked open a little, seeing the blue shockwaves pass through a black and white wall, taking on the hits that would have killed me. "Come... on..." Morbin...! "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!?"

He's taking each punch for me, I'm... just in the way... am I that weak now? I was sure I'd gotten stronger since the Vault of Glass, but compared to this single Hive Knight, I'm... still too weak. My legs were trembling and my body wouldn't move. Morbin grunted again, his armor taking a serious blow while his very Exo body was torn into slowly, he couldn't keep going, not at the rate Sardon's punches were thrown with the strength of a bus.

Zane himself was pinned down by the Hive, his sword stuck in the walls of the cavern. Even he was at his limit, running low on ammo just from where I could see, they'll keep coming, overwhelm all of us, we'll die down here after everything.

I can't just sit here, If I didn't move, Morbin would... would die! All because of me! "Useless bastard! You're gonna break now, is that it!? The power to escape death and this is all you've got!?"

_Why am I... feeling this way again...?_

_"Zane... I understand what you're trying to tell me but this is different!"_

_"I can do this alone, only until I get strong enough!"_

_"I'd beat him!" _

_"I can win!" _

_"You need not cry, Ceres... do not waste tears on guilt, save them for... times of joy... bliss... and sadness for others, never for the guilt that is never yours."_

I hadn't let go, I wanted to prove I was strong, that I took Zane's words to heart but they still never sunk into the deepest parts of me, I put on a brave face and marched on all this time. I still couldn't do it, I couldn't stop from thinking of what I failed to do right, as a leader, as a hero. My fist finally clenched, my teeth ground to dust.

_"If I couldn't move on... then I'll..."_ I strained to move, but my body was starting to listen again

Morbin coughed, stumbling back from another one of Sardon's fists, he looked ragged, metal torn and his armor chipped away at the chest and face. Hie eyes continued to shimmer a reddish-orange, clearly trying to stay in control of his personality, but he hadn't used his Light, not until he spoke up.

"You think I'll just be a useless shield? I'm not a thick-headed Titan you shriveled up gnat..." Morbin spat, his left fist suddenly surging with Void Light, crackling just like Sardon's fists. "I'll take every ounce of pain you've delt to me... I'll send it back tenfold..." His eyes turned red, jaw unhinged. "I'LL FORGE A FIST TO SHATTER YOURS!"

Even with this power-up, Morbin couldn't focus, his balance was off and if he tried to use his Light now it may end up backfiring. He needed more time. Sardon's fists came hurdling down on Morbin, but instead, I took the lead, guarding my body on fire with an enraging inferno in my eyes as the blaze took the punches head-on.

_"I'll regret nothing! Not now or ever again!"_ I screamed in my head, holding my ground against the quakes send through my body, but I wasn't budging, not again, not now! His fists made my feet uproot stone to hold strong, while a wave of air pushed against me more._ "I will do what I can! I'll become the leader they deserve! I'll protect everyone!" _

Each hit broke my body, but I simply forced my Light to forge new flames, wrapping around my arms to brace each new set of blows, Sardon was getting slower, but his punches didn't waver once. _"If my flames die then I'll fuel them again! Stand strong! Protect your friends! Even if it meant your life!" _

Sardon stumbled back, his right fist falling apart, even so, he charged with a roar, his left still infused with Hive magic. I pulled back with my left too, screaming loud with fire in my voice, eyes burning bright as our fists connected, a burst of blue and orange flames bathing the Grottos in light. The recoil broke his final fist, leaving Sardon without a means to fight, while I fell backward off my feet, a cold hand wrapping around my back as I watched with my right eye.

"...Thanks, I can handle this now," Morbin grinned, his Void Light pulling Sardon closer by just the gravity alone. "Like the Worst One would say," Morbin lurched forward, his fist aimed for Sardon's face. "GET REKT!"

His fist collided perfectly with Sardon's face, the unstable Void Light carving through the golden chitin and through flesh and bone, the head disintegrated in seconds while nearly bringing the cavern down atop us from the very power unleashed in a single Void punch. While rock crumbled and the air released the last echoes of the fight, Zane stumbled over, the Hive fleeing for their lives out of fear.

"You two are like a sword and shield, nice." He gave us a thumbs up, my hand shakily rising to do the same, a genuine smile on my face

"Hmph, not bad, Red." I didn't quite hear him, my head was buzzing, but that 'Dark Burden' finally lifted away, giving our ghosts time to finally heal us

_~You've done it. Now that Sardon has fallen, come see me. There is more to do after you recover. The rest of Crota's disciples will not cease until Earth is ready for their master's return~ _Eris informed us, and while Ghost looked to be talking to me I couldn't hear him, as Morbin's arm was too comfortable to move from

"...I swear I... will... protect you... both..." With a heavy sigh, I finally passed out.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Now that is how you do a boss fight! The 'Fist' of Crota really does like using his fists this time around, I got inspiration from somewhere so that's why I changed up the fight, it gave more context to Ceres' overall mentality after the last Act. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter, Guardians!

Next Chapter: Dark Soul

The battle to stop Crota's wakening continues with a distress call from Rasputin himself. Even with only a day to recover, Fireteam Horizon must march on toward the next wall in their way.


	17. Chapter 15 - Dark Soul

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 15 - Dark Soul**

[Last City, Tower, Tower Accommodation]

"Zzz...Zzz...Zzz..."

"Ceres. Ceres~ Time to get up," Ugh... I swatted my hand at Taka, trying to get her to leave me alone, covering my body further to avoid her stare. Might have been me, but her voice was different... "...I know that but she told me to go ahead and wake her up...?"

Huh? Why was... wait? Groggily I cracked an eye open, peering through my hair up at the clothed person looming above me, head titled down at me with a curious frown. It took my brain a few seconds to fully realize the situation, as my body locked under the covers while my face turned completely red in horror.

"...Z-Z-Zane...!?" I blurted out, nestling myself closer in my bed, realizing I was... I uh... I was still... "...!"

Zane's eyebrow quirked, clearly confused. "Sorry for waking you, but Taka told me to wake you up and... why are you reaching for the lamp?" He asked as I immediately latched a hand around the base, lifting it while my left hand held the covers closer to my body, face burning as I shut my eyes angrily at both him, myself and Taka. "I'm going to get hurt, aren't I?"

"AHHHHHH!" The lamp flew with a blaze of my Light sunken into the object, crashing against Zane's face with enough force to send him flying into my wardrobe, a number of engrams tumbling down atop his head in a complete daze

My face was still on fire, all while I glared endlessly at Taka, the girl passively sipping on some tea, but I could see a bead of sweat roll down her face. Zane himself was rubbing his head, face also red while Rika laughed at his expense, Ghost looked to me apologetically.

"I'm sorry - I tried to stop them!" I didn't blame him, he'd never do that to me. But if I wasn't a slightly-immortal being I'd have died there and then from the sheer embarrassment handed to me

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" I worded carefully toward the Striker, her fingers clicking in Zane's direction

"He said Eris had an urgent mission for you guys, so I asked him to wake you up while I got your back-up gear sorted out since yours is... well, completely trashed," I remained stoic but that news did pique my interest. Something to do with Crota's army I bet, wonder what they're doing now? Other than trying to wake a powerful Hive-Prince. Taka then cleared her throat, waving a hand apologetically. "I really didn't know you were sleeping in-"

"Don't. Finish that, for the love of God, I'm begging you." I pleaded with her, Zane himself still completely taken back by my sudden attack from before, so with a sigh, I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly, my face finally returning to normal. "S-Sorry about attacking you... I-I was just caught off guard."

He smiled anyway, clapping his hands in a daze. "Welp! If anything it proves that not even the Fist of Crota himself could keep you down, so that's a good sign!" He praised me, making my cheeks turn pink again - Argh, stupid brain and it's stupid theories! "Besides, I can't quite feel the brain damage so that's also good! I think I had some slight relapse too!"

"I can fix your body not your stupidity, sorry," Rika replied sarcastically, making us laugh at Zane's expense. Besides the rude awakening his arrival was nice, a change of pace too

Setting my cup down I stood up, adjusting my top a bit. "Alright then, I'll be out in a few minutes, then we'll meet up with Morbin, sound good?" I asked Zane kindly, and he gave me an 'OK' sign, then I glared dangerously at Taka. "Have him walk in on me changing and I'll personally throw you off the wall!"

"Hah, never change, Ceres!" Taka mused, with CT sighing beside her

"I swear you've been spending too much time with Dimitri..." The ghost exasperated

"I second that!" Zane added, making me grin at the back-up I now had

* * *

Stepping out into the living room I adjusted my gloves a bit.

I wore a modified Devastation Complex armor. Applying my red, black, and white color scheme again and replacing the chestplate with my Crest of Alpha Lupi, I had this gear stored for emergencies encase the one I wore got destroyed, it too was cut down to be slim, that bulky armor didn't suit me at all. Armed with my weapons and Light I was ready to go again, slipping my helmet on which now had a glowing red line down the middle, I motioned to Zane to follow. My Sunbreaker Mark strapped carefully to my waist.

"Seeya, Taka," I waved back, herself giving a small wave of her own

"Have fun~" While a nice thought, I shared a look with Ghost, feeling a pressure tighten in my chest, it wasn't like the Fist of Crota, this strange, twisting sensation filled me with dread. Something bad was coming, and it snaked along my back with a chilling touch

* * *

[Old Russia, Cosmodrome, Mothyards]

Not long after meeting up with Morbin we set out for the Cosmodrome, arriving within the Mothyards miles of abandoned, rusted aircraft, screams and howls of Fallen echoing far. Summoning out Sparrows we sat in silence as Eris came onto the com channel.

_~Crota's armies are seeking out the last Warmind. You must stop them from finding Rasputin. Rasputin is the last of the Warminds. They were the greatest defense systems ever devised, a massive network of satellites and doomsday weapons built to protect humanity. Crota's army gathers near one of the Warmind's hidden bunkers. We cannot let the Hive destroy Rasputin... or worse... control him~_

I put a finger to my chin, realizing something. "So Rasputin really is that close, huh? I thought he'd be hidden in one of those Bray-Tech facilities elsewhere?" It was quite the lucky find for me a Morbin back then, but after that no-one knew where he was originally, since he had appeared inside Mars' old Bray-Tech facilities too

"He's given the Cabal a run for their money on Mars, it was funny." Zane humored, then Eris continued, the three of us taking off on our Sparrows due to Ghost updating my HUD with a waypoint, guess we're going to the Forgotten Shore then

_~This is true, however, there's a secret entrance to the Warmind's bunker beneath the Forgotten Shore. Stop the Hive from reaching Rasputin~ _How did Eris know of a hidden way in? We didn't really need an answer, flying down the stream and out the other end of the canyon in seconds, the retracted sea still looking as derelict as ever I see

_~So when we find Rasputin, how can we be sure he won't, uh, target us?~_ Ghost asked warily at our approach to one of the two relay points the Fallen tried to use before, only now they were... all dead, Fallen weaponry and corpses were littering the abandoned building, from the black soot and claw marks it was a clear sign of the Hive's involvement

_~It is as you discovered previously with the Fallen, the enemy of my enemy if there is one thing Humanity and Fallen dislike more than anything, it's the Hive. Rasputin would be no different~_ Eris spoke simply, finding it amusing judging by her voice. It was true, and deep down, a part of me hoped that Fallen we met, Silvis, was okay, despite being our enemy, she and her other Devils probably have suffered enough without the other Houses warring with them

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any less bothered," Morbin grumbled, motioning with his fingers that the coast was clear, the rusted steps into the complex were falling apart but managed to hold our weight, even the flicking of Fallen lights had me on edge, it was strange not hearing the Fallen among the ruins

_~Rasputin remains silent, but still fights to protect us. We cannot let Crota's army find a way around the Warmind's defenses, or Crota's disciples will flood the Earth~_ Eris spoke with urgency, not really helping in the stress department, is she?

Ghost then whispered in my head._ "I don't think she does, happy."_ Not true, Ghost, the Festival of the Lost taught me that._ "True, but you'd think she'd atleast encourage us just a bit."_

I giggled softly. "That would be helpful..." I sighed, holding my hand up for them to stop, my eyes leering down into the basement, finding no sign of Fallen or Hive. Clear, we proceeded to a strange addition to the underground storage, it was completely out-of-place, but a large, diamond-shaped door of metal grey stood before us, locked into the earth itself, large, white symbols were painted on the door, the larger ones looked like a zero with a line through the middle and a six, with the initials '5-6' beneath it

The second we set foot inside the basement a new song started to play instead of that static, Russian radio broadcast. It was sad orchestral music, reverberating through-out the empty rooms. Eris then grimaced.

_~That music...? Rasputin's in trouble~_ Just then, the door parted upward in two pieces, releasing the bolts and mist. Inside I awed at the sudden change to the world around me. Gone was the rusted, overgrown wastelands, and now a clean, untouched hallway of complex machinery and science, a yellow railing marking out the pathway ahead

I was shoved forward, startling me. "Less gawking more moving." Morbin ushered me forward, and I pushed aside my growing curiosity and took the lead again, our weapons were drawn. If this door was sealed how did the Hive breach Rasputin's bunker? Did the Hive find another way in? These walls looked reinforced and sturdy enough to survive a warhead, so how?

_~I have never known him to welcome visitors. Find the control room~_ Eris remained stoic as ever, the hallways were traveled were so quiet that I could hear my own breathing. This tension was killing me, and the feeling of dread never left my chest, It felt like this when I saw Omnigul, those eyes saw through my mask, as though I was defenseless

I shook my head, moving faster as to not arouse any suspicion from my fireteam, they needed to focus too, I'll deal with this stupid feeling later, but it did help in one regard. I jumped back, throwing my CLG into the open hallway toward our left, a number of purple shot ricocheting off the walls.

"Acolytes, and alot of Thrall..." I murmured, hearing their numerous cries. We looked to Zane, himself pulling Hard Luck away and cracking his knuckles. With an earnest voice, I tapped his arm. "Thanks."

"Just following orders is all." He clicked his tongue and flew into the room, snapping his hand high for the Arc blade to take form, body electrifying the panels under his feet

Myself and Morbin watched from a distance as the Thrall swarmed Zane, slicing at his body with little effect on his armor. He kicked a Thrall back, slicing through the crowd with a single lunge, throwing the knife into the kicked Hive. Procuring it he spun around, deflecting the bolts of Void from the Acolytes, themselves hiding behind a Knight's shield.

Untapped light quickly blinded every enemy in the area, a burst of Arcbolt grenades tracing the Knight, knocking it back over the railing. I felt my eyes widen at the flurry of Arc bolts carving as though the moon's crescent became a blade, tearing through the infestation with ease.

"I get it now, he's using brute strength to quickly thin their numbers, expending less Light as he does." My thoughts egged on to what Zane was attempting. I smiled, realizing Zane had learned more than just enhancing his body from Vlad, guess I still have alot to learn

He spun to my left, pushing us aside to slam his feet into an Acolyte that Morbin had almost shot, but Zane's boots sent in flying into the far wall of the wide, diamond-shaped corridor. Zane spun on a heel, tossing his knife carelessly through the air. With a high-kick, he took the head of a Thrall off, plucking his knife from the air

With a flick he pressed the tips of his fingers to the edge, flinging it through the remaining three Thrall, dropping them into piles of chitin and bone. His Bladedancer finally wore off, and yet the attack continued. I took the lead and defended Zane from a Knight's Boomer Cannon, the shot burned but did little to shake my aim, several bursts of high-caliber rounds quickly dropped it

_***Blam! Schklikt***_

A slug flung another Acolyte back, the flick of Judgement just out the corner of my eye as a Thrall pounced, leveling with the shotgun that blew its brain matter across the bunker, followed by a fist sinking through another Acolyte, using it as a shield to charge up the stairs. Morbin threw it into the railing, snapping its spine, while pointing his shotgun under his left arm, releasing another round of buckshot on two more Acolytes.

"Your existence as biological matter is insulting." Morbin stomped down on the last Hive, crushing its head with a sickening 'crunch', even that wasn't pleasant to hear much less see. Picture an egg being crushed, that's how I'm seeing it

"I think we got them," Zane tapping his Handcannon gently to his helmet, rubbing his temple. "Think we should check on Ra Ra Rasputin?" Zane inquired, while I heard Rika grumble into the coms, another quote

Peering through the observation room we stood in I could see the large Control Core below, a large funnel with monitors surround its body, while hundreds of wires fed into the machine, lights dotting the ceiling and walls of the decagon-shaped room. Elevated walkways surrounding the outer rim of the Core. Taking the right doorway we proceeded with our mission, and that feeling wasn't going away, this wasn't over or was I just paranoid?

_~Find the controls. Make sure the Hive haven't destroyed Rasputin~ _Eris informed us. Morbin stood near the doorway, noting how it shut behind us, while I and Zane jogged to the back of the room, noting the control panels overseeing Rasputin's Core. Said A.I didn't make a sound, so maybe he was okay?

"Okay... let me see here..." I murmured, pressing a few buttons that I believe would run a diagnostic scan of Rasputin's systems if the Hive got into his systems this would be the best way to check. So far, everything seems normal. Pursing my lips at the data, I couldn't make it all out but green meant it was good. "So far so good... nothing has been tampered with, say for a single anomaly, Hive magic... of course."

"So we find whatever... did the... teleporting..." Zane went quiet, his hand pulling me out of my focus. He tilted my head up at the screens, seeing every single visual monitor start to produce static. My eyes finally crept open wider, as I held onto my Rifle

All the screens turn red with a loud noise. Old Russian symphony music begins to play in quick tones over the speakers. _~Something's wrong... step back, Guardians~_ We listened to Eris, seeing the large, familiar cloud of Hive mist engulf where I was previously standing

From the mist, my eyes locked again with bright blue, the shadow looming over us as the Wizard turned completely. It was her! Eris sounded horrified

_~Omnigul! Silence her screams!~_ We were way ahead of her, throwing down both our CLGs to consume her and the Thrall she summoned in an instant. We took to the lower platform, watching for any flanking Hive. Even within the roaring flames and sparks of lightning, her gaze never faltered, even while she crumbled away with a cackle that made Zane visibly tremble

"I really don't like her," Zane muttered, my gaze falling to Morbin who fired at the observation glass. Omnigul watched from above through the windows, glaring down at us while her arms burned a bright blue, rising high to conjure new summoning circles. Like a queen, she let her minions do the work "Get back, Ceres!"

I was pulled back into his arms, startled by the sudden sheen of silver that nearly cut my face off. There was something else here with us, staring down at us with emotionless eyes. We stood our ground against Omnigul's ally, and yet it bore no resemblance to a Hive. A Fallen, draped in royal purple cloth, and an eerie, blackish-red aura emanating from its hide. Zane had his gun raised, but I could only stand and stare, my whole body trembling.

"...n-no... not you..." My eyes shook as pinpricks, while I felt my gun fall from my hands at the mere sight and sensation of that aura. Zane took a quick glance to me then back at the Fallen holding four blades, leveling Hard Luck he was surprised to see the Fallen remain unwavered, simply twirling one of its swords. I grabbed my head, trying to sink back into the wall. "...not again..."

"Okay, I've had enough," Zane only fired once, yet the bullet missed, having seen his arm pierced by two swords, twisting his limb in the other direction. With a grunt, the Fallen spun and kicked Zane over the railing, landing atop an Acolyte below, Morbin fending off the horde on his own. "Ceres!"

I flinched, my eyes shakily peering back at the Fallen... no... at _Revenant_, his blades mere millimeters from my throat as I breathed heavily, my heart pounding furiously. I don't know why he was here, or how it changed its form, but this sensation, the field of energy produced from its body, it was the same one that took Harrow's Light, and... I felt really cold.

"Guardian! Guardian! Ceres, run!" Ghost's words snagged in my head, and I rolled away and behind the controls platform, the four swords pulling out of the wall, and it suddenly gave chase, blades swiping high and low maliciously as I ran

_***Bam!***_

A cold blade sliced through my side, throwing me with enough power to bend the railing to my far right. Even as a Fallen Vandal, this... thing could throw me several meters! My body was shaking like a leaf, I lost my rifle and was scared to even lift a finger. Just one look and I was helpless! Not again, not again!

"Yeet!" Zane's body tackled Revenant, who grabbed him with a twist of his lower hands, spinning him around and slamming his body into the ground. His eyes continued to leer in my direction, as though it froze me in place. Suddenly, Zane's legs wrapped up and around Revenant's neck, pulling him down into the railing with a 'clang'

Now off-balance, Zane spun on his hands and swept Revenant's feet out from under it, kicking out to shove the creature against the wall of the consoles. Without hesitation, Zane grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet, handing me my rifle as I fumbled with it in my hands, trying to focus against my racing heart.

"Hey," His hand locked to my right, guiding it to the trigger. "Go and help Chrome Dome," Zane jabbed a finger at the restless Vandal rising to its feet. "I got this."

I shook my head, grabbing his chest armor. "...No... don't, y-you'll..." He tapped a finger to where my nose would be, then shoved me over the railing, landing next to Morbin who was reloading his Hammerhead. "Zane-!"

A flash of gold and soon my vision was pulled away to view Morbin, himself kicking a Thrall back while unleashing a hail of thunderous rounds onto the Hive, their once formidable forces torn to pieces by his machine gun spitting Void-infused metal.

"Stop worrying about him ~HE WILL DRINK THE TEARS OF SORROW~! As he said, he's got this," Morbin assured me or warned me, I couldn't tell. But while I felt my hands still fumble with my Rifle, the image of his hand on mine made the trembling stop... even if only a bit

"O-okay... I'm sorr- Ack!" His fist connected with my head, making me wince

"I'll belt you one later, then we'll see if you've snapped out of it," Morbin promised, then motioned with a nod. "Besides, [BEEP]-face is planning something big."

"Wait, so you managed all of these guys with - How many rounds did you have?" I questioned, seeing the blast marks of his Void Blast, while many bullet holes dotted the floors and walls. In the short space of time I and Zane confronted Revenant, Morbin had single-handedly taken on all of Omnigul's forces. "Remind me never to make you angry."

"I'm always angry." Gee, could have fooled me. Shaking off the small layer of sarcasm I tried my best to focus on the threat ahead. From a much larger dark mist came an Ogre the size of Phogoth. It completely eclipsed us. "Another [BEEP] [BEEP]? Are you serious?"

**[Might of Crota]**

With a bellowing roar that shook the Core, I switched to Zenobia and unleashed a powerful rocket alongside Morbin's bombardment of rounds, interrupting the flow of energy from the eye, although it still struck us. Taking to the left I spun behind a sever, bursts hammering against the metal box while the shadow loomed, Morbin himself taking care of two Wizards, the 'Wakers of Crota', who summoned traps across the Core, making it impossible for him to move safely.

Just when I thought this would be an easy defeat. Omnigul continued to spectate, making something in me snap. It was her that brought that creature here, she's trying to divide us, I should have kept us together, dammit! My fist slammed against the sever, gliding high over the railing ahead and behind a pillar, my back singed from the wave of energy from the Ogre's eye.

Placing my head against the pillar I let my thoughts drown in Rasputin's music, none of us could tell why he played music or if he could hear us. This place was the last remaining safe haven for the Warmind and if we lost then Rasputin would die too. Despite my heart beating faster at the mere memory of that Vandal, cloaked in the same energy as Kbar's armor, it scared me, I couldn't do anything. But I also couldn't do anything when I faced the Fist of Crota without Morbin's help, and now he needed mine, Zane needed me too.

"Alright, Ceres," I pushed Stranger's Rifle onto my back, cracking my knuckles that now burned brightly, coursing embers danced over my body. "Grit your teeth." My fist clasped the Hammer and I ran out from hiding, body ablaze

The Ogre glared at me, slamming its fists into the ground while unleashing a torrent of energy. I didn't waver, stomping my feet to take the blows I lobbed hammer-after-hammer directly at its knees, bringing it down on the small limbs. From there I bounded over the railing, bringing my hammer down on the Ogre's head, pulling its face into the floor. With unpleasant sounds I tore a chunk of his head off, spinning around to slam my hammer back into its skull, seeing the body roast from the inside, the body quickly bursting into flames.

Omnigul saw me turn to her, still uncaring for the results, even as I pointed my hammer directly at her, my eyes glowing ominously. "Now, it's your turn." The embers danced behind me, and despite the feeling of exerting my Light I didn't so much as give her any sign that I was weak

She cackled, bursting into flames to disappear from the observatory, taking one of the remaining Wakers of Crota with her, aggravating Morbin. However, the music never ceased, and the screens were still infected with a deep, static red. I didn't so much as give Morbin a sign as I ran off toward an open door to the left of the console platform, my body still burning with a much more desperate flame

"Right! Sure, leave me to clean up this mess...!" Morbin grumbled, clearly not liking the fact I just left him again

* * *

[Seraphim Vault, Sever Room]

[No-One's POV]

The doorway divided into fours, throwing Zane into the catwalk above the many columns of Servers untouched by time. He rolled back onto his feet, firing three shots that were deflected with ease, using Quickfang to parry a dual lunge from above, both himself and Revenant sliding back.

The creature wasn't so inclined to wait, it came toward Zane head-on, swinging down with his top half, and horizontally with the lower, cleaning air with ease. Zane raised his sword, deflecting a spin attack, followed by two simultaneous thrusts. Then came a slant with the left, followed in quick succession of the right, with the lower arms Revenant struck upward in an 'X', breaking Zane's guard, followed by the upper arms swinging down in the same motion, slicing across his chest.

While Zane's Wolf-Pelt armor blocked it, the pressure was cold, lifeless, as though it was draining the Light around it. This thing wasn't like any enemy he's ever faced, it had skill beyond any Vandal. Zane was forced to defend, blocking blow-after-blow from those rapid strikes, once the two left arms fell Zane reined back Quickfang, thrusting, yet it blocked with both sets of swords, sliding across the catwalk, buying Zane time to leap over its head, firing four shots that bounced off its head, none of the rounds making so much as a scratch.

The Hunter rolled backward, four blades slicing through steel, dislodging the panel behind Revenant. Bouncing back, Zane branched his left arm, going for a feint that left the torso open, with Hard Luck he struck out with the extra length he had, sinking the barrel against its stomach and firing twice, breaking the plate mail. Returning the attack it lunged down with all four blades, Zane's arm craning left to parry the four hastily while simultaneously slicing the platform apart.

Revenant avoided this, bringing its swords down in a large 'X', so Zane jumped high, planting his feet against a pillar left of the catwalk, pushing back with enough force to shove Revenant back, the two locked in a stalemate. Turning with their blades locked Zane kicked out, pushing the Vandal back while it thrashed at the catwalk, making it wobble to the right.

_"It barely flinched when I shot it, my Golden Gun couldn't even hurt it with one round, let alone me missing the other two,"_ Zane mind raced, slowly stepping back at the radiant aura that pulsated around Revenant, it was unlike anything he's felt before, he realized why Ceres was so scared. Even so, that mere sight of her petrified state had his blood boiling constantly

_"Zane... my Light feels weird..."_ Zane quirked a brow at Rika's anxious voice but remained silent. _"I don't understand - It was like he could... drain my Light." _

"If he does then borrow mine, I've still got alot!" Zane challenged the creature's ability, using Light Enhance to its maximum, the bolts bouncing off each other and onto the supports holding the catwalk, Quickfang now the only weapon in his hands, the edge a solid blue tone, while Revenant could see a single eye through the visor glowing akin to the blade. "Want my Light? Here you go..."

It took acceptance to that offer, lunging Zane with a pang of hunger in its eyes, did it really come after them for their Light? Zane slid under its blade, pushing up with a blinding speed that shattered the lower blades with just his body. This resulted in Revenant stepping back, lower arms latching around Zane's abdomen, and to his shock, he saw the bolts of Arc energy begin to fizzle a little around his chest, all of it was being drained. Without needing to think, Zane pulled his body up, pushing his feet up against the Vandal's face, prying himself free of its hold.

Clearly energized by its snack, Revenant brought both its swords down, both tearing through Zane's chest with the same reaction time as himself. Zane tisked and flipped back, flinging three knives that sunk into the Vandal's top arms, but the merely slowed it down, without so much as a hint of discomfort, Revenant lunged again, thrashing wildly to overpower Zane's constant parries. The two arms reached out, bleeding while Quickfang locked in its palms, unable to move the two swords swiped, slicing across Zane's stomach, while a hand grabbed him by the neck, slamming him into the catwalk, throwing him high for a powerful roundhouse to the back.

With pain brimming through my stomach, Zane flipped over, posing himself with both elbows. He laughed weakly, glancing to his radar and back. With his right hand, he formed his fingers into a gun, pulling back on an invisible hammer. He grinned under the visor, even while the Vandal looked unharmed it was clearly agitated by Zane's constant survival during their fight.

With a click of his tongue, he leveled his finger-gun with Revenant. "Boom-" A golden hammer shattered the Vandal's mask, the sunspot raining embers down on Zane and Revenant. "-Headshot."

Ceres stormed past Zane, composure practically screaming hatred and fear at the same time. Revenant shook its head, turning back around to receive the head of the hammer tearing through its mandible, sending it flying through the air, and yet to their mixed surprise the Hammer of Sol completely drained of color, turning to dust.

"W-What just -" Ceres took a stand before Zane, raising her shotgun while her throat let out a fury the Hunter had never heard before. "Get up again and I'll shove more than a few slugs down your throat!"

It didn't so much as give her a passing thought, reclaiming its swords it hunched over and ran for the duo, even while green flames enveloped its body, the very last second of its appearance was that of a sword phasing through Ceres' body, the remaining embers fading away into the sterilized air. After a long battle, the two Guardians finally relaxed, Zane fell backward and Ceres sat down with a heavy sigh, holding onto her still trembling hands, but found she was okay, for now at least. The room brightened up and the music faded out. Machines began to turn on and whir back to life.

"Hey, Red," Ceres turned at the name, only to receive a right hook to the side of her face, sending her sprawling onto the catwalk. "Snapped out of it yet?"

"Ouch..." Zane winced

"Damn, didn't see that coming." Rika blinked, floating around Zane to check his injuries

Ceres rubbed the spot on her helmet, coughing a bit. "Ow... I'm okay, though I don't think that was really necessary," She winced, seeing him crack his knuckles so she sat up straight, waving her hands. "I'm right as rain! Honest!"

"You better be, I'm done caring for suicidal Guardians, they aren't worth saving," Morbin grumbled harshly, sitting against the railing. "So, what now?"

"Besides Omnigul having her own Light-hungry slave? No idea!" Zane wasn't overly thrilled by the idea, and if they had to fight it again it may not be an uphill battle. "It tried to drain my Light, it can do that."

"...Just like what happened to Harrow and his ghost, figures, if this thing can shapeshift it may very well be the most dangerous being in the solar system ~I'LL [BEEP] that [BEEP]ing little [BEEP] then [BEEP] its corpse with a [BEEP]ing [BEEP]!~ Exactly..." Morbin had all but deafened his companions with that censor but they got the gist of what he meant

"Yeah... but," They looked to Ceres, seeing her close her hand with a small flicker of flames. "I'll kill it, I swear I'll make it pay."

"How about we handle cackling bitch-face first, then move onto sweet-sweet revenge?" Zane's offer was definitely tempting, just then, their conversation was cut short by Eris who sighed, sounding no better than the three of them

_~Despite this grave news, Well done, Guardians. Rasputin is safe, but Crota's army is more powerful than I thought. We cannot rest. Now is the time to stop them completely, we must hunt down his last general, Omnigul, meet with me and your Vanguard back at the Tower, we have much to discuss~_ Eris informed them all, and the battle against Crota's army only seemed to grow dire by the day

Zane walked over to Ceres, pulling her up with her arm over his shoulder. She hesitated, head turned away. "I can walk, really."

"I know, but something tells me you just need to relax for a while," Zane whispered as to not arose the irritated Exo who was getting his ghost to scan the bunker. Ceres couldn't see his face and vice versa, but she smiled warmly, planting her head on his shoulder. "Let's go, Titan Lady."

"Sure... thank you, again." Ceres' sweet voice echoed in his ear as they left for the safety of the Tower, Ceres bonded to Zane's hip along the way

To Be Continued...

* * *

How's that for a change in direction!? Haha, now then, lots of stuff, and now we move onto my... ugh, most hated Strike bar the Bond Brothers, The Will of Crota. As much as I hate it I need to cover it. Other than my crippling insanity, I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter, Guardians!

Next Chapter: Silencing the Screams

The Vanguard is pulling no punches, in order to prevent Crota's return that loomed over their heads they must take care of a final wall, Omnigul. Led by several Fireteams to distract the Hive and House of Kings, Horizon makes their move in infiltrating Omnigul's nest to take her on while her forces are stretched thin.


	18. Chapter 16 - Silencing the Screams

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 16 - Silencing the Screams**

[Last City, Tower, Hall of Guardians]

It was the dead of night but not a soul slept under the weight of the knowledge we obtained earlier today. Omnigul was a step ahead of us, she was methodical and proved why she was the most dangerous of all the generals. The plan to resurrect Crota was drawing near, even without Eris' aid I could feel it, the unwavering sensation in my chest, just like what Revenant gave off, it was cold, and for the last few days, it was all I could feel.

The moon was at its peak, but just as it was outside, the meeting room was in darkness, the light only ever emanating from the windows, and other holographic screens, like the one I currently viewed alongside several Fireteam leaders, for once, Zane and Morbin weren't here, and the only people I recognized was Dimitri, though she didn't look so pleased, and Jay, himself trying to keep a poker face, but I could see he was nervous.

"Let's get this Strike meeting underway," Zavala broke the silence, the hologram depicting that of the Skywatch and the three complexes, all of which were given small green and red triangles, indicating Fallen and Hive. "Omnigul's presence is a dangerous omen, and her appearance inside of Rasputin's Control Core is a serious threat, and the news of her 'Prince's' return is also unsettling news for those who have been made aware."

I spoke up. "She knew we were coming, she had planned a kill box inside the Control Core... she... also brought Revenant with her, even going so far as to pull it back before my Fireteam could do any damage," That caused a stir, while I gripped the table, keeping myself calm. "Ghost analyzed it though, and nothing about it made sense, it was Fallen but... distorted."

"I checked everything, nothing about its DNA matches any recorded data on Fallen, and that energy... it pulled at mine and Rika's Light, even her Guardian's Light had little effect on it," That had also been a daunting discovery, one I wasn't inclined to see first-hand ever again

"So we got a Light-sucking, shapeshifting Fallen... sounds just lovely," Cayde murmured sarcastically, then tapped on his data-pad, bringing one of the complexes into more detail. "Keeping our Vampire-Fallen in mind, my scouts tracked that witch to her breeding grounds, ugh, inside the Jovian Complex, good luck getting through though, she's gone and riled up the House of Kings like she's taunting us."

"Then we'll just cut through them all," Dimitri crossed her arms, looking sour. "Kings, Devils, who cares? They'll die the same way, that cackling witch's brood too."

"As crude as you put it, she's right," Ikora sighed, tapping a finger to the table. "Right now, this Hive expects us to play along with her schemes, to become distracted from the task at hand," Ikora smiled a little, looking far more confident. "That is why we'll counter her move."

"How?" To my surprise, it was Sero that spoke up, I didn't realize he was here

"Oh that's easy, Guardian, we're going to pull off the good ol' pincer attack," Cayde clicked a finger toward Zavala

"Fireteams, Vein, Anthem, and Cardinal will proceed through the Terrestrial Complex, distracting Omnigul's army and the House of Kings, meanwhile, Fireteam Horizon will flank from the Lunar Complex, taking the shortest route possible to the Jovian Complex," Zavala instructed us, and that plan had good points

With a hand on my chin, I nodded. "We'd have Omnigul's attention long enough for my team to break through, while also reducing the numbers of the Hive and Fallen." Even Ghost nodded with me in agreement

"Hold on a sec," The Warlock leader of Fireteam Vein, Lilly objected. "I agree, the plan's good an' all, but what 'bout her team?" Her hand motioned to Dimitri, the bemused Hunter spinning a knife atop her finger casually

I sighed softly. _"She looks really agitated."_

Her eyes finally landed on Zavala, the knife dropped back into her palm. "Funny thing is I want to know too? I lost a good win-streak for this, better be good."

Ignoring her bitter tone, Zavala looked to his friend, Ikora, for an explanation. "I needed you and your team alone to undergo a different issue that has arisen... within the Black Garden."

"What?" I and Ghost blurted out, even Dimitri's head tilted at the name itself, despite the dim lighting, I could see a small grin start to curve onto her face

"Why's that? Unless C here managed to mess up so badly the heart's back - which I highly doubt - then I want no part in this," Dimitri sounded perplexed still, although the compliment was appreciated

"The Black Garden may not stay among us for long. Something has begun to repair the schism torn by its destruction. Vex now flood the Garden channels to protect it. We must stop the weavers before they seal the Garden and begin to summon back its heart," Ikora elucidated the situation. "An ancient Mind, feared by the Vex themselves, hides among the channels of the Black Garden. Your team is tasked with finding this machine before it can undo our previous victory."

"And don't stay there long," I pointed out, shivering a little. "That Garden isn't as pleasant as it sounds."

Her brow quirked. "Who ya think pulled your sorry asses out the last time?" With a hand on her hip, Dimitri clicked her tongue. "I got this, even got a Sunbreaker on my team now so we'll be fine."

Dimitri shoved her hands into her pockets and took her leave, waving back. "I'll be back before the sunrise, C!" Her head peered back, winking with that toothy grin of hers. "Just who the hell do you think I am? Let's do it, Ray!"

"Always a flair for the dramatics, sort-of like Zane." Ghost joked, making me stifle a small laugh

"That's true," Clearing my throat I turned my attention toward Zavala. "Shall we get this started then, sir?"

He nodded. "Agreed. Fireteams, each objective is crucial to stopping Crota's return. Proceed to the Cosmodrome within the hour, tonight we see to it that this 'Ascendant Wizard' doesn't see the dawn."

"And I thought Dimi was dramatic," Cayde whispered but everyone heard him, judging by how Zavala leered at the Exo. He blinked, jumping right back to his usual spot. "But that's why you're the best man for the job, Z!"

He sighed, even though some of us found their dynamic amusing, although, God forbid I would never say it to his face.

Just outside the Hallway, I tapped my hand to Jay's shoulder, seeing him jump back at my smile. "Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you since it has been a while."

"H-Hi, Ceres - No, I'm good, a bit nervous since I've never really been apart of a large operation like this," Jay studdered, adjusting an armor strap that wouldn't stay upright. "I've worked with other Fireteams but I'm surprised they let me take the lead this time, sort-of feel as though I've been put above those who're more experienced than me."

"Again with that, come on, you'll be fine!" A new voice jumped from behind him, causing his face to turn completely red from the sudden addition of fingers running along his sides. Standing before us was a Titan in black and red armor, her hair and eyes matched. Having wild black and red hair, and scarlet eyes, though she wore a grin akin to Dimitri's

She slung an arm around Jay's nape, hugging him close despite him looking ready to faint, clearly not used to girl's being so close, it was adorable to watch. "Look, I'm not a smart person, so I'll trust your judgment on this, I got your back, you got mine, we're sweet!"

"J-Jack, please stop crushing me..." Jay was turning blue by the time she did, and her eyes finally landed on me, widened with excitement

"Holy Hell you weren't kiddin', you know the Champion of the Vault!?" That's a new one, Ghost?

_"Adding it to the list... we really do have too many titles."_ Agreed

The spunky girl held out a hand to me, so I took it, feeling her strength in just a handshake. "Duty-bound to a fault, the name's Jack, world's dumbest Guardian!"

"That's not true, you know that, right?" Jay added softly, but she just shrugged

"Eh - Still, you're like, the greatest Titan I've heard about, sure, Saint-14 was amazing, but you're like the modern-day him!" Jack gushed while I felt a little red myself, not often I get a fan... I do have those but she's rather straightforward. After a moment to breathe, she turned her eyes to the stairs. "You finally showed up, Pip?"

"Of course, I had alot of supplies to get, because SOMEONE, wanted to run on ahead and fangirl," The Hunter, Pip, came into view carrying Ammo Sythes, her dark blue glare just above the stack of containers. Setting them down she dusted her armor off, running a hand through her white cloak to reveal her short, light brown hair. Almost similar to Jay. She was a little on the short-side. "So the meeting's over then?"

"Y-yeah, I was just talking with Ceres, s-she's the Guardian I told you about who's helped me alot since I became a Guardian," Jay explained and I gave the Huntress a kind wave

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ceres." Jay's friend quirked a brow at Jay, and he immediately stood next to her to introduce her

"Sorry, this is Pip, another Guardian who was resurrected a little after me." Jay smiled, while Pip chuckled, rubbing the back of her head, judging by her expression she had quite the wake-up too

"Yeah... what a day that was," Pip sighed, jumping a bit when Jack wrapped her arms around the two of them, holding them close with a cheeky grin. "A-and we're Fireteam Anthem."

"With this loveable kid as our helpful leader, right?" Jack noogied his head, the boy blushing at how embarrassing it must be, but I giggled a little, putting a hand to my chest. Just seeing these three interact was so much like myself, Morbin, and Zane, it was really uplifting

"Well, I look forward to working with you all more directly then someday, but tonight, I'm counting on all of you," I assured them, looking directly at Jay who was still unsure, even while I reached over to adjust the bracer on his left arm. "I can understand the pressure of being a leader, alot has happened to me recently that's made me question my role and if I'm suitable to be the Guardian they put their faith in."

Tightening the strap I put my fist to his chest, offering an expression that told my trust I had in his team and all the others. I'll put my faith in them too, my fireteam and there's, otherwise, what's the point to any of this? "But that's not for me to decide, I don't lead because I want to, I lead because the people around me believe in me, they trust me, and I trust them."

It lingered in the air for a moment, but his face finally looked to be clear of regret and or doubt. Jay was nervous, unsure, and felt out of his league, just as I was, but deep down, under all those uncertainties, he had the strength of a leader. Pip and Jack saw that too, smiling knowingly as Jay went to reply.

"...All I can do... is try, I'll try and try again until I'm no longer unsure, I promise!" That there was the right answer, and something I'll take to heart here and now myself

"Then let's be the best leaders we can be."

* * *

[Old Russia, Cosmodrome, Skywatch]

_~Omnigul is the last of Crota's generals. She is the architect of her master's wakening. As long as she lives, the threat of Crota's return will haunt this world. Track her down and exterminate every Hive that stands in your way. The Fireteams have already begun to stir her brood and the Fallen, let this be your chance to strike~_ Eris updated us on our task, my feet settling down on the snowbank under the Luna Complex's overhang

"So much for a simple stroll into a Hive breeding ground," Zane said rather too optimistically, his finger pointed toward the Jovian Complex, spotting a small collection of Acolytes, and a familiar Wizard alongside a Knight. At the spot we hid under we moved toward a small ridge overlooking the battle, seeing some Fallen battle with the Hive near the Terrestrial Complex's entrance

Down by the Hive Seeder was a greenish-black veil over the doorway, guarded by the Knight, 'Protector of the Will', and the Waker of Crota that escaped last time. Thankfully, there's no sign of Revenant this time, I hope it stays that way. From between flashes of azure and amethyst was a clear view of the two defenders, they weren't advancing.

_"If we can take out the Knight and Wizard they may be the ones anchoring the veil,"_ Good call, Ghost. I then scooted closer to Morbin, poking his side

"Well, it's a good thing we have an expert in Hive Locks, don't we?" I hummed, seeing him turn to us, then back at the Hive. He snorted without a word, Void dancing between his fingers like flipping a coin

"We should get down," Zane whispered, both of us moving further back for moral support, carefully watching Morbin go to work. He flew high into the air, the small specks of Void turning into a large globe, body pivoting around once to give it momentum

"Hyah!" He threw it, and the orb slowly descended upon the Wizard, while the Knight roared at the startling appearance of the orb. I winced as the light became unbearable to watch, blinking a few times after a small rumble in the earth

Now, the Hive were gone, say for the lingering remains of chitin, while the veil slowly dissipated, Morbin dusting off his hands. "I found the key."

Me and Zane held a thumbs up. "Awesome," I replied, and he bowed and led the way forward for me, no Hive came out and the Fallen were too preoccupied with the remnants that we strolled into the metal frame and into the collapsed ruins of the Jovian Complex. My radar blared. "Incoming!"

"Boop," Zane fired once, taking the head off a Cursed Thrall, which in turn, took down an Acolyte. I unleashed a full mag down on the Acolytes in the back, pulling them from cover to be annihilated in seconds. The buckshot rang before me with Morbin blasting Thrall back into the water, while Zane spun under my sights and took out the knees of another Protector, shoving the muzzle into its mouth to blow its brains out completely

_~We can move ahead, no more Hive, atleast, that's what I want to say~_ Ghost informed us at our advance, passing through old hallways now infested with Hive or buried in rubble, making it harder to move in such cramped spacing. In only a short walk we came across a locked shutter door, but the keypad was still active

"Step aside Ghosty, I got this one," Rika had already appeared, flying toward the keypad to blast it with a few blue beams, the red lock going static for a moment before turning green, the clamps on the floor releasing the door as the shutter was pulled up. "Nailed it." Rika vanished

Suddenly, the veil of Darkness shrouded us, the influence of the unknown gave us the sign that Omnigul was here and she wasn't going to hold back. We were in her domain now and I doubt she'd give it up without a fight. Holding Stranger's Rifle tightly I advanced with footsteps trailing behind. This was fine by me, I won't let her win... we need to win, we've got to win!

The Jovian Complex was much worse than the rest, Hive had converted the walls into chitin and black steel, with most of the machines rusted or buried by time or their influence. All this time and she was here, hiding behind a wall without us knowing. The small rooms finally opened up into a large warehouse, empty but with Hive lanterns scattered about the place, black chains hanging limply above, we were close, this feeling in me strengthed again, was this because of the exposure to the Sword of Crota back on the Moon? If so, I'll be happy to be rid of this feeling.

"I got a bad feeling..." Zane too? He did take it from me, and... became something else - No, right now I need to focus. Passing by a catwalk the warehouse opened up ahead into a hill of collapsed stone, pillars, and metal, and yet, my eyes finally met icy blue once again

**_*SCREECH!*_**

Omnigul had shown herself, summoning Thrall in an instant even while under fire from all of us, but that only made her fly to the left, out of our sights while leaving a small gathering of Thrall to scream and fumble toward us.

_~Omnigul! Silence her screams!~_ Eris demanded, and so our battle began

"Chase after her!" I cried, stomping a Thrall into the ground, slamming the butt of my stock against another while drawing a knife with a spin, slamming the blade through a Thrall's chest. Zane hopped over me, taking down two Thrall with ease, he too drew three searing knives, flinging them into the crowd, burning the remaining Thrall to ashes. "Morbin! Go!"

"On it!" His feet pound against metal, elbow cracking against an Acolyte, raising Judgment he took its head off with a slug, flicking it around he fired another into a Wizard in the back, destroying the shield. Rasing my Rifle I took the shot, in three bursts the Wizard crumbled away, a Boomer blast striking me, although Morbin pushed the Knight against the right wall, sinking his shotgun into its chest and blowing it apart

Coming outside again, technically, the ceiling of the Complex had caved in, giving us a clear view of the moon high above, the night illuminated the hill with an eerie green glow from the lanterns. Omnigul stared back at us, screaming in that deafening voice again, her arms glowing, from the ether a dozen more Hive appeared, herself flying deeper into the Complex.

"It's like a game of cat and mouse with her..." I grumbled, seeing why Zane didn't like her now. Swiping my hand back I switched to Found Verdict. "Storm the hill, take them all down!"

"You're fired up," Zane hummed happily, switching once to his carbine, arc trickling over the barrel. "I like it!"

"For once we agree," Morbin replied, an Ogre hailing Void from afar, although Morbin took the blows as we flanked to the right. With a wave of screaming metal Morbin's Hammerhead slugged through the blasts, tearing into the Ogre while Cursed Thrall shambled around concrete toward me, taking aim I pumped a single round into the first, setting off a chain reaction that Zane dove through, unleashing a flurry of arc rounds into the Acolytes ahead, taken off guard while the Knights drew their cannons to face him, unaware of Verdict poised against the chests

I pulled the trigger, tearing through the first Knight with ease, using its crumbling form to vault over a stone arch, throwing down my CLG into the crowd, turning them to flames for Zane to mow down. Landing on the pillar I turned toward an old catwalk, the Knight striking me with his cannon as I fell backward, raising Verdict and firing once, stunning the Knight, with a pump as my back hit the ground I fired again, taking its head off.

The Ogre fell apart to my left, alongside three Acolytes as Zane jumped over me, barrel rolling to throw another three knives into the reinforcements, eviscerating two Acolytes, he rolled down in front of them, pulling Hard Luck out and gunning down the last Acolyte with a single shot.

All of us regrouped, reloading immediately for the fight ahead. We had no time to recover if Omnigul saw an opening she would flee and start her army again, far from our sights. I can't let that happen, not while we're so close to ending this. Everyone else was buying us time, thinning the horde.

"You guys ready?" I inquired, seeing Zane flip back to Hard Luck, while Morbin loaded a drum-mag into Hammerhead, pulling back on the slide

"Ready." They confirmed. Ducking under a fallen shutter we entered Omnigul's domain. The hallway led into the main command center of the Complex, only now it had been twisted by Hive magic. Pools or green light flickered on machines with chitin clinging to walls and ceilings. Strange, green energy radiated across the ceiling and certain pillars, all of which were inscribed with the same runes from the Grottos

The Hive were alerted to our presence, and upon a central platform leading to a well of white light was Omniugl, her scream bellowed through-out the old communications Complex, and she finally charged her hands with Arc energy. I wasn't going to hold back this time.

"Zane, Morbin, take care of the Hive, I'll take her down!" I ordered, leaving no room for error I sprinted up the steps, avoiding every Arc blast from Omnigul while I slipped behind a wall of machines for cover, Thrall, Knights, and Acolytes swarming below as gunfire reined over all other noise

Sliding out with my back to the wall, I glared up at the Wizard, seeing her turn to face me, arms crackling with blue waves of lightning. I did the same, bringing forth a burning nova of fire to enforce a new color into the darkened room, I twirled the hammer between my fingers, swinging it around a molten strap while rushing the Wizard that awaited no response and simply sent a flurry of bolts my way.

Her attacks rippled through the catwalk, my body bound over them, pressing my feet to the right pillar, propelling off the stone to smash the hammer against her mandibles, spinning upside down to crack the back of her skull with my shin, throwing her against the same pillar. She turned, summoning a wall of black mist to cloud Morbin's gunfire from interrupting.

_~Ceres-!~ _

"I'm fine, Zane! Focus on keeping the Hive from attack me! I just need all the time you can give me!"

_~Again with the solo act, but fine~_ Morbin grumbled, and I landed, throwing the hammer against her chest while several of her chained bolts ripped through my chest, pushing me backward. Seconds later, two CLGS stuck to her back, knocking the wind out of her with Solar and Void. _~But don't expect us to sit by and watch~_

I smiled. "Thanks guys." That was enough for me. With a powerful uproar of flames, I ran backward, bolts nicking at my ankles as I ran up the wall, bounding over the bombardments and over Omnigul's head, my feet pressed to the ceiling for a split second as I shot down with blinding light, my right leg raised high enough to soar down with a Solar crescent, sending a wave of fire screaming through Omnigul

Landing I swung upright, only for a hand to grasp the hammer's head, burning, but I couldn't move it, only take a stream of lightning from the opposite hand. I winced at the uncomfortable sensation, but grit my teeth, making the hammer vanish and reappear in my left, throwing it high enough to knock Omnigul back far enough so I could instead enhance my body, my Light finally given a breath of its own. Switching to Zenobia I didn't hold back, launching a rocket straight for her chest.

She too had prepared, summoning Cursed Thrall behind her, but the rocket had already struck her robes, the cluster charges setting the Thrall off and blinding her in her own kind's magic. Omnigul hissed, sending a flurry of bolts my way, and yet her hands suddenly stopped as I finished reloading against my twitching muscles. A sharp flash of gold pierced her hands, two small rings of fire produced from the contact, while the bullet exploded high against the ceiling, raining dust down on the Hive.

_~Ha! Finally did it!~_ Zane... woah._ ~Single Shot Gunslinger! Who needs an Exotic now, Echo!? Hahaha!~_

Zane's sudden strike had left Omnigul reeling in pain, sizable holes through her hands, but that still didn't keep her from summoning another dark cloud to obscure our vision, while bolts snapped inside the holes themselves, she managed to produce an unstable collection of bolts, this time they erupted into small novas around me, leaving me to fire another rocket, she dove under it, still continuing her assault with a permanent glare.

I glided back, switching to Verdict while tossing a CLG at her feet, the column of fire blinding her while I rushed aggressively through the lightning and flames, lodging a slug into her right shoulder, bringing her lower, I pumped with one hand, drawing it to her left shoulder and firing again, seeing her body pushed back against that white light the Thrall came from. Another pump and I tore into her chest, despite a hand grasping my right forearm.

"Ack!" I cried, feeling her overclock my arm with volts, sending me sprawling back onto the catwalk, my HUD blaring red for a second. This was bad, she wasn't weak enough despite the damage. Time for plan B

_"Ceres, you can't be serious...?"_ Ghost sounded worried. So I smiled, rubbing a hand over my visor

"Just like a Striker would, sometimes a fist is better than any gun." It was stupid, but who wasn't stupid, and a little bit crazy. Taking all my Light I clocked it into my forearms, just like the Fist of Crota, I stood low but with a solid stance, causing the Ascendant Wizard to hesitate, realizing what I was doing. My Devastation Complex bracers tore open, revealing cracks of molten light inside, while my palms clenched down on embers. "Sunbreaker... _Unbreakable!_"

**_*SCREECH!*_**

Omnigul sent another flurry of unstable attacks, while I stormed her attacks head-on, crying out as I punched the bolts aside, a fountain of sparks flying around me. My arms were bubbling like a volcano, with a right cross the fist sent a wave of Solar Light rippling through her body, cracking the chitin underneath. With a twist I followed up with a left hook, the same result spewing bits of chitin from her back.

I kept up the assault, each of her attacks stung and burned but I was used to burning, so I'll take each hit and shattered her armor with brute force! Burn! Consume everything that is me! Devour my armor! Turn the world around me into Fire!

My bracers broke apart more, my feet started to breakdown the catwalk as I strained my Light, surpassing another limitation that made my vision dance, but my relentless punches kept getting hotter, setting her robes ablaze while I yelled louder than her, beating her down with each successful punch. I cried out, even as Cursed Thrall moved in next to us if they ignited I may not survive, but my thoughts were on fire, I was panting heavily. With a final uppercut, I grabbed the tail-end of her robes, swinging her against the unstable Thrall, slapping them against the light they came from. In a blaze of orange and white, the Thrall's impact threw me back, putting out my fire while Omnigul cried a final time, her body crumbling away with a dying shrill as her claws tried desperately to reach out to me.

With a shaky hand, I lifted Verdict and pushed it against her temple, seeing her eyes for a sheer second broaden in those sockets. With a 'click' the chamber was emptied, her head snapping back into the crumbling remains of her own spawn and that of her body. I dropped the shotgun, falling to my knees with a shaky sigh.

"Haha, nice shot!" Zane commended from below, his body hanging off the edge of the catwalk with a wave of his hand

"What!?" Morbin yelled, rubbing the spot on his helmet where his ears would be

"I said - know what? Suck it, Chrome Dome!" Zane smugly remarked, only to be kicked back off the catwalk by Morbin

"Heard that, Worst One." The Exo snapped, then turned to me. "You... fine?"

I was still unable to answer, breathing heavily as Ghost worked his magic on repairing me, so I held up an 'OK' symbol and went right back to being hunched over. I could see it in his eye too, Ghost wasn't impressed.

"Honestly, you are going to give me a heart attack, and I don't have organs." He berated my actions. I coughed a little under a laugh, reaching over to pluck him from the air and hold him closely

"You're the best ghost a Guardian could ask for, just thought you should know," I whispered, seeing him pull away but with a softer gaze

"If only my Guardian wouldn't be so reckless, but... I don't think I could have her any other way," Aww, so sweet. With that, Eris finally came back on the coms, sounding relieved

_~The agents of Crota's Will have been defeated. The Hive will not take this transgression lightly. But you Guardians have given them something new to fear. Come back soon, we have but one last objective, to find Crota's soul and destroy it~_ She went radio silent after that, with my eyes slowly lingering on the small pile of engrams ahead of me, but I quirked a brow, reaching just ahead of me for something else

Plucking from a few pieces of chitin I held up two joint pages, rugged and written in Hive, only then did my gaze bulge at the sight of two more pages of the Book of Sorrows. "Zane... here..." I croaked, seeing him climb back up and crawl up to me, plucking them from my hands

He held them up, reading them in the light with a hum, twisting and turning them for a better angle on the cryptic language. He gasped, sounding happy as he sat up to read them a bit more. "I can't translate most of it but from similar words... umm..."

"And?" Morbin prodded for an answer, myself waiting with anticipation

"Hmm... again, it's more of Crota's dad talking about how he considered returning home, to Fundament, sort of like Jupiter, and the last is the final page from the Book, I think, but something about 'There is only one path and that is the path that you make', but that's about it, huh, didn't take one of the most powerful Hive as a philosopher?" Zane was generally surprised, even I found it strange given the Hive's more-than destructive plans

"Who cares, the Hive are Hive, they'll die like all the rest." Morbin argued, and while it was a blunt point we still had a mission

"He's right, we can't focus on a force we've never met, right now, we have one mission," I struggled to my feet, but found my balance. "To kill Crota before he can come back."

"I hear ya, just speaking out loud." Zane tucked the page away, clapping his hands together. "Welp! I ready to smack a Prince in the face!"

He was correct too, this was it, the final push to ending Crota's return, if not, well... we better not crumble now, not after making it halfway.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I really don't like this strike so I gave you half of it, and some more background characters I loved to add. We're nearly there, three more chapters and we're on to the first raid I ever did, Crota's End. Time for one of my favorite Strikes though! I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Malfeasance

Fireteam Seige is sent during the Strike on Omnigul to end a threat that may undo the victory over the Black Garden. And yet such a simple objective is thrown into disarray as Dimitri comes to terms with more than just being a leader.

Author's Notes: To list the prominent Fireteams, there is:

[] Horizon led by Ceres [] [] Anthem led by Jay [] [] Vein led by Lilly []

[] Caelus once led by Summer [] [] Cardinal led by Sero [] [] Seige led by Dimitri []

Just thought I'd list them off :)


	19. Chapter 17 - Malfeasance

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 17 - Malfeasance**

Another day at the Tower, one where I lost my glorious win streak thanks to Cayde calling my Fireteam of all teams to handle a Strike! Honestly, between that and Iron Banner I don't know what's got me more stressed lately, not that you can tell since my hair is snow-white, and Guardians can go white from stress, what freakin' joy...

I did dawn myself a newly fashioned Swordplay armor. The black and white remained, and red of the armor replaced with amethyst, of course, the bladed bracers reflected the moonlight a bit as I sat by the steps facing the Traveller, checking through my dual sidearms, simple Hakke make, nothing special beyond that, while No Turning Back sat on the steps next to me, alongside my Fighting Lion, also colored a shiny purple.

"I'm not the only one who got themselves an upgrade it seems?" My attention immediately flipped to the familiar, warm voice of Taka, seeing her smile down at me with a Jovian Guard helmet cradled between her right arm, the colors were royal blue for the visor and armor plates, with the sides and matterweave a smooth white, any symbols were decorated as other shades of blue too. It... really suited her.

I blinked, wiping the stupid look off my face as I tapped a hand to my two pistols. "Y-You look good, better even!" Argh, what am I saying!?

Taka, thankfully, didn't notice, and just kept her grin. "Same to you, although, you do look... irritated, did something happen?" Always caring, just like another Titan we know, right Ray?

_"Ceres is really nice,"_ True, though a bit of a clutz._ "You're no better."_

I winced at the hurtful words. Clearing my throat I threw Ray out with a hand, seeing him spin through the air. "Sorry, Ray being hurtful as usual. To answer, yes, I lost my win streak for this."

Her brow raised. "And?"

I blinked, scratching my head. "Uh, you do realize that I have to win five consecutive matches to obtain one, Shaxx is being a stickler since Iron Banner came back and matches have gotten... sweatier, so imagine my luck when idiots I'm paired with can't pull their own weight!"

"I see... and this Strike interfered with that?" 'Obviously' was written all over my face. "A Strike, with a Fireteam, that you're supposed to be leading?"

"I never asked for one! It was Cayde's idea!" I bellowed but sighed, seeing Taka's... somewhat hurt face, and I turned red, waving my hands shamefully. "Look, I didn't - I'm used to working solo or being a temporary on a team, I don't lead, I never have led a Fireteam in my life... being called out of the blue like this just caught me by surprise."

Taka sat down beside me, looking off toward the City while adjusting a strand of her hair. "I understand, I'm not much of a leader, I can get... intense, as CT would say," Her gaze shifted to me as I tried to focus on my bow, adjusting the tension in the string. "If Cayde chose you to lead our Fireteam it was for a good reason, so don't put yourself down about it."

I nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, I get it..." I did and I didn't. Being a leader and being called a leader are entirely different things, one of which I was uncertain of. Especially at the final member's approach. I jabbed a finger behind her, having a mirthless smile on my face. "Anywho, once you see who I got to help us you'll understand my reluctance."

"Oi, are you ready yet!?" Ahh, Reiner, never change. The explosive temper with the shiny, gold and silver Raku Fulcrum armor was quite the contrast to his personality. He had no other Fireteam to join at the time so I offered him a place in ours, plus, I want a Sunbreaker on our team, I want to see a Vex get slammed into the ground again. "Invited me into this team of yours and you're not even ready!"

"It was an optional invitation, Dumb-Dumb, not my fault you've never seen how terrible of a leader I am," I smugly replied, seeing Taka strain to keep a poker face. I nudged her, grinning devilishly. "Still think I'm a good leader?"

Now it was her turn to look flustered. "I... umm... well he's not... a bad Guardian... though he certainly is... different." Good thing he already took off toward the Hanger, I don't want to pay for the damages caused by these two

"I think what Taka is trying to say is, are you crazy bringing that brute along?" CT berated me, but I shrugged and grabbed my bow, slinging it over my back

"He's a hothead, sure, but his skill is what we need, much as I hate to say this, I can't clear several armies of Vex with a couple of tethers every minute or so," I answered her, turning away to put my helmet on, shoving my hair into the back of my chestplate. "Besides, Don't underestimate the Vex, _ever_."

"I understand," Taka replied and I clapped my hands, fist rose high

"Then let's go and screw them over, hahaha!" Ceres' team and several others had an important mission of their own, I can't have them worrying about us and the Black Garden too. But taking Taka back to a place deep in Vex territory made me worry a bit

Ray, the moment Taka freezes up tell CT to take her back to their Jumpship. _"Oh, okay... are you sure, Dimi?"_ I won't let her face the Vex if she's not ready, after what that Gorgon did to her I don't want to see her cry ever again. Ray hummed happily at that._ "I can do that, no problem!"_ Heh, what's with the jolly tune? Think I'm going soft? _"N-n-no, just-"_

"Hehehe... just playing with you," I whispered as we strolled into the Hanger

* * *

[Mars, Black Garden]

In a flash of blue light, I felt my feet stumble onto the stone of an unknown place. I will never get used to Vex teleporters. Blinking a few times I took in the massive, ancient basin surrounded by walls of white stone, decorated on top with red flowers. The sky was coated by an Arora and nothing more, stars all but faint flickers among the hazy turquoise and blue. Zane was right, this place isn't natural in the slightest, I was even getting chills through my armor.

I turned to face Reiner and Taka, both of them viewing the world for themselves, although the location had my heart tick faster. We were standing below an old, metal frame, like a cradle for something long gone. Even without a sound, this place gave off a strange, silent presence.

_~I'll like this place better when it stays dead...~_ Ray whispered into our coms

"This is where the Heart was..." I murmured, the two of them looking to the frame, then Reiner tisked and took the lead. My brow raised. "Really want to go into this place alone? You might not come back~"

He visibly shot back at me, probably glaring too. "I know that! Quit wasting time gawking..." He turned away, grumbling a bit. "This place isn't natural, anyone stupid enough to stay here longer than they should probably never came back."

"He's right about that, we shouldn't dwell on anything for too long." Taka insisted, so I waved their concerns off and took point again

"Walk behind me!" At that, I craned my head back

"Aww, so sweet of you to worry about me, but nope." I popped the 'P' in that and continued up the flight of unstable steps, passing through a large doorway that led inside the massive maze, but my radar soon blared red toward my left. "Eyes up."

The second I said that I drew back two arrows, hearing them whistle as they struck down two mossy, rust-covered Goblins, the new explosive heads causing the two behind them to recoil from the impact. I drew closer, slicing the first across the core, followed by a Void-charged roundhouse kick to the second, its body sailing far into the ground below.

Side-stepping I avoided a Hobgoblin, drawing again and hopping up and over the stone wall, my reticle lined to the Hobgoblin, in a split second it too turned to scrap. With a flick of my hip, I dislodged a CLG, batting it down to my left into a group of Goblins, the explosion clearing the way for Taka to line her sights in the direction a Hydra loomed, while Reiner held the vanguard, slamming into a Goblin, before firing a magazine into the large group funneling from the far right, raising a shotgun in his right hand, but two explosive arrows from me already pinged them down, making him scoff loudly.

Hopping over the basin I surveyed the area, finding that the Vex had gathered nearest the exit out of this box canyon. The Hydra below burst into flames, while Reiner made a B-line for the group, drawing the Goblins from me, with a keen eye I let my breath go, my arrow sailing between two Goblins and dismantling the trace rifle in a Hob's hand, while Reiner's fist collided with its face, Taka surfacing from the stairs to cover his back, mostly in Vex Milk.

I softly landed, making a T-pose for results, Reiner shook his head, while Taka gave a small breath. "The Sol Divisive isn't putting up much in the way of resistance."

I wagged my finger. "All the more reason to stay on our toes could be waiting to box us in." My warning made them both slow in their brisk walks, now following in behind me as I went completely silent, the energy in the air was thick with uneasiness, I hated that, meant anything could spring atop us in seconds. The Black Garden was a wound created around the time the Traveller messed with Mars, and the Vex made sure to keep us away from it, but why? The Black Heart can't really be the end, right? Ugh... too much thinking, I'll leave it to someone smarter to ponder.

! _"Behind-" _On it. I spun back around, drawing my left sidearm while I spun Taka around into my arm, taking the head clean off the Minotaur, with Reiner throwing a slug through its stomach, tearing it apart. Behind the wreckage were the shadows and clanks of metal. I pushed Taka off my arm

"I hate the Vex."

"I can second that, thank you." I shrugged at her gratitude, drawing my second sidearm as the dark clouds and distant crackling of bolts tickled the sky. "Go, they'll pincer us otherwise, make a break for the stairs."

"About damn time...!" Reiner chuckled, running off with his rifle primed, while Taka stopped to look back at me, I couldn't make out what she was doing, but her gaze was locked on my back

"...Go already, dummy." I murmured with a soft sigh, racking both handguns slowly. Without a word between us, I heard her feet take flight, and I finally had a moment to smile. "Just you, me, and a small army of Vex."

_"Like always?"_ Yeah, like always buddy. They came around, roughly a dozen Goblins, five Harpies, and two Hobgoblins

"Okay..." I cracked a grin under my visor. "My turn first."

The Goblins warped closer, I opted to mow down as many as I could, firing ceaselessly into the horde of rusted brass, clearing the space around me. Three fired their weapons, so I rolled back, slapping in two new clips hooked to my thighs, with a satisfying 'click' I took their heads off, fly-kicking the middle one, then with a solid roundhouse, my Void-enhanced leg caved the remaining two's chassis in.

_"Your left!"_ I rolled back, two Hobgoblin trace rounds singeing stone. Cracking my right arm out I fired, forcing one into defense, while the other shot my stomach, followed by several bursts of plasma from the Harpies. Grunting I assaulted their firing line, bounding atop the first and then the second, spinning through the air with both handguns pressed down

_***Blam-Blam***_

_"Wait, what are you-"_ Ray's inquiry wasn't worth answering as my feet slammed against the destroyed Harpy, spinning me around and down the slope as I unleashed every last bullet I had, reloading quickly I slid onto my back, striking both Hobgoblins in the back while my head pressed against the wall, rolling to my feet I kept my head low and snaked my way back toward three Harpies, the remains of the Goblins warping around me._ "I... think I'm dizzy..."_

Kicking up a fragment of a Hobgoblin I braced against the hail of scolding lasers, slamming against the first Harpy while gunning down the one to my left, spinning the makeshift shield around I threw it through the last Harpy, tearing through the wiring and organic mass, the brass plate ricocheted off the wall, my fingers coiling around the surface to fling it back at a Goblin, raising both arms and firing simultaneously, seeing while goo stain the ground while the top of my helmet burned cherry red for a second, the last two Goblins killing each other.

Resting against my knee I rubbed my head, panting as the gunfire continued up ahead. I hadn't the pleasure of resting yet, so I dropped the two clips and reloaded, switching back to my bow as I trudged my way up the slope again.

"Huh?" My head craned back with a frown, my eyes leering toward the remains of the Vex as I waited for something to jump out from behind the corners, all I received was that eerie fog. "... Time to move"

_"Dimi?"_ The sound of Ray's worried voice was enough t shake my attention, but I wasn't so sure about that fog, maybe the Garden is getting to me. Shaking my head, I pressed on

"Tick, tick, boom," My starting appearance spooked both of them, seeing the last of the Vex guarding the stairway suddenly rupture into flames at a moment's notice, scrap trickling down the steps after me as I bowed, offering the way. "Ladies and Hotheads first."

"Pfft, what does that make you?" Reiner asked as I tapped the place my nose was

"A woman of culture and badassery, what else, dumb-dumb?" I remarked slyly, seeing that our route was obscured by a wall dividing a staircase either side, it was a narrow pathway up to the top. "If that's not a trap then I'm the dumb-dumb."

Stepping back I pat both of them on the backs. "Go on an' get! Show them some sparks!"

"And you?" Taka's answer came in the form of me juggling a smoke bomb between my fingers

_~You were the one snooping around our home then~_ CT accused me, as I stepped back, chuckling

_ ~It's was you!~_

"I had nothing to do with... whatever you're - Look, we have a big Vex to kill so can we_ not_ discuss this?" I reminded them, though Taka did cross her arms, so I raised mine. "Everyone's out to hate me, I accidentally dropped one when I was around the other day and I had to wait until the effects wore off so I put a few harmless pranks over your house big deal!"

_~Come on, guys can't we talk about this later?~ _Reiner's ghost, Base, finally spoke up, and so I sighed and threw it down, seeing them walk away as I put my head up against the wall, feeling my cheeks burn brightly

"Idiot..." I slapped myself on the head, slumping a bit. "Here I thought I was sneaky."

_"Dimitri?"_ Ray's obvious worry had me shift against the rugged wall, breathing through my nose. _"I-I know you want to h-help her, I really want t-to too, b-but I-"_

"Let's go." I quickly moved, seeing the dual shockwaves crackle across the walls, dust kicked up before me as I whistled. "Damn, maybe two Strikers was overkill, almost feel a little useless - Who's there!?"

I drew back my bow, aiming it toward the staircase as I kept silent, feeling my ears tune out the sound of gunfire while my nose blocked out the smells of smoke and molten stone, the sensation of quakes beneath my feet from a sudden eruption. All was silent say for the eerie sensation of the Garden, how it swayed like an ocean. I had this chilling sensation tickle my skin, bracing against my hair as I continued to delve deeper into the Garden, we were being followed.

My hardened glare once again met stone and sky, nothing was there, my radar was blank and the shadows made no sudden change in tone or shape. Slowly, I stepped into the hallway, finally taking my eyes off the stairway and pinning a shiny, Precursor Goblin against the nearby wall, with a Minotaur sailing against the wall, head flown off as it's electrified body slumped toward me. I ran to the middle wall, running up and over its fist that tore into the stone. With an arrow drawn, the head tore through the circuitry, pinging against the ground with the soft explosion tossing the parts high into the air.

_~The way is cleared, everything alright on your end?~_ Taka informed me, as I skipped 'round the corner, waving once with two fingers. _~I see... the Vex have vanished, ready to diverge on the Vex signal~_

"Chop-Chop then!" I clapped, jumping up the steps to meet them both. They were mostly unscathed, even as Reiner took care of the last Hobgoblin, tearing it in two by the arms. Just how fast were these two? I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly. "Man, I feel a little laid-back now."

"You make the decisions, or did you forget what you told me in your message?" Reiner raised my curiosity, I actually forgot what I wrote exactly. "'I doubt you'd agree to help me, you hate me, that's kind of obvious, but Sero said you'd do anything to help someone you asked, I don't know, maybe I'm being an idiot, but I can't think clearly lately, and I need someone who would stand their ground against anything that comes in front of me and Taka, while I provide optimal cover.'"

I went silent, turning my back to them in a similar fashion I've done before. I didn't need CT's pessimistic view right now or insults, I know what I've done, right now, I want to move on just like Zane, I had to trust my Fireteam, I had to lead them right. For Harrow, I'll do what I can and improve bit-by-bit.

"Dimitri? Is everything okay?" Taka now understood why I 'hired' Reiner, with everything swimming in my head lately, and... you, Taka, I'm worried about you, dummy...

I laughed, a little too forcefully as I stamped down on a Vex chest. "Of course! Both of you are the strong front horses I need, combined that with my covering support we'll outshine even my dumbass brother's Fireteam, count on it, baby!" I held up two peace-signs where my eyes would be. This dramatic glimmer off my body had Taka laugh herself while Reiner crossed his arms, making a soft grumble

"You make it sound like this is a permanent job." Reiner loved it

Clearing my throat, I motioned ahead. "Alright, lets crack on then! Press on!"

The world opened up finally, the only clear route lay past a Vex gate, down another dark tunnel into the depths of the Garden, while a cliff overlooked the grand staircase upward, the red flowers turning to black from the distance but far across the distance was a massive black monolith coated in green grass. Turning back around to the columns of stone I felt it again, and my smile had vanished as the two of them overlooked the world as I did.

My fist balled up, so I turning my gaze to the passageway, feeling my hands lower toward my handguns. "Go, I'll handle the rest."

"What?" Reiner murmured, clearly annoyed by that but I hadn't the time to argue now

"You can handle the others, I'll join you both as soon as I can, but I need you both to work strongly together, do whatever it takes to play it safe until I get there." I couldn't hide it, my anger was starting to burn into my words, I need them to go. "Get going or we risk everything being undone."

"Is something wrong? If it is, tell us now." Now Taka was facing me directly, clearly staring me off as I remained silent, I couldn't say it otherwise they'll stay. "..."

"..." I hadn't the time for this. Want me to be a leader, fine. "The safety of every Guardian under my Fireteam falls upon me, I'm giving you a fucking order," I stepped closer, helmets near touching as I seethed from between my teeth. "Now follow it."

She didn't move, neither did I. Slowly, Taka nodded, turning around while reloading, but now, she spoke with a tone I've never heard, it wasn't angry, but somewhat affected by my words. "You got it, be safe - Let's move, Reiner."

"...Sure." He didn't say anything more and followed after her, leaving me to punch the wall next to me the moment they left my sight

"...You dumbass, what was that?" I berated, feeling my stomach turn to knots

_"Dimi... you don't think?"_ Not even he could finish his sentence as I sighed, cracking my fingers as I waltz over to the archway where my team left me, staring back toward the monolith. My skin was crawling, and a mindset I never liked surfaced. I felt wrong, almost disgusted to think and feel the way I did now, how... apathetic I felt

"Hmm, that certainly did the trick, although your tact is still lacking something..." I tried not to immediately draw my guns, wanting nothing more to pump every last bullet into his chest. The dark armor fit so well against the lights in the sky, illuminating the white glow of his eyes as clear as day, while a black, twisted handcannon sat tenderly in his right hand

The Shadow of Yor held the barrel in his other hand, playing with it idly. "Dredgen Fay, out of all the Shadows... of course you'd follow me - I'm touched."

His posture morphed. "So you knew? That's why you sent them away... afraid you'll commit to the same mistakes as before?"

I felt my hands twitch. "Go to hell."

"So I'm right, figures your anger was both your strength and weakness," Fay shrugged carelessly, lowering Thorn. "You know, Vell, this mystical place has remained a mystery to the City, brought about by the Light and touched by the Darkness, given a power none could comprehend, sort of like us."

"I'm not you." I scowled, and he turned his head to me dully, backhanding a bullet that sailed into the sky. I silently cursed, lowering my left handgun. "Always a pain in my ass."

He drew Thorn straight, as I grabbed my right gun, lowering it behind me as the Void within my arm channeled into the barrel, my fingers tickling the triggers. "Not to sound too plain, Vell, but you and I aren't so different," The moon clip rotated once. "We've both killed someone, haven't we?"

My eyes burned, the trigger throwing me through the air with more force than expected. Fay didn't falter, firing a thorn that skated under my arm, I fired toward the left, my feet slamming against a column of stone, I dove with a right hook, the handgun missed as he ducked, I swiped with the left, his stomach bent back, while my right foot struck his stomach, the force threw him backward.

Fay backflipped, deflecting two shots with his arms, raising his Thorn while murmuring under his breath. His shot missed, and as I raised my sights he was gone, clearly using some form of cloak against my HUD, so I moved out into the open between some of the walls, eyes pinned to his footsteps.

_"Your right!"_ Thanks. I fired, seeing the shadow hide, hopping up on top of the pillars, I gave pursuit, seeing Vex platforms starting to appear over the cliff, he dived onto them, turning back around to wave once. I leapt over the space, seeing something silver at the last second

**_*Boom!*_**

His solar grenade went off, sending me spiraling downward as embers danced in my eyes for a second. Shaking off the daze, I finally felt the Void consume my body, the injuries I've sustained numbing, My right arm snapped down, tossing the handgun away as Ray brought forth a powerful red and black handcannon with a glowing blue chamber, Better Devils.

Firing once, my Light forced the bullet's concussion, like before, to propel me high, landing safely on the platform I gave chase, throwing the other handgun away for another Handcannon, this one was red and black, a slightly stubbier than Better Devils, Duke Mk. 44. He was already traveling across another walkway, firing several thrones my way as I countered with Duke and Devils, our rounds either missing or bouncing off each other.

One of his finally struck, drilling into my enhanced body for an uncomfortable amount of time. We stopped, leaping over the gap between us while the pathways vanished, a new one appearing beneath us. I fired first, his body flying backward and into a wall, I landed roughly, slinging both Handcannons. Seeing him shake himself I kicked him in the stomach, pushing him against the wall, sending a right hook across his mask's canister, knocking it off.

He swung left and right, my body ducking and swerving while digging my left fist into his stomach, wrapping my right arm around his left, pinning him with the left in a stranglehold. I pulled him off his feet, lowering my right to reach for Devils as his Thorn tapped against my temple. I avoided the gunshot, drawing Duke, but he flipped over my shot, kicking the back of my head.

He ran toward the right, both my shots missing. He bound up and over a wall, firing down as the platform began to pull itself back through time, holes making it harder to move. I yelped, my fingers snug against the edge of the wall, feet dragging over the nonexistent floor below. I grumbled, swinging a little as a new set of pathways led up to the top of the wall where Fay trekked toward.

I used another smoke bomb, hiding as I flanked from the left, setting foot on the strange grass that clung to my boots for a moment as if unsatisfied with its material. Ignoring the picky grass I saw Fay overlook the platforms, clearly confused as to where I had gone, unaware I pulled the hammer back on Devils, Duke slung. Appearing from the ether the bullet lodged deep into his right shoulder, causing him to yell.

He turned angrily, the thorn leaving the barrel at an unnatural speed that costed me, as the prong dug into my foot, making me wince at the painful sensation against my body and Light, I bent down and tore it out, himself running at me, firing continuously, so I did the same, shrugging off the pain as we missed shots and saw some deflect off one another. Each sound of metal tore at the sky, the sound of his Thorn made me shiver even as my Light enveloped me in a strange warmth.

We both noticed the bullets lacking existence, so we did the next best thing and tackled each other over the edge, hands locks as we rolled through the sky, kicking and punching one another as we plummeted from the extremely high wall, each of us unable to obtain the upperhand. We gasped, colliding with the ground as I slowly rose to my feet, himself using his hands to hold himself steady.

Fay attempted to conjure his Golden Gun, so I drew from the Void, firing a single Shadowshot that plunged into the ground, pulling the Light from his fingertips, He looked surprised at the reaction time, even more so as I ran full force, Void tearing at the ground with an impactful dropkick to his chest, shattering his chestplate completely. He fell onto his back, shards crumbling as I slowly reloaded myself.

"You... never could see what we were trying to recreate, a peaceful world!" He snapped, throwing a kick into my thigh, I raised Devils but his fist connected to my jaw, making me cough. "You took our generosity, but you know you felt it, the same feelings we had when we fight."

"I am nothing like Yor, you psychopath!" I argued, firing twice into his chest, and yet he wasn't phased, grabbing my arm at my hesitation. I threw a punch but he locked my arm, now we were unable to make a move

His head slowly rose to meet my gaze under the visor, and I felt it, those crazed, heartless eyes of his staring back. "Oh? Isn't that just what Mika said?"

My strength faltered, my head froze immediately even as he kicked me back with surprising heat, his legs caught on fire as the right struck my side, shattering the wall behind me, but I only managed a cough. "... Mika... h-how did...?" He was there!? He saw her... w-w-what I - No... no-no-no, I...

His voice was cold, lifeless. "I guess she was wrong too." I felt my eyes tremble

"You can still run, hide away all those little secrets, but when they find out, when they realize who you are, what you've done, they'll never accept you," No... shut up. "You're a psychopath," No. "You're a Shadow," I wasn't, I... "Just. Like. _Me_." Each word thundered in my ears

I fell to the ground, having so many thoughts racing, riddling my concentration with doubts and fears I never wanted to hear again. It was stupid, I didn't care about anyone's opinion of me, right? That was me, the uncaring Hunter of the Crucible, the Anomaly, I wasn't... I... I...

My body was trembling, so much so that I lost the feeling of my bow between my fingers, it was heavy, my body felt heavier. My eyes were hazy, trying to face ahead but only managing to see a shroud over my body, judging me as I felt my breath quake. His foot tapped my knee, invoking little response.

"Hmm... guess I was right, don't feel too bad, if you want you can come back when I done cleaning up here, this place is so much more fun then I realize," Fay hummed in thought, clearly taking in what I felt sickened by. "Good place for a fireteam to... lose their way - I don't know, could be the best excuse I got right now."

He pulled out his ghost in a flash, while I sunk deeper into my own subconscious. Ray's voice was barely audible in my ears anymore. I thought I had moved on, taking what I wanted and left without regrets, but I wasn't any different then back then, even for the short period of time I was with the Shadows of Yor, despite what Shaxx repeated over and over on a loop, I... _did_ kill someone...

* * *

_I was nobody. Just another, stereotypical Hunter._

_Cayde waved to me. "Nice work, Guardian - And hey, between you and me, Warlocks can be quite square so don't worry about it."_

_"What was that, Cayde? Care to elaborate?" Ikora caught wind as I slowly started to back peddle away from the fire beginning to grow on Ikora's side of the table - Nope, not getting stuck in that snake pit_

_"H-hey, not 'ALL' Warlocks... just a few... not naming anyone in particular," Cayde assured the Voidwalker, although now Artemis was hiding behind him, clearly not liking the atmosphere. So with a click of my tongue, I swiveled around and steadily made my way out. "Dimi, don't leave me alone right now!"_

_"Ain't part of the job, boss, sorry~" I waved and picked up more speed, nearly zoning out the stand of monitors overlooking a multitude of locations across the world. My recent thoughts were overshadowed by this curious discovery. I craned my body around to take a closer look. "What's this...?"_

_"I-It's the Crucible, l-like a sport," A sport? Peering closer, the cameras displayed Guardians of varying levels of experience duking it out with each other, fighting for several control points, some used their Light continuously in a clash of mayhem, that looked like fun, and others collected crests display the image of a Guardian ID. "T-Think of it like, umm... sort of l-like training."_

_"Yes, because training involves Guardians kicking each others' asses," I grinned, blowing a strand of hair from my eyes. "I like it."_

_"Ah, the eyes of a Guardian discovering the Crucible for the first time, like a child during the Dawning, haha!" I jumped at the booming voice next to me, seeing through my hair a large Guardian in white and orange armor, his arms on his sides while he motioned to the monitors. "Greeting, Guardian, I am Lord Shaxx, the Crucible Handler."_

_"Quite the entrance..." I muttered, blinking out of my stupor. "Name's Dimitri."_

_He seemed to recognize my name. "Ah, one of Cayde's rare Nightstalkers, a rather controversial bunch in the Crucible, but instrumental nevertheless." That I scoffed at, retaining my deadpan expression_

_"Well honestly, not my fault its what my Light's connected to or whatever, and yet Fireteams still have a problem with me doing my own thing," I grumbled, crossing my arms. "I get it, the whole 'working together' and crap but if the mission is complete and everyone's all sunshine and rainbows then I don't see the issue," I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Maybe sticking solo is better."_

_"Perhaps, or you can adjust your focus on something just as meaningful to other Guardians?" Shaxx's inquisitive response had my attention piqued, one brow raised_

_"Like what?" He chuckled, motioning to the old videos_

_"Tell me, what do you see?" What kind of question was that? I see Guardians beating the snot out of each other... _

_Deciding to actually pay attention I took a closer inspection of each Guardian, ignoring the objectives for a moment. Some had clearly made a claim in the Crucible, dawning the same red and white I've seen draped over the walls, others looked like me, gear and weapons clearly outdated or commonplace in the Tower. _

_I pointed to a Titan. "His equipment is good but he runs ahead of the team, right into a sniper around... now." His head was blown off by said sniper seconds after his team fled to the safety of flanking. Another, a Warlock ran around with his Super active but was picked off by a Hunter with a Handcannon. "He got too cocky, and couldn't reach his target with that Arc Super of his so that's on him... the Hunter too, his equipment lacks fire rate in favor of power."_

_The information was flooding into my head, my eyes glancing here and there to pinpoint flaws in each Guardian, they were strong and had flaws in their design, others were clearly novices but the glimmer of potential was there. Shaxx put a strong hand on my shoulder, interrupting my flow of muttering._

_"Every Guardian has flaws, and every flaw has a strength behind it, no matter the background or experience of a Guardian, they are welcome to try and learn from their mistakes with others, some with teams others for self-improvement, all that matters is that we improve together."_

_My eyes continued to linger on the monitors, a strange... tight sensation in my chest bubbled with excitement. This 'Crucible' allowed Guardians to freely express themselves, to learn and grow stronger through their own triumphs, with or without teamwork... that made me smile a little._

_"Dimitri?" Ray asked, floating beside me curiously, and I tisked, waving a finger knowingly_

_"Yeah, sounds like a good time..." I turned around, putting a fist to my chest. "Alright Shaxx, sign me up."_

_"Haha! That's the spirit, Guardian! I'll forward the details of tomorrow's match to your ghost, I look forward to seeing some new blood there." Oh, he will, and I wasn't going to miss this for the world_

_The Crucible is where I belong, I'm not looking to be a hero or make my mark on Guardian history, I don't care if I'm portrayed as cold and heartless, this game, it clicked in my head, my thoughts and feelings were finally bare and I was okay with that because this place was where I belonged, it's the closest thing to my old life as I'll ever get._

* * *

_"Every Guardian has flaws, and every flaw has a strength behind it, no matter the background or experience of a Guardian, they are welcome to try and learn from their mistakes with others, some with teams others for self-improvement, all that matters is that we improve together." _The words recited in my ears, the consistent clockwork continued to repeat it loud and clear, each boom made my arms twitch, my head jerk a little to try and regain a sense of my surroundings

I had joined the Shadows of Yor to obtain power beyond what the Crucible at the time couldn't provide, a sense of the darker side of our Light, I had learned and left with that knowledge, but my actions cost someone their life, and that cannot be erased, no matter how hard I try, I know I've stained my hands... so what...?

"That was a little too close for my liking, Vell," Fay spoke up, adjusting the scope on his Thorn. "I'll be back shortly, once I'm certain your Fireteam isn't around anymore, then we'll see if you've finally reasoned with yourself, take your time of course."

It didn't make sense, but a few words came into my head, vivid and crystal clear. Zane... his voice spoke brightly and without any sense of doubt in his tone.

_'To my best little sister in the whole world, live a life without regret, okay?'_

I finally moved, my left hand twitching from my stupor. Fay finished adjustments and slowly took his leave toward the hallway leading deeper into the Black Garden, however, he failed to notice that his ghost hadn't moved as he did. Stopping, he turned his head left and right, clearly befuddled.

"Ghost? Where did...?"

"H-Help!" His body suddenly jerked around, handcannon frozen at the sight of my hand closed around his ghost. I felt it squirm under my fingers, trying to pry itself from my grasp as I glared through my visor, my heart didn't so much as twitch at the sight of its attempts to flee, even as I felt my hand compress the ghost tighter into my glove, piercing my skin

"What!?" Fay struggled to move a single muscle, as though I had him by the... well, I guess I do now. I closed my fist tighter, hearing something crack as I stood tall, bringing my bloodied hand closer to me

"I will sacrifice... _whatever it takes_... to win!" My breath was deep and ragged, while I finally clenched my fist, feeling a sudden rush of energy slam into my body, while shards of a ghost shell pierced my hand, leaving me to wince at the metal rubbing against my flesh. It hurts... but I can still fight!

"N-NO!" Fay finally moved, his sudden assault had me pulled off my feet, his hand closing around my neck in a panic. He had lost his ghost, now, he was just like everyone else. "What have you done!?"

My eyes flashed violet, my legs straddling his waist, pulling him back as I slammed him into the ground with a powerful shockwave of Void, shattering stone. He groaned as I rose above him, stomping my boot against his chest, my left hand still bleeding profusely.

"I'm am _done _with your shit! Want to murder me then don't waste my time monologuing!" I screamed, my chest rising heavily as I grabbed my reclusive bow and left him groveling in the dirt, the sound of heavy, metal footsteps approaching from the way we came in, they were coming for us

Stomping at the base of the steps I turned back to the Shadow, seeing him raise his gun at me, then to the approaching shadows themselves, his arms trembling as he tried to focus. "I don't care if I was a Shadow, and I don't care if I'm hated or shunned for what I've done! I'm no Guardian, I'm Human! And if that makes me an enemy of the Vanguard... then so be it! No one hurts my Fireteam, _My Friends_."

Without a word, I turned my back on the past, despite Fay's pleading I tuned it out and pressed on, my team needed me now, whatever was repairing the Garden wouldn't go down without a fight, and I've wasted too much time groveling in my own self-loathing. The last thing I heard were those cursed gunshots clashing with the 'ping' of plasma against stone

_"Dimi..." _We take this to our graves, got it? _"...Take what to our graves?"_ I paused for a second, finally managing a small chuckle as I stepped lightly and without concern

"When did you develop my attitude, Little Light?" Shaking my head I jumped over a large ledge, finally seeing the net of Vex code dividing me and my team. Steeling my resolve I drew into nothingness, my body crawling with purple energy from the abyss; Once again, I felt I was safe. "Alright, Ray, let's do this."

* * *

[Mars, Black Garden]

[No-One's POV]

The large Vex Gateway continued to unleash bursts of arc energy into the cavern. Containing an array of walls and divides along a central pathway leading to the network. From dark clouds came forth machines of the past, their weapons gleaming in the lights that dimly illuminated the battle, all while the older Sol Divisive poured in from the gateway, warping either side of the Axis Mind.

It was coated in moss too, vines tangled within its frame while grass began to grow atop its head, it was much larger than any Hydra seen before as its cannons rocked the earth with each blast, splashing payloads of solar light. Three large, orange shields circulated the Mind, while the bright red eyes glared back on the left wall nearest the gateway into the network, its Vex slowly creating a pincer around the two Titans, both of which held their respective fronts against the hordes of machines.

"We have to push now!" Taka called over her shoulder, throwing another CLG into the crowd, sending metal and organic fluid flying as the miniature sun contained the Precursors from advancing. Behind her, Reiner finished off the last of the Hobgoblins, reloading a final time, his fists beginning to burn. Taka immediately hit his shoulder. "Not-"

"I get it! But at this rate, we'll run out of options!" The fire died, and so with a decisive nod between them, they flew up onto the wall, gliding far over the walkway while being struck by lasers and avoiding the bombardment from the Undying Mind guarding the exit out of the cavern. "Down!"

Taka followed, the two taking refuge behind a large wall of a tower, seeing the Vex slowly approach but they had time to contemplate their next move. But this situation was dire, what damage they had managed to weigh on the Mind had only managed to aggravate the machine into corraling the two Guardians into a kill box, sooner or later it would have them at a point not even the Light could pull them from.

Two pulses struck the corner of the wall, spraying Taka's helmet with rock as she recoiled. "This is bad, we can't take too much more of this!" Taka yelled over the noise, Reiner merely punched the wall, agitated by how easily a batch of machines had trapped him

"Dammit!" Reiner snapped, firing another two slugs into a rapidly approaching Minotaur

_~If we don't act soon the Mind will escape, even if we survive, the moment the collective regain control of the Garden we're done for~_ The robotic voice of Spot didn't help to elevate their moods, the constant bombardment of the Mind held no results of letting up, the situation as starting to turn dire

_***Tink-wuuuur-Boosh***_

The sudden burst of violet above the Mind wasn't apart of their plan, neither was the small rod of Void Light protruding from the soil, followed by several others blooming from the point high above the Mind itself, avoiding its cannons. Each tether point sprung to life, ensnaring to one another as the Titans were enveloped by a purple hue, seeing the gunfire cease, followed by someone landing beyond the walls, standing before the Mind.

Dimitri raised her Void bow high toward the sky, releasing the Light in a powerful crunch, the tethers ruptured, releasing a large amount of energy that caused several explosions among the large groups of Vex, tearing and pulling their bodies apart with a sharp tug of invisible strings. The Huntress panted heavily, but raised both Handcannons and unloaded into the stunned Mind, cracking the armor's weaknesses created by her Fireteam, adding more lasting damage to the Axis Mind.

Reiner snorted but remained stoic. "Took you long enough..." Taka, on the other hand, felt relieved, seeing her... with strange injuries? Whatever she had them run from it wasn't a Vex... she wished she'd be more honest but right now they did have a job to do, as CT reminded her after the small dispute

"Nailed it," Dimitri remarked, flicking to her Fighting Lion, the grenade bouncing under the shield with a _'pop'_, the ricochet armed the grenade, erupting into Void that disorientated the Mind, forcing it to warp away in a sudden burst of white singularity and light, her second grenade missing, so she flicked it high, slotting another into place with a _'click'_

The two Titans slowly advanced down the slope to meet their leader, only for Reiner's eyes to widen, grabbing Taka tightly by the shoulder to yank her back behind cover, Dimitri blinking as her head slowly craned behind her, seeing the shadow that loomed over her, skeletal frame compressed into its head. The Mind saw the probability play out as a single pathway converged from millions, her own mind lacked those cognitive paths.

Dimitri hadn't a word to mouth as the force of its impact wave tossed her through the air, her back shattering against the far entrance with chunks of stone crumbling atop her in a heap, Dimitri could barely make out a cry as her Light struggled to sustain her life, eyes blurry and stung with tears. The world continued to rumble even as her arms struggled to lift herself off the ground.

Taka didn't move, however, unable to see where her friend had landed, or if she was still moving. A Darkness Zone had enveloped the area not long ago. Reiner didn't feel the same way, his body beginning to charge with a roar of flames. "Hey! While this thing is weak we need to take it down, now!"

She didn't want to move, her hand slowly falling to her side as her fingers curled. "...Okay..." Arc Light began to crackle, the neon blue converting to white in her hands with bolts snaking along her arms. For once, a hardened glare rose from under her helmet. She wanted to help Dimitri, everything in her head told her to go to her side, but she knew, deep down she knew Dimitri wouldn't want that. So with her resolve intact, she stood her ground with a crunch under her boots. "Take it down."

Both of them stormed the Mind, First came a volley of solar blasts, forcing the Striker and Sunbreaker to part ways. Taka ran along the large wall to the left, diving down with an aftershock of lightning to forcibly push the Mind back into a payload of hammers, each bursting into small balls of fire that tore into the ground, blinding the mind.

Reiner dove down, his hammer missing the back-peddling Mind while Taka dove over his head, fists clashing with the large barrier, forcibly cracking the impenetrable shield with a gust of wind between them, adding airtime to Reiner's glide.

"Die!" Orange met fierce gold in a clash of Solar might, the waves of fire doing little in breaking the rotating barriers that kept most of their attacks at bay, but even the fires caught the grass and moss, transforming the Mind into a living hellspawn of metal and time. The Mind released a metallic roar, firing in a surprising burst of smaller, but fasters blasts of plasma, catching the grass on fire, turning the once darkened cavern into a state of smoldering flames and metal

Taka performed a cross with her arms, slamming atop the Mind's head with a powerful surge of Light, akin to her performance against the Gorgon. Inside she was still afraid of what the Undying Mind could do, what the consequences of allowing the Vex control again, it terrified her more than anything in years, but apart of her kept pushing, telling her to face her fears. All she could imagine was the expressions on her friends, Ceres, Harrow, Zane... Dimitri, their resolve against fear, she wanted to push beyond something as meager as a limit.

The burst of lightning and impact from the Mind tossed Taka over its back, so she tensed her muscles, pulling her body down in a thunderous wave, crashing against its spine while phasing through the tangerine shield again, ducking behind a wall as her Light burned near its limitation.

"hhhhhhHHHHAAAAAAH!" A deafening warcry drowned out the cascade of fire and spits of crackling lightning as a large Shadowshot tore into the eye of the Mind, the pull of purple vines anchoring the Mind from phasing away. The surprising return of Dimitri caught the four off guard. Her armor was torn and smashed, while an eye stared out from the left side of her helmet, blood dripping down her face, held in her right arm was the silver and gold Mountain Lion

Slowly, Dimitri raised her left index finger to the sky, eye never lifting off of the Mind, which warped back toward the gateway, roaring in a metallic mesh of technology at the surprise attack that still held it down. "I... gave you my word... that we'd outshine my brother's Fireteam... I promised that..."

"Dimi..." Taka murmured, seeing her lower her aim to the eye of the Mind, with a 'pop' the grenade bounced and struck the Mind, followed by another grenade, one straight after the other as Dimitri slowly stepped toward the Mind, still unwavered by the gazing shots that passed her arms, singeing her pauldron and bracers

"Taka! Hit Reiner with every ounce of lighting you got!" She bellowed, sprinting for the Mind, her grenades beginning to run low with each successful impact of compressed void. Dimitri cracked a toothy grin to herself. "You're gonna do the you-know-what."

"What?" All five shared as Dimitri scoffed, firing her final grenade while standing mere feet from the Mind if this failed she may not like the end result, but the tingling in the back of her neck and the fury in her heart was pure bliss, she was riding this high to the bitter end

"Combine, and shove your Light down its throat!" Her order reverberated off the walls, roaring with the flames while to two considered the ludicrous idea, but shrugged, knowing arguing beyond this point would amount to nothing Despite hating her orders, even Reiner took point with a final hammer, gliding slowly into the air, angling his hammer with the head of the Undying Mind, who still attempted to cease their gamble, each shot missing the floating Titan

"Here it comes!" The acrid air suddenly spiked with energy, with Taka's body-slamming swiftly against Reiner's back, the force thrusting him higher with a strange, unstable surge of energy unlike his own, it felt familiar but it was as if the flow was unlike his own subtly

If Reiner were a millisecond off he'd be dead, but the energy didn't bounce, instead, he clenched his fist tightly, feeling the similar, unstable energy surge of energy electrify his arm's muscles with rekindled speed and power. While the sensation flowed across his Hammer of Sol. Without much less to worry about, his arm arched, sending the lightning crackling through the air, the fire turning blue while the hammer head became far more angular.

**_*Zwoosh-Paaan*_**

Dimitri shrugged, raising her left hand to form a finger gun, pulling the invisible trigger with a playful 'bang'. The Undying Mind had folded its body inward, with Dimitri feeling the flow of the world's unforeseen energy pull head of her, the Hammer of Arc shattered the orange panel between her and the Mind, the cascade of the connected Light elements tore through the chassis, overturning the metal while sparks caused the body to yerk and burst in weaker links. The Axis Mind hollered in a metal cry, the eyes flickering in and out before exploding, the Aeon Mauls flew off its sides, the last of the shield shattering while the body turned hot white, erupting before the Huntress as she blinked against the flash of light.

The air quietened, and her eyes blinked, seeing the smoldering pile of scrap resting by her feet with several colorful engrams, one of which bopped off her head and rolled down to Taka's feet. Said Titan didn't care much for the loot, walking up to pull Dimitri around to face her, seeing how easily her body swayed around, her eye displayed only exhaustion.

"Dimitri - I... what happened- huh?" Taka suddenly found herself clutching Dimitri's fallen body, her body through her armor had gone deathly cold but she was still breathing, but that didn't stop her from panicking, even Reiner stepped closer to inspect her, tossing aside an engram in his hands. Dimitri was sat against Taka's body, her visible eye blinking a bit as Ray appeared, using his Light to heal her

"Hah... hah... rather lightheaded, whoops..." She murmured, snuggling closer to Taka with a sigh. "So warm..."

"Y-You shouldn't have overused your L-Light, Dimi!" Ray spoke anxiously, his Light reliving some of the pain, while her hand reached out to tap against Taka's helmet, making her gasp slightly

"Hmm... sorry... for back there... couldn't let you stay, soz." Dimi joked a little, while Taka breathed shakily, tightening her hold on Dimitri

"Don't worry, just rest, okay? You can rest now." Taka's voice spoke soothingly, even Reiner tapped Ray to move him closer, making the meek ghost turn toward him

"Say something, you idiot." His husky voice spoke clearly, with the little ghost being turned by a shaky hand. His eye met with Dimitri's her eye relaxed while patting his shell

"Ray... we'll stick by one another until the end of this... right?" Her voice was still as confident as always, but a hint of worry laced her tone clearly the events today had made doubts sprout in her mind, and she needed... wanted to hear him say it himself. For once, Ray felt they were eye-to-eye, not a Ghost or Guardian, but as who he's believed they had been since the day she had woken up

"Of course! We're best friends like we've always been!" Ray spoke without a slight slur of hesitation, and now, her eyes closed with a content sigh

"Our Fireteam's the best... you're..." She fell asleep in Taka's arms, while Reiner chuckled. "zzZZZzz..."

"Faces near death and passes out at the last second, pfft." Reiner's scoff made Taka's hold tense, but he punched her shoulder lightly. "Get her home, I'll clean up the engrams."

Taka smiled, breaking into a small laugh that she had wished came sooner. "Hahaha... thanks." He nodded, picking up the engrams that were worth their time, throwing pieces of Vex unceremoniously aside. Eyeing Ray who watched his sleeping Guardian carefully, reached over to stroke the top of his shell, with CT appearing

"You needn't worry, Ray, I'm sure she'll be yelling from the Tower's rooftops by tomorrow." CT laughed, nudging his shell, while Taka took off her helmet, smiling through blue and white strands

"She can be a handful, something only you can learn to handle." Her words made him nod, floating over to nestling into her neck, tickling Taka

"T-Thank you, both of you... y-you're great friends."

To Be Continued...

* * *

What a big Strike, one I like better than... ugh, Omnigul. Lots of juicy reveals and action this time! Also, Akimbo Handcannons~! I really like writing some of Dimi's Fireteam between Ceres' story. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Whispers in the Abyss

Ceres and her team must venture back to the Moon to save one of Eris' Hidden who has information on the Hidden's plan to resurrect Crota, time is starting to run out.


	20. Chapter 18 - Whispers in the Abyss

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 18 - Whispers in the Abyss**

[Earth, Last City, Tower]

Today was far less bright and cheerful, instead, the sky was blackened in dark clouds as snowfall coated the Tower. After the events of Omnigul, we had to rest up for atleast the day, that included the other Fireteams as the House of Kings gave them more than a few lasting injuries, and yet they vanished soon after the skirmish between the Fallen and Hive, strangely after we defeated Omnigul and her brood.

"I hope this time you won't destroy your armor fighting some abomination of the Hive?" I giggled bashfully at Ghost's blunt question, given how my gauntlets were nearly shattered from my Light Enhance, but given how powerful Omnigul was on her own I don't think I had many other options. "That aside, wonder what Eris wants us to do next?"

I shrugged. "No idea, we've taken down Crota's generals, have the Hive on Earth under control, even the sudden summoning of the Swords of Crota over Earth wasn't hard to control, we only have to find the location of his soul… if that makes sense?" I listed off thoughtfully, although the idea of the 'Ascendant Realm' and 'Oversoul' still never made sense to me. "…The Hive are weeeird."

"That's true," I and Ghost blinked, tilting our heads up toward where the Bounty Board would be, seeing a familiar Warlock sitting on the railing, looking down at us with curious eyes. She gave a wave. "Nice meeting you again… Ceres, right?"

"That's it, nice seeing you too, Pip." I waved back

"Why are you up there?" Ghost asked inquisitively

She shrugged. "Jack's taking her… ugh, sweet ass time… choosing today's bounties," She growled, then put her chin in her palm. "The House of Kings gave Jay quite the beating…" It wasn't by much, but I saw her expression shift a little, looking almost ashamed. "He's okay, but… I should have accounted for one of their Barons behind the attack, I should have… _tried_ harder."

"I don't think he'd blame you," Her eyes drifted back to me, and I smiled, finding how similar she was to me when one of my friends were injured because of me. "I understand that feeling like you've failed despite odds being out of your control, it's hard letting that go, but… if someone like him is willing to risk is life for you then you must mean a lot to him, that I can assure you without a doubt."

"She's right~" My body jumped at the hand on my shoulder, seeing Zane smiling back at me from seemingly nowhere, then he chuckled. "Hehe, sorry, Titan Lady."

I pouted. "Everytime. Everytime and you still manage to sneak up on me, how?" He stepped down the steps, holding his hands up

"No can do, boss, a Hunter never tells… unless he's paid." Zane answered truthfully, while I scoffed, crossing my arms

"Of course, you'd say that…"

"Pfft hahaha… heh," Up above, Pip wiped a tear from her eye, finally smiling lightly. "You know what? I think I needed that, thanks, both for the laugh and the assurance, Ceres," She leaned back, probably to view Jack with a thought. "Jay can be unsure of himself, and overly eager to throw himself in harm's way, but I wouldn't be here if not for him, so I'll be sure to return the favor."

Zane put his hands behind his head, grinning up at Pip. "If one thing is certain its that Ceres always knows what to say when a situation is dire, she's awesome." I… wasn't expecting that, I scratched my cheek sheepishly at the compliment, while Pip nodded in agreement

"Well I guess I'll—"

"All done~!" The voice of the boisterous Jack sounded as Pip lifted her hands to the sky with wide eyes

"Thank the Traveller, it's over!" She hopped back over the railing, giving us a wave. "Seeya around guys – I swear if you chose another collection bounty I will laser you with my laser face!"

That was strange… I turned to Zane, both of us shrugging after a moment of hesitation. He then jabbed a thumb down the stairs, noting the ominous glow of emerald. "We should probably go talk to Eris, Chrome Dome's waiting for us too."

"Mmmhmm." With a skip I walked in beside Zane as we hopped down the stairs, seeing Morbin poking at Eris' glowing vase intensely hand rubbing against his chin, her hand promptly slapped his away. _"Well, this certainly doesn't look out of the ordinary."_

"Do not touch that." Eris scolded dangerously, noting our approach. "You have arrived, good, come closer, what I have to say must remain confidential for the moment."

We did as she asked, moving in close enough to be well out of the ears of any passing Guardians, the glow of her rock intense as she bowed a little. "Your triumph over that wretched witch, Omnigul has done much to subvert Crota's return, but he is nothing if not ambiguous. His physical soul must be banished from this realm."

Morbin motioned bluntly. "You make it sound so easy, don't you?" I nudged his side

"What can we do, Eris?" While I was all for destroying his soul, we still had a lingering question. Where is it? I doubt that even the Hive would be as careless to leave it unhidden.

"For this task, we must search the Hellmouth, one of my Hidden was the one to discover Crota's rising army, and now he has attracted more than his fair share of danger. The Hive seek to silence him and I have lost all contact with him, if we lose this broker we may never hope to uncover Crota's soul," She looked directly at Zane, almost anxiously. "You must find him and save him from his own recklessness."

"Why did you specifically look at me for that?" Zane blurted out, blinking for a second before tapping a hand to his chest. "I'm ready if you guys are?"

"Always ~I WILL LEAVE-~… yes, I am ready." Morbin promptly slapped a hand over his mouth, while I remained unshaken by the daunting task

"Of course, Eris, we'll do whatever it takes to put an end to this." It was strange, but that feeling I had countless times, it wasn't there? Did Omnigul really instill that much uneasiness on me? Or was the presence… waiting?

She motioned slowly for us to leave, the wave of fear coursing over me, it was the final act. "Go, I can feel it… his soul is on the verge of its 'Wakening' we must find his domain and end this accursed resurrection."

The clock was against us yet again, but it's not the first time fate stood against us. With a knowing look between us we wasted little time with our ghosts and pressed on with our mission.

* * *

[Moon | Ocean of Storms | Temple of Crota]

Once more upon the surface of the Moon, the last location of Eris' informant had us heading off the beaten path that would normally direct us through a narrow passage toward the entrance to the Temple, sliding down the slope I summoned my new sparrow since the others had their own fancy rides I wanted to do the same. Having gone for one called Aeon-Glow, the edges of the white body were cast in a bright white glow, creating the illusion the metal prongs were actually light itself, while the frame was far lighter and easier to maneuver now.

_~I haven't made contact with my Informant since Crota's generals began their quest, last I had seen, his communicator pinned him to a derelict section of Crota's Temple, something the Hive's earthquakes sealed off for some time. Travel across one of the torn battlefields to find the entrance~_ Eris provided us with a more direct route across the barren rock of Earth's Moon

Our sparrows soared over the dusty remains of a barren flatland, filled with buried jumpships and scores from large objects. Armor dotted the land with some revealing skeletal frames and old scraps of Ghost shells left by the Fallen scavengers, the metal frames of buildings of both the Great Disaster and the Golden Age left us flying through the ribcage of time frozen on the Moon's surface, the ominous glow from the mountains afar adding to the desolate battlefield.

_"This place was filled with Guardians and Hive, hours went by and the bodies continued to pile up, even without Crota's interference,"_ Morbin relayed to myself and Zane, his sparrow to my left, hand motioning to the debris around us. _"The ever-so 'brilliant' City thought it was smart to attack without knowledge on the Hive, Shaxx saved some lives but in the end, we only succeeded in humoring their Hive Prince ~ SERVES THEM RIGHT!"_

I sighed, as morbid as that was it made sense, if the City took the time to understand the Hive's power then maybe his graveyard we swept over wouldn't be so one-sided. Just then, my marker lit up and shifted into my line of sight. I held my arm up as so the others stopped by the bank with me. Down a long slope and toward the wall of rock was indeed a temple entrance.

[Ocean of Storms | Moon | Ir Yût's Crypt]

_~This is it, Hive readings are deeper but expect some resistence~_ Ghost relayed. Hopping off my sparrow I grabbed a CLG, with a flick the silver ball flew toward six black spires guiding those toward the large, black entrance aligned with statues of Hive Darkblades. That sight alone was enough to put me off this mission entirely

My CLG bounced and softly tapped one of the pillars, lining up my rifle an Acolyte ran from hiding as the eruption tore into another, locked to my sights I fired once and had its head crumble into chitin. Several more Acolytes swung out from behind the black spires, unleashing a hail of Void bursts toward the bank we knelt by, kicking up dust as our small skirmish ended without any incidence.

Sliding down the bank Zane sped on toward the doorway, flicking out a CLG and with a slap from his handcannon's barrel the orb sailed ahead of the pillars, smacking a Thrall in the face the moment it came out from around the doorway, the pulse grenade continued to shatter any and all Thrall that surged from the Crypt, and by the time myself and Morbin joined him the Thrall were reduced to particles in the air.

_~Well, atleast we gave them a warm hello~ _Rika suggested sarcastically

_~This Crypt... be wary, Guardians, and if you hear it's 'song' you must flee~_ Eris now had me on alert, she sounded fearful of the Crypt itself. And the name, Ir Yut, was this a powerful Hive too? _~We must find my informant before the Hive do, quickly now~_

"You heard the three-eyed lady, time to punch through," Morbin spoke, his head looking over the array of chains and lanterns hanging up above, all while the footsteps led down into a black void, the light had all but vacated the flight. I nervously stepped toward the edge, Ghost appearing to light our way beside Rika and Deus, all three sharing a look

"I've never seen a place like this... might be worth sticking close this time," Even Zane had doubts of the darkness below. With a unanimous nod, the six of us slowly made our way into the ever-expanding abyss, our footsteps echoed softly while the light of our ghosts remained our only source of comfort. Zane leaned closer to my shoulder. "I'm not going to say anything..."

My throat was dry, having kept my eyes solely on the steps ahead of me. He didn't need to say it, all of us felt it wash over us. "I..."

_．．．Ｃｏｍｅ ．．．Ｃｌｏｓｅｒ．．．_

My heart stopped beating alongside my footsteps. The words and whisper snaked up my neck as I held onto my rifle so tight it may break, I threw my head in every direction, finding a strange, eerie sensation pull my eyes toward the darkness, as though some... thing was staring back at me with sinistrous eyes of their own. I slowly took a few steps forward, reaching a halfway point on the staircase while Zane and Morbin stuck close to me, both locking their gazes to the back of my head.

"Ceres... you okay?" I felt Zane nudge my bicep, throwing off my leer with the abyss ahead, while the next layer of whispers chilled me to my soul, so though fingers toyed and plucked at it with curiosity and hunger, the sensation nearly had my stomach in knots as I put a hand to my chest, wincing at the pull of invisible strings. "Ceres. Ceres, look at me." Zane started to worry, moving to stand in the way of the darkness while Morbin raised his shotgun toward the smog below

_．．．Ｉ ．．．Ｃａｎ＇ｔ．．． Ｄｉｅ．．．_

"Stop... stop talking... I... I'm not afraid... of you..." I murmured, clutching my temples as I tried to shake off the presence, it was foreboding and far stronger than I realized. Its own soul was starting to burn my skin from being near it, I couldn't see it, but my body felt it was on fire. "Hah... Hah... I... can't breathe..."

Zane looked to me, then back at the abyss. Pulling me in close beside him, his body started to heat up considerably, my own Light having resonated against his chest as a flash of gold broke the shroud over us, revealing something to be watching us from the darkness a few feet ahead of Morbin. The sudden appearance had the Exo recoil from how close the Wizard was, its robes and structure resembled that of Omnigul, and I feared she had somehow survived, but the name had my eyes shaking with fright

**Ir Yut, The Deathsinger**

"Zane!" Rika gasped, and with a flick of the hammer he lined the shot to the dark aura of Ir Yut

"Get your boss out of my boss' head, please." He fired a single, powerful shot directly at the Deathsinger, the round missed her head but disintegrated her right shoulder, forcing a wail to cut across the darkness as her body burst into flames, vanishing with a long, dry wail straight out of Hell. That flash of light illuminated the path ahead too, we were nearing the bottom of the long stairway. "Huh, so that's a Deathsinger?"

_~To think one of Crota's own is here... perhaps... no. If the Deathsinger seeks my informant than he has clearly gathered information Crota himself does not wish for others to see, go! Find him before that Deathsinger can complete her task~_ Eris ushered us onward with haste in her voice, while I felt the chilling presence fade the moment Zane used his Golden Gun

"T-Thank you, Zane," I sighed softly, stepping out of his arm to grab my rifle again, he gave a small salute while Ghost flew around my head, stopping just before my shoulder. "That Deathsinger... I... heard a voice... it was a whisper and it wants us to 'come closer'." Of course, I had no intention of wanting to go anywhere near it but I doubt my opinion matter right now

"You don't think?" Morbin inquired, as our heads looked to Zane, seeing him skipping down the stairs ahead without a care in the world

"Crota's getting salty~" He stopped, pointing Hard Luck down to fire off into the darkness, his bullet slamming into something that screamed. "We should probably go before Eris yells at us again, she can be mean..."

While I still felt unsure of wanting to traverse this abyss any further, Crota and that Deathsinger's presence was gone, so as long as he stays out of my head I can still go on. "Okay, let's move it, Horizon!" I took off down the steps with both of them following my lead, the sounds of Hive gathering near the end having alerted us. "Morbin!"

"Die." His fist pulled him forward, crashing against an Acolyte, the stock of Judgement slammed against another while his back pressed to a ruined wall, pointing his shotgun forward, the slug shredding three Acolytes that blocked mine and Zane's path

Dashing forward I unleashed a hail of burst rounds, carving through the Thrall that gathered from behind rubble and walls that remained of the Crypt's main chamber. Zane dove over my head, foot dug into an Acolyte, his sword dividing another while he used the leverage to flip over the sword of a Knight, Hard Luck lodging a slug into its helmet, landed behind the Knight, kneel to avoid another swipe of the blade, coping the Knight Zane severed its torso and legs with ease.

I pulled him away from another Knight, pointing my rifle against its chest as three bursts tore into the armor and finally through the chitin. As it fell to the floor several more Thrall swarmed from all sides. I and Zane fixed our backs together, seeing Morbin punch his way toward us, himself reloading Judgement. Taking a quick look at each other we nodded.

"Morbin!" "Chrome Dome!" Our cried got his attention at our awaiting hands, now locked together. Sensing our idea, he holstered Judgement, floating over a gathering of Thrall as the glowing eyes lined the chamber, growing closer with the crossfire of purple plasma

His feet pressed down on our palms, and with a burst of Light Enhance the surge of Arc and Solar tore up the ground from throwing Morbin high, pushing back the Thrall. Morbin spun slowly, body casting a purple hue over the chamber and entrancing the Hive as their rounds bounced off his amethyst body. Gathering that Light together between his fingers, the small orb of Void conjured together in time for Morbin to descend upon the center of the chamber next to us.

With the orb outstretched his body slammed into the ground, tearing stone and tile from the ground with a large nova of Light to ripple through the chamber, consuming and atomizing the army of Hive in a hue of lilac, leaving behind a few engrams as the chamber let out the final echoes of the Void Blast, a snowfall of purple decorating the darkened Crypt magically.

"Woah!" We awed at the spectacle as Morbin dusted off his hands, looking back at us with what I could imagine was a dull expression

"Deathsinger... remember? Praise my talents later," He was right and wrong. Gathering the engrams we ran in the direction of the marker, passing through the maze of walls and rubble from when this was once connected to the Temple of Crota

* * *

[Ocean of Storms | Moon | Offering of Ascendance]

The hallways ahead lit up with a strange, orange light built within the blackened, chitin infested pillars, with each passing of the structures the lanterns came to life, while the chamber ahead seemed to be lit with a ceiling of white crystals from what I can tell. We continued down the path ahead and finally came face-to-face with the marker's final destination.

_~She is here. Destroy her!~_ Eris growled, and from the entrance, the room looked to be rounded with many curved, bladed pillars holding up the crystal ceiling bound in chains. In the center was an empty space while at the far back I could make out a Guardian who laid with his back against the wall, the shadow of the Deathsinger looming over him

Not wanting to go under that Deathsinger's effect again I swung out Zenobia and fired a single shot that alerted her in time for the rocket to smack her against the far wall with a burst of lightning. She cried, floating around to stare back at us, her prey forgotten while channeling her magic.

"Everyone split up!" We did, myself sliding out into the middle of the arena as her arms lit up with flames, conjuring a black veil of mist behind us, followed by a trail of Arc that I rolled away from, switching back to Stranger's Rifle. Her cry felt nauseating while her hands conjured more streams of Arc blasts to batter my armor, forcing me behind one of the pillars as gunfire struck her body, keeping her attention off of me atleast

"Whatever we do, don't let it sing!" I heard Zane call over his rounds drumming the chamber, irritating the Deathsinger, arms cast blue to send a line of volts to force Zane out of hiding, followed by a column of green fire to push him back. "They literally sing you to death!"

"What!?" Both I and Morbin barked, Morbin flying out from cover with his Hammerhead

"Kill it. Kill it. Kill it. Kill it." He had the Deathsinger's attention, using his enhanced body to endure a column of fire as his own power rattled her chitin, forcing the Wizard to warp to the entrance, summoning columns of fire under us, making me retreat to the informant while Zane rolled, reloading next to Morbin who continued to lay down suppressing fire on the Deathsinger, herself warping again behind a pillar

"Ceres, need a hand!?" Zane dashed over to me, avoiding a wall of lightning as his body slid onto the ground, legs pressed against his chest with his feet raised. I smiled under my visor and dove over two more random columns of emerald flames, tearing through to land on his feet. With a shove, I got a clear view of the Wizard, her body swaying to avoid Morbin's line of sight

First, I put Vlad's lesson into effect, flames danced over my body, lighting up my own inferno before I conjured a hammer, the flames growing intensely around us. Ir Yut started to do that same eerie noise from before, making my eyes go fuzzy, I restrained the urge to listen, thinking only on my fire, feeling it flow and pulsate through my veins. That right... I'm a Sunbreaker... I control fire itself...

"Burn." My breath was hot, and her own cursed flames soared to meet my hammer's swing. I dove into the contrasting blaze, wincing at it tore at my Light, however, I continued to push with my glide. With a triumphant yell, my arm seared the column, breaking apart her spell with a dance of emerald and topaz embers

In a large horizontal lunge, my hammer tore through metal and chitin, the hammer ripping through the Deathsinger's side while throwing it off balance, its next spell all but failed under the roaring flames I continued to produce. As if fearing for her life, Ir Yut hastily conjured a wave of Arc to block my field of view, while the sounds of her teleport spell rattling from beyond the elemental blockade.

With only a second hammer I lobbed it through the lightning, seeing her head crane sharply to avoid the hammer's claw, said tool colliding with the wall behind her. I missed, but shook my head, cutting off the flow of Light to my body as her eyes trained on the two barrels pointed directly at her forehead.

"Boom." "[BEEP]." A powerful slug and bullet tore through her eyes, spilling the contents of the Deathsinger's head onto the floor as her body crumbled into dust with a final, strangled scream toward her executors, claw reaching out unable to grab either while wasting away into nothingness. Both Hunter and Warlock looked to one another, then bumped a fist. "Nailed it."

That was so sweet, they finally get along... somewhat. Making my way over to their sides, I couldn't help but pause midway as a set of hands jumped on my shoulder, forcing me to yelp in between Zane and Morbin, my rifle raised embarrassingly as the two snickered. "Stop doing that!" Zane zipped his lips shut but pointed ahead of me. "What?"

"Hehehe, sorry about that! Dusty told me to, said you were 'lost in a sea of improbability and'... uh, some other stuff, he likes his big words," It was the informant... talking to his arms? "Yes, I get that but I never accounted for the brute to send his top worm after - I seem like a crazy person don't I? Oh yes, I get that alot - Actually I don't, I'm very lonely..."

The three of us soon took a few steps back. Still, the closer I observed, this person was a Guardian, a Hunter too but he wore the Hive like armor. Their chitin strapped to his jumpsuit with a knight's helmet split between both knees and sides of his helmet, clearly modified from an old spacesuit, giving him a permanent glare of red chitin. Bracing his arms were old, white bones, vertebrae for the bracers, with a large skull on his right shoulder while the jaw sat on his left shoulder. I couldn't identify what it belonged to if it even existed on Earth at all.

_~You never cease in your crusade to become what the Hive would call their bane, and... it is good to see that my Informant is unharmed~_ Eris finally spoke up, far less stern as she noted her Hidden, who crossed his arms while pacing in a circle around us. What is he?

_"I don't know... best not to make any sudden movements." _Good call, Ghost

"Ah, I know you miss me! Thanks by the way!" He happily replied, then jabbed a finger at the skull mounted on his shoulder. "I was thanking Eris not you, you useless pile of Wish-Granting Dragon Bones!" I'm sorry, what? A... wish-granting dragon? ...I've heard everything now...

Morbin stepped forward, hand rubbing his chin. "That's... the bones of an Ahamkara? Clearly he's lost himself to its whispers." I'm sorry, but again, what? I've heard that name before...

Ghost appeared to answer my growing confusion. "An Ahamkara are extinct creatures of immeasurable power hunted by wielders of the Light centuries ago, but it said that even if they are reduced to bones the whispers remain, they can go on beyond death itself, like us in a... very morbid way."

The Hunter clicked his fingers. "That's right! Dusty here is one such, though my mind is fine, thanks." He sounded a little annoyed at that, poking Morbin's bicep then suddenly vanishing to appear with his arm around Zane, himself leaning away from the bones, shivering. "You guys are amazing! You've managed to tick off every faction in the system and stopped the Vex several times, they really, _really_ hate you! The Hive hate me because I keep invading their Ascendant Realm and sacred chambers, probably why Crota sent her..." He pointed to the dust. "...Aw well, plenty of Deathsingers about anyway!"

His slither of information caught me by surprise. "Hold on, you've gone to the Ascendant Realm!? How?" I asked pleadingly, the Hunter rubbing his chin as though he had just forgotten. I swear if he did...

He clicked his fingers. "Pfft, duh, 'course I have, what do you think the Hive keep at the bottom of their Hellmouth?" All of us shared a look, then shrugged so he sighed and sat down with his legs crossed, patting the floor for us to do the same. "Right! So, Crota kind-of... enveloped the base of the Hellmouth in his Ascendant Realm, so he left a big ol' gateway inside at the end of an abyss that suppresses Light and is infested with Hive."

"That's how he can still spread is influence outside the Realm!" Zane caught on, as I found it so stupid that we never thought of that, but I've never seen the bottom so who knows how far it goes down into the Moon? I noted the Hunter's whine and paid attention. He regained his composure

"Yes-Yes, I know, I was going to give them the thing!" He hissed at his gauntlets, tugging out a weathered parchment for Zane. Then he pulled it back. "I know you only keep me around because if I die you'll have no one to talk to... well I know there's an Ahamkara still alive but that's not the poi - Can we save this for later, we have actual people to talk to!" We all shuffled back, causing the Hunter to chuckle anxiously. "Please don't leave me yet, it gets boring sometimes."

He tossed Zane the paper and after unfurling it we saw him perk up, grabbing the Book of Sorrows as the page glowed, slotting itself inside with the others under a hue of green light. That will never not be fascinating to see. Flicking the book open, we all watched eagerly as Zane read what he could, humming and occasionally going 'oh'. It was killing me to wait since each 'oh' got more excited.

"It's more on the Ascendant Realm... good stuff too! This is it, we can defeat Crota!" Zane jumped up triumphantly, earning an elbow from the surprising appearance of the Hunter behind him, knocking Zane back onto his knees. The Hunter sat back down then waved a hand nonchalantly

"Right, yeah first you might want to stop them from waking Mister Big, Bad, and Soul-Creepy, they're doing the ritual thing right now..."

...

"Oh, crap," I muttered, the three of us getting up and grabbing our weapons, all while the Hunter sighed, shaking his head. Spinning round to face him I put a hand on my chest. "Please, what information do you have on his soul? We have to stop him now or-"

He rubbed his nape. "Man, Eris was right you are a lawfully good person, aren't ya?" I stopped talking, trying not to fidget too much, he chuckled. "Even Dusty says you've got quite the future ahead of you, whatever that means - Still, you guys saved me and Dusty under Eris' request so it's fair, that little page had a target on my head so it must have been valuable."

Cracking his knuckles he brought out his ghost, it did a small nod and then displayed a map of the known chambers and passages of the labyrinth that made up the Hellmouth. "The Chamber of Night, deeper into its layers you'll find an old boneyard teeming with Hive magic, that's where his soul is, and if you've been hearing whispers, I know I have, then it probably means you've come into direct contact before, so Crota's not gonna like you."

I sighed. "Figures... I touched his sword first so he connected to me." While that made me worry, so long as it was only his voice I could bear it. Tightening my fists I motioned with a bow. "Thank you... uh, sorry, I never asked for your name?"

"John Doe, Dusty is what I call the bones since his name is too long and hard to pronounce - It is, stop lying!" He yelled to his arms objectively, then huffed. "I'll let Eris know and stuff, might want to start packing, his soul is waking and he won't be happy to see any of you, like at all, period."

I drooped a little, way to bring the mood down. Shaking my head I reloaded my rifle and found myself staring down at my hand, it wasn't trembling or injured but all I could see was fire, the feeling of a handle grasped with my fingers, how, even when facing a creature capable of killing us with just a song, I didn't feel afraid, unlike when I was in that stairway of darkness.

"...We got this," My hand was covered by Zane's, seeing his helmet tilt at me. "You're our leader, what's there to worry about?"

Another grasped my shoulder. "As always, lead and we'll follow. While we may never always see eye-to-eye when it's you leading us we can do something formidable." Morbin added earnestly. These guys... our ghosts too...

_"A world without any of you isn't a bright one at all..." _"Okay, then it's time to put an end to Crota, we beat him here-" Zane nodded. "-Then we'll beat him and his Oversoul-" Morbin spun Judgement once with a 'click' of the lever. "-Together." I raised a thumb then John tapped my shoulder, I turned, but he had appeared in front of us again somehow

"You guys are seriously insane, still, let me offer you some advice, let me tell you about the power in the logic of the sword," John spoke cryptically, tossing a small tome to Zane. "A gift from a legend, hehehe, still, 'a Hive's Shredder or a Boomer is a powerful weapon, but it kills acyclically. You see? It sends out harm and it takes nothing back. The bolt passes away into nothing. A sword, though, a sword is like a bridge, a crossing-point. The sword binds wielder to victim. It binds life to death. And when the binding is done—the sword remembers. When the Boomer's fire has burnt away into axion and neutrino scatter, the sword goes on, hungrier and sharper.'"

"'Understand that this nightmare logic underpins His nightmare world, and you will see why the ascendant blade has so much power there. Whenever in our passage we find ourselves in need of power—remember that the greatest authority here is a blade made keen by eons of use. This is the world the Hive craves: a universe creased by the edge of the sharpest sword.'" By the end of his retelling of some passage, John had all but vanished from the chamber, leaving with a faint chuckle in the air

"What a weird Hunter..." Zane hummed, tilting his head toward mine and Morbin's own helmets pointed in his direction. He shrugged, still looking between us. "What? What'd I say?"

_~You're an idiot...~_ Rika groaned

As though to refocus our efforts, Eris suddenly came back onto the coms._ ~The time has come... the Wakers of Crota amass within the darkest depths of that Chamber of Night. Push through the Hive, leave none to save their master from ruin~_ Eris paused, her tone growing with vile hatred that creeped me out a little. _~Crota knows you're coming. Send him back to his Hell~_

With the coms going silent, a new marker appeared on my HUD as I turned to look back down the dark chambers ahead of us. With a shaky sigh, I felt two hands slap my back, forcing a yelp from my throat as my wariness snapped out of thought. I slowly turned my head toward the two culprits, themselves armed and ready.

"We can do this, it's us, duh!" Zane probably smiled at that confident remark. Morbin raised his fist high with a crackle of lilac light

"PURGE THESE HERETICS IN HOLY FIRE~ Hmph, as he said!" Morbin/Krieg huffed. So with a strained smile of my own, I cracked my knuckle across their heads with a sharp _'clang'_ and happily hummed down the hallway, listening in to their mixed reaction

"Her wrath knows no bounds..." Morbin grimaced

"Titan Lady is a Titan..." Ignoring Zane's little jab their slap to my back did help in kicking my feet forward. This wasn't going to be easy, but we've fought against his Hidden Swarm. Defeated his Generals and abominations, Crota would fall no differently

_"While I can still live and breathe, I'll hold onto what I have with everything I got. After all, these idiots are worth fighting for."_

To Be Continued...

* * *

Time for a revamp, and yes, I'm skipping fighting that Deathsinger in the Raid, I always hated her. Without further adieu, it's time to face down the Soul of Crota, but I've got some crazy ideas ahead, let's see Bungie top this, hehehe. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Touch The Sky

Without any time to lose Fireteam Horizon assaults the Temple of Crota, carving a path through the Hidden Swarm with all they have. At the end of the road, they'll come to face what the Hive call a God.


	21. Chapter 19 - Touch The Sky

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 19 - Touch The Sky**

[Ocean of Storms | Moon | Temple of Crota]

_~Six of us went down into that pit. I was vain enough to believe we could defeat Crota. But the Hive caught his soul before we could destroy him. And then there was only death. We failed. You cannot. Destroy the Soul of Crota. This temple... tear through it - make it his grave~ _Eris recounted for us as we stationed ourselves just outside the Temple up on the ridge facing the black gateway

Hive Tombships warped in, quickly depositing troops to stand guard as Eris continued down her darkened memories, I could imagine it myself, how vivid and scarring those experiences were... I shared my own and they nearly consumed me.

_~Few of us made it beyond the canyon. The rocks cracked apart, Hive waiting in ambush. It was worse for the ones who made it inside. Stay alive.~_ And like that, her voice cut out at the ringing in my ears. Zane took the first shot, cleaning down a line of Acolytes that gathered, leaving the rest to scatter to the rocks for cover, two Wizards and a Hollow Knight joined their ranks from the doorway

"Zane will take the Acolytes, Morbin, the Wizards!" Meanwhile, I'd head straight for that Knight. Without complaint gunfire on either side rattled the canyon. My armor taking fire while I slammed a flaming knuckle against an Acolyte, Zane diving over me with his sword between his feet, impaling two more to my right. I didn't see Morbin but I heard the buckshot and chitin splintering behind a boulder

The Knight roared, swinging down and managing to break only rock as my body slid round to the left, striking up with the stock, followed by a single burst of bullets into its abdomen. Again it swung low, I hopped quickly, up and over his head with a glide, my sights locked as I squeezed the trigger, puncturing that thick helmet with a satisfying 'pop' of the Knight's head.

Landing by the doorway, we regrouped and stormed the Temple's mouth, retracing our steps through the dark corridors leading deeper into the citadel. Locating the chamber with the Hive Seeder I motioned with my fingers to go through the construct, quickly dashing past the group of Hive waiting in ambush, sadly in the wrong direction, as only our footsteps clanked against the stairway leading down.

Successfully avoiding an unnecessary fight with several Hollowed Knights and Cursed Thrall, our good streak came to a sudden end as the next Seeder room released a loud and angry roar through the Temple's halls. This in turn, alerted the Hive too.

_~I know that sound... Hurry~_ Eris stated warily

"And here I thought this would be relaxing..." Morbin drawled, pumping a slug between the teeth of a charging Thrall, promptly smashing his CLG into another's chest and throwing it toward the line, creating a wall of Void for them to run haphazardly into

Rooting ourselves at the entrance I took the left and knelt down, gunning down three more Acolytes as a knife lodged itself above me, defending me from an Acolyte. Zane's own weapon rang as the Thrall and Acolytes circled us, himself leaving me to handle the mid-to-long range attackers. My armor held against the Void burns while my aim remained fixated on their heads, dropping Hive like flies.

Turning toward our next destination I was immediately forced to block with my rifle, a sword crashing against the receiver as Zane's knee cracked against the Hollow Knight's jaw. He grabbed its head and effortlessly charged his body with Arc, slamming his own forehead against the Knight which in-turn threw the body across the walls. Following his lead I quickly brought forth my own Light, performing a roundhouse to another Knight, his own body striking a number of Cursed Thrall, setting off the chain.

"Step back," I tapped Zane's shoulder, the two of us careful not to stand close to the shambling, unstable Thrall, while Morbin copied our styles of execution on the last Knight, with Void in one hand, his left sunk into its shoulder, forcing its head to chew on his fist as Morbin lifted the Knight high by the mouth and obliterated the remains into the ground, the shockwave dispersing the Cursed Thrall, allowing us to pick them off for the Exo. "I almost feel bad for the Hive..."

"I second that," Zane whistled, noting the doorway ahead creaked open, three more Knights stomping into the room. Without missing a beat three CLGs landed by their feet, mine stuck to the middle one's head. With a rhythmic flash of blue, orange, and purple the three Knights and their conjured shields were broken down in an amalgamation of elements

Stepping down onto a ledge that still held onto a familiar wire that I smiled nervously at, my small nostalgic trip came crashing down, my body shivered while the air grew thick with a powerful, ominous gaze that the others couldn't feel, seeing as I was the only one not moving forward. I winced, shaking my head as words and whispers tickled my ears.

_．．． Ｃｌｏｓｅｒ ．．．_

_"Ceres? Guardian, it happened again, didn't it?"_ Ghost could easily tell I wasn't well, ever since Crota's ambition to be woken again I've never been at ease, every day felt as though he was watching me, toying with my mind until this day. That sword, even though Zane was the one temporarily corrupted by it he couldn't hear his voice, feeling his hatred fill my ears

Holding onto my rifle a little tighter I finally spoke up despite the heads of my Fireteam looking back at me curiously. "Taunt me all you want... no one is coming to save you, we killed your generals and broke your blade... all you are is another voice in my head, and soon... you'll be nothing more than a memory."

His presence vanished, and a hand tapped my shoulder, Zane didn't say anything, but my body leaned a little into his palm, and with a small sigh I nodded to them both. They reciprocated and understood my focus as of today. Without a word, we pressed on.

The halls ahead were guarded by several Shrikers and a gargantuan number of Cursed Thrall, much to my displeasure, but atleast they were easy to pass by, once more we sailed through the World's Grave and through the main entry into the Chamber of Night, the same ritual site we left a sizable hole from our last visit, it was still there too.

A previously locked door now sat open. We crossed the threshold into a hallway that eventually turned pitch black. Only Ghost lit our way, but once more, I held a hand to my head while Morbin grabbed my shoulders to keep me steady, his gaze was growing stronger, almost suffocating me. Ugh... I feel sick. In the darkness, another whisper followed, one I've heard before.

_．．． Ｉ __. . . Ｃａｎｎｏｔ__. . . Ｄｉｅ．．．_

Just up ahead, the pathway brightened with a Wizard's Vestige, and the narrow hallway ahead was lined with Hive. Pushing up off Morbin's arms I thanked him and took a second to breathe again, my eyes locating the group. Two sat atop the balconies, a Knight and several Acolytes by the steps... shouldn't be too difficult.

_~Find the Wakers! Stop them!~_ Eris chimed in at the right moment. Her que led me over the rune, diving straight into the balcony with a boot to the Acolyte, my body swerved to gun down the other as the guys sprinted forward, both pumping the Knight with lead while my vantage point gave me a clear shot of the three Acolytes. One. Two... Three, and with an effortless reload the way was clear.

"Effortless... how pathetic." Morbin shoved the Knight off Judgement, my body skipping past the tumbling corpse. The slope ahead suddenly lit up purple while Zane knelt down, taking slow, precise shots from the lip of the hill, bolts splashing off the wall behind him while we crouched our way toward him. "How many?"

"Mmm... lots... no Knights just Thrall and Acolytes..." Zane fired twice, two more bodies crumbling at the foot of the steps as Thrall dashed across the open space, using the rocks as cover while Cursed Thrall slowly shambled around the steps, clearly oblivious to the fight. "Could use them... Boss?" His curious hum had my hands reach for my Zenobia

With a flick of the targeter the sights locked to the most clustered group, Morbin standing off to my left while fending off the brave Thrall. With a blast of dust, the blue star shot across the threshold. They noticed too late, the combined blast of Arc and unstable energy erupted into a large plume of blue smoke and static, body parts rained and threw the defense into a panic.

"Hah, suckers!" Zane stood up, taking the heads and chests of the Hive that remained, as though they had forgotten about the three of us. Our combined assault left the second line of defense in pieces while leaving me with only one rocket

Another rumble shook the Hellmouth, and my stomach dropped, we were running out of time and fast.

_~They're waking his soul...~_ Eris spoke what I felt. With each roar, I could feel his presence growing stronger outside his Ascendant Realm, like a drummer who's beat grew faster and stronger with each rhythm

"You heard her, move it!" Morbin shoved us up the steps, and before the third line of defense. Now they weren't holding back, past a strange, smooth rock that divided the hallway, Hollowed Acolytes and a Knight appeared from two doorways either side of the hall, filling the area in a burst of purple haze

Dammit, we didn't have time for this! "Morbin, clear them out!" He chuckled darkly and stepped toward the group, the Knight conjuring his shield to defend them, and that only made the rising pressure around the Exo thicken with gravity. "We should stand back..."

"Yep!" Both I and Zane stepped behind the rock, watching as the single sphere of Void atomized the horde in seconds, the remnants of Void remaining while Morbin stepped behind the next room's two pillars, a line of purple blasts sailing over our heads while the two of us regrouped. Standing in our way was... "Great... Hollowed Ogre..."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "How can they make something that's already angry... angrier?" It puzzled me to no end. Taking their shrugs as a sign that not even our resident Hive expert could figure out, I twisted the last of my rockets onto the back end of Zenobia, hearing it 'click' in place, I glided up above the pillar, finding the Ogre to be only a few feet from us, clearly unsatisfied by how hiding. "Bite this!"

**_*Boosh-Boom!*_**

The clusters of Arc electrified the Ogre's hide, the eye imploding as the body burst into flames, crumbling beneath my feet while I huffed, seeing my reserves for heavy ammo to be nonexistent. If Crota's plan was to filter out our power then he's far smarter than I gave a Hive credit for, but I wasn't dejected, fighting a hivemind capable of manipulating time itself to a certain degree, in comparison, the Hive were vastly outclassed.

It was finally over, we only had a single hurdle left before us. Up a steep slope with walls and pillars shimmering with a sickly green aura, the crystal lights swaying on chains above us illuminated the path forward. I turned my head to my Fireteam, Morbin loaded Judgement with a flick, Zane held a thumbs up while spinning his index finger around the trigger guard. If anything, they made this harrowing experience easier, even if only mentally.

Slowly, we ascended the small incline. Gone was the citadel's narrow corridors, and instead a massive cavern flooded with water sat at the foot of the hill. Encircling the whole cave was the largest skeleton I had ever laid eyes on. It resembled a snake and it was clearly here for centuries. That same, cursed energy flowed across the ribs and spires of rock and overhangs, Crota's very essence washed over the world before us.

At the epicenter of it all, an enormous green crystal sat surrounded by four Wakers of Crota, their runes bathing the crystal in Hell's fire, knelt before the crystal on a bridge were four Knights. All gave their concentrated prayers toward the corrupted crystal, toward the Soul of Crota.

Eris jumped back on our coms with desperation in her voice _~Crota! They're waking him!~_

"What's the plan, Ceres?" Morbin asked, and I for once had a very simple idea. Taking point I fired two bursts into the back of a Knight's head, his fellow Knights howling with surprise

"Everything that isn't us, lay it to waste." That aroused a real laugh from the Exo who took it upon himself to charge head-long into the Knights, Zane himself sliding down with a click of his tongue, Hard Luck shattering chitin on the way

The guys quickly took action, slaying the Knights, distracting them long enough for me to home in on the Wakers, one of them was from Rasputin's Bunker, and it noticed me with a shriek in anger. I scoffed, switching to Verdict as two slugs were dispensed into that Waker specifically. The others ceased their summoning, opting to fire a barrage of lightning my way. Using their own master against them I had Crota's soul act as my shield, popping around the right to blast a Waker in the face, leaping from the ground and onto its chest I fired a round through its head, using the corpse to dive over the last two Waker, my CLG sticking to the third's back as I landed to imbed a slug in the fourth's the force of the round pushing it up against the third as both lost were consumed in a contrasting wave of fire and metal.

Quickly reloading Verdict my chest spiked suddenly at Crota's presence again, it was far stronger than before, so much so I bit my cheek to keep myself from yelling. His gaze was immeasurable in strength, but hesitantly I followed the pulsating gaze back to the source, and my heart _stopped._

Upon closer inspection of his soul, a horrifying image shined through the crystal; Crota himself is watching my every move, eyes shifting carefully to view my approaching Fireteam as I struggled to breathe for a moment.

"That's the last -" Zane's body struck my back, yet I was unable to flinch. My eyes were locked to a gaze manifesting inside the crystal itself. During our skirmish not once did I realize... _He_ was watching us with omnivorous eyes, the shadowy veil of his head shaped like a crown as a deep, reverberating growl rattled the stone prison. "I think he sees us."

The three of us stepped back onto the bridge, just as the crystal hummed a sharper green than before, a thin coat of fire tracing the surface as the crystal broke free of the floor, tearing up chunks alongside it, cracks of white webbing the cursed rock as a sharp _'ching'_ of glass pierced my ears. Crystal chipped and fell into the vortex that encompassed the soul, now branching out, fragments gathered and curved like branches, a strong, ivy green fire tracing the gaps, interlocking the crystals in-place.

Towering before us was a funnel-shaped chest, pointed at the shoulders that held up arms with jagged elbows connected to crooked claws. Resting in the fires above the neck sat the broken shards that formed a crown atop Its head, three emerald eyes leered back over us, inspecting our movements as I gulped slowly at the slow circulation of crystal that acted as a shield. This wasn't just his soul, his very presence was looming over us.

_．．．Ｌｉｇｈｔ．．． Ｅｎｄｓ．．． Ｈｅｒｅ．．．_

_**Soul of Crota**_

"Scatter!" My plea was far too late, the very ground under our feet burned with small, amethyst flames, a second later the three of us cried out in shock as the light blanketing the ground threw us high into the air, if not for our body's ability to jump slash glide mid-air we'd probably have broken bones. "What was that!?"

"He's floating rock! How can he do that!?" Zane argued with his arms motioned directly at the soul, Crota raised his crystal arms, firing a series of large, green blasts that threatened to cook us inside our armor. Little room was left to breathe while I slowly backed my way into the water to hide behind the rocks, even while my feet were submerged, I felt a striking heat wrap around my ankles

"Move!" I called over, leaping over the rock in time to see a large column of fire sprout as a geyser, two more dotting the cave from where Zane and Morbin resided. I hissed in pain, two powerful orbs of light ruptured close to me, throwing me back-first into the water as I swam under the bridge, hooking my fingers onto the metal and hoisting myself out, in time for another circle to suddenly conjure itself on the ground, I rolled backward, a torrent of flames rising and falling just as quickly._ "This is bad, even if we hide he'll snuff us out..."_

Taking aim, I unloaded half my rounds into the crystal, some striking the ones that circulated Crota but his left arm simply stretched out, the bullets ricocheting off the surface of the crystal alongside Zane's own bullets. "He'd bulletproof? Come on..." I groaned and glided far away from another three blasts that rippled the bridge, followed by the right shimmering purple. "Jump!"

I saw them do just that, the ground under us ignited with a pulse of amethyst before reverting to normal.

**_*Boom-Boom-Boom!*_**

"Gah!" I screamed, back colliding against the far wall as I crumpled to the ground between the skeleton. He waited for me to jump then attacked. Slowly I recovered, the Darkness that encapsulated the cave dampened my Light. "How do we beat something that can't be hurt with kinetic weaponry?"

!

The dawning of an idea surfaced, Crota's attention fixed solely to my team as I used the ribs as cover, flicking a CLG between my fingers, channeling my Light I launched the sticky between two crystals, the ball stuck to Crystal Crota's chest, a second passed and fire blinded the stone, throwing off its incantation for a fire pillar. When the smoke passed Crota unleashed a burst of energy toward me, I merely ran down the slope and hovered onto the bridge, joining Zane while Morbin sat by the wall to the far left.

Peering closely, a small, green crack split across Crota's chest, my eyes lit up with a happy gasp. "It worked... our Light..." I looked from my hand to Zane, clenching my fist. "Our Light works! I'm an idiot, it was so obvious!" If the Darkness aided the Hive, it stands for reason the Traveller's Light would counter the Dark

Morbin gave us a wave to say he heard and took cover from several more blasts from Crota, me and Zane jumped back, a wall of flames between us and Crota's soul. With a nod we put our sides together, conjuring the wrath of the sun itself in our hands. With molten light dripping between our bodies, I tossed my hammer high, colliding with a large chunk of crystal, clearing the space for six-burst assault of sunlight, the sunshots summoned cracks all over the central crystal, Crota's eyes seemed to glow with anger, both arms brimming with purple and green.

"Haha, that worked!" Zane jumped high, then screamed as he tackled me to the ground, another two towers of fire cutting off our view of Crota, followed by Zane wrapping his arms around me tightly, my back burning before I felt as though someone kicked my back with an anvil, the two of us sailing high into the sky. "Ow, okay, not doing that again! Hold tight!"

Zane flipped me into his arms, carrying me through the air while landing on the tip of a rib, sliding down its length, sharply kicking off the bone and onto a rock, a final skip and he stood back on the bridge, Morbin finally conjuring his own Super to draw Crota's attention with several small orbs of Void Light, a shockwave sending tremors into the ground, Crota even lost an arm, sacrifices crystals to slowly reform the lost limb while another chain of blasts threw Morbin down into the water next to us.

"Umm... Zane?" While not the right time for this I couldn't stop fidgeting in his arms, he was carrying bridal style and hadn't let go, both of us too fixated on Morbin's spectacle that had Crota's crystal looking far less durable, the whirlwind of crystals spun so fast that it created a vortex of green fire, concealing the majority of his form, a shadow of his real body shimmering through the embers. Back to our current awkwardness, Zane set me down, chuckling sheepishly as we looked away from one another

Ignoring my embarrassment, Morbin flopped onto the bridge, grabbing us both out of the way of Crota's fasters attacks. "That was close..." I sighed, then looked to Morbin who looked a little worse-for-wear. "You okay?"

"I have been thrown into a group of Fallen with only a knife before ~I BATHED IN THEIR BLOOD~ this really isn't special." Creepy information aside, the three of us had expended our Light alot now, but Crota's soul looked ready to erupt into fragments at any given moment

"We're so close now... but with how little Light we have it may end horribly for us," Zane added warily, the three of us running behind a boulder at the combined spire of flames that rose faster than before

"This is bad, we can't take too much more of this," I had to find a way to win. Our Light is the only thing that can hurt the crystal, but even if we used our grenades it would take far too long, and we may run out of time to stop Crota's ritual from completing. Biting my lip, I closed my eyes to remember what Vlad had taught us that day on the wall

_The third image was that of three figures. One used a Hammer of Sol, throwing it toward a Nightstalker who guided the energy along the tip of an arrow, firing it off toward the last figure, who conjured lightning in his hands, catching and channeling the three elemental forces into one before propelling it into the sky. _

_"This is called Light Bind, it is tricky to use, but effective if the fireteam wills their Light to be harmless to their allies, like usual, only the passed along energy of the previous two in the chain must be collected by the third, if they can control the unstable Light with their own, it can be a devastating force against any enemy of the Darkness," That looked amazing, maybe we could do that someday? "Of course, fail and you'll die, but the backlash won't be permanent, just painful."_

"That's it...!" Both Guardians looked toward me for an answer

_"Ceres, are you sure?"_ It's do or die, Ghost, I'm willing to try anything at this point

"Morbin, take to the far right on the ledge facing Crota. Zane, I want you down here where you have a clear shot between me, Crota, and Morbin," I quickly directed them, and so came the dreaded question

"What are you planning?" Morbin asked suspiciously, of course, I planned to tell them anyway

"Light Bind," Both looked a little taken back by that. I shook my head, waving my hand toward the wall Crota sat behind, his energy blasts sailing over us. "Trust me, we can do this! I couldn't have done any of this on my own, every step of the way I've had you both watching my back, your ghosts too," A hidden smile graced my lips. "You both mean the world to me, that's why I'm prepared to do anything to see us make it to tomorrow."

There was a pregnant pause, even as we flew into the air in order to avoid a chain of emerald blasts and the purple flames below, the three of us hovering through the air say for Zane who just hopped mid-jump. Morbin was the first to sigh dismissively with a wave of his arms. "Ugh, just want to die for you, can't tell if that's brainwashing or something..."

"Spill my heart only to be stabbed..." I gave a mirthful reply, yet we landed with Zane patting both our shoulders

"Nope! That's just our kindhearted leader!" Thank you, Zane... Feeling my heartbeat rise with anticipated excitement for the finale, the three of us departed with a fist bump between us

"Let's make it happy, Horizon!"

"This is over!" Morbin yelled

He began compressing all the Light he could spend into a final attack, channeling it all into a small sphere as he ran around objects, distracting Crota who slowly turned at the deflecting gunshots from Zane, who was dancing around in the water mockingly. With an opportunity I gave Morbin a risen fist, signaling him to attack. With a twirl, feet pressed against a boulder he threw himself high above Crota, launching the sphere over the vortex of crystal and fire, Zane flipping backward and up onto a rock, blasts of emerald showering the Hunter in water.

"Don't you know when you're beat!?" Zane challenged

He lifted his own hand high, evaporating the droplets with a surge of plasma that attracted the ball of Void energy toward him. His knife struck the ball, causing the energy to become unstable even as his hands crunched down on both Arc and Void, himself wincing loudly from where I positioned myself. This was only two elements but Zane struggled to hold them together, Morbin now taking on the role of distraction for us to perfect this technique on the first try.

Zane gasped, finally able to move again with a small twist of his waist he threw the sphere than emitting bolts of lightning, the power contained inside looked like a tesla ball soaring across the air. Taking one last breath I locked my muscles with my own Light burning across my whole body, primarily gathering the molten embers near my arms as the sphere finally struck.

Holy sweet merciful God this bloody hurts! I had nearly lost my footing from the force of a literal planet slamming against my arms, I could barely conjure a single hammer without being blasted away by the surprising combination of Light. They only gave up a fraction of their power, but together... it was tremendous, was this how Zane felt unifying both his Solar and Arc? Was this the drawback of too much power?

My body screamed to let go but I couldn't, this was all we had left if I let this power slip from my fingers Crota wins and the Tower, my friends, the whole of Humanity will die because I failed to be the sole reason I'm even standing here right now! I'm a Sunbreaker, a Titan, this... is nothing!

_"Guardian, your Light, it's-!"_ Ghost, I know... but please, trust... me... _"...Ceres, don't die."_ Heh, got it... buddy

A struggle to gain control ensued, and while Crota was distracted he would eventually spot me if I didn't hurry. All this was for Humanity, I need to control this power. Arc is raw energy without direction, you don't control it, you guide it, be a catalyst for its wild current. Void is the unknown, a matter that can reshape space and gravity, you must be patient, understand its existence and learn from its mysteries to control it. Solar... i-is life. Emotions shape its embers, to be narrow-minded is to lose control, but... if... you can see past destruction, y-you can see how powerful its own life becomes in your h-hands - Gah!

I fell to a knee, my forearms were slowly being broken down, revealing my bare arms as I winced at how hot my own flames were against me, I could hardly breathe anymore, let alone stand up again. It was too much... I... can't keep this up!

"Ceres!" "Come on, Red!" "Guardian!"

I grounded my teeth, pushing against the shiver that ran down my spine, noting how my feet sunk into the bridge from excessive heat I continued to produce. My own Light was reaching its limit, combined with the Hive's magic suppressing us it made it harder to continue to keep my fire alive.

_．．． Ｄｉｅ ．．．_

Something cold pushed against my soul once more, and my grasp on the collective Light slipped for a mere millisecond. Even in that frame, my eyes had dilated completely in horror, a shuddered breath left my lips. I gasped loudly, my vision fading to the mirage of colors that threatened to extinguish my Light. Their power was too much... was I... going to die? My arms were numb, and I felt my resistance to the two unstable forces lift from my body. Everything was hazy, black and grey smudges cobbled together, and all sound had cut out. I was in limbo again, just as I was when Ghost first resurrected me, my body lost all its feeling in reverse. This was how it would end, isn't it?

_"Morbin, I tried, I really did... I'm sorry... Zane..."_

_"Heeey~ Tell me something!?"_

_"Huh... what... a girl's voice...?"_

_Another voice, a girl with a squeaky voice piqued up. "Hmm?"_

_The first girl asked softly. "What do you want to be when we're older?"_

_The second girl paused. "Uhh... someone who saves people! Even if they don't want to be, I'll help them!"_

_"Like a superhero?" The first girl pondered on the second's choice of words_

_"Mmmhmm. I don't care if I mess up alot, even if I feel like a failure... that there's no hope at all for me. Even so, I won't ever give up!" _

My eyes finally regained a shimmer of their light. What... was that? Those voices... was... that me? My voice... my... _memory?_ I could hear my own heart thump loudly against my ears, each beat brought my vision back to the cursed caves, to Crota's broken stare through the pane of crystal. The world was screaming, a fire burned across my arms, lightning snapped at my nerves and space warped continuously across my body. I remember where I am! What I'm doing!

"Grrrrraaaaaahhh!" My lungs - no, my whole being ignited. Golden flames coursed over my hand, clenching the hammer that struck hard enough to evaporate a large amount of the water below. blue bolts snapped and hissed across the frame of the hammer, tickling the hairs across my forearm, while a thin veil of lilac brightened over the hammer, creating a vortex of colors to refract. "I... won't let you... win!"

My legs bent the bridge downward, melting into the metal as my body carried the aura of power through the air, my arm craned backward with great difficulty, I swore the hammer was fused to my flesh at this point. Whatever the case, **_I won't ever give up!_**

With a swing that broke every bone in my arm, the glowing hammer broke the sound barrier three times over, blasting me backward alongside several large waves of water and air, the rings of gold, amethyst, and ice-blue shattered multiple crystals surrounding Crota, his shields pressed against the hammer, creating white sparks to form. All three were consumed by the Light, the edge of the tool sinking into the cracks, pumping a wave of lightning through-out the crystal body of Crota, breaking down the arms and condensing the mass between the pull of Void that encompassed the soul.

The emerald light shined brightly, crystal rotating faster than ever before, the cracks became a blur and slowly the light morphed into a white glow, in a gargantuan halo of the three elements, the crystal shattered into hundreds of pieces, crashing into the white sand beneath the ritual site. The crystal was destroyed, and aneerie silence fell over the now empty cavern.

My body struggled to stay upright, blood poured down my right arm that now twitched from the purplish hue that covered the entire length of the limb, I was still breathing, I... did it! We did it! I stood tall, holding my left fist close to my heart. _"Whatever it was I heard... be it me or something else entirely... I'll cherish those words."_

"Y-You did it!" Ghost spun around my head, while I laughed weakly, Zane and Morbin rushing over with Rika and Deus in-toe, all asking if I were okay, their concerns only made me laugh a little more

"I... honestly feel terrible..." I joked, coughing as Ghost got to work on healing my completely broken arm, glad it was numb though. "We did it..."

"Because of you, as always, Boss," Zane added softly, Rika bopping his helmet. "What? What did I do this time?"

"You were going to use that unity trick again! I was in your head, I know you know I know!" Rika glared down at her Guardian, Zane laughing slowly under her strong gaze

"It's fine... all that matters is that... we're alive." Breaking the tension between the two I put my good hand into a fist between them, hearing Morbin snort once

"If you're expecting me to offer my life up next, don't count on it ~BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD~ ...ugh, well, one of us would beg to differ..." Morbin grumbled once more, until Deus floated between us, displaying a frowny face. "Don't you start," It changed to a red frowny face. "[BEEP] you, I wasn't worried I merely felt as though finding just as competent Guardians again would be a chore."

"Tsundere." Zane murmured, Morbin's head craning slowly his way

"What was that, Worst One?" Oh, God, someone conveniently interrupt this lover's spat, my head hurts from all the gunfire

_~Crota's soul... is banished~_ Eris suddenly spoke up under our conversation. _~You have given me the gift of vengeance. I thank you... and even if they don't know it yet... The City thanks you, come home safe~ _

"Thank you, Eris," I whispered, sitting down on my knees. "Guys... let's go home, our job isn't over yet."

Much as it pains me to say it, Crota isn't dead, down in the abyss of the Hellmouth, a gateway into the Ascendant Realm is waiting, and so is Crota. Picking myself up this time, I grabbed my rifle and turned my eyes back to my Fireteam. "You two ready to kill a God?"

Both looked to one another, sharing in my amused tone. "Just another on the board." "Let's give it our all!"

Ghost? "Already calling for transmat, let's get you all home."

With a salute I crossed my arms, my once broken one still a little tender. "Right, well, I'll pass out now, wake me up when we're back, peace." Before either could register what I said I promptly blacked out with grace, landing in someone's arms in the process

To Be Continued...

* * *

And thus the story missions are over, and with a vastly different Soul of Crota fight. I enjoyed writing this since I never found the crystal to be all that difficult, maybe if I went unprepared but I digress. Hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Crota's End: Surpass the Dark

He waits in the dark below...

A/N: Light Bind is probably as painful as when Zane fused his Bladedancer and Golden Gun together back in VOG, but without the whole, perma-death, the reason Ceres entered a near-death state was due to the fact it was a 'Darkness Zone' due to all the Hive magic, thought I'd illuminate that ;)


	22. Chapter 20 - CE: Surpass the Dark

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 20 - Crota's End: Surpass the Dark**

Snowfall blanketed the Tower, it was unnaturally quiet, today most were out on missions or haven't started their routine yet, so I strolled toward the entry to the Hall of Guardians alone, passing by a few Guardians that browsed Banshee's wares or the Eververse, the money-grabbing scheme that it is. My boots finally stopped crunching on snow as I made my way downstairs, weapons and armor equipped for what lay ahead.

"Nervous?" I asked Ghost, the two of us passing by Eris' vacant lot, makes sense she would be at the meeting too

"A little, of course, staring down the Hive Prince responsible for countless Guardian deaths does help boost confidence," Ghost replied simply, my hand patting his shell

"I'm glad... because I honestly need all the confidence I can get." My mirthless tone only matched my resolve at the message sent by the Commander himself, asking me to once more be the leader of what will be the Raid on Crota's Ascendant Realm, and... I still haven't answered. With an anxious sigh, I glanced to my companion. "Ghost... am I... really the right person to lead a Raid Team again?"

The Vault of Glass was by far the biggest task I have taken on thus far, heck, the only reason I could lead anyone through that temporal Hell was due to the Raid Team before us and their notes on the tasks, if not for them I doubt we could have made it past the Templar. And that creature, Revenant, I couldn't do anything to stop it from taking Harrow's life. I'm not fearful of leading, but... unsure if I'm the right person for the job.

We stopped just before the meeting room, Ghost having remained silent through-out my own thoughts, slowly, his shell twisted to me, completely eye-level with me as his shell narrowed. "I've seen Guardians lose so much before I found you, some were fortunate to save everyone, and others, like you, doubted whether they had a right to guide Guardians through any situation," I felt a little dishearted, but he was right- "But your position as a leader of our Fireteam isn't a mistake, without you, I don't think we'd be talking right now."

I blinked, surprised that even he agreed with the others, I guess that shouldn't be a surprise, out of everyone here, he knows me inside and out, and yesterday, those voices... I replayed the last few words on a loop in my head. Each time I recited them, it gave me butterflies. There was no room for uncertainty there, that voice had to have been a memory, what I couldn't grasp is how, when we're reincarnated our memories are gone, was this false after all?

With a kind smile, I pressed on with more gusto. "I can always count on you to cheer me up, Ghost." He bobbed his shell close to my shoulder

"Honestly, someone has to take care of you." He added with hidden mirth in his tone

"Ah, there's our Guardian! Now we can finally get this meeting over and done with..." Cayde welcomed me with a sense he really didn't want to be here, can't blame him, meetings like this can be... tense, I should know better than anyone. Standing beside him was Zane and Dimitri, alongside Eris who I now stood with. Morbin, Reiner, and Taka all spread themselves out too. "Yo, Z, we're ready!"

"Glad you could join us, Guardian, let's not waste a moment and point to the serious issue of today," Zavala spoke sternly, bringing up a projection of the Hellmouth for us. "Crota, Son of Oryx. For the last week has had his forces infest Earth, his Generals gathered and conspiring to await their master's return, however, thanks to Fireteam Horizon's efforts he is left without any means to return."

"'This' would be our best chance to strike down this Hive Prince before he can undo your victories," Ikora joined in straight after Zavala, motioning to Eris, Zane quickly moving to stand on her end with the Book of Sorrows at the ready, that casual smile of his never faltering once

"Crota is left without his protectors, this leaves him vulnerable but alert, if we strike now, he will be ready with his spawn," Eris pressed the weight of the situation down, hand gliding over her rock. "My Informant has seen what lies beyond our world, he has found a way for us to enter his realm and slew this 'God'."

"Using the Ascendant Realm entry at the bottom of the Hellmouth, right?" Morbin inquired, and Zane nodded vigorously, flicking the book open

"Yep! You see - ahem - the Ascendant Realm is built upon the Sword Logic, the more a Hive who is connected to this world kills, the larger there pocket of the realm will grow, Crota's brutal crusade during the Great Disaster fueled him and his world massively," Zane ran through the basics of this other world, then grinned devilishly. "So we'll fight fire with fire." His fingers clicked to point at Eris again

"We shall turn the Hive's Sword Logic against them, the destruction of Crota's corporeal sword had given us insight into their powers, and within this realm lies more of these accursed blades," For once, Eris let a small grin slip onto her face, though it did make me shuddered at how creepy it was. "To end this threat once and for all, the six of you must enter the deepest pit of the Hellmouth and infiltrate his realm, find his Oversoul Throne. Use Crota's own strength - the soul-sucking power of the Ascendant Swords - to end his reign."

That's possible? Use his own weapons and logic against him? I mean, no one said it wasn't out of the question, after all, weapons as powerful as these swords had to have a catch, this was its double-edge. "If we can turn his own power against himself and his Oversoul, he'd have no way to return from death, we'll break the cycle."

"I have absolutely no idea what the hell an 'Oversoul' or 'Ascendant Realm' is, just point me toward this so-called 'Prince' and I'll see for myself if he's all that's cracked up to be," Dimitri blew a few locks from her eyes dismissively but shrugged after catching her knife. "This is why I stuck to the Crucible... so I _don't _get dragged into this crap, but fine, whatever, if you need my help I'll give it - Not that Zane would leave me alone otherwise..."

"Thanks, Dimi..." Ray whispered timidly, Dimitri herself finding it hard to stay irritated under his eye

"Honestly, if you looked up 'Stubborn' in the dictionary I'm sure they have you as an example." CT sighed with a shake

Taka stifled a small laugh, winking my way. "If our leader says she's in I suppose that means we'll be joining you, Ceres." Her gaze slowly panned to Reiner, himself retaining his frown while his eyebrow twitched at the two looks he got from his Fireteam. After a short growl, he slammed his hand into the table

"Fine! Want me to come then stay out of my way and I'll kill every last one of them!" Dimitri smirked at his outburst

"Geez, didn't take you long to get on board..." Her remark was met with fire in the Guardian's eyes. Rolling her own eyes my way with a slight sweatdrop she grinned. "I'll do what I can, counting on you, of course."

"Really? Me?" Why is this happening again? All eyes were on me, with Dimitri's Fireteam on board, all that was left were a wink and thumbs up from Cayde, Morbin motioned with his hand graciously, Ikora bowed her head gently, and Zane, as always, offered me a smile that had my doubts melt away. How did he do that...?

"Guardian," My eyes followed Eris, her free hand holding onto her ghost's dead shell. "You have given me not only closure, but in turn a gift of revenge against Crota and his generals, it is selfish of me to burden you, but you have what I once felt myself, his presence looms over you, he fears your Light, show him that even Gods can feel fear - Make him pay."

"Feel like we just got sidelined." Morbin murmured behind me but only I and Ikora heard him. Sighing, I turned to face everyone with my eyes closed

"Honestly... you guys put so much on my shoulders, I'm not stressed to live up to those expectations, just... overwhelmed, after the Vault I... can't be certain I'm the right choice for any of this, to face Crota, to lead all of you... but..." Opening my eyes I put a fist to my heart, frown deepened with conviction. "Even so, If you all truly put your faith in me, I'll exceed your expectations."

"Then we're in agreement?" Cayde piped up, and I let out a small laugh under a breath

"Of course, we'll descend into the Hellmouth, and face whatever Crota has waiting for us," This is it, time to put an end to this 'Eater of Hope'

* * *

[Ocean of Storms | Moon | Hellmouth]

"Aaaaaaaand - We're back." Zane stuck the landing with his hands to the sky, myself and the others dropping in with our weapons and gear at the ready. We appeared on a slope leading toward the edge of the Hellmouth, a sync plate of the Hive's facing two large pillars leading off into the pit below

_~Alright, Guardians you know the drill, get down into that pit, find a way to Crota and put him down like his so-called generals, piece of cake!~_ Cayde offered chipperly but quickly cleared his throat, voice a little hushed. _~You guys get back here safely, don't think the Vanguard will be the same otherwise~_

I smiled. "Of course, Cayde, leave it to us."

"Haven't been back here for months... still looks as depressing as ever." Dimitri wandered down the slope, the majority of us running toward the pit as I realized that the bridge was semi-translucent, shimmering with Hive magic toward the center of the monumental gorge

"Wait, guys, I don't think-" Zane, Morbin, and Dimitri all took the lead, jogging over to the bridge as I put my hand out for Taka and Reiner to cease their pursuit. "Guys, the bridge I think-"

"What's uuuuuaaaaaaahhh...!" Zane fell right through the bridge, Morbin and Dimitri jumped to avoid the same fate quickly

"Huh? Oh no..." Morbin slowly floofed into the air, the three of us watching the Warlock and Hunter struggle to make back from jumping so far across the bridge in some attempt to get to the Hellmouth first, I just facepalmed. "No-no-no-no... n-n-n-noooo!" Morbin's body vanished just an inch from the edge, his hand dragging Dimitri along with him as she let out the girliest cry I've heard from her

"You bastard!" All three of their ghosts flew back up, summoning their bodies back seconds later before us. Taka was giggling, Reiner was clutching his sides in a fit of mocking laughter, and I did my best to remain stoic despite how hilarious it was

_"How have we made it this far..."_ Don't ask me, Ghost, I'm just rolling the dice at this point

"Next time, please listen." My exasperated sigh earned a combined groan from the three, the plate beneath us reacting with a hum and glow matching that of the now materializing bridge

"Okay... bridge... wasn't bridge..." Zane flopped onto the sync plate, Dimitri not saying anything while crossing her arms, obviously, she wasn't happy with how she sounded

"I wanna blow the Exo up, lemme blow him up?" I shook my head at her growl, and Dimitri deflated. "...Well I'm gonna..."

"Save my end for later..." Morbin waved, standing back up as we waited for the bridge to finally form

After only a minute the bridge came to life, a large funnel of energy piercing the center of the hole, but Zane held us back, slowly tapping a foot past the bridge, his foot tapped against metal and he sighed. "Bridge is Bridge."

Traversing the walkway all of us surrounded the hole filled with a strange, downward force of energy. It might have been the Hive's equivalent to an elevator to reach the bottom faster, not really knowing how deep this pit was would explain how they died before, terminal velocity and the fact many protrusions stuck out of the edges would make it harder to scale the length on foot.

"Guess I'll go first," Gulping, I hopped over the rim and was immediately pulled down by a strong gravitational force, my ears filled with a scream of wind as the light of the sun completely vanished, leaving only my body in complete darkness, say for the pale green wisps that made up the lights of the Hellmouth and the energy

_"We're here... The Stills... and a Darkness Zone," _Ghost whispered, my eyes narrowed on the world under me coming rapidly toward my feet. Instinctively I jumped, narrowly avoiding a fatal pulverization of my legs as I slammed into a pillar, wincing as several yells cried out from above the light of the small circle with four paths stretching out into the abyss

Taka flew down, with Dimitri colliding with her, Reiner managed to survive as well, his face planted in the floor, Morbin landed atop him then bounced off and onto the ground, Zane was the last to be dropped in by the light, himself slamming into me as I coughed at the sharp pressure added. "Ow... sorry..."

"It's fine... that's a vicious elevator," I coughed, himself sitting atop me before quickly pushing off my stomach, his hand held for me to take. Everyone else groaned and recovered, Dimitri dragged to her feet by Taka. "Despite the rough landing... we're here, the deepest level of the Hellmouth."

"I can barely see two feet ahead of the paths..." Taka hummed, Reiner scoffing

"Look behind you, idiots," Following his insult, his finger jabbed in the direction of a lantern containing a brilliant, silver glow, illuminating another pathway forward, and several gleaming eyes that shifted around the rocks and unseen structures. "They won't come near us, must be light-sensitive Thrall."

"That's a first," Dimitri replied casually surprised, and true to his words, the Thrall hissed and shambled in the darkness, not once coming close to our small safe zone. "Yo, Zane, didn't you say something about Crota's_ 'Ascendant stuff'_ seeping over this place? How's that gonna affect us?"

The Hunter tilted his head as if he forgot, then clicked his fingers and stepped into the darkness, the Thrall screamed and immediately scampered toward Zane, our weapons raised for a fight all while a strange, red glow flowed sharply down his back. A second later and Zane stepped back into the circle, the Thrall quickly lost interest and retreated. That was rather worrisome.

"Weight of Darkness, the longer we spend away from a light source the greater the suppression of our mobility, that's when those Thrall will choose to attack in a large force, atleast, that's what I expect them to do," Zane elaborated, tapping a finger to his chin. "Most likely these lanterns are scattered across this place, more than likely containing the remnants of other Guardians' Light."

"So we use them as a means to traverse this abyss?" Taka inquired with a quick nod from our Hive expert, though from Taka's uncomfortable shift she shared some doubts. "But there's no clear sign this will work of if there are enough lanterns, right?"

Zane flinched. "Hehe... yeah it's a gamble."

_~Not particularly!~_ All of us looked around at the sudden connection to our coms, a raspy, highly optimistic voice spoke clearly to us, and I recognized it. _~Oh please, I've waited hours for them to arrive, so don't you start - Hello again! Dusty says 'Hi'~_

"Wait, John?" I asked, surprised to have him talk to us again, he hummed happily

_~Welcome to the closest thing to Hell! I'm watching from the Ascendant Gateway, Thrall really don't like me, can't blame them, I hate myself too! Ermm... right-right, so Dusty says you should follow the lanterns they'll lead to us, we've got a large portion of the Thrall under control~ _John spoke happily, gunshots rattling his mic

I felt a little at ease. "You really don't need to, but I appreciate your help." He laughed

_~When someone as nice as you is willing to murder a Deathsinger via incineration for me, the least I can do is be a pest to Crota even more!~_ Again, gunshots and screams echoed into our ears while he grunted._ ~Want my advice, be like you Titans, bulldoze through the enemy and don't ever stop running - Oh, watch out for pits too - gotta go!~_ His connection died and we were left to face the abyss alone

"He's... eccentric." Dimitri drawled

"But kind enough to lend us a hand, we shouldn't keep him waiting." Taka nudged my side, I agreed wholeheartedly. The best way forward was to keep on running and to avoid staying exposed to the darkness for long, those Thrall might prove to be alot given our situation but no one said this was supposed to be easy

"So then, make your move," Morbin spoke up, all of us were tense, especially since an unknown number of Thrall waited in ambush. With a slow exhale, my foot crept over the line of the light, and I felt a strange wave gently pull my feet into the stone. My eyes shot open and my hold on Stranger's Rifle tensed

"Let's go!"

"Right!" "Yeah!" In agreement, the six of us booked it across the gap, Thrall screams stretching over the abyss as their white hide came into view past the lantern. With the butt of my stock at slammed it against the first Thrall, firing at the hip alongside several other firearms that sent trails of rounds into the darkness, Thrall falling apart at our feet

Gradually, the Weight of Darkness lifted, the Thrall continued to pour in through the darkness, a seemingly endless amount. However, a shiver ran along my back, and I turned to see the color of silver within the lamp slowly dilute a bright orange. "Guys... the lamp."

Zane and Dimitri were the first to react properly after disposing of an army of Thrall. "Run for your lives!" The siblings took off ahead of me, both knocking back the Thrall that advanced. None of us dared to question it further as the lamp suddenly turned a dark shade of orange. Sprinting to the next lamp while avoiding a pitfall directly ahead of us I heard something shatter with a rumble behind us.

_~The lamps explode!? Of course, they explode...~_ Ghost gaped with a tired sigh

_~That's the Hive for you, if we can't have it you can't have it~_ Rika's blunt observation rang true as we arrived at the next lantern, fending off the scratches that painfully dug into our armor, but together we could hold the line thanks to Dimitri bringing down a powerful Shadowshot to pin the horde, the second lantern suddenly dipping into the orange like the first

"Keep going!" I called as the cycle continued with us sprinting to unrun the Weight of Darkness and the infestation of chitin and claws from catching us

"Don't look back, for the love of God don't look back!" Morbin himself sounded afraid, and of course, that only made me want to look behind me as I rounded a pitfall, my speed beginning to slow as I approached the lamp. Behind me, my heart plummeted, and for untold reasons, I suddenly moved faster than the Weight of Darkness. There were dozens upon dozens of Thrall piling in from the shadows, even our gunfire did little to whittle their numbers

"Why would you say that, of course, I'd look back!" I screamed, my back to the lamp as we both threw our grenades with the others, erecting a large wall of pulsating elements to hold back the army from behind as more flanked and crawled out from the very pits were told to avoid

"Everyone run, I got us covered!" Dimitri yelled, firing another lingering Shadowshot with a shaky breath, it aided in keeping them at bay as our CLGS ate away at their numbers. We finally made it to the forth as the third tore the Thrall to pieces, but now Knights were pursuing us. "Straight, go completely straight!"

"Why!?" I asked, waiting by the lamp until it turned color, no point in running if the Weight of Darkness takes away our speed right off the bat

"Trust me and go!" The Huntress snapped, kicking a Thrall from her face while a Void Blast atomized the Thrall surrounding us, Morbin pulling me to the front of the group again, the lamp changing colors

Dimitri's call was correct, from lamp four to seven was a straight line, or as straight as the pitfalls and Thrall allowed, and we were starting to get into a rhythm, and with the Thralls numbers final;ly starting to lessen I had the time to organize our squad. I and Taka handled the Thrall that approached from the front, Reiner and Morbin took the left and right sides, while Dimitri held back the amassing forces alongside her brother, both using Handcannons, although I never expected Dimitri to be a user to two.

The map changed again. "Keep going. We're halfway!" I didn't know for sure, but a gut feeling told me the end wasn't so far now, even with shifting shadows and the ever-persistent Hive, this had to end soon, right? Again, I used a Knight that stood before a pit as leverage, his sword slammed down and I ran up the blade, kicking its face while using the height to dive over the hole, landing next to Taka who sent explosive payloads into the darkness, striking down unseen Thrall with a single shot

"That... makes nine." Taka breathed, as this back-and-forth Weight of Darkness had all of us feeling less than a hundred percent, shaking the strange wave that kept fluctuating over us, we kept up our assault. This was only the beginning so there wasn't a moment to lose

"Thank Christ we made it!" Zane yelled, running to latch onto the lantern as we finished off the last Ogre, my armor having sustained a number of burns alongside the rest, but with the armor values I increased before we came back to the Luna it took far more than a few scratches and Void beams to dent my defense

Ahead of us, I blinked as a light flickered across a bottomless trench, the shadowy silhouette of a human knelt on the other side cleared a line of Thrall that clawed away at the gap in vain. It was John! He gave us a wave while aimed down the sights of his scope, picking off a Thrall that snuck up on me.

_~...I got your back...~_ His voice was lower than normal, clearly thrown into a state of focus while we moved away from the lamp and onto a final sync plate, crackling white runes coming to life while the Hive amassed in the darkness ahead of us, roars and screams of all kinds drowned out our voices

Behind us was the largest gateway I've seen. It was carved into the wall, metal pillars jutted across a webbed ground overflowing with blinding white light, the entry was a wall of silver too, illuminating the spot we held down with our lives, the strange aura that leaked behind me felt so familiar, almost akin to what infected Zane when he took Crota's corporeal sword. Strange, spacial energy.

This seemed like the best time, given the Weight of Darkness had us near rooted into the platform, we had to hold on against the abrasive horde that crawled out from hiding. I summoned forth fire across my body, several flashes of the same Light dotted the area. All of us now enhanced, say for Dimitri who needed time to recover what Light she had expended to hold the Thrall back for us.

My hammer clanked together with Reiner's, both of us nodded while Morbin threw his Nova Blast high above the crowd, the arc of his throw having aimed for two Hollowed Ogres approaching from the bank, the large flash of amethyst consuming them as our hammers rained from the abyss above, both conjuring torrents of swirling fire to funnel the Knights toward a wave of crashing thunder and Lightning, Taka overflowed with plasma, her fist digging through the ground to send another force of nature rippling through the earth.

Zane was a blip in my eyes, appearing as a flash of lightning to send an arc of a blade through lines of Thrall before his body dove into the sky, vanishing without a trace, while our bodies stung from stray bolts of Wizards and Acolytes our Light more than held its own against Crota's spawn, drawing a fine line between us that only coupled together with our CLGs, the whole of The Stills was bathed in blues, golds, and purples for nearly a minute and a half.

Our own counterattack held the line, but we couldn't keep up our constant use of Light, but that didn't matter, as sniper fire from both John and Dimitri, we had time to slowly step toward the edge of the bridge, the wave of translucent magic finally solidified in our reality, and without delay, we stormed the bridge as I stood back with Morbin to wait for Dimitri, herself slowly back peddling to us while plucking every arrow she had at the leaping Thrall, Knights gathering to catch up with us.

"Thanks for the assist!" Dimitri patted my back, the three of us taking off in a low jog while the strange light of the gateway lifted this Weight from our shoulders, finally regaining our ability to sprint far from the army that stopped at the edge of the trench, releasing a hail of rounds our way, the six of us using the pillars as cover

"Wait!" I stopped, looking out from cover toward the still sniping John. "What about you!?" I was worried how he'd escape this place on his own, especially with all those Hive

All he did was wave back, still keeping his head focused on the Hive. "Go send Crota my regards; Afterall, I did escape that place with a buddy too, remember?" He chuckled, tapping his forearms, more directly, the Ahamkara bones that he argued with crazily

Sighing with a hidden smile I took off after the shadows that vanished through the light's glare, only managing to catch the pull of a trigger with a hearty laugh. "What's say we grant them a wish, Muninn?"

* * *

[? | Ascendant Realm | ?]

"...wake up, come on, Boss." Ugh, that was... strangely unpleasant. I shook my head, eyes adjusting from the bright light of that tunnel as Dimitri knelt beside me, pulling me to my feet again as I saw the rest reloading and prepping for whatever sat ahead of the tower we resided in, a pillar obscuring the doorway ahead. "Good, we're all actually alive."

"You had doubts too?" I sheepishly asked her, and Dimitri just said 'meh', grabbing her bow as I took the lead, stepping out into the world that I never knew existed

This nether realm was much like our Light, paracausal, we molded our fate with the Light, bending reality to us, but in here, in this world, Crota would break it. John's words were strange, almost abstract and that made it hard to understand what he was saying, but I had an idea. The Sword Logic is the most powerful weapon, and Crota was the ruler maker, what he instigates goes and we have no say in the matter.

We were in a tower between two others, overlooking an area filled with lopsided pillars containing a bright, silver light, two statues sat beneath the towers, while the stairway ahead led down to another sync plate, again, a bridge was yet to be forged from nothing to cross the massive gap between us and the fortress ahead. Although this one was lined with embers tracing the edge, curving to elevate to the Keep's height.

Many distant spires of stone resided in the air around the keep, with a strange, dark blue sky as though it were an eternal night, while dark, wispy clouds of darkness flowed through the air, almost converging in and around the keep that produced a solid green glow from the center and out the spires at the top, the walls were steep and connected to towers branched off by slanted archways. Etched into the top of a doorway was the symbol of Crota.

But there, off to the right was what records told appeared to turn the skies to emerald fire. In three large, segmented pieces of black rock, unstable amounts of greenish-blue power, a strange, beating black core held it all together. Gulping I was as stuck as Dimitri while footsteps joined us in awe. "That's... Crota's Oversoul."

"Aye..." Zane murmured, then clapped his hands loudly. "Welp, time to kill it... but... how do we cross?"

He was right, while there was a plate to stand on I felt as though the two eerie statues facing the center had more to do with this than just appearance, although they did fit the mystical Ascendant Realm's theme of the unknown. Not wanting to rush into this I turned at the top of the steps. "Okay, so far we've been lucky to have someone guide us this far, but now we're on our own in a world almost no other Guardian has seen before,"

"I want Reiner and Dimitri to investigate the right statue, while Morbin and Taka take the left," All three nodded, while Reiner already trudged his way over without a word, say for something incoherent under his breath. "Right, Zane, I need you to help me with this sync plate."

"On it!" He joined my side and all of us took our leave, to my confusion and paranoid senses, no Hive came to attack us... yet

"Ghost, monitor the radar, this place is far too quiet for my liking."

_"On it, the others got the message too."_ Ghost replied as we came to the edge of the plate, as triggering it may cause something to happen, though that was me being overly cautious of the situation. We're in another world controlled by a powerful Hive, I wasn't taking any chances, not ever again in places I had no understanding of

"Zane, any ideas?" I was really open to anything he had, right now, Zane was the only person I could rely on for in-depth information on the Hive and their Realm. With a hand on his chin, he investigated the surrounding structures and runes that were carved into them, especially the ones lining the plate. With a calm smile, I took the time to lower my guard. "Sorry if I'm relying on you so much."

He kept his back to me, down on his knees to inspect both the Book of Sorrows and the plate. "Eh, that's what it means to be a team, and friends, you rely on each other when you're unsure, just all part of the job, and what fun it is," He replied, muttering for a second before adding, "I never would have gotten the chance to see the Ascendant Realm myself if not for you, so really I'm grateful... even if I never got to see this place, I'm just grateful I got to be apart of your Fireteam."

I wasn't quite expecting that, my face grew a little hot as I tried to keep my focus on the others that talked among themselves and of the world around them. Zane was sweet and hearing him say that was really nice to hear at a time like this. "Oh, Ceres?" I flinched, quickly turning my head to him, and out of a daze, his finger pointed at the rune as I knelt down close to him. "See this? Says this plate helps to maintain the bridge alongside the connected statues, if one is inactive then it causes a feedback loop to reset whatever is controlling them, that's all I could get."

"So all we need is for three people to maintain the bridge while three cross?" He nodded and I squinted at the keep ahead. "Perhaps there's another across the way too?"

"Must be, otherwise only three people would face Crota, not that it wouldn't be terrifying." This was a problem, if I was wrong, how would the others cross? Would they be stuck here until a select three would face the toughest Hive to date? "Should we trigger it?"

We really had our backs to the wall here, so I sat up and took my place beside Zane on the plate, Dimitri was under the statue to the right, while Taka took the left. "Both of you say under those statues, the rest defend them! The Hive are coming!"

Ghost? _"They're coming, good call,"_ With that, the second stage of the Raid had begun. And from the chamber we arrived in came a Hive Knight I've never seen before. _"That's not good."_

Its chitin was black with strange, orange markings across its entire body, snaking across the sword dripping with dark energy. "Careful, it's one of the swords," Zane warned as we took aim and unleashed a hail of bullets across the gap as the unstoppable Knight sped up to reach us

Our bombardment slowly sunk through its armor, sword crashing down between us as we pressed our boots up against two walls and sprung upon the 'Swordbearer', my right shin cracked against his nape while Zane's caved in the Swordbearer's face, reducing the Knight to rubble. The sword now floated before me, and with an encouraging nudge from Zane, I picked up the blade, feeling an instant wave of dread wash over me, eyes poured into my own and toward my soul.

_．．．Ｍｙ Ｔｈｒｏｎｅ Ｉｓ．．． Ｕｎｓｈａｋｅｎ．．_

Crota's gaze left immediately, popping my neck I saw the bridge construct at my toes. "We'll see,_ Prince_."

I took off across the abyss, the sword radiating with untold power that pulled me toward the keep, drawing up the lip I was greeted by another strange Knight, this one had blue energy radiating from its hide, a 'Gatekeeper', deciding to test this Ascendant Sword I found my body fly across the expanse just as I did with the last sword I used. The shockwave was far more powerful, stunning the Knight, again I struck the ground, forcing the Gatekeeper against a pillar as I lunged upright, slicing its head clean off. Moments later the blade dissipated from my fingers. "Aww."

**_*Boom-Boom-Boom*_**

Recoiling from the blast radius, a Hollow Knight had me hiding behind a wall bracing the very edge of the area, my eyes avoiding the urge to look down as I held my spot and peeked out every second or so to counterattack the Knight and his Acolytes. Behind me the others had to work out a system as I waited by the plate on my end, thankfully there was one, however, my presence didn't activate it and I was too busy dealing with a periodic appearance of a Knight and two Acolytes.

My annoying stalemate with the Hive finally met an end at the hands of a wave of Arc to tear apart the ground, the shockwave blasting apart the Hive, the sword spiraling toward the Gatekeeper who had it now lodged in his throat, taking it down in the process while Taka gave me a wave, the second I stepped onto the plate, it came to life, just as her own sword vanished. We turned our heads down the others, seeing that Zane was making some crazy motions with his hands, sadly, our coms had yet to adjust properly to this realm so we were relying on trust to see us through this for now.

"Whatever he's doing seems to be working," Taka mused, turning me around while raising her rifle to scatter the Acolytes with a few warning shots. "Let's not let them worry for us."

"Alright," I stood shoulder-to-shoulder with the Titan against the reinforcements, rifles clicking at our combined, confident huffs. The Hive came in full force but despite the Boomers causing some damage to our bodies and armor we remained standing long enough for Reiner to appear, himself yelling angrily while smashing his sword against the Gatekeeper's face, using its hunched over form to plunge the sword through its back and out the stomach. "That was something."

He slowly turned to us. "Striker, go to the totem to our right, I got the left." He barked his order while grabbing an Acolyte by the face and promptly shoving it over the edge and into the endless realm below

"I have a name and its Taka," She answered back bitterly but still complied and ran off toward the glowing statue, thankfully keeping the bridge stable and all of us alive from whatever the 'reset' did if left unchecked

After a near-endless struggle against the Hive, we finally had Zane be the last to cross over, defeating his Gatekeeper was child's play, but with no need to maintain the bridge, to our surprise, six Ascendant Swords conjured themselves at the foot of the doorway, humming in light at our approach. We did look to each other for an answer of some kind, but a loud roar on both ends cut that thought out.

"Grab a sword and go wild I guess ~LET THE SONGS OF THEIR SCREAMS BE OUR THEME!~." Morbin/Krieg answered, taking a sword while the doorways crept open, releasing Gatekeepers and two Ogres alongside a number of Acolytes

"It's Morphin Time!" Zane all but cheered, slamming his blade through a Gatekeeper's head while demolishing the Acolytes, with a large build-up of might his sword sent a rippling shockwave across the area, tearing through another Gatekeeper and several Acolytes, launching a guarding Gatekeeper into Morbin's own sword, his smack the Knight flying into Taka's, her's impaling two together for me to leap over, decapitating the two with a ground slam to an Ogre, three more swords joined me in obliterating the poor Hive in a circle of blades.

"I may not like using swords but!" Dimitri giggled childishly, her blade creating enough of an airblast to throw two Knights up and over the cliff-face. "This is so much fun~!"

"Die you extras!" Reiner bellowed, his cleaver hooked to an Acolyte that was swung so hard its body shattered against another, pinning it to the wall with a Gatekeeper, he charged, driving his sword through their chests with a laugh. "That's more like it!"

I dove under the legs of an Ogre, someone's sword stunning it as I bent at my knees and tackled it with a large uppercut, splitting the mutated Thrall in-two. With the sword beginning to fade, I swung it up high then did a barrel roll to kick it sharply into a Gatekeeper that tried to flee, the sword pierced its nape. The rest finished with their own ground attacks, waves of white light tearing apart the entrance and any Hive that dared to stick around as the six of us laughed with cheers.

"That was honestly alot of fun." I smiled, the rest agreeing while sitting down on the steps, hearing the doorway releasing a loud horn, a strange gust of wind blowing outward from within the stronghold. "Guess we passed, that makes it easier than guessing how to break in."

"Perhaps he wants us to come in?" Morbin suggested

Yet our answer came clearly with a low, dark growl that caused the pebbles under my hand to tremble. A whisper carried itself far from the keep, reaching out into the sealed realm's darkened skies. A challenging howl echoed from within the temple. My eyes lost that blissful moment under the weight of a world dictated by a Knight-God, through this twisted keep, he was waiting.

"No time to look back now..." I stood up, grabbing my rifle as a low wind brushed past me, pulling at my mark of a Sunbreaker that hugged my thigh. "Time to roll the dice."

To Be Continued...

* * *

I like this Raid, and no I'm not like those that call it a 'Strike' but whatever. Also, love adding more Crota lines to give him a little more toward the story since he's the big bad this time around. Anywho, since good ol' Deathsinger is out of the picture early we can jump straight into the main man himself. I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: Crota's End: Bathe in Light

No other challenges stand before the Raid Team. Crota, Son of Oryx now waits under the light of his Oversoul, willing to put all he had on the line to defend it, Ceres was prepared to face the one who tormented her mind for too long and to bring about an end to the Breaker of Worlds.

A/N: We struck over 1000 Views recently, thanks so, so much, you guys are awesome!


	23. Chapter 21 - CE: Bathe in Light

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 21 - Crota's End: Bathe in Light**

[? | Ascendant Realm | ?]

"Why is it we're always running away from problems we cause!?" Zane cried out, rocket clusters dancing above the narrow corridor, shattering chains and raining void and hardened chitin down atop us while I took the time to run and reload, Thrall scratching at my back as Morbin injected slugs into their weak frames

Dimitri leapt onto the left wall, dashing across it with untold speed, once she was near the doorway her body bound over us, using the momentum to latch onto a chain and fling herself forward without missing a beat, crossing the gap she dove through a narrow slit in two doors that slammed shut behind her, the five of us finally stopping just before a large pitfall as muffled cheering came from within.

"...There!" Ray's voice squeaked through the gap, the doors reopening to reveal the ever-so-smug huntress atop a Hive chest, posing mockingly at our entry

"You may begin you applause for my elegant entry," She boasted, Zane scratching his helmet

"But you dove headfirst into the wall before the doors shut..." His remark earned him an arrow between his legs, causing him to yelp and hide behind me as I held back my laugh for the sake of not wanting to be shot, however, she did point the bow our way, kicking the chest open

"Why me?" I whimpered, her aim lowered as engrams poured from within, having been left by John, otherwise, I had no bloody idea how they even got here and in a Hive chest of all things. Actually, now that I think of it, why did the enemies we fought drop them? I mean, they could be carrying them but it seems like some sort of loot system from a game? _"Questions for the Universe left unanswered I suppose,"_ "I'll take that." I snagged me a Legendary alongside some Ascendant Shards and Energy

"Exotic baby, woot!" Dimitri fist-pumped, spinning the shiny object on her finger while all of us jumped back at the large pile of Heavy Ammo Synths piled beside me, Zane's head popping out from underneath

"Huh, suddenly my ammo reserves are miraculously rejuvenated!" He sprouted from the pile, grabbing a bunch for Rika to sigh and digitally store them for later use

"Everyone ready to go?" After a small collection of nods or hums, I led the team down into the pit, landing in some dark water where a corridor piled with bones of God knows how many lining the way forward, the edge of the Oversoul creeping in through the archway. The air grew thick, and my steps felt heavy, he was waiting for us. "They're up ahead."

"Lock and load." Morbin chimed and we stormed into the Oversoul Throne, coming out between two large platforms branching across to an observation room behind us while connected to bridges leading toward the throne itself, but there was no Crota, only that large mass of his very soul residing in the sky like a burning, emerald sun

Hollowed Knights howled at our entry, charging down with swords in-hand, we quickly took charge, our weapons powerful enough to mow down a number of Knights that came barreling from the corners, while ones armed with Boomers and Wizards kept us behind the walls, Dimitri jumped up and over the wall, her arrows exploding from above us.

Taking the right with Reiner and Taka, us three Titans stormed the stairway, knocking the Knight down for Verdict to cave its skull in with only two shells, I spun around, firing buckshot up the steps to dispel the Wizard's shield for a dual shoulder charge to knock it's corpse flying into a nearby wall. Gliding up the stairway I floated around to face the throne, stunning another Knight as its blade missed my forearm, the barrel of Verdict lined to its neck for a clean kill.

"Path's clear!" Taka called me over, having dealt with a Shrieker while the others entered from their side too, in only a short time we had made our foothold on the throne, but I felt it, Crota was watching almost humorously, he wanted us to feel as though we had him, but he's a Knight capable of slaughtering countless Guardians, while we knew his weakness, it didn't make him any less of a threat

"Fancy meeting you here?" Zane joked, the second he entered a barrier temporarily boxed us into a large observation room alongside a crystal similar in size and shape to Crota's soul, was this how he anchored it between worlds? Must be, the room was big enough for a Hive of his supposed size. "I think we stand around the crystal..."

"Then let us prepare," I declared, my eyes drifting to the windows facing the Oversoul, a lingering notion of doubt in my mind. This would be just as it was with Atheon, we're at the end and once it all broke loose there would be no do-overs. But most importantly, no one else will die here, I'll make sure of it

_．．． Ｃｏｍｅ Ｃｌｏｓｅｒ．．． Ｗａｒｒｉｏｒ．．． Ｏｆ Ｌｉｇｈｔ．．．．_

Steeling my resolve I slowly stepped back and onto the circle, the rest, noticing my action did the same, all standing beside me while facing the Oversoul, a green aura clouded my vision for a moment, but with a quake through the ground followed by a flash of light, the Oversoul's center drummed like a heart, the mass of light expanding to engulf ruins that dotted the pathway.

The ruins came to life, gathering in mass to erect two brass horns either side of the throne, while a large bonfire of cursed flames rose, forming into a demonic visage of eyes and horns facing us directly. From within the fires stepped forth a large Knight, far greater than even a Darkblade, body cursed in constant blue flames with blackish chitin underneath, horns netting the flames into a mane of fire. The Knight stepped forward, planting his Ascendant Blade into the ground, clutching it in both hands as the fires died down, leaving on him at the center of it all, no longer did I feel his gaze in the back of my mind, _He_ was right here.

_**Crota, Son of Oryx**_

The walls came down and gunfire flooded the hallways, forcing our team to divide in order to counter the Hive's assault. We knew the plan, grab an Ascendant Sword and bring Crota to his knees by lowering that shield of his, if we could end this quickly we'll not tempt fate, but since when has it ever been on our side? The siblings were with me, Dimitri tethering the doorway to snag a number of Acolytes and two Knights for me and Zane to mow down, her own explosive bow rupturing the Shadowshot into exploding outward in a sea of purple as we ran.

Crota turned his head our way, raising a hand to fire a number of electric volleys that forced us to the curved end of the bridge, hiding behind a wall as Acolytes flanked from the stairs, Cursed Thrall exploding along the length of the bridge thanks to Dimitri. We needed a Swordbearer and fast, otherwise, the Hive would dry up our ammo reserves, and while Zane had plenty of Heavy Ammo that wouldn't matter in the long run if he eventually ran out himself.

"Down here!" I bent over the edge, seeing Taka shove a Knight back before slamming down to disintegrate the group, Reiner shoving a recognizable Knight into the nova of bolts, followed by a hellfire of molten slag spewing from behind as Morbin lowered Lord of Wolves, kicking the sword up into Taka's hands. "Take it, Ceres!" She tossed it, returning to aid in thinning Crota's spawn as my fingers hooked the hilt and pulled it up into my hand again

Zane hid from another chain of bolts, Dimitri silencing a Wizard while throwing a grenade down the steps to hold the line. "Go get 'em, Titan Lady!" With that and an encouraging thumbs up from Dimitri I holstered my rifle and ran out onto the bridge. _That_ got his attention

"Ready, Ghost?" I couldn't contain a nervous smile as I shoved aside a few Thrall, Crota slowly raising his sword to challenge my own, despite the torment he's subjugated me to, he was meeting me on equal footing now. I would happily oblige

_"I've got your back, now eyes up, Guardian!"_ "Right! Hyyyah!"

I dove forward with a downward strike, swords clashed but his continued to fall, stepping forward once I swung back upright, clashing again with a quick twirl to bring my blade down again, finally locking with Crota's as his imposing shadow crept over me, my arm struggling to hold against his weight, but he too was struggling to push me down.

_"I can't damage him, not while that shield of his from that Oversoul protects him!"_ I was relying on the others, and hopefully, Dimitri wouldn't have a problem using a rocket launcher, I know she hated using them but this was necessary

My eyes flashed with fear, something started to overpower my grip, the sudden force of Crota's flames burned into my sockets, burrowing deep into my mind as though his very will was being forced down atop my own. Was this his strength, the raw malice of his soul? I ground my teeth, sparks flew to fan the flames I struggled more and more with each second to resist.

_"But I also... I also..."_ Bowing my head, I felt every fight and encounter with his generals, the resolve I built against Sardon, the uphill battle with Omnigul, the might of my Light against Ir Yût, the feeling of near-death and the memories that came with that harrowing experience. All of this built me a path toward Crota, and I... "I can't afford to lose here!"

**_*Fwoosh! Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom-Boom!*_**

Crota lost his footing completely, shield shattering in my eyes from the several kinds of elemental rockets that collided with his back, they did it! Free of his hold I shoved his sword away, slamming mine down over his head, followed by two slashes across his chest while turning, grasping the blade in both arms while the white light bubbled over the edge, the powerful corkscrew motion tore a torrent of energy through his chest, forcing back the Knight-God.

His blade tore into the ground, the other hand firing a few key bolts my way so I blocked, the energy ricocheting as his arms brought his sword down atop mine, creating a large burst of flames to erupt around us. I winced, sliding under his own sword to strike at his knee, spinning around to slice his lower back while a hand grabbed my leg, throwing me quickly back down the bridge.

"Come on, Boss!" Two hands grabbed mine, as I saw the siblings pull me back to my feet before kicking me toward Crota's stomp toward us. "Get back in there!" Doing as she said my sword poised itself, thrusting forward to skate across Crota's

I bent down, hand stopping my slide to dive back with my body low to the floor. Crota swung down with his sword, so I pushed back on my right foot, blade drawn backward before I lunged with a left slant, parrying his blow. Stumbling back I ignited my very own soul, a contrast in our flaming bodies becoming apparent while my own sun-stricken body infected the Ascendant Sword, turning the white energy into a bright golden flame.

The Knight-God lifted his blade, posing the tip downward at my attack, I yelped, having found my attack to deflect off his revitalized shield, but also due to a wave of green flames sprouting forward, throwing me over the edge as the blade shattered, Crota himself returning to his throne to continue his Arc bolt assault on my allies, themselves forced into hiding from multiple sources of attack.

"Get up!" Morbin helped me back up, myself drawing Verdict fast enough to drop a Knight's attempt, Morbin pressed his back to mine, both of us fending off an Ogre that stomped into view. I had lost the sword, but a new Bearer would appear hopefully for us, for now, we regrouped with Reiner and Taka stationed on the stairs, using the pillars as cover against Acolytes and Knights while Taka killed any Cursed Thrall above

"He's planning something!" Reiner snapped, our eyes drawn to his sword raised toward the Oversoul, he said nothing, invoking the light caged in the globe as the Oversoul's circumference expanded several times over, drowning us in a hue of emerald light that threatened to consume us

"EVERYONE SHOOT THE SPHERE!" I cried out as best I could over the roar of the Oversoul. Our bullets and rockets flew through the tainted sky, the light building with unstable radiance with each pull of my trigger. This was all over if we didn't disrupt the energy and fast!

* * *

[No-One's POV]

"Huh... talk about the sun falling from the sky...?" Zane blinked, shoving a Knight off the bridge as he looked to his sister, her bow practically shaking in her hands, guess this wasn't what she expected, he couldn't blame her, the sight was amazing and terrifying. And so, he put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly, snapping her out of a stupor. "Come on, Dimi, let's put on a show."

Taking one look at her hands, she bit back the urge to curse at how she trembled like a little girl, and here her brother was still standing as optimistic as he's always been. She had so much more she wanted to see and do by his side, and she'd be damned if she never got to hear about his little secret.

"Alright..." Her body ruptured with Void, though the piercing glare of green diluted it completely. "Ready!" A bow conjured between her fingertips, while a warmth struck her armor, a molten handcannon housed in her brother's hands. He wrapped his right arm around her waist, lining his barrel with the tip of Dimitri's arrowhead, both overclocking their abilities to the max, the light of the Oversoul grew intensely

**"Golden-Shadow Flashbang!" **The pluck and crack of their Supers tore through the globe at lightspeed, demolishing the spell and leaving Crota and his spawn in a state of shock over the siblings combined attack. Both of them bumped fists. "Pound it."

* * *

[Ceres' POV]

Okay, that was too close for my liking, but with that tremendous light show over the Hive continued their assault, my eyes locking to the far right of the throne, seeing a shimmer of orange shamble near the stairway. I took off, Taka following closely while we gunned our way through the Acolytes. I grabbed one and used it as a shield against a blow from the Swordbreaker, the body turned to dust, the barrel of my shotgun poked through with a concussive blast, a grenade lodging itself in its back while I jumped up and over its sword, feet pressed to the bottom of the bridge.

With a flip I brought a heel crashing down, pulverizing the neck while leaving an indent in the helmet. Taka finished it off with another point-blank shot of her grenade launcher, the sword dropping between us as we hid from the gaze of an Ogre. Taking out our CLGs we lobbed them over the wall and heard the cries of agony soon follow.

When we looked the doorways from a tower opened, sending forth a Wizard and several Acolytes, I drew the Ascendant Blade only for a hand to push me back, flicking into a wave. "I can handle them, you play your part."

"... Alright, be safe!" I waved, gliding back onto the bridge while Crota's gaze focused solely on Reiner and Morbin's position, conjuring a spire of cursed flames to cut off their view of him while the Knight-God switched to effectively using Arc blasts to catch them by surprise, luckily I had a decent sprint before he'd notice my arrival

Keep quiet I used my momentum to glide faster, running up the length of a brass horn, diving downward the crash of metal screamed, white sparks flying from Crota's own sword risen to meet mine, head slowly panning back while lifting his off-hand, I reacted, tossing a lesser Hammer of Sol to deflect off his shield, effectively throwing me back onto the ground but I got away from his hand this time. Picking up the hammer I flicked it back into the ether, bringing the Ascendant Sword eye-level to my right cheek, arm folded.

_***Clang-Crack***_

Once more our blades crossed, locked in a stalemate that broke apart immediately, pushing for the vantage I struck left to his right slant, then back again in succession, both edges scorched the ground with bursts of white-hot sparks, but neither blade made contact, not that mine would with his shield still up.

_．．． Ｙｏｕｒ Ｗｉｌｌ．．． Ｉｓ Ｗｅａｋ．．．_

I bit back a curse, feeling blood trickle down my right arm, he didn't cut me with the sword, thankfully, but a sudden shock rattled my body, sending me flying backward as I twitched, static snapping across my armor as I stood back up almost immediately. Crota wasn't going to let up, not now.

"I don't care what you say..." I drew the sword low to the ground, my Light lighting an inferno over my body. "I will end _'IT'_, and I will stop you, so come and stop me!"

Perfectly timing the small distraction, I had lost myself in anger and hadn't realized the several sources of rockets that pelted Crota's shield, shattering his impregnatable defense while making the Knight-God growl uncomfortably. In a roar of flames, my blade swooped down, guarding against his right slant, spinning I drove my sword across to the left, slicing through Crota's chest.

His sword drove up, forcing me back alongside another thrust that I had no choice but to deflect, having superior mass his body moved further so with a large, lumbering swing his sword nearly tore mine from my palm, I swerved out of its path, sliding under his legs with a quick cross slash to his ankles. Pushing back up I held my sword downward, locking it with his for a second before I pushed back far enough to pull my blade up and leave a large gash across his forearm, chitin cracked and burned, making him flinch.

A single slam of the sword and Crota fell to his knee, his Oversoul looked to dim a little from the cuts I had made, despite not being as fatal yet they were directly attacking his soul. Again I slammed my sword down, pushing the Prince back toward his throne, he roared, hand reaching out to grab my arms and throw me against one of the brass horns, I yelped, rolling to narrowly evade his powerful lunge that scorched the ground between us, again I went to deflecting Arc blasts with quick swipes, seeing the bolts strike the ground and even some of his own Hive.

Wincing, I bounced to my feet and quickly stopped a sudden wave of white fire from incinerating my soul, my own golden flames struggling to battle the increasing wave of heat produced by Crota and his blade. I can't lose, if I even get scratched once its over, I won't die, I'll make my own promise. My eyes dilated, anger rose like bile in my throat. No one will **_ever_** hurt anyone of my friends again!

My flames grew exceedingly hotter, brushing up against his own. "Grrrrraaaaaahhhhh!" The fire grew so hot my own lungs filled with nothing but embers, my eyes searing with rage. The sparks turned to molten slag that burned into the ground, our blades snaked with cracks of overwhelming energy

**_*Snap-Ting!*_**

The world crawled, my own dilated eyes twitched at the sight of my Ascendant Sword, the blade felling away, and only a deep white light filled the void of blue fire. _"No... the sword..."_

Lights danced in my vision, as blue streaked across my body, however, the hue wasn't as bright as Crota's flaming body, these lights were royal blue, with a streak of green. Zane drew his sword across the length of Crota's sword, diverting the path into landing next to my shoulder, I blinked, still frozen even while Zane countered another swing of the cleaver, he was... deflecting it with just Quickfang? How? How is he?

"Morbin hit him now!" From above, the silver trenchcoat flapped to the push of gravity. Balled in his fist was a large Nova Bomb that went off directly in Crota's face, lilac smoke blanketing the area as a pair of hands lifted me off the ground, pulling me away in time for the mist to clear from a single, enraged slam of Crota's cleaver. "I gotcha back, we both do."

My head lifted off Zane's chest to see his helmet, a thankful smile hidden under my own. "I threw everything but-?" His finger tapped the spot my lips were, setting back on my feet as the world was converted to a bright flash of green and white, Crota had started to envoke his Oversoul.

"We can do this! Everyone strike that Oversoul with every ounce of Light you have left!" Zane cried out, summoning his Golden Gun alongside Morbin's Nova Bomb and Dimitri's Shadowshot

"Guys..." I blinked

"We haven't lost yet ~BURN. MAIM. KILL THEM ALL!~!" Morbin/Krieg bellowed, earning a round of warcries from the others, their Supers or Heavy Weapons at the ready

My smile flooded back over my anger, a Hammer of Sol conjured between my fingers. Without a word an array of lights filled the blinding sky, crashing all and everything against the weight of Crota's soul, the fires replicated and grew, Void pulled it all into a singular point while Arc disrupted the connection between it and Crota. In a blind flash, the Oversoul's size shrunk massively, Crota howling while summoning a number of flaming circles, his brood swarming the throne.

"Find a sword, hurry!" I cried out

"Got one - Gah!" Taka winced from across to our left, under the bridge she held back a Knight's sword with her bare hand, throwing the sword along to Reiner who punched a Thrall, kicked the next then elbowed the third, grabbing the blade between his two fingers, giving it a powerful flick to the sky

"Destroy this guy!" He demanded, now buried between a large collection of Thrall that he had no issue beating to death with just his fists

"Get going!" Zane nudged me ahead, pointing to the enraged Crota that continued to summon pillars of fire to periodically spurt up at random locations, making it harder to stand still on the elevated platforms. Morbin grabbed the sword as I ran, fingers hooked to the wall of the hallway behind us as he threw the blade downward

"Take him down, Red!" As he said this the sword landed between the siblings, both running in a curve, jumping simultaneously with their leg folded even while the Acolytes continued their attacks in desperation to stop them, and my eyes never left them

"Stop him, Boss!" With a sharp 'clang' their shins launched the sword like an arrow, my hand slowly reached back, the speed of the blade dragging me up and around once, using their combined boost I flew even higher than Crota, my body bathed in golden light

_．．． Ｉ．．． Ｃａｎｎｏｔ．．． Ｄｉｅ．．．_

That was the last he spoke, the rockets colliding with his body even as he tried desperately to block the ceaseless barrage, the shield of his broke down, and my hands held on tightly this time, pouring large amounts of my Light into this attack. The blade cracked apart, the splinters and embers searing a blade of white fire through Crota's center, straight down the middle, the blade made contact with the ground and tore it asunder, Crota's own sword along with it.

A final time, Crota unleashed a deathly howl while falling to his knees, body extinguishing as the cursed flames ate away at his power, the Oversoul too, felt this killing blow, the cracks, and flickers of light tore into the sky, blasting forth the rock and leaving a burning score in the eternal night, Crota, for a final time, looked up at me, my body was ragged and I had to savor every breath I took in, but in that last moment of death, I saw him look back with acknowledgment, his head slowly turned to dust.

Ahead of me, even as the others cheered and the Hive ran, the Oversoul, I watched as the last of its light faded away, the air rose and sank with grace as the remains of the Ascendant Sword crumbed in my hand. Our Light is strong, and it will only continue to grow... but I have to admit, the Sword Logic is pretty powerful.

_"It's over..."_ Does someone sound relived? _"Why can't we just go on patrols like normal Guardians, honestly."_

"Hehehe, maybe next time, I promise it will be an info grab."

_"Deal. Still, we beat a Hive-God, let's see anyone top that."_ Ghost's voice lifted a little and I took away the rewards left by the once Breaker of Worlds, and strolled to the edge of the throne, looking down at my Raid Team who waved to me, say for Reiner who sat on a wall and waited in silence

"Everyone!" I called their attention, sitting with my legs dangling over the lip, fist raised to the sky. "Let's go home!"

**"AND CELEBRATE!"**

Hahaha, okay, that was fair, maybe just one drink. On me of course.

* * *

[? | Ascendant Realm | ?]

"Thanks to this Sword Logic, that's how you beat Crota?" Dimitri pondered while waving Zane's sword around, himself trying desperately to take it back but her hand kept him at bay. Her head turned to the sword, then swung it a few times, then threw it back to him, hearing the Hunter sigh happily. "The Hive are weeeeird, guess having unlimited power to create all of 'THIS', really isn't as it's cracked up to be."

She was motioning to the Keep we slowly strolled out of, the Hive had all but fled after Crota's defeat so this was a good time to relax and gather our strength, since getting out of The Stills would be a pain if the Hive were waiting for us, hopefully, they got the memo their boss is dead.

"In the end, our Light wasn't enough to stop him alone, without his own Sword Logic we had no viable way in beating him," I laid down the hard truth of the matter, while the bridge ahead of us conjured itself without any hassle. "Hmm, anyway, let's save all the history and briefings for later, I owe you all a drink."

Dimitri happily slung her arm around my neck. "Ahh, you're the bestest Boss I've ever, slash only, had!" Her swaying almost toppled me over, guess I was still a little sore from the fight

Overall, I did it, everyone was - Huh? My eyes were drifting down onto the bridge, and I winced alongside Dimitri who fell with me, the two of us looking back at Zane who had shoved us across the bridge, Hard Luck rang once, startling everyone as another gunshot mingled horribly with his. My blood ran cold.

Zane gasped sharply, a red laser shattered Hard Luck, his prised Handcannon was torn to pieces alongside the entire right arm of his Wolf Pelt, blood flew through the darkened air, but he didn't fall, instead, his left grabbed his rifle and fired back at one of the towers.

"Son of a - Grah!" He bit his tongue as I scrambled to my feet, the rest joining us while Zane and Reiner stood by. "So you were here, heh, this could be bad."

"Zane! A-Are you-" I dared not speak. The attacker sat atop the Keep, a weapon of brass with a red glare fixed to us, while their armor glinted in the twilight sky. No... no-no-no not him. This was some sick game, wasn't it? I was being toyed with over-and-over, now this!?

The hollow chassis that had haunted me for months, an aura of paracausal energy weaving across space with each motion. Revenant twisted Its neck, another build-up of particles and plasma drilling down into the sync plate, causing a disruption in the bridge itself. "That maniac shot the plate!"

"The bridge is dissipating, run!" Taka ordered us, shoving myself forward with the others in-toe, gaps in the platforms forming as the bridge behind us started to vanish from reality, I almost lost my footing along the way as the cracks grew wider. Taka dove off the bridge at the last second, landing in our waiting arms as we scrambled away from the edge, now far enough away from Revenant. "That was... wait, four?"

"Zane! Reiner! You idiots!" Dimitri snapped, rushing to the edge as I did the same, to our horror, the two stood back on the other end, Revenant still taking shots at the two as the echoes of screams and roars howled through the air. The Hive too, no, this can't be happening again! "Get out of there, run!"

_~Ehehe, guess we kind of got caught up in the moment, sorry, sis~_ Zane's static voice filled my ears, and I smiled, fighting back a few tears

"Come on, you have to use your Light or the towers to cross, don't-"

_~You don't think we thought of that before?~ _Reiner spoke coldly._ ~The only way across is the bridge, and it's not working right now. We're not coming~_

What? "No... no, don't you... don't you dare say that!" I growled, my fists trembling at the lip of the bridge, begging for the bridge to form again, but the magic wouldn't activate, nothing was working

Neither spoke up, only flashes of red and white gave us any indication they were still there. "Reiner, Zane, you have to come back with us! You... you can't just stay when we already had plans, you idiots!"

. . .

I was trembling, Morbin's hand holding onto my forearm with a strange amount of care, something I never whiteness, Taka's posture shared his own, and I and Dimitri nearly leapt out in some desperate attempt to reach them. I can't let them go! Not like Harrow, I can't go through that again!

"Dammit, you dummy, please... please don't go!" Dimitri screamed to them, Taka holding her back from going any further, just a single squeeze from Morbin had me falling to my knees, head shaking low. "Zane! Reiner! Come back!"

_~Go already, otherwise, the Hive will find you bastards~_ Was all Reiner said

_~I haven't broken my promise, yet~_ Our heads snapped up, despite the gunfire, Zane stood at the edge himself, clutching his bleeding arm while gazing down from afar. If I could just reach him... I could save them, I have to save them._ ~Titan Lady, we'll be back shortly, just you wait... after all, we're stronger together!~_ He pointed a bloodied index finger our way

_~Hmph, hurry up and kill him!~ _Reiner cut in, and my tears finally fell, a broken smile on my face. I hated this, I didn't want to leave, I had to...

"Don't make me... I... I can't leave you too..." My words fell from my mouth in a mess of tears, Morbin forcing me to my feet while Taka held onto the almost silent Dimitri, keeping her head close to her chest

_~But you're not, so don't worry, and Dimi, you can punch me later, I... know I deserve it~_ Zane, even now, joked as Hive Boomers screeched and Wizard funneled into the Keep._ ~Guess I'll roll the dice next~ _Why does this always happen. Why do we always lose despite the ground we make?

Morbin dragged me out with Taka and Dimitri, neither saying a word as I finally broke, I beat a Hive God and slaughtered his legions, but this... was by far the hardest choice I've made. Leaving those that I could save, just beyond my reach, I wanted to go back but it would do no good, my heart and my head fought over logic and emotions that tore into me, pounding thoughts into my mind like hooks.

I was acting like a child, my hand reaching out as we stumbled toward the rift that would pull us back into our reality. "No, Zane! Reiner!" I finally let out a desperate cry, feeling the muscles in my hand almost tear from how hard my body locked my hand in place. "ZANE!"

_I wanted to become the kind of Guardian who would protect everybody. That day... I didn't feel like anything at all._

To Be Continued...

* * *

I am a heartless monster, you think I'd let them get through a Raid unscathed? Ha! Still though, loved writing a real match of swords against the Eater of Hope. I hope you also enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Trust

The Raid was at an end, the Tower and the City know nothing of it yet, not until Zane and Reiner returned. For three whole days, that fleeting hope burned as a lingering spark. Ceres wouldn't lose to sorrow ever again. After all, the enemy of fear... is trust.

A/N: Sadly, they didn't have an ethernet cable to unplug to beat Crota easily.


	24. Chapter 22 - Trust

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 22 - Trust**

[Tower | Last City | Earth]

Three days since Crota's End...

"I'm back~" Taka announced softly, shutting the door and peering into the home that remained as quiet as ever, it had been for several days now, say for when the TV or radio was on. Setting down the newly polished armor in the hall Taka spotted their guest who was nose-deep in a book, pages, and notes littering the coffee table while a white brow remained furrowed with focus. "Hmm?"

Dimitri sighed under her breath, not taking her eyes off the book while Taka sat down next to her, peering over the Crucible-obsessed Guardian's shoulder. Again, Dimitri fidgeted in her spot at the stare between her and the book dotted with ramblings and text scribbled in faint lines of tomes and lore. She tilted the book, trying to find a better angle while leaning away from the curious Taka.

"You're reading Hive?" Taka broke the tension, noting how her friend relaxed at her finally giving up on her teasing

"If I could understand half their terms for things, this Oryx guy's a serious poet for a crusty, world-ending alien," Another breath left her dry lips, something she noted since deciding not to move from her spot since Taka left. "Wish he used simpler words - But if anything might help now then it's worth it, Zane can thank me with all the glimmer I want."

That little slip of information tipped Taka off, her eyes relaxing with her smile. Deciding it best to pry, Taka reached over and pulled the unsuspecting girl into her side in a gentle embrace, the book practically falling atop the slumbering Ray who yelped in peril from the attack while Dimitri flopped against her friend's side, Taka having sported a giggle at the flushed Dimitri.

"You shouldn't burden yourself so much, I am here if you want to talk." Her words always had Dimitri's defenses cut clean, much like her sharp wit while against those who sought glory above her own, lately, she didn't feel like participating in the limited Iron Banner, something the legendary Lady Efrideet had nearly lost her jaw after hearing Dimitri's refusal, of course, she trusted Efrideet to keep her trap shut when Dimitri told her why, and that look, Efrideet even gave her condolences, which was nice

Dimitri, having given up on escaping a Titan's grasp of all things, leaned her head on Taka's shoulder, keeping her eyes to the book that Ray flopped onto the table while spinning his shell out from under it. "...He's been there for me, always stuck to my ass like glue, heh, honestly shows we're related since I have that same habit with people I like..." That brought some light to her face. "If I never knew he was my brother... I might not have fallen into this state, but... now I'm afraid I'll hate myself if I let him vanish this time... and Reiner, without him... I can't honestly see anyone being both a terrific ally and a worthy rival. They can't be replaced like some gun, nothing can ever replicate those two."

Despite the mellow tone between them, Dimitri shuffled out of Taka's grip, scratching her cheek while grabbing the book again to hide her face. "Don't worry about me... the whole point of a leader is to shoulder most of the responsibilities," She replied, winking at the neutral expression on Taka's face. "If anything comes up you'll be the first to know... besides, all comes down to what happens next."

While not quite the answer Taka expected, she did loosen up a little around Dimitri, and having her open up to her was always so endearing. However, she couldn't dismiss her words this time. "You're right, whatever happens next will be how this Raid properly ends..." The tone had once more shifted into a stalemate of concern so Taka's thoughts conjured a more coy idea. "I'm impressed, Dimi, usually you'd be rushing headfirst into that Hellmouth to drag them home and beat them within an inch of their lives."

The Huntress flinched, a red hue crossing her face angrily. "W-What the hell's that mean!? If anything, 'YOU' would do the same if its Ceres or me, admit it, I'm too precious to lose?" Dimitri was as quick with the retorts as she's ever been, despite her inability to bring the temperature down on her cheeks. To her reward, Taka herself held her poker face, but her own peachy cheeks had a slight discoloration. "Oh? Is someone bashful?" She had no room to talk

"...I'm not saying I wouldn't save my friends... merely putting the truth out there that you are, at your core, hotheaded." Taka shot back with a smirk, seeing anger fuel Dimitri's eyes. All Taka did was lean back with her arms crossed

"You wanna go!? Let's see you parry a Shadowshot you F-ing casual!"

"Hmm, my point exactly, do continue." Taka dared, and while the shouting match went on, CT and Ray shared their own whisper

"Oh please, get a room you two." "I know... they're as bad as each other."

* * *

[Tower | Last City | Earth]

[Ceres' POV]

"Your Fireteam, how did all of you come together?" My question was dry but not without a level of interest on my part. Three. Whole. Days. Nothing, no signal, no communication both with tech and Light, even scouts on the Moon couldn't find anything, and the way into The Stills had been sealed, the only way down was through the catacombs of that black citadel. So, I turned to Eris

She, despite the absence of Zane and Reiner, offered us her sincere gratitude in slaying the monster that took so much from others, including herself, that we had corrected the revenge herself and her Fireteam had sought to do themselves, I visited that wall of names, hundreds upon thousands of the people lost. Including Eris' own friends and ghost.

For three days I waited and prayed I'd see them come home, even if they were battered and beaten, so long as both of them breathed I would be okay, I did all I could to stay focused on the words and promise Zane made to me, that I wouldn't fall into sorrow ever again, but while its whispers were so very tempting, I had Ghost and my friends who held on with me. That and Crota was far worse to have as a vocal companion in one's mind.

Now, I asked Eris about her friends, of how their campaign came to a horrifying end, both out of a strange sense of affinity, and for the future, the Book of Sorrows and that other tome John gifted Zane held secrets to the Hive, and I needed to know all I could for the future, for better or worse. Turning her eyes away from her notes, Eris spoke matter-of-factly, though a tone laced with sorrow remained.

"I was a Hidden, having seen the horrors that plagued us, how Crota's Blades slew Light from Guardian and shattered shells, he marched on roads of crimson with a sky caked in a spiteful sun. Eriana-3, she was the one I could call a close friend, for she knew of the loss more than anyone of us, having witnessed Wei Ning die before her very eyes, she was what you could say, a legend and a true embodiment of a Titan, even she could not bear the gleam of Crota's blade."

The fires of her stone grew with contempt. "Having learned of Crota and his realm from an imprisoned Wizard, she sought the aid of a Vanguard that turned its eyes from Luna, instead, she found me, but we alone could not stand against Crota, and so, as the saying goes... 'know your enemy', we found our guide into that Pit in an exiled Warlock, more diverse in the lore and history of the Hive than any other Guardian, his own knowledge said to be as vast as another... Osiris," Eris' tone was low and full of secrecy, the mere mention of those two names I knew this had to have been invaluable to learn

Moving closer, myself and Ghost listened. "Toland, The Shattered. Upon his agreement to aid us, we assembled Omar Agah, Sai Mota, and Vell Tarlowe in our crusade to have Crota know our combined fire, an ember that raged inside us for the lives stolen by his hands, he would feel our wrath and know our ambition." Thus, Eris stood back, a weight looking to be lifted off her shoulders. "We fell, one-by-one, I could still hear their screams of anguish, but their fire, that lust for justice and revenge, it still burns, and you have carried our torch for us, and for that, I thank you."

"You already thanked me enough, Eris, but that story... I never realized how far this vendetta went, and I can imagine there's more but..." I stretched, rubbing the dark circles under my eyes. We Guardians didn't need sleep, but stress and mental exhaustion weren't without limits. "I should go, I have a patrol to get to."

"You should hold onto that trust of yours," I turned my head back, seeing that tiny, ghost of a smile played at her lips. "While my ideology has changed, trust is the only true merit I share, for trust is the enemy of fear."

Was it that obvious? Did I... really look that bad? I lifted a hand to just below my eyes, feeling the rubbery skin tug at my fingers, Ghost didn't say anything, he already gave me an earful two days ago. With a weak smile and wave, I took my leave up the stairs. "Of course, see you later, Eris."

"They'll come back... I know they will." Ghost was also worried, having actually admitted to missing Rika's constant taunts and playful manner. Without those two, we really struggled to function as usual. Stepping out into the cold, the light snowfall meshed with the bright sky, the Dawning decorations adding a shining brilliance all around us

"Atleast it never gets dull around here, so we'll be fine... they'll be fine," I trust Zane more than anyone, he'd never break his promise, even if it meant facing Revenant. Revenant... a shapeshifting creature that could drain the Light... what was it?

Groaning I sat down on a crate vacant next to the vault, and slowly turned my head to the sky, eyes low with a frown as Ghost floated next to me, himself transfixed on the faded Moon behind the Traveler.

I kept my eyes to the Traveler every day, no matter how long it takes I won't take my eyes off the sky until I see that ship, see him and Reiner come back. I want Reiner to yell, complain, challenge Dimitri to a Crucible match, I want to see Zane's smile, hear his laugher lift me up against all forms of fear and sorrow. I... want him near me, to sing to me... hold me.

_"Traveller. Please... please keep them safe, I don't care what I have to do, just let them live."_ My prayer went out to the slumbering machine, in hopes it would hear me somehow when others have clearly done the same for far greater reasons. For the past three days, this has been mine and Ghost's routine, check-in with everyone, talk with Eris and sometimes Cayde who would probably die if we didn't intervene, then come to the vaults and sit for hours or go on patrol

Deep down, I knew what had become of me. That inferno I had died down to a lingering ember, had it not been for the hardships I've faced before it may as well burn out. Until he returns, I'll hold onto this warmth in my chest, even if it's just a sense of fleeting hope. Anger was writhing in me, anything that so much as rubbed me the wrong way had me snap, all it took was a little push, and to my displeasure, that wouldn't take long.

Of course, my constant, disheartened attitude had drawn attention. I would always sit out by the Vaults, watching the sky without ever blinking, my eyes were always bright but it was a false sense of glee, I did it so I wouldn't turn away any of my friends that wanted to talk to me. I was so lost but I still had a duty to those around me, that won't change, even... even if the worse were to pass.

"She's still just sitting there. Did something happen?" "I heard the Worst One hasn't come back from a mission with her Fireteam." "Seriously? Why does that not surprise me?" "Ceres is great and all but she's wasting her time." "Heh, yeah, no good ever comes from that guy."

I ground my teeth at the not-so-subtle comments, my heart ached but it also burned furiously, I had every right to smack them upside the head with a hammer, to vent, but I held my tongue. "If you've got something to say, better say it." Slowly, my head turned to face Morbin, his gaze to the groups that muttered among the Tower. Sternly, Morbin put a thumb to himself. "The only one that gets to call him by that title is me because someone has to keep his ego in check."

People muttered, and I slowly stood up, head low with my bangs hiding my pain-stricken eyes. "He's done... nothing wrong. He lost everything to the Vault, he had no choice but to run because he was _'Told'_ to, even against wanting to save them... so don't stand there and lecture me," I held my head high, anger and pent-up stress filling my eyes. "Don't stand there and act as if you know him at all! When none of you ever gave him a chance!"

Not many expected me to cause an outburst, instead, Morbin chuckled once and moved beside me, arms crossed, his eyes told me to 'go for it', Ghost and Deus appearing with a nod between them. "I couldn't save Harrow, I should have but I couldn't, I nearly got everyone in that Vault of Glass killed if not for Zane, Cayde, and Dimitri. Zane put his life on the line, faced his biggest regret to save us! Using the very weapon his best friend once held!"

I put a hand to my chest, no tears fell, I wasn't emotional or upset anymore, I only felt pride swell in my chest, a genuine smile since that day spreading slowly over my features. "He was the first person to fight beside me, I value him so much for always being near me, Morbin is no different. They're more than just my Fireteam..." Taking a second to consider my words, I sighed and continued. "Zane... saved us from Revenant... saved me when I nearly died to Crota."

Everyone verbally gasped at that, the news of a raid against the Prince was talked about, but only now has it just been announced, Morbin stepped forward. "We delved into his domain, Red here used his own power against him, when all's said and done, Revenant nearly had us cornered. Both... Zane and Reiner stayed behind to protect us, I included... much as I really hate saying his name, 'saved' and 'I included' in the same sentence, ugh."

"Answer something for us then?" A voice from a group called out, he didn't look too convinced. "Why are you so fixated on whether or not they lived? Let's say they did, why are you of all Guardians worried over some nobodies?"

In truth, that cut deep, and I almost snapped entirely had it not been for the crowd and Morbin, though I doubt he'd hold me back. But for the last three days, I've done nothing but wallow in pity because I lacked any resolve to stand my ground, this was my glaring fault I couldn't shake, when I go in without a plan I fall apart, I'm always relying on others, deep down... I'm not anything that could amount to those that came before me. But they didn't fall apart, with or without a plan they _took action_... and I did _nothing_.

Holding back a scowl I glared with unwavered determination. Right here, I'll prove them wrong. "The reason is that I want to save everybody!" He looked a little struck by that. "They never wavered to save anybody, and here I am doing nothing!" I frowned. "I failed, which is why I have to make it up to them, otherwise I don't deserve to call myself a Guardian! And people like you don't deserve to either if you're so hung up on a tragedy Zane had no fault in!"

"He fought through the pain and heartache, he was humiliated but he kept the memories of his Fireteam together!" I grabbed my rifle, looking to Ghost who read my expression with a wide gaze. "So I'm going back into that Pit! I'll claw my way through everything the Hive have if it means I can keep to the promise I made!" I stomped my foot yelling loud a clear. "I'm a Titan of the Vanguard! We are the walls of Humanity! We're the indomitable spirit that's never broken no matter how bad things get, so I'm not giving up now!"

Their reactions were a mixed bag, my own face was slightly red from both lack of oxygen and the fact I actually went through with what I said, but not once did I regret it. Morbin's fist bonked me on the head after that, making me wince. "'We're' going, and you can't stop me. I have to pay off my debt to that idiot somehow."

"I know, thank you." I said, then someone clapped, up atop the Eververse, the silky white hair blew in the wind with a challenging smirk playing on her lips

"He's my brother, and you think you get to save his sorry ass without me!?" Dimitri snapped, rubbing a knuckle over her chestplate. "That, and I lost one irreplaceable member of my own Fireteam, I won't lose another, even if he's a total Tsundere about it." Just then, Taka showed herself alongside Sero and even Eva

"We're tagging along, it's only fair we do our part in helping a friend." Taka offered us a warm smile, Sero looking more focused and passionate than me, wiping a tear from his eye

"Aw man, that was so freakin' cool! I can't just sit here when I know I could be helping, so count me in, Ceres! Whatever you need I'll give it my all!" Sero bumped his fists together, crackling bolts parting his fists

"That brat was like the little kid of our team, Summer taught him everything he knows, and I helped to build up his confidence to what it is, something I won't let go of, I'm still on the mend but if it's for him and this... whatever his name is, then sure, I'm in." Not as elegant but still touching

Soon, the murmurs around us grew, with a sudden tap to my side. I turned and was shocked to see. "Jay?" He brought out his own nervous smile, holding a hand out to his Fireteam that stood by

"My Fireteam and I are coming too, we want to help so please don't tell us not to," He requested, Jack was smiling but far more earnestly

"Great speech, and... well, I'm not a smart Guardian but if someone needs a hand I'll be here to lend one." She ruffled Jay's hair, Pip walking up next to them

"Count me in of course. The Tower wouldn't really feel the same without you three honestly." She bowed her head

Others spoke up among us, putting aside differences or plans in favor of putting their names forward in this risky endeavor since the Great Disaster. I doubt the Vanguard would approve but for this moment, it was worth it, the risks and weight of lives I bore grew exponentially, but I was more than willing to guide them with everything I've learned to date.

Everyone was willing and ready to put their lives on the line. Clearing a few stray tears with my forearm, I held up my touched smile. "Then let's show the Hive what us Guardians are truly made of."

* * *

[Ocean of Storms | Hellmouth | Moon]

"This certainly is a gathering and a half," Dimitri commented with a whistle. The ones that chose to join us on our own expedition without the Vanguard's knowledge wasn't easy to cobble together, in fact, I had to pull all the strings I could to pull this off, namely a certain Hunter Vanguard and Ship Mechanic

We were stationed inside an old lunar complex facing one of the many jagged ridges formed by a radiant light of Hive terraforming, these cliffs faced the Hellmouth, and more specifically, another way down into The Stills, since traversing the Hellmouth the long way would risk lives I wasn't planning on losing today. Operation Reliance would commence momentarily.

Checking through a datapad sent by a few Hunter scouts I had a clear view of our goal. Between the natural, abrasive walls formed since the gravity fluctuations and displaced landmass, a crevasse had formed between this barren battlefield and the Hellmouth. Between the ravine were two walls lined with Hive Knights, Wizards, and plenty of Thrall. Acolytes stood to watch atop the walls while Shriekers encompassed the forward badlands.

Through them was another one of those lifts according to Eris, she warned me the moment we made a move they'd send their Wizards to disable the functions so we had to move in time before that happens. Without Crota to lead them, it was down to powerful Hive to fill the void, so atleast their sense of leadership was demolished.

We had the numbers but the walls remained an issue, or they did, until I heard the Jumpships roar overhead, blowing away plumes of dust and rock on approach. _~Hey, Guardian, got your special order~_ Amanda pulled through as I smiled at her gifts

Setting down in the dust the onlookers awed at the sight of two experimental vehicles designed by Amanda, good thing she wanted a test-drive for these. Called Drake Tanks, they were a gunmetal grey only, and sports visible welding and stains from constant abuse in the workshop, but they had what we needed, a big artillery bi-directional controls, plus, with the terrain being uneven and covered in ruins this would also be a great way to press the advantage.

_~Alright, these two prototypes should get you through those walls, I honestly wasn't expecting you of all people to request but given the situation you and Cayde debriefed me on I suppose this would be a great time than any to try 'em out!~_ Amanda's voice dripped with anticipation._ ~Try not to get 'em blown up, have fun!~_

"I appreciate it, Amanda, thank you." Gracious for her aid the walls would be no issue at all. Cayde stepped back into the coms with a hushed tone, the sound of rustling pages in the background

_~...Right, got you all covered, though not for long so... du-du-du... okay-okay, Ikora's starting to give me the 'I know you're up to something' stare, so... good luck, and bring my Rookie home~_ He sounded sincere, something Cayde wore like a fool but this seemed more sensitive. _~And... you know, that other guy - what was his name?~ _Ouch, nevermind

_~Cayde? What are you doing, Artemis has been running on fumes for the last hour?~_ The sharp words of Ikora had us both wince

_~Heeey Ikora! Just... checking in on a scout mission, r-really important, Artemis is trying to work overtime so I can go home, how's you?~_ By then I sighed with a faint smile of worry for the Exo

"Fireteam Horizon going dark." I cut off our channel and noted that everyone looked ready, our scouts returning to me before I realized it. Dimitri gave me a wave and grabbed her sniper, jogging up to a tower facing the badlands. Facing my scouts, Pip and Jay waved.

"We got the next report, here," Jay nudged Jarvis, alongside a completely blue ghost with a darker 'X' through the shell. They both displayed the new list of information on the Hive's movements, so far so good

"They haven't spotted us, any that did I quickly took care of them, I've seen rocks with better eyesight then them," Pip replied nonchalantly, shaking her head. "Wish I could study their weapons more... ooh, imagine the augments I could make with a Hive Boomer!? Maybe some Thrall gauntlets? Or-" That curiosity I shared myself, sadly, Jay patted her head

"Please... please don't, I can't afford another debt to Banshee." His decline had her whine cutely, shoulders slump while the two walked away, Pip muttering some... _colorful epithets _that made me a little taken back, that aside, I was ready to go on the offensive

"Everyone listen up!" That held all eyes and ears to me. Speaking loud and strong I wasn't going to repeat myself. "Our main objective is to find and rescue Zane and Reiner somewhere at the bottom of the Hellmouth! There's a form of Hive lift at the edge of the Hellmouth, that's how they're deploying their legions, so we'll use that to our advantage!"

Pointing dangerously across the badlands, I made my way down the rampart of the building, passing under a capsized tower that served as an arch, shadows above me swung while Morbin sat by a Drake Tank, Sero taking the other. Lifting my hands to motion toward them all, I called out at the top of my lungs. "Do not risk your lives, stick by each others' sides and break through those walls with all you got! No one else will die here on this moon, got that!?"

"Yes!" "Alright!" "You got it!" "Aye, Sir!" Their unanimous calls were enough for me, clicking my fingers Ghost deployed a new weapon for me to hold with a shiver of delight, the weight of the heavy weapon tugged on my bracers but I quickly adjusted and hopped up onto the side of Morbin's Tank

The machine gun was actually Morbin's, and judging by how heavy it weighed he purposely made it that way so that he could, _and it doesn't surprise me_, smash enemies to death with it. Point to creativity I suppose. Lifting the weapon with my right I held the black steel and crimson Hammerhead high.

I had to take control this time, not only for Zane and Reiner but all these Guardians, they put their faith in me to see this through to the end, even with Crota out of the way the Hive were as dangerous with or without a leader. I had a plan, and if it failed then I'll just work off of everything I've learned of the Hive.

"Fireteams Vein, Harland, Wolff, and Maize, fall in on our six and lay down suppressing fire on any and all Hive combatants!" I relayed my orders, grabbing Hammerhead in both hands. "Anthem, Creed, and Jade copy that same formation on Cardinal! Fireteam Seige will provide sniper support between both vanguards, using both the dust and debris as cover!"

The Tank jolted forward, my footing held while Morbin mobilized, the troops of Guardians closing in behind us as the Shirekers came to life, spotting us immediately. Even while the helix chain of Void sailed past me and splashed off the Tank's armor, a sharp 'PING' pierced the first Shirker with an orange trailblaze, the Hive exploded, alongside two rounds of cannon fire on mine and Cardinal's end, two more falling immediately alongside another sniper shot, this one suppressed by the invisible force hunched down in the ground. Seconds later, Dimitri's body vanished from sight.

_~You've improved... organizing all of this~_ Huh? My head peered to the hull of the Tank. _~YOUR STRENGTH IS LIMITLESS ~ yeah, that's right~_

"Without all of you, I doubt it," With an earnest thanks I banged my hand atop the hull, seeing the cannon rotate toward a massive gathering of Thrall storming the white dunes. "Morbin... send them to Hell."

_~HAHAHAHA!~_ Kreig took over and the cannon lit up in a flash, a large shell erupting from behind me as his cannon decimated the Thrall, gunfire behind us supporting our sides from any flanking Acolytes as both Tanks tore scores into the Moon, rooting out pods of Thrall from cracks in the ground, some were flattened under us

_~This is Cardinal! Ceres, up on the hill!~_ Heeding Sero's advice, my eyes locked to a dreadful sight. Stomping onto the seen draped in red cloth was a large Knight, a Darkblade carving his ax into the earth with a thunderous roar, exciting the Thrall into scampering toward my squad, but currently, Morbin was too fixed on laughing as he took out the Acolytes, and the Shirkers were holding back our advance until Dimitri and Taka could find a favorable spot to gun them down

"I got it, focus on the advance, and take down those Shirekers!" Leaping down onto the earth I sprinted toward the horde, the Darkblade slammed its ax down then pursued its kin, feet caused the ground to tremble. Whatever the Hive throw at us, nothing will stop me from saving them! For good this time! "Ahhhhh!"

Unloading the belt draped over my shoulders I tore fifty caliber rounds through chitin and bone, splinters of their hide showered me while the black ax of the Darkblade wiped the others clear, my body sliding down, the trigger squeezed hard to unload the rack of rounds into the Ultra Knight's armor, snapping points and webbing the thick hide underneath.

I spun on my knee, bullets blinded me while vibrations shook my bones, the bullets tearing through the Darkblade's knees while I dove forward, slamming the barrel into its wrist, using its own momentum to swing myself under the forearm and away from the blades, the bullets tore the joint apart, the weight of its own weapon pulled the remainder of the hand from flesh and bone. I heard the 'Click', while the Darkblade lunged to crush me, so with a rageful flame, I grabbed a hammer in my left and swung upward, breaking the neck while caving the mandibles through its skull.

Like lead, the Darkblade fell to its knees, in time for a blast of searing heat to wash over me with a fountain of rock. Through the smoke, the wheels of the Drake Tank ran over the corpse, a hand lifting me back onto the side of the Tank. "Gotcha," It was the leader of Vein, Lilly, her own light blue armor caked in dust. "Got the advantage don' know what that was but I reckn' they're desperate."

Reloading Hammerhead I sat up against the Tank. "That's good, that Darkblade wasn't as strong as one I've fought previously, without Crota they must be caught in a power struggle." That had to be the reason, it never even tried to run, almost desperately trying to kill me. Did the Hive recognize me? I guess some did run after I killed Crota... hmm, that might be worth remembering.

"Coming up on the ridge now!" A Guardian announced, the Tank flying over the edge and down onto a group of Thrall, while the Guardians cleared the way for them. By now Cardinal's team was closing in on us, our plan was to divide the forces then meet in the middle, without the Shriekers, given how the last exploded from an unseen sniper, all that stood in our way were a number of Knights and Wizards before the wall

"Morbin! Sero! Focus on the wall, everyone else focuses on the Hive numbers!" The order rang and Supers lit across the badlands, the black edge of the Hellmouth cut the sky clearly against the sun's distant glow. Time to put an end to Crota's hold once and for all

I threw a hammer long, the Tethered enemies erupting into a spire of fire alongside two Nova Bombs that reduced a large number of Hive to dust, Wizards struck hard though, their thick clouds obscuring Dimitri and Taka's view from the hillside, and the bolts battered the Tank, forcing me and Lily off while Acolytes charged.

"Lily!" I ran forward, hammer in-toe. "Hit me with your Super!" My demand had her skeptical, but after a brief second to throw a hammer at my feet, decimating the Thrall, she complied, her body radiant and overflowing with embers. Tossing two of her fireballs my way, I spun through the air, catching both spheres by the head of the hammer

The strain was noticeable, but being only a single other Super and fire of all things, this was a cake-walk compared to last time! Grinning, the spheres circled the hammer while it soared, slamming against a Wizard in a stream of molten shrapnel and embers, the two balls ruptured, spraying a fountain of flames either side like wings, scorching the ground and all the Knights under the Wizard.

Landing I kept my body aglow and grabbed Hammerhead, unleashing a torrent of bullets alongside the rest, the cracks in the wall finally piercing metal, bending it irregularly while a black cloud emerged from within, Hive bones spewing from the maw, revealing the path forward.

_~We did it!~ ~The path ahead is cleared~ ~Hold on, Thrall, coming through!~ ~I AM TANK, I DO TANK THINGS~_

Elegant as that was, Morbin's took the lead, bulldozing through the weakened fortification while pulverizing Hive under the wheels. We pursued the insane Exo, allowing the second Tank to pass into the gap between both walls, again, both took the vanguard as we provided support, Thrall crawling from caves while Acolytes sniped from above.

"Use the Tanks as cover, don't let the Acolytes pick any of us off!" I waved my arm, rolling between the two tanks that deafened our ears, Thrall swarmed from either side, Acolytes fell from above, Dimitri having snuck up on them, Taka providing her support by sniping the ones opposite the cliff-face. "We can do this, just keep going!"

**"RIGHT!" **

Our battle was fierce and had us pinned down for most of our time. I ducked under a Thrall, slamming a fist through its sternum while tossing the corpse into another that was split in two by a Titan with a sword, himself performing an uppercut powerful enough to send a large arc of fire screaming through a line of Thrall, freeing two Hunters that aided in crowd control with pulse grenades. I used mine too, creating a narrow passage between both Tanks for heavy gunners to mow down the remains of the Hidden Swarm.

Dimitri and Taka gave us covering fire and relayed movements above, while Sero and Morbin made progress on the integrity of the last wall, taking out several support beams and demolishing the ramparts above. Atop the Tanks were two Titans that kept any Thrall from overpowering us from our blindspots between the Tanks.

"The wall's coming down, look!" "Hell yes!" "WOOHOO!"

_~DIE-DIE-DIE!~ ~TIMBIIIIRR!~_

Both Tanks let out a final roar of flaming steel, sinking clean into the same spot that tore apart the insides of the defense, raining scrap down in a large, fiery explosion that blew away the Hive and had us hunker down against the blast radius. By the time the wind died down I took off toward the breach, the rest following in battle-cries, we needed to stop the Hive, that lift was our only chance!

Flying through the smoke and wreckage, Wizards floated in prayer toward the glowing bridge, the metal starting to disappear into a faint, white vapor as before, from here I could see the place we once entered The Stills from, being on the other side of this metal wall. Knights took notice and quickly erected their shields, deflecting gunfire, my teeth bear with desperation.

"No! I won't let you stop me!" I cried, reaching for the Knights with a hammer between my fingers. I took a sword to the chest, slamming the hammer into its side while another lacerated my back, I held in my scream and instead twisted my legs around the first Knight, snapping the neck while tackling the second to the ground, hammer caved into its helmet. "Go! Don't let them finish the chant!"

Guardians and Knights clashed with Supers, easily thinning the numbers but with the sheer frequency thrown our way we wouldn't reach them in time - No, not yet, we're not done! "Ghost, Zenobia!"

_"On it, go!"_ He himself wasn't going to let me fail now. Switching to my rocket I hadn't the time to lock on target and just fired a point-blank rocket through the skirmish, I struck a Knight shield, killing it but the rocket missed. I twisted another in quickly, the bridge has almost completely disappeared. Another tore through the crowds, this time I'll-!

... I... missed...

From the Hellmouth, the rocket collided with something blue, setting the armed round off like a firework that caught us by surprise. A funnel of crackling lightning snapped at the sky, diving downward while missing the edge by mere millimeters as it crashed down with a massive wave of lightning to weave its way through the two Wizards, returning them to ash. The two waves of blue plasma simmered down with a hearty laugh from the cause, while another raised a shaky fist to the sky.

"Haha, yes! I did it!" ...No way...

"Yeeted us out of the Hellmouth, haha, I am so proud of myself right now!" ...You... can't be serious, right?

Reiner lay flat on the ground, armor in tatters while his leg armor looked to be completely smashed to pieces, helmet and fists burnt from that impact with the ground. Zane was no better, slowly standing up with a large gash across his stomach, his gauntlets splintered with burns too, even Quickfang looked chipped in some places while his laughter died down at the sight of all of us. Clearly caught off guard like the rest of us.

"Uhh... what did we miss? Is this a crusade? Did I seriously miss this? Your guys have _Tanks_?" Zane scoffed, Reiner looking up then flopped back down with a sigh. I slowly approached the front, everyone was murmuring at my approach as both Guardians looked to me in silence, I still refused to blink. "...h-hey... told you..." My mouth quivered at his voice. "I'd see you again shortly, right?"

Now everyone was in an uproar, clapping and cheering for the man that had been put through hell for us, for me. I was so angry that I wanted to punch them both, but I couldn't, instead, I launched myself at Zane and Reiner, pinning them to the ground in a tight hug that I refused to break while I maintained a shaky voice.

"Y-You dummies... w-welcome back..." I whimpered as Zane draped his arm over me, and Reiner just looked away, put his fist touched my shoulder. My smile finally returned to how it was

_It was over. Crota and his army had been defeated. And the Raid Team has been reunited at the edge of the world._

To Be Continued...

* * *

I had meant for Reiner and Zane to return before this gathering of Guardians happened, but that felt cheap, so here's a final offensive against the Hidden Swarm and a true showing of Ceres' development past her sorrow over failure. RWBY taught me that line too, 'The enemy of Fear is Trust', and with that, only three or so chapters remain! I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter A Crash of Thunder

Now reunited, Zane and Reiner are visited during their recovery and with an audience, Zane asks Rika to replay the events of their escape from the depths of Crota's citadel and from the clutches of Revenant.


	25. Chapter 23 - The Crash of Thunder

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 23 - The Crash of Thunder**

[Tower Medical Wing | Last City | Earth]

"-now light up the sky with you right by my side~" Zane sang to himself softly, knowing to wary of his roommate's tendency to throw sharp objects his way when he was woken up, hence why the medical team now strapped him down to his bed while the explosive Titan slept. "Every night I'll pray for you, even if you don't want me to, I gotta hope my hope can give you power, now I want you to believe that for you I'd do anything-"

"Open up your eyes, don't keep your view narrow. So please just let me be your hero~" With a final strum Zane jumped at the clapping coming from the doorway, spotting his favorite Hunter stroll in with a ghost by his side

"Mmm, really wish I could play... but I'll just break the cords," Cayde deflated at his hands, but recovered immediately to jab his Rookie with a playful elbow, apart of him thankful he was alright. "And how is my greatest success story?"

"Tip-top shape," Zane answered, rubbing his forearm. "Well, Light's a bit drained so I'm out of a job for a while, I practically used up everything alongside Rika's, and all that Hive Suppression stuff, having been exposed for so long had a damper on recovery too."

Cayde hummed at that, hand rubbing his chin. "You know, Eris said something like that, _as well as many things I chose to ignore_, but hey, you're fine, that guy over there is totally, _probably_ fine, and Crota's dead so cheers, hive-five, slow clap."

"He was stressed out of his mind." Artemis nutshelled for Zane, with Rika stifling her own laugh on the table, while said Exo glared back at his ghost, clamping a hand around the shell. "Y-you can silence me but you can't silence the tru-mphm!"

"The tales she comes up with, don't know where she gets them from. Her aside... you both gave everyone quite the show and story to tell, bound to give you a new title after this is over," Cayde waved, having said what he wanted and having a job to go back to, much to his irritation. "Really though... good to see you back again, Rookie, I mean it," With that, he waved. "Rest well, Guardian."

Zane couldn't see Cayde's face, but he imagined her was relieved. Other than Summer, Cayde was his mentor, and he had grown to like the name 'Rookie'.

* * *

Another visitor, this time around it came in the form of a flying right cross to the jaw, Zane plummeting onto the floor with a groan. "Hi, sis... ow."

Dimitri huffed, finally getting in the punch she rightfully deserved to belt. "You ever do something like that again and I'll come belt you another, got that?" She growled dangerously close to malice. Zane sat up, bowing his head while kneeling, Rika floating away but saw the worry in Ray's gaze. "You... idiot."

"I know." Was his meek reply, expecting her to kick him this time, instead, her hands rested on his cheeks, both siblings eye-level as Zane felt a familiar warmth stretch over his body, even seeing the cute blush on his sister's face made his previous mistakes fade. "I'm sorry, kind of suppose to set an example for you."

Dimitri pouted. "Doing a crap job at it, but I can relate," She murmured, both sharing a smile and laugh. From there, both put their temples together gently, enjoying the silence between them as the two ghosts bumped side-to-side in tangent with their Guardians. "No matter what happens we'll always be family."

* * *

This was starting to seem like a common occurrence today for Zane, another visitor, though Reiner was awake and tied down with a muzzle silencing his words so only his deathly glare remained. Before Dimitri left she promptly drop-kicked the slumbering Titan deeper into his bed before leaving just as quickly. Now, Zane was greeted with a wave from Taka.

"Sup?" Zane waved back, tuning his guitar while sitting on his bed, cross-legged. "Here to chat?" Her brow raised

"I suppose Cayde and Dimi's visits tipped you off?" He gave a nod, Taka sat down by a chair, lightly punching his forehead with a smirk. "That was for worrying us, Ceres and Dimi especially."

"Yeah... I had a guess our absence would do that," Zane admitted honestly to the Titan. If there was one thing that made Taka a great friend it was that she would always sit and listen to anything you had to say, be it casual talk or ranting, she'd listen so it was nice. "Revenant sure didn't like us, man he was annoying to lose."

Not a word from Taka, just her deep onyx eyes staring back through light-blue hair. "Revenant... those colors he wore when he was a Fallen before, I think they belonged to the House of Stone... a House that Variks told me perished on their home planet," Zane's eyes met Taka's briefly. "That thing... whatever it is came from their Collapse."

"You think it's after the Traveler?" Taka spoke, earning a nod and shrug from Zane

"Maybe, maybe not, I don't, I don't care, he'll be in the dirt like all the rest someday, but that won't happen now," Zane sighed, knowing fully well of its power, even so much so to hold his hand close to his face for a second. "He's strong, very strong." His smile never wavered. "I'm alive though, so he's clearly not as strong as I thought. Moving on, how's you?"

Taka hummed. "Good, you should expect an audience with all of us later, everyone's very curious in how you both escaped." Subconsciously, Taka was just happy to know Zane was fine, after the way Ceres acted during their own assault on the Moon she half expected Zane to be very ashamed, but he looked more relieved than anything. "Well, I've got a patrol to do, so I can't stay for the story, but I'm sure I'll get the gist of it later."

Zane blinked. "Huh? Just ask Rika, she recorded everything so whenever you want to see the next blockbuster just come by!"

She smiled, bowing her head. "I'll be sure to ask then, get well soon, Zane - You too, Reiner!" She stifled a laugh at his muffled grunts and strain against the strangely strong bindings

* * *

"Hello~" Zane waved to the door, causing Ceres to jump from how sudden his greeting was

"Hi, Zane, sorry I couldn't visit sooner... I had," She sighed weakly, holding onto the drinks she had. "Alot of paperwork,"

"Correction, 'WE' had alot of paperwork." Ghost reprised her answer, causing her to erk and sit down with a heavy breath, handing Zane his soft drink with a smile

"Here, thought this might do you more good than harm." Taking the beverage he raised the tin with a bright smile

"Thus the Goddess blesses me once more!" His joking manner made her hold back a pink hue from crossing her face, but that smile of his kept causing butterflies and Taka's own talks lately weren't helping. "You two are the best."

"I second that!" Rika chimed, shoving Ghost away. "Come on, I got alot to tell you."

"Right... you can stop shoving me." He added flatly

"Nope!" Rika was off on her own world again, leaving the two friends as Reiner rolled his eyes and turned his attention elsewhere

After a moment to drink, Ceres kept her eyes glued to her finger running circles over the rim of the tin. "I know you don't need to hear this... but don't ever do that again, I'm not doubting your skills, however, seeing you... hurt just... angers me, I feel so useless when I'm the only one unscathed, so please, trust me next time."

This was the only conversation Zane dreaded, knowing his actions caused so much grief, he even dragged Reiner in too, and that almost ended poorly. He wanted to reach over to grab her but he stopped himself and just took a drink. "...You always care more about others than yourself, but you should do the same, don't feel the need to get yourself killed for the sake of saving others," He raised his hand to stop her. "If you died for real one day, how could you save everyone then?"

"I..." Ceres finally found a coy smile. "Ugh, you have no room to talk, but fine, I suppose that's fair, dummy." Zane raised his hands in mocked-dramatics

"Again with the insults, my heroics are left trampled by your sharp tongue!" He laughed alongside her, his face brightened at the laugh she shared. "In the end, Crota's gone, we're back in one piece, and we kept our promise, win-win-win!"

Ceres let a chuckle leave her lips. "That's true, although..." Now it was her turn to be all awkward. She had discussed her way of thanking Zane before with Taka and Ghost... both of which weren't that helpful but in Ceres' mind, it was the best thing she could do, for now anyway. "So then, Zane, since you saved us, before I go I-I... well, wanted to...erm..."

His eyes looked down on her head, seeing the nervous frown and averted gaze hide under her bangs. This was beyond his understanding, so he reached out to tap her shoulder. "Hey-"

"Alright! Tell us how you did the thing!?" Dimitri shattered the moment immediately when she kicked the doors in. Cayde, Taka, Morbin, Eva, Pip, Jay, and Jack all shambled into the room, Ceres franticly adjusting her posture with a blush, silently cursing the timing of their arrival

"Context please?" Zane begged, and Morbin stepped forward

"How did you, the biggest idiot and an unsociable mess, escape the Hellmouth built of pain and misery by Detroit?" Morbin inquired, walking up to Zane to hold his fist out, of course, he yelped and expected him to punch, but Morbin didn't, he still glared back though with cold, orange eyes. "Before you answer, it... ugh... is good to have you back..."

Zane squealed in delight at the offered fist-bump, Ceres having talked him into doing so while watching with glee herself. Morbin groaned. "I'm already regretting this."

His fist tapped with Zane's. "You're the best, buddy!"

"Go die in a pit made of the screams of orphans, Worst One." He stepped away, putting his back to the wall while crossing his arms

Both Zane, Rika, Dimitri, and Ray shared a look. "Tsundere."

Jay immediately chimed in. "HOW about we save the deathmatch till 'AFTER' we get an explanation, please..." Ceres had noticed it, Jay had gone from a nervous Hunter to something akin to Dimitri's standard of confidence. She wondered if the two have been working together or if it was thanks to his Fireteam?

"Guardian's right, Rookie," Cayde pulled up a seat, the rest standing or sitting on the floor. "Zavala and Ikora are really making me and C work for this little outing to get you guys out of that Hive breeding ground, but now they're as confused as the rest," His eyes settled on his Rookie evenly. "How'd you do it? What kind of story have you both built up down there?"

All eyes locked to Rika and Zane, the latter looking to his ghost for assistance. "Well, to start, Rika here recorded it all so that makes storytelling a breeze these days, _also the reason I'm banned from the Crucible_, besides the point! Point is, sit back and relax as we delve into what I can safely say was, ahem," He waved his hand to Rika with a smile. "A [BEEP], thank you, Rika."

"I hate you and Artemis for this," Said ghost giggled behind her Guardian while Rika took center stage. "Alright, warning this show contains scenes of violence, blood, and scary voodoo stuff, viewer discretion advised." Without any more delays or puns, her shell fractured to reconstruct the scene from only a day ago...

* * *

[The Stills | Hellmouth | Moon]

_One Day Ago..._

"-Not this way! Not this... - Hah, we're back!" Zane's voice echoed into the abyss before the scar in the wall, gone was the Ascendant Realm and instead, the blanket of darkness loomed over himself and Reiner. Both fell onto the grate-floor, facing the maw stretching with a tongue to The Stills. "Hey, buddy, we made it!"

"I can see that, moron, and quit saying that, we're not friends!" Reiner glowered over Zane, his sidearm loaded a final time judging by his lack of extra magazines and clips. "Dammit, I've run out."

"Eh, I have plenty, though my Light is utterly spent! I'm surprised we're alive!" Zane was overly optimistic, having hunched over a wall to catch his breath. Reiner peered over, judging him furrowing against the backdrop of the Ascendant rift

"What the hell are you planning? You spend all this time using your Light, telling me not to, what's your aim?" His voice was low and full of confusion over the idiot of a companion he was forced to stick by for three days, and only on the second day did they lose Revenant, both suffering injuries that would otherwise be fatal if not for the Light

Zane didn't answer right away, scratching his nape while facing the Hellmouth above, though only a veil of darkness met his eyes. "I'm not... the smartest Hunter, I'm not like Ceres as to where I can provide a solution to about any problem, and I'm by far nothing like Summer..." His fist clenched. "I don't need people to tell me that, I'm not ignorant, but this time, just this once I'm going to think like them," He turned his head with a click of his fingers. "I have a plan, and it kind of rests solely on you or we'll suffer a fate worse than death."

Reiner blinked, but said nothing, watching as the Hunter lifted a finger to the shadows above. "You're gonna blast us out of this pit like a rocket!" And any light that shined down upon Zane flickered

"Huh!?" Reiner couldn't even describe how stupid that sounded, while the idea was clearly designed by that of a four-year-old, there was no other way to win, to beat back the Hive with how low his reserves were

"Look-Look-Look; You'll channel all your Arc Light down into your feet, building up a gargantuan amount of energy and magnetic charge, that magnetic polarity needs to be tuned to the Moon's, you're essentially going to be a positive to a positive, propelling us up!" Zane concocted the plan over the third day, and Reiner was a Striker too and the only one capable of pulling it off. "Once you release the tension between you and the Moon's gravitational push send all that Arc forward, that will create a torrent of lightning across your body, use that to aid in your aerodynamics once airborne so we don't, you know, crash into a wall or something."

"This could work!" Reiner's ghost, Base, sprung to life. "When a Guardian uses Arc Light the more they consense it into a singular point they can manually adjust its very polarity like a magnet. You'll be like a rocket!" Reiner scoffed and shoved Base aside. "You know its true, man, don't deny it!"

"Go to hell!" He took a step forward, towering over Zane. "I'll do this because there's not much else we can do, as much as I hate working with you..."

He was given a thumbs up with a glow. "Knew you're a softy!" That earned him a punch to the gut. His voice strained. "Ack! Why... I have the hardest job!"

While Reiner strolled across the bridge, he turned his head back alongside Base. "What?" He got his answer after Zane wheezed, grabbing Quickfang slowly. The Hunter stepped aside, jabbing the point against the wall's blinding light, between sharp shadows of the doorways teeth, one was taller, shifting between them while its own shadow eclipsed them both. Reiner growled, but refused to fight and crossed the bridge to prepare. "Let's go, Base."

"On it!"

Zane stepped back onto the bridge, his eyes adjusting to the blinding light while the shadow ceased it's flickering, forming into a large Hive Knight, however, dark, distorted energy rippled over the chitin, the eyes a sickly crimson. Compared to last time, Zane was weak, injured, and out of Light, and Revenant merely towered over him like a boot to an ant.

"...You... have alot of employments, don't you?" Zane coughed, holding his sword low. "Rika, save your Light."

_"What?" _Zane shook his head

"No time, read my thoughts." A second later and Rika let out a winded chuckle

_"You're an idiot..." _"I'm an optimist!"

Without so much as a warning, Revenant slammed the cleaver down on Zane's head, his own sword almost unable to parry the blow as it grazed his shoulder, the two separate for a moment, horror-struck Zane, the pain in his stomach flared at the stroke of the blade cleaving through his armor, leaving behind a large gash across his abdomen, despite a Darkness Zone's absence his vitality had shattered into the red, eye twitching at the discomfort.

Clutching his stomach, Zane faced Revenant, his cleaver poised in a way a Knight never would; Held down low, the edge vibrating angrily against the bridge as Zane's hummed with the void. "Guess I should get this out of the way, since I don't plan on dying down here but I could use a breather," He did exactly that, smiling under his chipped helmet. "The reason I'm here, why I stayed, was so I could make it up to Harrow, you know him, the one you killed back in the Vault of Glass?"

Revenant neither spoke nor made any sign of being attentive to Zane's words. "Because of you, Ceres won't ever stop thinking about the person she failed to save, do you have _any_ idea how infuriating it is that I can't take that pain away? No matter how long I stand by her and Morbin, because of _you_," Zane's sword crackled with remnants of his Light, surging in the dark. "I'm actually pissed off, and I _hate_ that."

Their blades clashed again, this time with thrusts that left Zane on the defensive, each solid strike was slow but with how powerful Revenant was he barely managed to parry the blows as they grazed his arms and legs. One slam shook the bridge, but gave Zane an opening to slash the helmet, followed by a downward laceration to Revenant's back, his cleaver swung high, narrowly missing Zane's neck while Quickfang dug across Revenant's lower back, rolling away with his blade against his back, blocking another blow that threatened to break his arm from the pressure alone.

Twisting around sharply, Zane's sword was knocked from his hand, another reached out and clamped down on his helmet, closing tightly as Zane grunted, feeling his very Light pull from his body while the eyes of Revenant glowered with hunger, the wisps of white Light slowly pulled from his skin. _"He's... stronger... I... just need one hit!" _Despite his growing desperation, and the fact Reiner would be defenseless if he failed, and even the weight of his promise to Ceres, he smiled. "Thanks... sis, for the gift."

**_*Blam-Blam-Blam-Blam*_**

Four large, explosive rounds dug through flesh and bone, finally forcing a grunt from the shapeshifting creature. It lost its handle on Zane, the few wisps stolen pulled themselves back to their owner. Zane stood tall, leveling the red glare with his helmet, the silver chamber rotating once more to the hammer's click. The Handcanoon was smaller than Hard Luck, built with a Vex lens and laser, packing explosive rounds too. Imago Loop fired once more with a satisfying _'bang',_ shoving Revenant backward.

He unloaded the last of the moon-clip into Revenant's charging body, the cleaver crashing into air, rippling a line of white energy across the length of the black walkway, Zane having cracked his knee into Revenant's face, spinning around to avoid an overhead swing slicing down in a zigzag motion that left Revenant growling, his body consumed by the black and white mist, the sparks of red clouding his form while Zane quickly reloaded, holding Imago high with Quickfang chipped to his side.

_***Boosh***_

A second later and Zane would have fallen off the bridge, the Wire Rifle's bolt struck the darkness, from the veil of darkness came Revenant in a smaller form, this time as a Vandal, a lining the rifle again he fired, the extra appendages grabbing two shock grenades that were hurled Zane's way, forcing him back toward the Ascendant gateway. _"He's weaker?"_

_"Zane, look!"_ Rika announced and past Revenant, a large bolt of lightning tore into the darkness, Reiner having gathered all the Light we could as a maelstrom took form with him at the epicenter. Unlike a Striker the lightning corraled around his legs, turning him bright blue with bolts snaking up his nerves that lit up over the armor, a pair of icy-blue eyes pierced the helmet._ "Is he... you planned this? But you're an idiot?"_

He laughed weakly, Revenant having switched to four blades while sprinted toward Zane mercilessly. "He had two elements of his Light awakened from the day he was brought back, that's why he's so prideful because he can back up that smugness. All I did was,_ regrettably_, pour some fuel on that fire, and now he's the first in recorded history," Zane grinned despite the closing razor blades. "A Striker's true potential. The Thundercrash!"

_"...Seriously...?"_ Rika deflated for a moment, then pouted. _"...Dammit, that's actually a good name..."_

It was time to leave. Revenant pounced, all four swords were drawn to the single swipe of Quickfang that deflected them all, locking them in place while Imago Loop broke two of the blade with a single bullet, two more disorientating Revenant while his arms flailed in Zane's direction, only for him to press a foot to its forehead, bouncing off and back onto the glowing rune that kept the bridge active, distant cries of Thrall finally reaching his ears.

"Time's up, Rika!" Emerald eyes danced around them, Reiner having finally hit his limit clearly, but Zane had to stop Revenant or it would be for nothing. Rika appeared, her shell splitting to envelop Zane in large whitish-gold wisps, her frame circling his body as he felt his wounds numb and a familiar warmth gathered between his hand, wrapping tightly around Imago's frame

Revenant charged franticly, but a sudden flash of gold and orange between the Light blinded all onlookers, Zane held the Golden Gun down at his feet, letting off a final sunshot that tore into the sync plate, a wave of fire blowing through his cape and across the ground, the bullet having burned through the Hive's mechanism, the bridge starting to disassemble under Revenant who tried to cross in time.

"Reiner!" His head snapped up at Zane, his arms reaching out to him. "Come on!" Grinding his teeth he unleashed the pent-up eruption under his feet, the blue light melting downward just as Zane's arms wrapped around his waist, a microsecond past and the two blipped from sight, a flash of lightning snaking up and through the weight of The Stills, and away from Revenant's eyes

Reiner held his arms high, carefully directing their flight path past large walkways and other obstacles that lined the trench of Luna. It was unlike anything he had experienced with his Fists of Havoc, the level of Arc that conjoined to his nervous system, to how each heartbeat accelerated with the incline of power flowing through his body to a single point of contact. He had become the very flash of lightning before the thunder and rain.

"All aboard! Next stop, the surface! Hahaha!" Zane gleefully held on for dear life, but his joy was, for once, not personal

* * *

[Tower Medical Bay | Last City | Earth]

_Present Day..._

"Thus we live, and brought to life the true potential of a Striker!" Zane's arms were wide with glee, Reiner, now free of his restraints, shared a glare that hadn't wavered this rewatching the fight for their lives play out once more. "I'd say it was a success - That and, you saved my ass, sis, thanks!"

Dimitri snorted a laugh. "You're better with Handcannons than me, consider it a replacement for Hard Luck." She received a large hug after that, causing her face to burn while elbowing her brother. "I-I get it, you're happy! Stooooop~!"

"I love you~" "Die you ass!"

"These two..." Cayde pinched his nose and broke the two apart, grabbing Zane in an arm lock. "And here I was worried for nothing! My Rookie puts every Warlock and Titan to shame, _suck it, Zavala._.." His response earned a stick-eye from half of the people currently in earshot. He smiled anxiously. "Hey, you guys are fine, don't sweat the details."

"I think they are..." Zane whispered, both him and Cayde nodding as Taka cleared her throat to cut the tension

"That aside, I'd definitely give this new ability a try later," Her gaze met Reiner's. "Of course, having a good guide may help in that cause."

"Huh!?" His own, constant stink-eye locked to her eyes, himself confused by what she was talking about. "There's no _trying_, you do this to kill everyone with your power!" He drew a thumb across his neck to emphasize his point

"Your sociopathic teammate aside-" Jack trailed on

"What'd you say, Stripes!?" Reiner barked madly

"-Remind me never to tick your brother off, ever." Jack grinned sheepishly, though Zane laughed and waved her off

"It's fine! You're friends with Ceres so that makes you a friend in my book!" Zane immediately gasped after receiving a smile from Jack. "I just realized something important!" Now the room grew tense, and Zane's dramatic pause didn't speed things along. He pressed his hands to his cheeks, paling as though a shadow loomed over him. "I never insured Summer's Wolf Pelt Weave! Banshee's gonna kill me! _Noooooo...!_"

The air lightened with a collective, **'That's all?'**, Zane having fallen back onto the bed, weeping behind his arm while Rika shivered. "No more taxes, no more taxes, no more taxes..." If that didn't scare them into believing the wrath of Banshee, the same Exo that forgot everything half the time then nothing else would

Cayde was the first to stand up, patting his knees. "Well, lovely as the death of my Rookie would be to watch comfortably from around a hundred meters, I still got... more... paperwork... *sigh*," He raised a hand. "Oh hey, can I join you in-"

"Nope! Let's go, Cayde," Artemis nudged his horn toward the door, ignoring his complaints as the two bickered out the door

"First you escape the Vault of Glass, then rescue a whole Fireteam from it, fight a large Vex, and now taking on Crota and this 'Revenant' guy? Alright, calm down you're gonna make me look rusty," Eva warily reminded Zane, though she gave him a pat on the shoulder, exciting a silent squeal from the Hunter. "Good job out there, though cool your jets on being a sacrificial lamb."

He saluted. "Yes, ma'am!" With that, Eva gave her goodbyes alongside Morbin who only shared a silent nod with Zane, but they both could see it, a level of respect that the two had built, even before the events of Crota's defeat. Soon, it had all whittled down to just Ceres and Zane, Reiner having been dragged out by Dimitri with Taka trying to tell her not to, but with no real injuries the two were free to leave

Sitting back, Zane sighed with a smile, wobbling slightly. "What a day... definitely gonna see a Vandal running at me in my bloody nightmares for a week or so!" He chuckled, noting he was the only one to do so, his joke having only brought out a small smile on Ceres' face, she looked lost in thought, even while Rika replayed the recording. "Um, Titan Lady?" He shook her gently. "Ceres?"

"Huh, uh, w-what's up?" Her elegant response was hard to cover with a poker face, but Zane didn't push it. "Sorry, with everything that's happened I just had so much on my mind."

Zane blinked, facing ahead. "I don't regret what I did," He paused, thinking of the right words to the rhythm of his heartbeat. "I hated it, not being able to do the right thing, to say the right words, that's why, when I stood my ground, despite the risk I felt content... because it meant you wouldn't die," His eyes locked with emerald. "If I could do it again, I would."

Ceres stared back, partially wanting to beat him to a pulp, and the other, bounced at his words, he had risked his life not just for his sister and friends, but her, for the clumsy leader he followed without regret. Again, that toothy smile of his had her in knots. "You're my best friend so I'd do anything to make you smile!" But sure enough, his hand sat against hers. "I'm sorry I made you worry, Ceres."

Finally, Ceres let out a small giggle, something Zane missed hearing. "It's okay, I'm just glad you're back, that you're home safe." It was earnest, just like the words that came to her next. "Zane..." Her hand squeezed his. "You can rest now."

His eyes fluttered a little. "Heh... thanks..." His body soon collapsed into Ceres, moving his head to rest against her shoulder as her hand mindlessly played with his locks, but his body trembled slightly, but he wasn't the only one

[Ceres's POV]

It was silent, leaving me to listen to the ambient sounds surrounding myself and Zane, his body had stopped shivering, the heat radiating from my Light having worked the moment he connected to me. And I felt my arm squeezed around the slumbering Hunter gently, as though he would vanish from my arms again.

I could hear him breathe softly against my neck, my hand absentmindedly playing with his hair still while I relaxed, tucking myself closer to his body as to not lose the effect my Light had against his, and other out of wanting to be closer, a faint, tingling sensation of Arc Light nipped my body, it was a good sign he was recovering well.

"You dummy…" My voice trembled, as I failed to hold back a tear from falling. Alone, I lay my head against his, holding onto Zane tightly as though he may escape my grasp again, I couldn't let go, I didn't want him to disappear. The moment he would I'd probably break

My walls had crumbled, sinking my head into his hair as I tried to hold back my tears, trembling myself as I nearly whimpered. It scared me, each second I spent waiting for him, wondering time-and-time again if he'd come back haunted me so much so that I could barely sleep.

"I'm sorry, Zane… I-I guess I can't really t-take anymore…" I whimpered into his ear, my mouth shaking

"…hmm…" My eyes jumped, hearing him breathe a little more, while I nearly yelped at his shifting. He finally moved a little, his head nestled against my neck more, while his breathing struck my collarbone gently, his left arm having draped across my waist, while mine only held on tightly, smiling through the tears blurring my vision. "…ceres…?"

That I didn't expect, was he dreaming? But why did he say my name? I was a little flustered by that, but... I what embarrassed me more was what I wanted to do next, I had tried asking Ghost and Taka but they... weren't exactly helpful in that regard. I was a bundle of nerves again, but this was the only way I could see to repay Zane, even if he never knew.

With rosy cheeks, I leaned in. Tentatively, I pressed my lips to his cheek, feeling a buzz run through my body as I snuggled in closer, holding my lips for several seconds. Removing them I closed my eyes with a warm smile, protectively holding onto him the same way he did for me. "I'm right here… I promise… I won't ever let you go."

To Be Continued...

* * *

I lost the original ending but thankfully I had the old file so this was as close to the original script I had planned. Still, a lovely way to end it off, I hope you enjoyed, seeya in the next chapter Guardians!

Next Chapter: The Dawning

The 25th is drawing near and Ceres takes it upon herself to give back to those that have been there for her since her reincarnation as a Guardian.


	26. Chapter 24 - The Dawning

_A/N: Yeah, Christmas in Summer but I don't make the rules of the timeline, so... enjoy._

* * *

**Act V - The Dark Below**

**Chapter 24 - The Dawning**

[Tower Accommodation | Last City | Earth]

"Hm-hm-hmm. Hm-hm-hmm. Hm-hm-hmm-hm-hm~" One thing that the Dawning infected me with was this constant tune in the back of my head. Can't be helped, especially since I haven't stopped working for hours, thankfully I locked Taka out before she could pry into my labor, so I sent her off to Zane and Dimitri's until I was done... that was nearly six hours ago. "Ghost, how's the next batch?"

"While at first, I wasn't sure of using your Light for something like this, I suppose it does speed things along," I raised a brow. "Oh, right, yes, they're done." I raised a fist triumphantly, a toothy grin on my messy face

"And we're done!" With a cheer I put my back to the wall and looked around the kitchen, wiping my brow. "Okay, might have gone overboard... hehe." An inquisitive gaze met my eyes

"Really?" What? Call me excessive but atleast there's enough to go around. "Can still hear you."

I rolled my eyes and moved past Ghost, taking in the last of my creations that looked primed for consumption. This project of mine was ambiguous and hard to accomplish without Ghost's help, and most especially, and much to my surprise, the Speaker's help too. I had gone to the observatory to speak with the strange man called 'Xur, Agent of the Nine', and the idea sprung to my mind when I was glancing at the shelves, waiting for someone else to finish speaking with the man.

A recipe book, filled with all sorts of baked treats and simple instructions, although the ingredients were a little... baffling.

_"What the... 'Ether Canes', 'Vex Milk'? Ghost, are these legitimate or am I holding someone practical joke?" The pages upon pages had my stomach growl and my head spin_

_"They're just fancy names Guardians tacked on one year as a fun and exciting way to spice up baking around the Dawning," Ghost answered, and I sighed, thanking the Gods that I didn't just lift someone's cookbook for cannibalism. Ghost snickered. "You really believe it was being legitimate?"_

_My hand rubbed over my face with a groan. "Can it, Little Light." _

_"You are not the first to have stumbled upon this," I turned slowly, the wise voice of the Speaker not catching me off my guard anymore. He motioned for me to follow, book in-toe as we watched the snowfall pour from the crystallized symbol of the Dawning over the iconic lens of the observatory. "When survivors came to the Last City, they brought with them the customs of a thousand lost nations. As we built a new community from the ashes of the old, so too did we create traditions that reflect this transformed world. During The Dawning, we light lanterns to guide the Light back to us in a time of Darkness. The fires from our candles and hearth flames remind us that no matter how black the night is, there will be a dawn." _

_"Every day, I'm learning alot of this world, I can't help but lose myself in the stories hidden under it all," A smile formed with wonder. "I hope I can continue to be a Guardian because there's so much more I want to know."_

_The Speaker pushed the book gently to my chest. "Your Light has become a beacon for many, new and old, I am certain your path has more left in-store."_

The book squeezed in my hand, every moment since I woke in this world I couldn't remember, Ghost guided me to this amazing city, and I met so many people, all of which helped me become how I am today, and only continue to aid me as the days roll by. Today, I wanted to repay them, while it may never amount to their kindness, this felt right, deep down I know this would be enough for now.

Taking the apron off I undid the small ponytail I tied my hair into. "Alright Ghost, you ready to spread some joy?"

"Once you're ready, always, Guardian." Hmm, good answer

* * *

[Tower | Hall of Guardians | Earth]

"Eris, hi." Waving to grab the gothic woman's attention, her eyes moved away from her tomes to face me, Guardians rushing past us to clear missions exclusive to this time of year, and alot of them were very festive, while I merely wore a red scarf atop my casual clothes, my Solar Light is a great body temperature adjustment. "I brought you something!"

Her eyes never so much as blinked. "Interesting, while this 'Dawning' isn't as unusual to me as the Festival, it has... taste," I can't tell if that was confusion or distaste, but I smiled kindly

"Speaking of 'taste', here," I handed her a small gift-wrapped box containing the first of many gifts I had Ghost store in the placement of my weapons, though if I get into a fight not sure how cookies would save me from a bitter end. "Ascendant Oatmeal Rasin Cookies, freshly baked by myself and Ghost."

Upon hearing my words, Eris took one look at the box then to me, and a clear expression of surprise formed. "Again, your gift is appreciated, Guardian, I thank you."

My smile never wavered. "After all you've done for me and my Fireteam it was the least I could do," My eyes softened. "Well, I've got alot of orders left, happy Dawning, Eris!" I waved, making a B-line to the boisterous Crucible handler who had his gaze fixed to a screen replaying a match, a listing of times for both Crucible matches and something called SRL

"Hey, Shaxx," He turned to me with a hearty voice

"Well if it isn't the Guardian I've heard so much of lately! Enjoying the festivities?" I nodded, himself putting his arms on his sides. "What's this you have? A gift?"

"You caught on without realizing I was with Eris? Well yes, for you," I held it out to him. "Vanilla Blades, these really pack a punch of flavor, and even though we never talked much, I didn't want to leave you out, so enjoy."

His voice was alot less loud now, patting my shoulder. "Thank you, Guardian, both for this wondrous gift and for looking after two of the biggest players of my Crucible, without them, I can't say these matches would pose such rivalry between teams, hahaha!" With that I waved, himself reciprocating the gesture. "Enjoy yourself, Guardian!"

"I will!" _"Two down, twelve to go... I think?" _

This next stop was, by far, the most nerve-racking, so much so that butterflies played in my stomach as I approached the first two, Cayde having finished handing out a request to a group of Hunters, while Ikora overlooked a number of notes in her hands. Artemis flew over with a wide gaze.

"Thank the Traveller, someone I can talk to!" Artemis praised, nuzzling my cheek almost pleading with me to take her away. "Why are there soooo many requests!? It's the holidays!"

"Work is work, much as I'd rather be _anywhere else_," Cayde glanced to Ikora, who took her attention to me, while Cayde's danced between his datapad. "Get this done then its ramen all night, baby!"

I held in a laugh. "W-Well, I guess now would be a good time to offer these, I-I wanted to give the three of you something, as... as thanks, for everything you've done for me and Ghost," My words studdered but I didn't move, Ghost bringing out the three gifts that nearly fell from my shaky hands. "Cayde, I made you Arc Bolt Canes, for Ikora you have Traveler Donut Holes," I handed them their respective boxes

Being as eager as always, Cayde revealed the candy canes inside, the red stripe now a bright blue with a slight static charge to them, quickly, he snapped it between his metal mouth, and to my surprise, he buzzed with lightning at the sensation, eyes wide. "Mmm, it's like I just juiced myself on a power grid!"

Ikora was next, a kindhearted smile on her face. "This is unexpected of you, Ceres, but not unwelcomed given your kindness, thank you," She took a bite of the donut, looking satisfied by the looks of it, good, the worst thing that could have happened is if I messed up, I'd just die right here and now. "You certainly have a talent in this profession."

"I'll say!" Cayde continued to devour the treats with delight. "Best thing about being an Exo is the lack of ever being full so I can keep on chomping - Hey, Z, pull your head from your work and try this stuff!"

His blatant yell invoked the Awoken's attention, and I was now flustered from being put on the spot. I was anxious about offering the gift, not out of ignorance, just... he's my commander so this is sort-of scary, impressions and all that, and given his always stoic expression it was always hard to read his thoughts on anything outside of work.

Zavala's expression was unreadable but he accepted the box of cookies from Cayde, his eyes briefly meeting mine but he gave a thankful nod at my gift, it was obvious he was very busy but I was hoping he'd like them even while working so much._ "I don't think I've ever seen him not working."_

_"Commander Zavala carries alot of responsibilities, for even the Dawning to commence he has to handle both the extra workload on top of everything,"_ Ghost answered me, and my admiration for him only strengthened. "Well, we should be on our way."

"I hope this will help you today, and again, thank you." I bowed my head and took my leave, but I did glance back to see Cayde waving a hand to me while facing Zavala, Ikora just smiled and hid her face behind a book, but my own pride swelled at seeing Zavala already taking a bite out of one of the cookies, cracking a faint grin as I left

Next on the list happened to be in one spot. Banshee was serving Dimitri and Taka, the latter noticing my approach with a curious brow. "So you finally decided to come out of our apartment?" Sheepishly I put a hand on my hip

"I told you I had something really important to do, and so I have, Ghost, if you wouldn't mind?" I motioned with my head, holding out my hands. Dimitri finally looked to me, holding onto her bow

"What's up, my gal?" To answer her came three boxes. "Huh? Gifts?" Now she was buzzing with excitement, Taka herself smiling knowingly at what they may contain, while Banshee turned his eyes to me, setting down the rifle

"I wanted to give you guys something as thanks for everything you've done, I honestly couldn't imagine myself standing here without any of you, so for you, Taka," I handed her the box. "The recipes were strange but everything actually tasted really good so I chose some Arc Bolt Canes for you."

Dimitri was practically drooling as I handed her the box. "Some Vanilla Blades," She squealed and did her best to stay composed but that child-like smile was too obvious. Turning to the absentminded Exo I set the box before him. "And some strange but oddly satisfying, Telemetry Tapioca, hope you like it!"

"Oh? Cool, I appreciate it, kid, not often I'm given something like this, usually Cayde, so this is a welcomed change of pace..." Again, his words were spaced but I understood. Dimitri happily hugged me, already devouring one of the treats with a grin

"If baking could end wars you'd be a legend." That compliment had me giggling while Taka reciprocated Dimitri's action, but without as much strain on my bones

"Thanks for this, Ceres, now I see why you were to adamant about keeping me clear of our place," Taka replied, blinking as I handed her another box, her brow quirked. "My guess is this is for a certain hotheaded Titan?"

I nodded. "You guess correctly, I haven't the foggiest idea where he is, so... if you wouldn't mind?" Without a word, Taka nodded while Dimitri snorted a laugh

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll find him 'trying', and failing, to reach Legend rank now that the Crucible has opened its doors to greener faces, most veterans are too busy in SRL so its the perfect opportunity," Dimitri plucked her bow. "'Course, when that void dissipates I'll come back with a vengeance against those foolish mortals, hehehe..."

Taka patted her head. "Simmer down, girl, later, Ceres." With a final goodbye, I took off for the Hanger, avoiding snow on the way

"Hey, Guardian! Come by for the SRL!?" Amanda waved through a large group of Guardians, all either checking out new Sparrows and paint jobs, while others discussed bets while races continued in the background on screens, a sign directing any spectators toward a barge that had been converted into a club - Might need to check that out at some point

"No, came by to give you something!" I called, moving around the crowd with the box held out to her. A Guardian lifted it for me and handed it to Amanda, nodding to my own thankful one. After checking inside she looked at me with a bright smile. "Hope you like it! Consider it a long overdue thanks for the Sparrow and Jumpship!"

"You're the best, Ceres! But come by later, I promise you these races aren't somethin' to miss!" She waved over the crowd, standing up on the crate. "Alright! Place your bets folks, pool's open for first, second, and third race or all the above!"

"Well, she can certainly rally a crowd." Ghost, I can agree to that, shall we? "Lead the way."

"Head's up!" My body flew backward, the snowball knocking a Guardian off the Tower as I and Ghost winced, quickly jogging away as we heard someone laugh

"Hahaha...!" It was Pip, snorting with each laugh while Jack looked to pale with a toothy, nervous smile of innocence while a black and red ghost looked to her then the railing

"Ahahaha... would you believe me if I said there wasn't a Guardian there before?" Her eyes caught mine as I tried my best to stay composed. "Hey! Ceres!"

"Don't just - Jack..." The ghost growled at her complete disregard while Pip joined us holding a hand to her mouth to stop her incessant snorting

"Hi guys... ignoring-"

"What?" Both asked, blinking

"Uh-um, right, well, is Jay around, he's usually with you two?" I pointed between them at the obvious lack of a third member. Both looked to one another, then shrugged, Pip looking a little exasperated

"Would be 'amazing' if we did, he just left a note saying he'll be out and didn't say where," Pip threw her hands up. "Oh, so I leave with a vague notion, and its the end of the world but he leaves and its all sunshine and rainbows? I'm not a kid, I happen to be a walking corpse just like the rest of us!"

"Really morbid when you put it like that," Jack added nonchalantly, then ruffled her hair. "Pipsqueak here's-" That earned a punch to the face

"Stop calling me that, Blackjack!" In return, Pip was silenced with a hand to the face. Huh, now the color combo makes sense, and even the symbol of said 'Blackjack'

"-really attached to the kid, both seriously need a room, but that's why Aunt Jack is here." Her belittling of Pip had the girl's face smoking red while I giggled, bringing out three boxes for them both. Relinquishing her hold on Pip, both eyed the gifts inquisitively. "A present...?" Jack sounded generally caught off guard by this

"Yeah, from one friend to another, the bottom one is Jay's, Jack, yours is the middle being Hot Crossfire Buns, while Pip, I got you some cookies called, Gjallardoodles - Yes, the names are strange, I'm aware," I answered quickly, handing them to Pip who now looked pleased by the change in subject

"Cool, really, thanks a bunch, Ceres!" Pip replied, with Jack looking less outspoken and instead held a touching expression of her own

"Heh... really, I... can't really describe this well, I'm... not a smart Guardian, so, thank you, Ceres."

With my eyes closed, I happily mimicked her smile. I should do this more often, it's nice seeing everyone in high spirits. "Of course, I hope you'll enjoy them!"

* * *

[Zane's POV]

"What is she doing?" Morbin inquired as me and Chrome Dome sat by the upper balcony overlooking the plaza, seeing Ceres skip her way back out past a snowball fight, Jay's Fireteam rejoining the battle of snowfall with boxes in-hand, all while Ceres smiled with a laugh next to Ghost. "Those boxes, gifts? ~I FEEL ENVY FORM LIKE BILE~, very curious."

"Perhaps she wanted to show some kindness, that fits her to a 'T'?" Morbin agreed with me on that, the two of us noticing that she was waving to us, making a stride toward the staircase leading up. With a hesitant grin, I nudged the Exo. "Guess it's time."

"So it would seem..." Morbin then went silent. "You think she'll like it?"

It was an honest question but I had no idea either, given our lack of knowledge on anything close to gift-giving around this time of year, mine simply because I've only experienced the Dawning once and Morbin because... he's Morbin. In the end, it was a shot in the dark. Just then, Ceres finally reached the top and strolled up with a bright smile.

"Perfect, I was hoping to run into you guys last after my gifting spree," Ceres breathed with satisfaction, from how her expressions changed with Jay's team it was clear she had been doing this all day today. "I was going to give you guys your own but I may have gone a little overboard and so I thought we could head back to my place, you won't believe the kinds of recipes we slogged through!"

"There was alot of filler." Ghost added

"You are aware of Exos' lack of stomachs, right? We can process it into energy but other than that we stand no additional gain." Morbin's blunt answer had Ceres pout

"I spent all day making them for everyone, that includes you, atleast try one thing, pleeeease?" I've rarely seen Ceres so... passionate about a hobby, I mean, Ceres had plenty but it was like this one just really suited her style and personality, sort-of endearing honestly

Chrome Dome relented. "Fine, one thing." She jumped back with a fist pump

"Yes! Knew you'd agree!" Well, I guess now was a better time than any. Her triumphant smile turned dumbfounded as I held out the square box wrapped in a red bow, Morbin and I shared a look, then I answered her perplexed expression. "Huh?"

"For you, Titan Lady! From both of us since we are utterly clueless!" I replied, shaking it a little for her to grab. After holding out the box to her eyes she pulled back the bow, the anticipation clear in both our eyes, while I gulped silently. I had no Rika to back me up here, nor Deus, we were on our own thanks to them ditching us

Pulling the lid off, those curious, emerald eyes soon sparkled with awe under her dandelion locks. Inside was a necklace, rich gold for the chain, while housed in a cage surrounded by a gold coin inscribed with the image of a sun was a fusion of amethyst and sapphire into a small orb.

Softly, her voice whispered to us, causing us to flinch. "You guys... bought this for me?"

"Eh... no," I began, Morbin adding in blunt remarks each time

"We made it."

"The gold chain and coin represent you." "Solar."

"And the amethyst is Morbin." "Void."

"While the sapphire is me." "Arc."

"So it represents Fireteam Horizon." "~OUR BOND~!"

After our back-and-forth explanation, Ceres kept her eyes glued to the necklace, not uttering a single word as we longed for her to just say anything, this amount of suspense it giving me a heart attack! It took us days to perfect this piece, given our less-than appropriate professions but with a little help and alot of hours, it came out pretty well in the end.

A clear shimmer ran down her cheek. "Gah, that wasn't the plan!"

"Why are you looking to me when you say that? This was your idea." Morbin jabbed back at me, and I tried to keep my composure

"I said it would be nice of us to do something for her,_ 'YOU' _suggested the necklace!"

_***Thump***_

Both our heads touched down on Ceres' shoulders, her laughter strained by the feeling of tears tickling my neck. "Y-You both... thank you... thank you so much!" Ceres wept happily as I felt her arm around me press tighter with a shaken voice. "Thank you... for trusting me."

With a look between us, we put an arm each around her, Morbin's simply patting her back as I rubbed mine in circles. Ghost gazed at me, then vanished back into Ceres without a word, but he looked happy, I hope. We didn't move from her hold for atleast a minute, but I didn't care, Ceres was happy, and that had my heart racing every time.

* * *

[Ceres' POV]

Now, as the sunset crawled onto the scene, me, Morbin, and Zane watched from the edge of the balcony as the lanterns filled the sky, creating a sense of stars rising to meet the darkness, passing by the Traveler and in other groups all over the city in tornados of light. And with a hand grazing over my new necklace, I couldn't stop smiling as I sat my head on Zane's shoulder.

"I couldn't want anyone else to be my friends or my Fireteam, you guys know that?" Speaking softly, I heard them both huff rhetorically

"Obviously." "Never a doubt."

I sighed. "Awesome," My ears perked up, head twisting back to come eye-to-eye with matching eyes to Zane, Dimitri winking down

"Sup, C, don't mind if we crash your little party?" Dimitri grinned, flipping up to land on the railing with her legs between me and Morbin, while Taka sat down next to her, facing away with her head turned toward us

"Is that new?" She pointed to my necklace, and I happily nodded, Dimitri and now Pip and Jack gazed in awe. When did they...?

"That looks handcrafted?" Jack could tell right away, whistling

"I hope you don't mind if we sit with you guys?" Pip inquired, and I shook my head, happy to have more sit with us and watch the show. "Sweet, speaking of... you... wouldn't happen to have... any others, hmm?"

"Pipsqueak up and scoffed them down! Had to fight for mine and Jay's nearly lost a finger..." Jack grinned, avoiding a punch from the red-faced Huntress. "Why can't people just attack me with hugs and kisses instead? Make this physcial abuse fair atleast."

"You're on your own there," Pip immediately recoiled, watching the crocodile grin stretch over Jack's face. "Don't you fucking dare, Jack!"

"Aw, fine, hard-to-get works for me." I'm sensing a pattern

"Oh, so not just me?" Ghost spoke up, with Rika and Deus finally coming back into view alongside CT and Deus. "Oh, you're finally back?"

"'Course, wouldn't want you to miss us." Rika teased, hovering next to Zane, while Deus and CT bobbed near me. "Ooo, so dumb and dumber finally polished off their gift, not bad, not bad."

"I'm sitting right here you know..." Zane raised a hand, Dimitri shoving back down while resting her head on his own, managing to balance on the railing with ease. Deus simply displayed a happy emote at the sight of my necklace while CT nodded with an acute eye

"Nevertheless, you both clearly took the time and care to properly manufacture this piece, I bet you were really happy too, Ceres?" At CT's hum of curiosity, I felt a pink blush strike my cheeks as I squirmed. "Hmm, I'll take that as a yes."

"So, what's on everyone's minds tomorrow? It is the Dawning's main event after all." Taka's question lingered over us, though between the events leading toward today, relaxation was on my mind, with a soft chuckle I put my arm around Zane while resting my other on Morbin's shoulder

"Well, the system won't save itself." I mused

"Back to the grind! I'm thinking of going for a new Exotic." Zane twiddled his fingers in anticipation

"Let me smack a heretic ~SKULLS FOR THE SKULL THRONE~ Exactly." That was Morbin on board. Maybe go back to Mars? Could use a break from seeing another Hive

"Once Jay's back we'll probably do the same, despite the Vault of Glass left without a conductor if the Vex continue to convert the planet won't be much left to salvage, right, Jack?" Pip was met with a knowing finger waved her way

"If we can save what remains of our history it could give us an edge over the Vex, also cull their numbers a bit, _not that it ever works_." A snort from her and all of us groaned in agreement, the Vex are the worst

"SRL for me! I want my butter shader!" Dimitri clapped, somehow using Zane's head as leverage

"Why...?" Zane pondered, completely dumbfounded as he brushed his sister's hair aside

"Eh, I dunnoe, it's shiny, but gold." A wave of her hands for dramatic effect thanks to Ray trickling Light dust over her hands

"I guess I can try it for myself, sounds like fun." Taka smiled in thought, and Dimitri paled

"R-Right... erm... you uh, kind-of have to know how-"

"If you say 'Know how to start a Sparrow' I will hurdle you off the Tower." That sweet smile scared me since it was Taka of all people radiating with a fire behind her and it even scared Dimitri into sweating nervously, Ray hiding between Ghost and Rika

_We all had our goals, despite our role of being a Guardians of Humanity and the Traveler, deep down, we're still the people we were before, people who accomplished something that gave someone hope, the reason is lost to us, but somewhere, in that dark abyss inside me I know I haven't forgotten my past, none of us have, fragments of our lives fill the void in our new lives, they cultivate our Light, and when surrounded by those we trust, it can reveal gaps into who we are._

_I'm a Guardian, a Titan who's braved the depths of a Vex Underworld and traversed dimensions for the sake of Humanity and of my own desire to save lives no matter how small they may seem. Who I was before, if they could see me, I hope they're proud of the good I've done, I'll strive to exceed any expectations. I'll be the kind of Guardian everyone can rest easy by and know there's hope left in this broken world. _

_I'll be a flame to ignite the stars._

To Be Continued in Book 3...

[NateWantsToBattle - Star Maker]

* * *

And with that, we come to the end of Book 2, but there's still a final chapter, an OVA that takes place between Book 2 and 3, so stay tuned for that. This one was interesting, given I had to delve into not only the lore from the Book of Sorrows, but Crota, and key pieces for future events. So, thank all of you who have been reading, both new and old and your support is always a welcoming sight. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you Guardians, in the next book!

Next Book Coming Soon...


	27. OVA 1 - Crimson Duology

**OVA 1 - Crimson Duology **

Today was a good day. Scarlet fell from the sky, somehow, red velvet lined the paths, royal red draped from spire-to-spire. It was a crimson wonderland and I relished it with my own red armor, happily taking in the sight of all that was the Ruber shade itself. This 'Crimson Days' event was only for the week, but this by far trumped all other holidays in my book.

_"Told you you'd love this."_ Ghost I could punch you for withholding this information from my ears. _"Hense why I'm staying in here, where it's safe." _My body is not a bag._ "I live in your backpack this is an improvement"_

I dawned new armor over the coming months, now I had a fully modified, slim-fit, Titan Optamacy armor set. The blue accents replaced with red while leaving the majority dark grey with some spots of white for the underarmor and marking on the Alpha Lupi chestplate. My Sunbreaker mark remained as the contrast though. The pauldron were the hardest to slim down without reducing the armor value, but some different materials solved that, now I had back my mobility while not wearing armor that made me look like a was the size of a tank.

"It's time, O Brother of mine! I challenge thee... thou? Whatever, you get it!" My mundane thought of armor was gone, as I heard the voice of Dimitri declare from the Eververse, also decked out in red and black, her cape flapping in the wind while she pointed a finger crudely at Zane who sat without his armor on, lying down on the grass, his eyes closed. "Today I will win this bet!"

"No can do." Zane drawled, not once opening his eyes to the sun or his demanding sister, though I did find it funny how a large sum of rose petals had gathered on his torso from lack of movement

"You will! You and me, Doubles Crucible, I win you talk, you win I talk!" Dimitri wasn't letting up, nor did the exasperated sigh from him, clearly, this wasn't the first time

"No can do." Again, no change in pitch

Now, Ray floated down, shell contorted with worry. An eye cracked open to pay the ghost some attention. "Please... s-she's starting to lose it..."

"Grah! Just One Match You Jee~ee~eerk!" She stomped the ground as though she were a child, but I was still trying to piece together what exactly was so important about this secret

Once more, a sigh, he did that alot. "Okay, answer me this. You know the pants I like wearing?" That earned a nod from the two, his eye then closed slowly. "Me and Cayde, _far as Shaxx is concerned_, are B.A.N.N.E.D... that spells 'Banned' by the way..."

Now she was exhausted from yelling. "I can spell you idiot, but who cares, I got you permission from the big man himself you're free to go for one round!" Dimitri's tone turned to an enticing, gleeful tune, noting that now Zane's posture shifted to listen closely. "You can join too, C, if you want?"

I was now on the spot. "I-I mean, I've never... w-well, I've watched the Crucible but never really played it before." Bad mouth, why do you talk before my brain? Dimitri practically touched noses with me, her eyes ablaze, and had my own flame dwarfed. With an anxious grin, I tried to pull away. "Hehehe..."

"Let me clear," Why was her voice low, it's scaring me. "Today. Mercury's Burning Shrine. Two hours from now. I'll have Shaxx organize the whole thing for you, me, Zane, and my partner to battle in one round, three points and you win. It will be a great learning experience, sound GOOD?"

I was scared. "Okay, yeah, that sounds awesome, _why do I feel like I'm being mugged?_"

Ghost had already floated far enough from the deranged Hunteress' reach before she jumped back with excitement. "Yes! Alright, it's a deal!" Twirling around we winced as her foot made contact with the now sleeping Zane, himself coughing from the heel striking his chest. "I'm gonna kill you~!"

With that, she turned and walked away with a sweet hum. I was stuck staring at the woman who single-handedly did what the Vex, Fallen, Cabal, and Hive could not. She had us whipped to her cause. "Your sister is scary..."

Zane flopped back down in the petals, rubbing the boot mark. "She's also the reason I'm glad I was banned from the Crucible, me and Cayde can still feel the bruises."

"Oh, we're so dead." Ghost, help me

* * *

[The Burning Shrine | Fields of Glass | Mercury]

This was the first time I've gone to Mercury so the fact the sun would be blindsiding us would prove to be a challenge to overcome, I couldn't help but marvel at the one garden world turned to a great machine similar in design to the Vault of Glass, a world the Vex controlled from the inside. And the place the legendary Osiris vanished.

"Hey, Ghost?" His gaze drifted from the view. "Despite the fact it's going to be a fight to the death in this place. Why exactly does Shaxx host games on a Vex construct?"

"Well, This conduit is a vast network, extending throughout the dead planet's core, like most nexus points. There's unknown energy that powers the complex mechanics of the Shrine but so far no one has been able to discover its purpose. The only thing everyone's agreed upon is that the structure is intimately tied to the past, and future of the Vex, similar in style to the Vault of Glass."

"Of course it is..." If my down tone didn't stretch the point

"Even so, the Shrine was turned into a battleground so that new Guardians could familiarize themselves with Vex architecture, and having a constant flow of competitive Guardians in the vacant Shrine works to ensure a foothold on Mercury but also in the off chance the Shrine achieves some other functionality.

"That's quite the two-in-one," I would honestly love to explore it myself but that's gonna be under a hail of bullets and cackling laughter from the world's best Crucible player. "Well, here goes nothing I suppose."

_~Welcome to Crimson Days! Where we cherish our partners and crush the opposition. Let this exclusive match commence!~ _

We fell into the Shrine, from the map I read over myself and Zane were on the top left, standing in a crossroads that faced a narrow passage, and two stairways, one leading to the large cylinder hallways and the outside and the other in the far back. Zane slumped against the corner facing the hallway, watching idly as a half-circle slowly rotated around a line of Vex energy that struck a conduit on the far wall.

"Okay, so knowing Dimi she got Taka roped into this," Zane started off in an uncharacteristically low voice, tapping Imago too the wall. "You should try and make it outside, just, you know, don't look right,"

"Got it, but aren't we suppose to stick together?" It was the whole point of this event, however, Zane shook his head

"It can offer you a buff, sure, but think about us, I trust you to always lead us into a fight, even when we're not together, so that's the true test of any Crimson Bond, its trust." He spoke sincerely, then motioned with Imago. "That, and Dimi works better solo so she's hard-camping this hallway while sending Taka around to flank us into being pushed to the back room where Dimi will then move to counterattack."

I raised a brow. "Seems like alot of variables, how come you're certain she'll do just that?" To answer, he held his left hand out, a second later we both yelled with shock at the arrow lodged in his palm, Zane hunched over from the shock. "I-I-I-I get it now - T-That's an arrow in your - ugh, yeah, that's bad...!"

"Ack! Ooooh, yep, yep, she's still there!" He yanked it out seeing the wound slowly heal over. "Ugh, my sister is predictable, and that's what makes her dangerous, so don't fall for her easy-going strategies, that's how she catches you."

Putting my hand on his shoulder we nodded, a deathly silence befalling us. My feet tensed, and his grip on Imago straightened. "GO!"

Brushing past an arrow Zane took to firing directly between the rotating walls, his explosive rounds forcing a shadow into hiding while I dove behind a pillar then ran straight for the light, hearing the gunfire persist while arrows whizzed by Zane's head, himself pressed up against the wall.

Immediately my head spun to avoid the sunlight, a line of bullets kicking up the sand as I rolled behind a wall, kneeling as I retaliated, running toward a large wall dividing the sands with a tunnel to my left and the open dunes to the right. Taka's armor shimmered through the passages, her scout rifle nearly doming me as I slapped my back against the wall, noting the platform above me.

Waiting, I pressed my head to the wall and listened, the gunfire to my right, while my left listened through the ambiance, shifting among the sand as I burst of Light struck my ears. I dived forward, pivoting to throw my CLG to the lip of the platform, Taka's head shot down and she leapt higher to avoid the blast, myself joining her with Verdict raised.

My finger twitched, hesitating for a second as Zane's voice screamed in my ears, I pulled it back, seeing the buckshot slam into Taka and throw her down into the sands, CT appearing immediately. "Nice shot, clever of you to listen to her movements instead of rushing in."

Licking my dried lips I nodded. "Y-yeah, um, tell her I'm sorry, gotta go!" I ran off, and while the lingering guilt of shooting my own friend remained, she was going to be okay, this wasn't a dangerous place, we can go all out without hurting anyone, and our ghosts can't be destroyed by normal means anyhow. Breaking off the sandbank I reentered the cylinder hallway. "Okay, here I come, Zane."

[No POV]

_A few minutes before..._

With Ceres gone Zane, finally made his move, body overclocked with a storm his legs dived upward, running along the wall, leaping up and sliding down the sloped wall that continued to rotate, arrows whizzing past as he jumped to the far left wall, running along its face while raising Imago, bullets bounced with arrowheads, Dimitri herself standing by a wall with another tunnel to the outside at her back.

She grabbed a small grenade, firing an arrow just as Zane shot downward, taking the arrow to his shin while managing to puncture Dimitri's arm, losing her hold on the smoke grenade. He landed without time to adjust, the smoke blinded and suppressed his enhancement, hearing the slide of metal from leather. He ducked, a swipe of a blade narrowly trimmed his helmet.

Drawing his own, both drove the knife forward, crossing each other's arms in the process. "..." Neither spoke, locking arms as their feet danced, Zane tried to kick Dimitri's out but her athletic body was more than capable of avoiding his swipes. Zane shoved his elbow against her back, pulled their arms high to keep her knife out of reach. Dimitri winced and pushed backward, flipping up and over his body while kicking back, dislodging their lock.

Keeping on the offensive, Zane lunged with a swipe to the right, then to the left, Dimitri's back nearly to the wall as her eyes flashed, ducking under a swing to lock both her hands around his arm, shoving her back into his chest while stomping forward, pulling the Hunter off his feet as three bullets punctured his back, forcing him the yell while being slammed into the ground.

"Ow..."

"Gah, sorry, Zane!" Ceres freaked, a knife piercing Zane's helmet to silencing him as Dimitri chuckled, dropping another smoke grenade at the moment Ceres took aim at the wall. She froze, feeling the chill on her nape as a string slowly pulled back. "Oh no..."

"Oh yes, boop." In a flash, Ceres' vision went black

_~The Reds have outfought the Blues, but it's not over yet, fight on!~_

* * *

_~Red Team has the lead, Blues, trust in your partner and fight!~_

Respawning, the two turned to each other. "Well, that could have gone better." Zane murmured, Ceres bowing bashfully

"Sorry!" He patted her helmet

"All good, Titan Lady, I'll take Taka this time, you deal with my crazy sister," As Zane said this, he motioned to the crate marked with Heavy Ammo down the stairs in the backroom. "She's good but I like to see her avoid a homing rocket with cluster charges." With a wave and a confident nod from Ceres, Zane left straight for the outside

The second he turned the corner he had to slide, a grenade bouncing off the wall and exploding in the sand next to him. Another 'pop' of the launcher and Zane leapt into the air, landing on a wall that faced the large divide in the dune, turning around to face Taka, her body crackled and scorched the sands further, fists a bright white. Reciprocating the challenge Zane drew from the sun's glare, hands practically invisible say for white, molten slag dripping from his arms.

"I think we know how this ends," Zane remarked coolly

Taka sighed knowingly. "Light moves faster than Lightning, but can you pull the trigger before that happens?" She tested. A bullet tore the sand, shards of glass flying past Taka who ran up the wall of the tunnel as another round pierced the metal and stone under her heel

Taka lunged up, arms slamming forward with intense power, Zane quickly fired two consecutive rounds of the sun, only a sound of an eruption over Mercury's Shrine and the triumphant cry of Shaxx gave any notion of the fight that ended in spectacular fashion.

Ceres ran from the concealed gunfire, Dimitri's body flickering in the refraction of the lights while keeping Ceres at bay, she had the Heavy Ammo but with how precise Dimitri was with a rifle it made it harder to pinpoint her as she moved and allowed her rifle to conceal her body. Patience and Time was a considerable threat.

Biting her tongue Ceres turned from the pillar, immediately firing the rocket without second-guessing, a bullet rang as she moved, the rocket instantly blew up, concealing her in a plume of lightning and smoke. Verdict's slugs struck the wall, Dimitri spinning on one hand to fly-kick Ceres' aim off. In close quarters Ceres held an advantage, her body igniting with her hammer flailed into the ground, cutting off Dimitri's line-of-sight. Hopping over the Titan's flaming fist Dimitri sneered as Ceres took a step forward, and was immediately pulled down to a crawl, purple snakes binding her to an orb in the top right corner.

"That was close," Shakily, Ceres met the barrel of a sniper rifle pointed crudely at her nose. "That may work on Gatelords and Hive Princes, but in here," She pulled the slide once. "I'm at the top."

_***Shiiiing***_

"Kch... y-you waited... you a-ass..." Blood trickled down before her eyes, the emerald glint piercing Dimitri's abdomen as her body slumped over, Ray appearing beside Zane who swung the blood off his sword and helped Ceres to her feet, Ghost appearing to heal as well

"That was close, hehehe!" Zane rubbed his nape sheepishly. "Sorry for the wait, Taka nearly fried me!"

"You screamed even after I lost!" Taka waved over as Zane visibly twitched at the truth, Ceres giggling, patting his chest

"Well, thank you for saving me, Zane." Ceres spoke sweetly as the two made their way back to their spawn, Zane having a spring in his step

_~You and your partner are nearly there! I love it! The crowd loves it! SHOW ME WHAT LOVE LOOKS LIKE!~_

Both immediately blew steam while avoiding each other. **"It's not like that!"**

* * *

_~It's tied! Trust your partner, trust yourself!~_

The final round commenced and either side was going to play carefully anymore

"I'll go for Dimitri again, you take Taka," Ceres instructed with a collective whisper between them, both rushed into the grand hallway, Taka was standing with Dimitri, both raising their weapons. Quickly, Zane withdrew Quickfang, putting a hand back to Ceres

Drawing up and across, Zane's sword tore the bullet and arrow apart, and Ceres could only stand in awe as she was narrowly saved by the close shave of Zane's blade, each swing and flip deflected or destroyed the hail of attacks that flew between the rotation of the wall. It was a shell-shocking sight, enough to deplete Taka's mag while Dimitri bellowed with a raised fist.

"No way!" Taka gaped, struggling to reload

"Oh, screw you and your bloody swish-swish-stab BS!"

Without even a notion of smugness or hesitation, Zane peered over his shoulder. "I'm going to charge them, that should give you an opening to attack, alright?"

At first, Ceres was still caught in wonder, but after kneeling down she readied her sights for the wall to reveal their targets again, taking a deep breath in the process. Time crawled and the path forward slowly crept open as Taka was seen immediately firing alongside Dimitri's sniper. The bullets flashed and lines of white filled Zane's eyes as he held onto Quickfang with a concealed smile.

The flaming bullets were reduced to sparks, flashing like fireworks in Ceres' eyes as she lost herself in his flurry of quick but fluent motions, how his body dipped and dived to hold back an entire line of fire with only a single sword. After a moment to gawk, her eye slowly trained itself on Dimitri first, herself running out of sniper rounds and switching to her bow.

"Welp, no time better than now! Sorry!" Dimitri earned a girlish yelped from Taka as her arm held across her chest as a meat shield against Ceres and Zane's retaliation of lead. The bullets made their mark, however, they had completely missed Dimitri who turned invisible within a plume of smoke again

They put their backs together, watching as something landed on the wall then dived somewhere, Ceres was tackled to the ground first, Dimitri appearing to kick Zane's handcannon away while leveling a knife with her throat. Ceres grabbed her wrist, landing a knee in Dimitri's stomach while rolling over to punch her across the face, she didn't flinch and drove the knife into Ceres' chest, kicking her back while sweeping Imago into her hand to fire a single round into Zane's arm, followed by another to his chest, then a final shot that missed as Ceres slammed herself and the Huntress into the wall.

"Like I... ugh, haven't beaten a Titan before!" Dimitri grunted, her body flashed purple as Ceres' vision cut out instantly, Zane slowly falling back at the sight of the Shadowshot between his sister's fingers. "Made me use this twice... well played."

In a flash, the match came to a close in spectacular fashion.

* * *

[Ceres' POV]

In the end, for my first ever Crucible match, I had to admit I had alot of fun, something about fighting other Guardians had a bittersweet moment from time-to-time, of course, losing sucks but it's not as if it was completely one-sided the whole time, just, when it comes to teams, Dimitri had all of us outclassed so it didn't surprise me she won. But man is her alter ego creepy.

But now she was getting her 'reward' for using Taka as a shield, and we stayed faaaar away from that minefield.

"I told you it would work, don't worry about it!" Dimitri waved away Taka's concern, though the Titan wasn't letting up

"Yes, while the strategy was sound the morals behind it were uncalled for, that, and you _used_ my body as a shield." Taka enforced, a dark aura looming over her armor

"I, uh, had, eh, hehehe, would you believe if I said that was my only idea?"

"..."

While the two bickered amongst themselves, Zane sat by the steps, facing toward the sunlight that crept in from the tunnel, his eyes fixated between it and Dimitri. "Hey, Zane?" His head turned to me. "What was this 'Bet' Dimitri declared before?"

He didn't respond at first, and I swore he was still daydreaming until his hand pulled out a small piece of card. Unfolding it, my eyes widened alongside Ghost as we looked to see a picture, rugged and worn, displaying a young girl with long, beautiful white hair, eyes big and bright while holding onto a ball, a toothy grin matched only by the boy that stood slightly taller than her, his hair shorter but those same, ocean-blue eyes stared back with a peace sign.

"When I woke I was fortunate to have Rika yell at me, if not I would have missed both a small notebook and this picture that had somehow survived all this time beside me, perhaps it was the Light but I digress," Zane's voice was soft and whispered between us. "My name was there, so was Dimi's, including two others which I could imagine, were our parents. This picture is what held us together, but, while we did find each other, it wasn't easy."

His eyes softened, gazing back at Dimitri who was hiding up on a ledge from CT and Taka, her fist-waving franticly down at them. "Sure, we shared a moment of joy but rebuilding something that you can't recall wasn't without difficulty, but I had to, a piece of my past was standing in front of me and I was afraid to let it go, it was selfish, but over time, it became less of a want and more of a need to stand beside her, to be her older brother again in this harrowing world."

A touched smile crossed his lips. "We keep secrets to build that bond again, the deeper the secret the more we can grow to trust each other with them. I do love her, and I want to protect her, so I'll continue to sustain our relationship in any way I can," His hand folded the picture and tucked it out of sight. "An Era-long promise to my Mom and Dad."

That was so sweet. I never really thought of how it must have felt, knowing you're family but having no recollection at all, and how the pressure of the system us Guardians regulate by had to have been hard on them both, and yet here they were, smiling, laughing and acting so immature around each other. We may have lost our memories but a bond like there's, as cheesy as it sounds, transcends even the Light.

"I'm happy for you, I really am." My reply was short as I dried my eyes. _"I wonder... if I could feel something like your bond someday..." _"Zane, I..."

"Yo, lovebirds, ready to celebrate our victory!? Your treat of course!" Dimitri chuckled devilishly with a lump on her forehead as Taka joined us, smiling back with an equally sly smile. We noted how close we were, then immediately jumped apart, myself striding away as Dimitri followed with a laugh, thankfully the sun blocked out any sign of a blush, it also felt like my retinas were burning out. "Come on, C, I'm just playin'~!"

[No POV]

As both girls wandered off to the outside, Zane's stare finally broke at the sly smile slowly growing over Taka's face, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "W-Why are you smiling like that? You look suspiciously like the cat that swallowed the pigeon-"

"Canary." Taka butted in

"Huh?"

"'I look like the cat that swallowed the Canary'." Taka corrected him, while his own stare never faltered with a wave of his hand

"Not the point, why are you smiling?" He wasn't liking this, something told him to console with Rika but she wasn't responding at all

With a single laugh, Taka moved closer to whisper tentatively into his ear. "You were watching her, and with great interest might I add." She pulled away, seeing Zane's face slowly pale, she didn't face him, turning around dramatically. "I believe you were... _enraptured_."

Having dealt with worse from Dimitri, Zane stood his ground, crossing his arms while suppressing the blood in his cheeks. "She's my leader, I look to her for guidance."

"Ooo, I see, and what _'guidance' _ did you find in those... swaying hips, hmm?" That nailed the coffin. Zane's face lit up as he robotically moved to tighten his arms around his chest in vain to stop his heart from racing

Frantically he swung his arms out in protest. "No-no! I wasn't looking at her... um, you know... her in _that way_,"

"Certainly." Taka nodded knowing she had him on a noose now

He closed his eyes, still retaining a crimson glow. "I gazed - _Glanced_ in that direction, _maybe_," He opened his eyes, slowly exhaling a hot breath that he blamed on the sun. "But I wasn't staring, or really seen anything, really..."

"Of course." Taka wasn't convinced, and from how he kept moving like some rusted machine it was pretty clear he was trying his best to stay composed. It was honestly fun to watch, even CT was trying her best not to laugh, but Zane returned a glare

"I hate you," He crossed his arms with a poutful blush. "You're a bad person." _"Even though I know I have an idea on what Dimitri's secret is, this wasn't worth it..."_

_"...Swaying hips, bet her 'slim' armor made that more appealing, eh?" _Rika hummed, and Zane immediately screamed, slamming his head through a wall nearby as the three girls broke into a fit of laughter, Dimitri and Ceres turning around to wonder what the scream was for? But thought nothing of it

"I just wanted to slee~ee~eep...!" Zane's muffled cries sunk into the wall, metal and stone pulverized against his face

To Be Continued...

* * *

Like I wouldn't cover this event, and its probably the only Crucible I ever play, bar Mayhem because that's fun too, also, poor Zane being tormented when the man just wanted his nap. I hope you enjoyed, seeya next time for the start of Book 3 Guardians!

Next Book Coming Soon...

A/N: Something that will remain a constant throughout the series is Ceres' dislike of bulky Titan armor, anything she needs she modifies to be as slim as Hunter armor given her need for mobility. That, and that's my own distaste at work since I don't like the look of some armors being incredibly bulky to the point it looks stupid but that's just my taste. So if I ever give a reference to armor know it would be far slimmer than it actually is. Thanks :)


End file.
